Spanglish girl
by sofys
Summary: -Embry… ¿Por qué el vampiro me sigue específicamente a mi?  -Porque tu sangre le resulta tan dulce, como a mi tu boca- Maritza se sonrojo a rojo vivo cuando las palabras del chico llegaron a sus oidos.
1. Prologo: Chaotico

Spanglish Girl:

Prologo: Chaotico (Chaos {caos} + caotico)

Mi madre me enseño desde niña que las cosas se entendían mejor cuando uno las escribía en un papel y la releía porque de ese modo se puede ver el problema desde fuera y no desde la posición determinada. Seguí su concejo por primera vez en mi existencia y tome un lápiz y un bolígrafo. Me acuclille a un lado de la cama y en una de las carpetas del colegio deslice mi lapicera trazando mis pensamientos:

Cosas que, sin lugar a dudas, se:

Marie definitivamente no esta feliz con mi presencia a pesar de todo

Nessie no me dejara sola ni un instante

Embry y Chris no se llevan para nada bien y Reneesme no me dice porque

Jacob no hace mas que darme ordenes y no me dice porque me enjaularon aquí

Puedo asegurar que Nessie tiene colmillos

Cosas que, sinceramente, no se;

La razón de porque Embry me mira _de ese modo_

El porque Marie me mira _tan pero tan mal_

_Los motivos de Nessie para enjaularme de ese tal forma._

_El objeto de que todos estén tan nerviosos_

_Y la causa de que tantos aullidos rompan en la noche_

_Preguntas que cualquiera haría: _

_¿Por qué Nessie obedece tanto a Jacob y porque tiene colmillos?_

_¿A que se debe que Chris insista tanto en no dejarme salir?_

_¿Cuál es el motivo de que los lobos aúllen tanto?_

_¿Por qué maldita y obsesiva razón no dejo de pensar en Embry?_

_Soluciones?_

_De momento, ninguna_

_P/D: Recordarle a mama que su técnica no funciona con adolescentes encerradas, confundidas, y vigiladas por hombres de dos metros!_


	2. difficilt

Spanglish Girl.

Capitulo: "Difficilt" (DIFFICULT + DIFICÍL)

Este no iba a ser un buen día, no señor, ya estaba decidido desde el primer instante en que fui consiente. Todo me resultaba difícil y muy veloz mientras que mis padres podían extenderse a sus anchas. Yo era la prueba viva de que las habilidades o destrezas no se heredan. Para mis hermanos menores la cosa no era tan complicada, eran niños y como entraban a la primaria era obvio que no les costaría adaptarse.

-_Dios mío ayúdame- _Rogué.

Era un día húmedo y nublado en el pequeño pueblo- O reserva natural- que mis padres habían escogido para mudarnos. La mudanza en si no me afectaba en lo mas mínimo era lo que venia adjunto lo que me molestaba. Quiero decir, siempre viví rodeada de prácticamente lo mismo, las tiendas, las personas, el paisaje. Yo entendía mi alrededor y el alrededor me entendía a mi, aquí las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

-Disculpa chica- Me llamo una persona e inmediatamente me puse nerviosa- ¿Sabes que hora es?

Suspire, por un momento pensé que me pediría indicaciones o algo así y yo en mi condición de nueva no serviría de mucho, bueno, seria inútil

-7:30- Conteste, la señora regordeta me miro extrañada, luego sonrió, después me agradeció y se fue.

Bien, los primeros diez minutos fuera de casa me resultaron fáciles, pero el tema comenzaba en la escuela. Era un lugar pequeño con una sola escuela y todos los estudiantes se conocían entre si. Todos menos yo, la nueva. Y eso era horrible, aterrador; en especial porque habrían muchas cosas que yo no entendería y de seguro resaltaría a más no poder.

-_Por favor, dios, permíteme llegar tranquila y callada- _Volví a implorar mientras avanzaba por el camino a la escuela.

Lo bueno de la mudanza era el aire puro, la tierra húmeda y la naturaleza intocable. Por algo mis padres habían escogido este lugar. Mientras admiraba el paisaje me acomode mi ondulado cabello castaño rojizo y revisé que el rímel que cubría mis pestañas estuviera intacto sobre mis orbes ambarinas.

Me asustaba por cualquier persona que me pasara cerca, me recordé a mi misma que estábamos en un pueblo donde los ladrones no eran cosa de todos los días y no debía estar tan alerta. Tome aire cuando me interne en la escuela y note como repentinamente todos se callaban para verme pasar y cuchichear mas tarde, me sonroje avergonzada. Fui a la dirección y dije la frase que tantas veces había practicado para no olvidar por los nervios o decir mal;

-Buenos días, soy Maritsa Julié.- Comencé y un nudo en mi estomago se formo- Debo dejar mis documentos. ¿Podrías usted por favor entregarme mis horarios escolares?

La secretaria en un principio me miro raro pero termino por aceptar mis papeles, sonreírme, decir algo que no comprendí, darme mis horarios y despedirme. Tome aire otra vez cuando me di cuenta de que se avecinaba la peor parte que consistía en socializar. De donde yo venia siempre se me había hecho fácil hablar con los demás, era un don, pero aquí no podía usarlo como desearía.

Me fui a mi casillero, que quedaba a escasos metros del baño de mujeres, y deje unos cuentos libros y carpetas que tendría que usar luego. Colgué un pequeño espejo, me revisé el maquillaje, arregle mi ropa y tome lo que usaría en las primeras clases. Revisé mi horario, mi primera clase era español y luego Biología 1. Sonreí, siempre me había gustado biología, ojala aquí me fuera tan simple como en mi antiguo hogar.

-Hola, Soy Joanna Smith- Se presento una muchacha de pelo negro hasta la mitad del muslo y me puse nerviosa cuando me vi obligada a responder.

-Hola, soy Maritsa, mucho gusto el conocerte- Conteste luego de pensarlo.

-Oh ¡La nueva!- Exclamo fascinada, yo asentí.-¿ A que curso vas?

La mire y me sentí estúpida por no saber que contestarle ¿Qué sistema usaban aquí? Decidí hacerme la tonta y con una sonrisa le di mis horarios donde figuraba mi curso.

-Oh, eres de segundo de secundaria- Asentí- ¿Que edad tienes?

-Tengo 14 años de edad ¿Y tu, que edad tienes?

La chica se me quedo mirando un rato y me removí incomoda, lo había dicho bien, estaba completamente segura de que lo había dicho a la perfección. Joanna me miro y luego soltó una carcajada, me avergoncé por que supuse que se estaba riendo de mi forma de hablar o quizá lo había dicho mal pero pronto ella se recompuso y se disculpo.

-Lo siento, es que hablas tan… formalmente, bueno, tan a lo estilo de viejo ingles.

Asentí aunque solo entendí la mitad de lo que me había dicho.

-Respóndeme, por favor ¿Qué edad tienes?- Insistí queriendo desviar el tema de mi.

-Soy de ultimo año, nos vemos en el próximo recreo chica, chau- Dijo ella y se fue tan rápido como había venido.

Solo habían sido unas cuantas frases y la chica se había reído de mi, no quería saber como se reirían los que no fueran amables.

Camine sola sin mas interrupciones hasta el aula pero el profesor me retuvo afuera hablándome lo mas lento y claro posible aunque yo lo entendía igual, estaba acostumbrada a los variados acentos. El hombre me hizo entrar detrás de el cuando todo el curso estaba ya en sus asientos y me hizo pararme al frene de todos a presentarme.

-Ella es Maritsa Julié, habla español así que les pediré que tengan paciencia. Es difícil aprender un idioma nuevo sin preparación previa.- Introdujo el profesor, repase sus palabras mentalmente;

**"She's Maritsa July, speaks Spanish so I will ask you to be patient. It is difficult to learn a new language without prior preparation"**

Me sonroje cuando comprendí solo partes de la oración, había dicho que hablaba español, algo sobre paciencia y otro poco sobre un idioma. El profesor me miro indicándome que me presentara yo misma y me temblaron las piernas, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Hola, bueno, yo soy Maritsa y provengo de Argentina. Tengo 14 años y deseo tiempo para aprender ingles. No se hablar mucho ingles.

Me sentí estúpida por ser tan repetitiva pero ciertamente no sabia mucho y en ese instante las presentaciones que había preparado se fueron al caño, la mente se me puso en blanco. El profesor me indico que me sentara en el último banco con un chico que no sabia si era mas ancho que alto…

-Hola, Soy Seth- Se presento con una sonrisa

-Maritsa- Conteste apenada.

Bueno, pudo ser peor.

-Hablas raro- Sentencio y una risita nerviosa se me escapo. Quizá era tan directo considerando que yo no hablaba mucho.

-Si, lo se. Porque hablo español.

-Acentúas vocales que no se acentúan- Me dijo mientras el profesor ordenaba unos papeles.

Agache la cabeza, era inevitable. Los latinos usábamos los acentos continuamente y no podía evitar usarlo cuando no correspondía, mis frases tenían una sonoridad extraña al ingles común. Mi acento debía de ser muy marcado. Me sonroje pero levante la cabeza, tome mi carpeta y la abrí y cuando el profesor empezó su clase note que ellos miraban el español con la misma extrañeza que yo el ingles.

-¿_Ella… estuvo… jugarendo al tenis_?- Intento un compañero y el profesor lo miro desaprobatoriamente

-¿Alguien la sabe?- Pregunto el profesor y Seth se removió en la silla, iban a preguntarle a el.

Me hice la tonta y fingí voltearme para secretearle a Seth "_Ella estaba jugando al tenis_" y el lo capto al momento. El profesor sonrió ante el acierto del chico y se volvió a la clase para volver a escribir otras oraciones.

-El español es endemoniadamente difícil.

-Es cierto- le concedí la razón-es un idioma mucho mas difícil que el ingles.

-¿_Señorita Julié, me concedería el honor de leer estas oraciones en voz alta?- _Me pregunto el profesor y todos lo miraron atónitos, parecía que entendían que me había dicho.

Me levante del asiento como me lo ordeno el profesor y enfoque mi vista en las sencillas oraciones que estaban en el pizarrón.

-_"Nosotros no queremos salir al patio" "El no ira a bailar hoy, mañana quizá" "Martina canto una canción romántica" "Nadie pudo responder la pregunta de la niña"…- _Empecé y todos se quedaron callados, quise morirme porque todos me observaban fijamente.

-Clase, quiero que comprendan esto; ella habla con la misma dificultad el ingles con la que ustedes el español. De modo que agradecería que los xenófobos de la clase calmaran sus repulsiones contra Maritsa, al menos durante mi clase ¿Dudas?

Nadie hablo de modo que supuse que el profesor estaba molesto. Me senté sin decir nada y copie en mi carpeta las tareas que el profesor había dejado y luego me fui corriendo hasta mi casillero apenas toco el timbre. Me escondí allí mientras buscaba las otras carpetas. Era horrible, todos hablaban a mí alrededor y no entendía que decían, era horrible saber que nadie me entendía completamente y lo peor era que de momento yo era el centro de atención.

-Hola de nuevo ¿Qué tal el primer día, chica?- Me saludo Joanna.

-El día no es lindo para mí. No entiendo mucho de nada- Murmure pero ella me entendió.

-No te entristezcas, es cuestión de tiempo. Aprenderás por necesidad.- Me animo y yo sonreí.

El resto del día paso ligero y rápido, entendía prácticamente nada pero copiaba todos los deberes, usaría el traductor de internet para traducir lo que no entendiera. Tome mis cosas y me fui a casa donde mis hermanitos me esperaban ansiosos por contarme su día y que les hiciera algo de comer.

-_¿Dónde esta mama?_

_-Trabajando, oye, Mar, tengo hambre._

_-¡Yo también!- _Se apresuro a agregar Marcos, el gemelo de José.

-_Bien, siéntense, ya les hago algo- _Les respondí y luego de alimentarlos y escucharos me encerré en mi cuarto e intenté descifrar mis tareas y aprender algo del idioma. Esto no era nada fácil para mi o mis hermanos, pero mis padres, licenciados en el idioma estaban muy a gusto.

-_¿Sabes porque nos fuimos de Argentina, Mar?- _Pregunto José.

-_Porque papa quería volver a donde nació, lindo. Además mama necesita paz ¿Recuerdas? ¡Este es el lugar preciso para encontrar paz!- _Intente reconfortarlo y de paso creerme mis palabras.

-_Pero no entiendo nada y José tampoco, todos nos miran raro y se ríen de cómo hablamos._

_-Es feo- Acoto José._

_-Lo se, lo se. A mi también me cuesta, pero háganlo por mama…_

José y Marcos se miraron y sin decir nada se fueron a jugar. Era difícil dejar todo y mudarte de país al otro lado del mundo, mucho mas si no hablas el idioma, aun mas si tu padre trabaja todo el día y tu madre esta muy enferma. Era difícil, pero parecía que solo yo y mis hermanos lo comprendíamos.


	3. I feel ¿Como se dice para el demonio?

Spanglish Girl:

Capitulo: I feel… ¿Cómo se dice "para el demonio"?

Apreté los puños mientras buscaba con la mirada donde sentarme. Ayer me había saltado el almuerzo y si antes pensaba que lo peor había pasado me di de cara con la realidad: no tenia con quien sentarme. Iba a parecer una entupida sentándome sola, no se, por lo menos en Argentina no se almorzaba en la escuela por ende no estaba acostumbrada a esto. Si bien en todos lados se forman grupos el sitio donde te sientas y con quien parecía acentuar aun mas la división de los grupos de amigos y yo no entraba en ninguno.

Busque con la mirada a Joanna, la chica que era un par de años mayor que yo, pero no había ni rastro de ella ¿Qué debía hacer, sentarme sola, irme, no almorzar…? Era horrible ver de pronto como no encajas, como eres una total extraña en un sitio que de primeras parece no querer aceptarte. Suspire.

Realmente tenia mucha hambre por lo cual iba a comer si o si y ya había perdido diez minutos parada como entupida en la esquina buscando donde sentarme y la gente se estaba dando cuenta. Divise cerca a una mesa con un montón de chicos enormes y entre ellos vi al chico que se sentaba conmigo en mi clase de español ¿Ir a sentarme con Seth? No, ni loca. No lo haría principalmente porque apenas lo conocía, segundo porque la mesa rebosaba de chicos y no había lugar y tercero porque no soportaría estar rodeada de chicos que no conozco y mas aun considerando lo vergonzoso que me resultaba comer en publico.

Me di media vuelta cuando uno de los chicos que estaban con Seth me miro y le dijo algo a Seth, dios, esperaba que no se diesen cuenta que los miraba. Sin ganas de pasar una vergüenza mayor de lo que era estar sola con la comida en mano y ser pillada mirando a un chico que esperaba no fuera 'perseguido' sali casi corriendo del lugar. De algún modo termine en el patio donde la lluvia amenazaba con caer pero me dio igual y hambrienta comencé a comer.

-Oye, chica- Me llamo una voz femenina y me gire.

Una chica de pelo castaño de varias tonalidades estaba a mi lado acuclillada sonriéndome. La mire extrañada y la salude sin mas que un 'Hello' Automáticamente la chica sonrío divertida, maldije mi acento y supuse que se iría pero en verdad se quedo a mi lado. Por cortesía y para que no pensara que era soberbia o maleducada le sonreí y le pregunte su nombre.

-Marie Celan- Respondió y luego de forma casi automática agrego- La mejor amiga de Seth.

-Oh.

Lo suponía, si se habían dado cuenta de que los había estado mirando y habían enviado alguien a averiguar, no es como si yo nunca hubiera enviado a una "aliada" a averiguar si un chico realmente me miraba. La chica capto la idea y asintió medio avergonzada.

-Oye, ha de ser difícil- Comento Marie mirando mi plato- Eso es poca comida amiga, te morirás de hambre.

-No, estoy bien- Respondí.

Marie se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hablarme muy despacio como intentando hacérmelo mas fácil. De vez en cuando repetía la oración de otra forma como para cerciorarse de que la entendiera. Podía ser que yo no fuera específicamente una experta en el ingles pero si no lo entendía la primera vez no iba a entenderlo la segunda y la tercera solo por que lo dijera mas lento pero no mencione nada, no quería que me malentendiera.

-Eres muy alta para tener catorce años- Me dijo luego de que le dijera mi edad.

-Si, lo se. Pero mis padres son muy altos. Además casi cumplo quince.

-Yo tengo quince, pero voy adelantada porque estudie en casa hasta hace poco y bueno, termine en un curso un grado mas alto.

Sonreí, siempre hacia eso cuando en verdad no entendía algo del todo. Solo esperaba que no me insultara o dijera algo importante. Ella siguió hablándome un rato hasta que toco el timbre que indicaba que el almuerzo había acabado. Marie se paro y me pidió mi celular. Anoto mi numero y el suyo lo puso en mi celular y luego se fue con un simple "nos vemos después"

Me hubiese gustado tener ese carácter pues así se me hubiese hecho mas simple adaptarme porque ya quisiera tener la osadía de sentarme al lado de alguien y ponerme a conversar como si fuésemos viejas amigas. Angélica, una amiga de mi antigua escuela, era exactamente igual y quizá por ello me había sentido extrañamente cómoda. Sentí una puntada en el vientre al recordar a Angélica, o Angie, y desee tenerla conmigo en ese instante. Ella siempre sabia que hacer y cuando no sabia improvisaba y ya: recordé en ese instante la despedida en Ezeiza*:

_Angelica, Cristina y Carolina estaban frente a mi, las primeras dos llorando y la otra al borde de romper en llanto. Cristina me abrazo tan fuerte que sentí que nunca iba a liberarme y eso no me molesto en lo absoluto. Luego me abrazo Caro y al final Angie, y allí fue cuando me largue a llorar. No quería irme, no quería dejarlas, no quería dejar todo lo que era mío hasta entonces._

_-Oh, no llores Mar…- Suplico Marcos y al verlo lo abrase y llore sobre su pecho… el odiaba verme llorar._

_Y lo que mas me dolía a mi era dejarlo a el, simplemente no podía evitar querer aferrarme a mi novio. Marcos siempre había estado allí para mi y yo simplemente me iba. Abrase a mi novio mas fuerte aun y el me dejo que lo apretara todo lo que quisiera mientras me acariciaba la cabeza y me abrazaba ¿Quién querría dejar a un chico que te amaba tanto como el a mi? No podía, simplemente lo necesitaba._

_-Shhh, no llores Mar- Me pidió- Sabes que volverás o iremos allá, ya veremos como._

_-No es cierto, no me dejaran volver y tu eres claustrofóbico, no puedes subir a un avión…- Le desmentí y el se rió._

_-No importa, ya veré que hago._

_Llore mas fuerte mientras le soltaba, mi maquillaje se había corrido pero no me importo en ese momento, solo le quería a el. Su pelo rubio cenizo estaba alargo y no pude sino pedirle un mechón: nunca me había dejado que le cortara el pelo principalmente porque le parecía algo tonto y cursi pero por primera vez me otorgo uno de sus rizos rubios. _

_La siguiente en decirme algo fue Angie, me miro con sus ojos negros y con su voz fuerte me aconsejo:_

_-No les temas a los Yankies, es un país nuevo pero conociéndote lo harás bien. Tu siempre haces las cosas bien… oye, recuerda no temer, si estas sola solo conversa con quien tengas al lado y si no le entiendes, bueno, háblale en español, seguro que entenderá menos que tu._

_-Angelica, yo no soy tu, no soy tan desvergonzada, ni tan corajuda… - Ella se rio._

_-Pero allá nadie sabe eso._

Me encontré a mi misma llorando, hace rato que había sonado la campana y supuse que aquí saltarse las clases era fácil. Fui a la enfermería fingiendo un dolor y la enfermera me dejo quedarme y aviso a mi profesor. Apenas la enfermera me dejo tome mi teléfono movil y vi porque vibraba, Marie me había enviado un mensaje.

"Hello, why you're not in class?"- rezaba el mensaje.

(Hola, ¿Por qué no estas en clase?)

"I' m in the 'enfermery'"- realmente no sabia como se decía enfermería así que en vez de poner 'ia' le puse la 'y', sinceramente no sabia is iba a entenderme

(Estoy en la 'enfermery')

"Where are you?" Me envío unos minutos luego.

(Donde estas?)

"In the 'enfermery'!"

(En la 'enfermety')

Luego de unos instantes ella volvió a enviarme otro mensaje, para ese instante supuse que estaría confundida.

"hahaha, in the infirmary, little idiot" Bueno, era parecido despues de todo

(ja ja ja, en la enfermería, idiotita" )

Los siguientes mensajes eran solo para joderme por la equivocación entonces, cuando las bromas ya se le iban de las manos, me enfade y no le conteste los siguientes tres mensajes. Luego de unos momentos mas, cuando mi teléfono no paraba de vibrar decidí responderle en español.

"No me jodas, perdón si mi idioma natal no es el ingles. Quiero verte a ti hablando español."

"sorry i don't understand you"

(perdon, no te entiendo)

"Exactly, you're feeling as my"

(Exactamente, te sientes como yo)

Ella dejo de enviarme mensajes y yo me acomode en la cama, me resultaba graciosa la idea de una enfermería aun me resultaba graciosa, en mi país si te sentías mal llamabas a casa e iban a buscarte; libertad instantánea. Pero aquí te enviaban a la enfermería hasta que estuvieras mejor y una enfermera controlaba tu estado para ver si realmente estabas enferma.

-A mi me parece que estas bien, linda- Me informo la enfermera de pelo castaño y como no supe que inventar respondí:

-No te entiendo- La enfermera, al igual que el resto del mundo, sabia que yo no hablaba mucho ingles.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Si, me duele…- Invente y en vez de decir estomago lo señale repetidas veces y puse mi cara de descompuesta.

La enfermera pareció creerme y me dejo estar luego de tomarme una pastilla. La mujer de pelo castaño firmo unos papeles y no se que otra cosa mas y me pregunto si mis padres podían venir a buscarme, negué con la cabeza. La enfermera notablemente molesta por mi presencia o quizá por no poder comunicarse apropiadamente pero pronto pareció tranquilizarse y según entendí fue por un café

-_Bueno, pudo salirme peor- Me dije _

_Me levante de golpe, ¿en que momento me había dormido? Le reste importancia y me pare rápidamente sintiendo un leve mareo que pronto se desvaneció. Tome mis cosas del suelo y m despedí de la enfermera para ir corriendo a mi ultima clase. Solo había planeado saltarme química, no matemática y lengua. Corrí mas fuerte apretando el paso para llegar a mi casillero, cosa que también era nueva para mi, tomar mis cosas y volver a salir corriendo rumbo a la clase de lengua. Lo mas irritante era que teníamos que cambiar de salón cada dos minutos en vez de tener un aula fija, yo prefería mil veces el aula fija con compañeros fijos._

_-¡Marts!- Me llamo Joanna desde el otro lado del pasillo._

_-Hola- Conteste mientras acomodaba mi pelo detrás de mis hombros._

_-Escuche que te saltaste dos clases, es el segundo día, chica. _

_-No quería saltarme tantas clases- me defendí- me quede dormida._

_Joanna no me creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que dije y me hizo entrar en su curso, aun no empezaban sus clases._

_-Debes socializar, Marts- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.- El es Michael, puedes llamarlo Mike._

_El chico rubio aludido se acerco me saludo y converso conmigo unos momentos, detrás de el vinieron tres chicos mas._

_-Ellos son Christian, Mateo, y Jonathan- Enumero según llegaban._

_Converse con ellos brevemente, bueno, ellos preguntaban y yo respondía por que no me daban tiempo a formular una oración sin que me preguntaran algo. Joanna me presento a otras chicas entre las que se encontraban Dakota, Luz, Anna y Beth. De todas las chicas la que mas me agrado fue Beth pues fue la única que se molesto en dejarme decir algo por mi cuenta además me escuchaba atentamente y no se burlo de mi asentó como las demás._

_-Se lo que es ser nueva- me comento- y me imagino cuan difícil debe ser para ti._

_Ella me dijo otras cosas pero no entendí mucho, el timbre fue mi principal factor de ruido. Me despedí rápidamente y salí corriendo por los pasillos, choque con un par de chicos pero no me debute. Llegue a tiempo, solo unos infantes antes que la profesora. Me senté en el ultimo banco junto con una chica que no parecía encantada de que estuviera con ella._

"_Nashua Kell" rezaba el rotulo de una de sus carpetas, lindo, pensé. La salude antes de que la profesora empezara su clase pero ella no me respondió de primera. Primero se arreglo su pelo castaño hasta la cintura, entorno sus ojos obscuros y sonrío altiva de costado;_

_-Sere sincera, no me agradas. No me hables y yo no te hablare, tenemos un acuerdo- No fue necesario que entendiera todo, su tono de voz hostil me fue mas que suficiente para entender el mensaje._

_-No seas tan ruda, Nash- dijo alguien desde atrás._

_No me voltee, sentía como me miraban examinándome minuciosamente con la mirada. Me acode mi pelo castaño casi rubio detrás de los hombros y nerviosa empecé a trenzarlo intentando disimular cuan asechada me sentía. La clase se me hizo eterna y cada cinco minutos miraba m i reloj de pulsera, parecía que los grupos ya estaban formados porque cuando la profesora se retiro unos minutos se formaron grupos instantáneamente_

_Me alegre infinitamente cuando el timbre que indicaba el final del día sonó, tome mis cosas, revise mi celular y me fui del curso apresurada. Apenas salí al pasillo me sentí pequeña a pesar de mi estatura pues todos iban conversando, de a dos, de a tres, o muchos. Y yo, en cambio, iba sola con la cabeza gacha queriendo llegar urgentemente a casa._

_Cuando salí de la escuela en el portón estaba Joanna con todos los chicos que me había presentado hoy, ella se acerco dejando al grupo atrás y me saludo con la misma camaradería con la que saludaba a todo el mundo. _

_-Vamos por helado,¿Vienes, chica?- Yo asentí con la cabeza y ella me jalo hasta el grupo donde me sorprendió ser acogida._

_Dakota se acerco por primera vez en serio y empezó a preguntarme sobre mi día, mi respuesta fue "lindo" pero la verdadera era "aterrador". La heladería era pequeña pero bonita y calida a pesar del frío. Luz y Beth guardaron una mesa mientras los demás íbamos a comprar lo que queríamos. Descubrí que Beth era diabética cuando me lo dijo Christian._

_-Oh, que horrible- comente intentando usa una buena selección de palabras._

_-Supongo pero ella ya no lo siente tanto, lo es desde niña- M e respondió Christian_

_- Si, es posible._

_Pedí mi helado de chocolate, bueno mas bien lo señale, pero cuando intente pagarlo Christian negó con la cabeza y lo pago el antes de que pudiera protestar o mejor dicho antes de que pudiera pensar como demonios protestar en ingles. El chico de tez tostada y pelo negruzco no dejo que le devolviera el dinero y nos fuimos a sentar. Junto a nosotros había otro grupo de personas tan grande cómo el nuestro y entre ellos vi a Marie quien estaba conversando con un chico y apenas ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia se acerco a mi._

_-Hola, ¿Dónde estabas? Te busque por todo el patio de salida._

_-Perdón, estaba con ellos.- Le indique y ella suspiro._

_-Bien, supongo que será otro día- Comento y se fue a sentar de nuevo._

_No era necesario entender ingles para saber que Marie coqueteaba con el chico de pelo negro y tez oscura. Sonreí, definitivamente Marie era del tipo de Angie, descarada y sin vergüenza. Yo me concentre en mi grupo y en la conversación de la cual me sorprendí entendía. Al final termine comiendo otro helado y esta vez lo pague yo a pesar de que los demás querían pagármelo._

_-Es como tu bienvenida- me intento convencer Luz, pero yo igual pague._

_-Además… ¡Los chicos pagan!- Exclamo Dakota en tono bromista y de modo exagerado causando gracia._

_-¿Cómo que los chicos pagan? ¡Pero si te has comido media heladería!- Contesto uno de los chicos y nosotras reímos._

_Bueno, quizá no era tan difícil encajar. Lo difícil era no quedarse sola cuando los chicos de tu edad parecen repelerte. _


	4. brothers and sisters

_Spanish Girl:_

_Capitulo: "Brothers and sisters"_

Había pasado una semana desde que habían comenzado las clases y en ese tiempo había logrado hacerme de dos amigas que curiosamente compartían todas las clases comigo menos aritmética y español. La primera era Natacha, cuyo apodo es Jazz por su gusto por ese tipo de música en particular. Rose,la otra chica, ella era tímida, prolija y muy amable. En todo ese tiempo había logrado más o menos entender algo de lo que me hablaban y me sabia de memoria algunas frases de uso cotidiano pero seguía sin entender todo.

Las horas de clase ya no se me hacían tan eternas y al fin había podido terminar de acomodar las cosas en casa, la ultima caja la había desempacado ayer. Mis amigos de Argentina me enviaban correos electrónicos casi a diario y mi novio hasta me había enviado una carta en verdad. Extrañaba todo aquello y estaba mas que encantada de saber que ellos me sentían tanto como yo a ellos.

Por otro lado las cosas aun me resultaban raras, todavía no manejaba bien el dinero y aun no me entraba en la cabeza que los semáforos estuvieran en posición horizontal y no vertical. Eran detalles que a muchos no les importarían pero que al fin y al cabo son diferencias. Otra cosa era la gimnasia obligatoria y diaria…

-No seas vaga, vamos, corre- Me indico Jazz, a ella le encantaba todo lo que fuera ejercicio físico.

-Jazz, no todas tenemos tu estado físico…- Comento Rose mientras amarraba con fuerza su pelo castaño en una coleta.

Las chicas empezaron a discutir sobre si la gimnasia era buena o no y yo reía de la tonterías que usaban como argumentos. Al final terminamos todas riéndonos hasta que sentí como alguien me empujaba y caía golpeándome la cara contra el suelo. Pronto escuche una risa que se me hizo realmente conocida.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste Nashua, nadie te ha llamado!- Expreso Jazz y yo me senté en el suelo, y si supiera como, la habría puteado a más no poder…. Pero después de todo podía intentarlo.

-Vete al infierno- Ok, era suave para lo que tenia en mente así que ella se rió ante lo leve de mi insulto y recurrí a lo mejor que tenia… el español

-_Vete a la mierda, perra desquiciada_- OK, seguía siendo suave, pero no estaba tan enfadada como para insultarla como sabía hacerlo.

Nashua no entendió lo que le dije, obviamente, pero lo tomo como un insulto quizá por el tono de voz que había empleado y se dio un paso hacia mi con fuerza pero Jazz, a quien Nashua le sacaba como una cabeza, se interpuso.

-Si no quieres que se repita lo del verano pasado, te vas ahorita mismo, Nashua- Jazz frunció el ceño y sus ojos azules parecian dos llamas azules que refulgia con odio

-¿Y que vas a hacerme, enana?

-No necesito ser alta para romperte la cabeza contra el piso…- Jazz estaba por largarse cuando Rose la tomo del hombro y me ayudo a levantarme.

-No creo que a Collin le guste que pelees con su hermanita- Dijo tranquila y sonriendo como burlándose de Nashua.- Vamos Nash, eres mejor que esto, además una amonestación mas y te expulsan… vamos, vete, por favor.

Nashua se cruzo de brazos y sonrío altiva, paso desfilando por nuestro lado y lanzándonos un beso con el mayor de los cinismos para luego seguir corriendo.

-Auch- me queje mientras me tocaba la nariz y note que tenia sangre.- mierda, otra vez a la enfermería.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Rose sonriéndome algo apenada- Lamento lo de Nashua, ella no es mala solo no esta pasando por un buen momento…

-¡Es una loca!¡tu hermana esta demente, Rose!- La interrumpió Jazz.

-¿Hermana, esa chica es tu hermana?- Le pregunte a Rose y ella asintió mientras íbamos con la profesora para pedir su permiso para que fuera a la enfermería.

Una vez en la enfermería la mujer de antes me reviso y me puso un algodón en el orificio de la nariz y se fue. Jazz tarareaba mientras Rose se sentaba a mi lado y se disponía a contarme sobre Nashua.

-Somos mellizas, por eso no somos idénticas, nuestros padres se separaron hace medio año y bueno, ella se quedo con mi padre y su nueva esposa y desde que papa murió ella quedo bajo su madrastra que mucho no la quiere y mi mama no logra conseguir su custodia… es un lío.- Ella suspiro y se soltó el pelo que traía amarrado para empezar a peinarlo con sus dedos- Nashua no es mala, créeme, pero tiene mucha presión y es algo agresiva por lo que suele descargarse con otros cuando tiene problemas encima…

-Es violenta, en otras palabras, habría que meterla en una correccional- Acoto Jazz ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Rose- Mira, Rose, se que es tu hermana y eso, pero no puedes pedirme que no la odie por lo que me hizo el verano pasado…

Mire a Jazz quien se puso roja, no se si de furia o vergüenza, y Rose aparto la vista dándole la razón pero sin admitirlo. Me acomode el algodón e hice la pregunta. Realmente no conocía mucho a las chica espero había nacido un cariño inmenso que en verdad no me explicaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

-Estábamos en la piscina municipal y yo estaba sentada en el borde esperando que Rose trajera unas gaseosas, estaba con unos chicos y chicas de la escuela, entre ellos uno que me gustaba, y lo que hizo fue desprenderme la parte superior del bikini y quitármelo… me tape pero para eso ya habían visto y… fue tan vergonzoso…

Jazz estaba ruborizada y con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuando tuve algo encima le di la paliza de su vida, ella termino con un hombro dislocado y yo con moretones…

-Oh, eso debió ser horrible…

-Si, no puedo ver al chico a la cara aun, por eso, detesto a Nashua.- Dijo y Rose, otra vez, evito su mirada.

La tensión se fue cuando entro en el lugar un chico alto, musculoso aunque con un aire algo infantil. El chico tenia pelo y ojos negros, la piel tostada y vestía muy ligero. Jazz le salto encima y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras repetía su nombre varias veces. Mire a Rose quien tenia la cabeza gacha, de pronto sonó su teléfono móvil y se disculpó para ir al baño para hablar tranquila con quien fuera que la llamara.

-Coll, ella es Maritza, la chica que se mudo hace poco.- Me pare y salude al chico que me sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si me conociera de toda la vida.- Marts, el es mi hermano.

-Hola, un gusto conocerte- Lo salude correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal las cosas, amiga?

-Bien, bien- respondió por mi la mas pequeña del grupo- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te busque por toda La Push.

-Bueno, estaba por ahí… nada importante ¿Qué le dijiste a mama?

-¡Collin!-Repuso

-Vamos Jazz, sabes que no puedo decirte… por favor, tengo que ir a casa y decir algo que no contradiga lo que tu hayas dicho.

-Dije estabas en casa de Brady y le dije a la madre de Brady que estaba en casa, me encargue de las llamada y si, nadie se entero de nada.

-¡Te amo, hermana!- Le agradeció Collin abrazando a su hermanita.

-Lo se, lo se…

-Oye, hoy hay fogata y queria saber si puedes preparar hot dogs. Oye… ¿Y linda Rose?

Me reí, sabia que Rose era algo así como la no novia de Collin y que lo esquivaba porque a Nashua le gustaba, me parecía algo tonto. Quiero decir, si te gusta y a el le gustas Nashua debería estar feliz por su hermana y no enojada con ella. Jazz se puso nerviosa y miraba furtivamente al baño así que yo la salve sin mentir en verdad.

-Se fue, estaba hablando por teléfono y tenia mala recepción en el cuarto.

-Oh, bien. Nos vemos- Se despidió y apenas dejamos de escuchar sus pasos suspiramos y Rose saco su cabeza del baño dejando su cuerpo detrás de la puerta.

-Se fue- Le indique y ella salio.

Conversamos un rato y Rose me dijo que en verdad quería a Collin pero que en verdad no quería herir a su hermana mas de lo que ya estaba y temía que no aguantara que su hermana saliera con el chico que ella amaba.

-Nashua realmente ama a Collin, le quiere mucho, es al único chico que le da atención… y bueno, no puedo besarlo y no sentir que la traiciono.

-Es una situación tonta- Dije

-¡Lo mismo pienso!- Agrego Jazz.

-Yo también lo se- Admitió Rose- Pero piensa en esto, Nashua no soporto que nuestros padres se separaran, sufrió mas cuando se caso de nuevo y la dejo relegada poniendo como prioridad a la esposa nueva y más aun cuando papá murió y no la dejaron volver con nosotras… su único alivio es Collin… quiero decir, Collin era amigo de Nashua antes que mío y…

-y el te ve como mujer y a ella como amiga, fin del asunto- Intervino Jazz.

Pronto toco el timbre y termino nuestra ultima hora de clase. Corrimos por nuestras cosas y en el camino me encontré con Marie quien me agarro del brazo y me dijo que tenia que contarme algo urgentemente.

Me había hecho amiga de Marie más rápidamente que con ninguna otra persona y ella parecía tenerme muchísima confianza, mas de la que yo le profesaba a cualquier otra persona.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté ayer en tu casa, sobre el chico que me gusta?

-Si, Embry ¿Verdad?

-Si, exacto- Me respondió apurada y extasiada- Me invito a salir y parece que es en serio, ¡digo, soy su novia hace unas semanas y ya me invito a una fogata!

-¿Qué tienen de especial las fogatas?- Pregunte, sinceramente no me pareció importante.

-No entiendes, los nativos mas importantes, de la estirpe mas antigua, hacen fogatas y narran la leyendas y solo van los hombres y las mujeres de la estirpe o…

-¿O quien?

-O las parejas de los nativos, y solo las parejas dignas de presentar, con las que van en serio…

-Oh, pero si ya me habías dicho que iban en serio.- Le dije y ella giro los ojos.

-Embry tiene novias en serio por semana, las cambia rápido y sin esfuerzo, y a ninguna la ha presentado en una fogata, seré la primera…

-Oh, eso es otra cosa ¡felicidades!

Marie estaba tan emocionada que parecía que la felicidad la haría estallar en segundos, saltaba de éxtasis y sonreía como nunca con la mas plena ilusión en los ojos. Eso era otro tema, una cosa es salir con un chico y otra muy distinta salir con un chico y que te presente con su familia. Le desee suerte y me fui con mis amigas que me esperaban.

Yo me fui con Jazz a su casa pues sus padres querían conocerme por lo que pasaría la tarde con ella además teníamos que hacer un trabajo juntas. Caminamos entre bromas y un momento dado nos despedimos de Rose y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Jazz. La casa era de dos pisos, pequeña pero linda, con exterior de madera como casi todas las casas del lugar. Llegamos y entramos solo para sorprendernos de la escena. Observe como Collin era interrogado por la que supuse era su madre y Jazz bajo la cabeza ocultando el enojo y entendí que ella también se llevaría una retada.

-¡Natacha!- la llamo, o grito, su madre- ¡Dime ahora mismo porque encubres a tu hermano, me mentiste, Jazz!

-Ella no tuvo nada que ver, yo le pedí que lo hiciera…- Intento ayudar Collin.

-¡Pero es ella la que mintió!

La madre de Jazz hablaba de manera muy rápida y atropellada. Estaba sollozando por lo que no entendía mucho de lo que decía. Jazz bajo la cabeza y al igual que Collin solo escuchaban como su madre les gritaba histérica y de pronto le flaqueaban las piernas y caía al suelo llorando.

-No los entiendo, les juro que no los entiendo ¿Por qué me mienten, soy una mala madre acaso?

Me sentía incomoda y totalmente fuera de lugar en aquella situación de familia que se suponía yo no debería estar viendo. Jazz se percato de ello y me pidió que subiera a su habitación. En silencio y muy rápidamente subí las escaleras y entre en el segundo cuarto de la derecha, como me había indicado Jazz.

Me senté en la cama y unos minutos después entro Jazz con el flequillo recto cubriéndole los ojos, en silencio y sin darme tiempo a pensar se sentó a mi lado y empezó a llorar. Entre sollozos me dijo que su hermano se había vuelto a ir y que su madre se había ido a algún otro sitio.

-Siempre es lo mismo, Collin se va y para que no tenga problemas les miento a mis padres, y si lo descubren mi retan por encubrirlo y él se termina yendo otra vez a quien sabe donde… no se que es lo que hace, donde esta o con quien y tengo miento por el…

No sabia que responderle, ni tampoco lo habría podido expresar bien en ingles para que ella me entendiera. Le acaricié el pelo y deje que llorara cuanto quisiera, pasados unos minutos ella se sentó bien en la cama y mas recompuesta me miro y pidió perdón por llorar.

-Oye, ¿Y tu padre?

-Trabajando en el hospital, es doctor.

Jazz se paro, se acomodo la ropa y se limpio los ojos, puso su mejor sonrisa y se volteo hacia mi. En un momento reconocí una sonrisa extraña, como si tramara algo divertido y sádico a la vez, una sonrisa que me hizo dudar de su cordura.

-Oye, recuerdas que Rose quiere salir con Collin pero no le dirá nada por Nashua- Comento y yo asentí- Bien, tengo un plan para que este estupido lío termine… ella ira a la fogata con Collin.

-¿Pero que no solo pueden llevar a sus novia en serio, esas con las que salen hace mucho rato?

-Si, eso mismo, y cuando Collin la lleve ella se dará cuenta de que realmente la quiere y todo eso- Dijo restándole importancia- y allí estarán además los chicos con los que mi hermano anda en cosas raras, quizá me entere de algo por medio de Rose.

-Ella no aceptara…

-Lo hará, ya lo veras…- Dijo lanzándome mi móvil que estaba en mi bolso.

-Llámala, dile que necesitas que le traduzcas algo, ella sabe muchísimo español.

Suspire, era imposible llevarle la contraria a Jazz por lo que marque le numero de mi amiga y le pedí que viniera, ella acepto inmediatamente y un segundo luego Jazz estaba llamando a Collin.

-Hola hermano, si, se que estas ocupado pero no debes estar taaan ocupado como para no querer ver a Rose… si, lo se. Pero tengo una idea, ella no se negara, no podrá… no, tiene que ser ya, no hay otra ella se ira rápido… si, lo único que tienes que hacer es invitarla a la fogata…. ¡que no se negara! Ah, solo hazlo, te quiero aquí ya mismo.

Jazz cerro su teléfono rápidamente y lo dejo en la mesa de luz, estaba feliz, podría enterarse al fin de que hacían los chicos pero utilizaría a Rose. Ella me dijo que solo quería que Rose se preocupase por si misma y que lo hacia por el amor que le tenia a su hermano, solo quería saber que era lo que le pasaba.

-Hola chicas- Dijo Collin mientras entraba al cuarto de Jazz.-Bien, ya estoy aquí. ¿Cómo sabes que aceptara?

-Oh, yo solo lo se. Vamos, tu la atenderás cuando llegue y le preguntas.

-Ok…

Collin bajo al piso inferior y Jazz puso música a máximo volumen para encubrir la conversación que íbamos a entablar.

-¿Cómo sabes que no se negara?

-Simple, cuando ve a Collin sin remera se pone tonta y dice "si" a todo lo que el le diga.- Me reí inconcientemente- Ella es tímida y al no tener hermanos varones no esta acostumbrada a ello, yo estoy curada de espanto mas o menos.

-Yo me críe con mis primos, así que estamos iguales.

Esperamos arriba unos diez minutos y antes de lo pensado Rose había abierto la puerta agitaba y ruborizada. Ella toma la puerta y la cerro despacio.

-Te matare- Dijo refiriéndose a Jazz.

-¿A mi, por que?

-No te hagas la tonta- Dijo ella totalmente roja- ¡Sabes que no puedo decirle que no!

-Oh, eso, solo quería que salieras con el, Collin te quiere y tu lo quieres a el.

-Pero es una fogata, eso seria como… no se, un compromiso implícito.

-Exacto, si te invito fue porque te quiere en un compromiso.

Las chicas siguieron hablando, Jazz intentando convencerla y Rose acusándola de no considerar sus sentimientos. Fue un autentico lío que termino por hacer enfadar a Rose quien en un momento de desesperación dijo:

-Bien, yo voy y ustedes dos también- Dijo y Jazz se paro al instante.

-Bien, vamos las tres- Indico Jazz y yo me quede muda.

¿Y yo que tenia que ver?

* * *

Próximo capitulo: "La fogata: el comienzo del caos"

_"Me senté incomoda, el no dejaba de mirarme y Marie parecía querer matarme. No entendía nada solo que ese chico me resultaba mas atrayente que cualquiera de los otros"_

_"Marie estaba al borde del llanto, apretó los puños y me grito cosas que no desee entender._

_-¡Embry termino conmigo! ¡y todo porque tu tenias que cruzarte en medio! ¿Qué maldita clase de amiga eres?"_

_"-Collin me invito a salir- Dijo Rose- y me dolió en el alma decirle que no estaba lista para eso, me obligaste a romperle el corazón a tu hermano, Jazz"_

_"-Esto es un quilombo, estamos mas liadas que nunca- Dije unos días después- Liadas y metidas en un lío aun peor, de repente parece que todas las chicas de la escuela nos detestan"_


	5. la fogata: el comienzo del caos

Spanglish Girl

Capitulo: "la fogata: el comienzo del caos"

Me senté con la mayor de las tranquilidades mientras mis dos amigas hablaban o mas bien discutían en tono bajo pero con palabras feroces. Yo estaba vestida de modo sencillo y bonito, pantalones cortos de jeans ajustados y de tono claro con una camisa doblada hasta debajo de los codos de un color marrón claro que combinaba con mi pelo rubio y mis ojos ambarinos. Mi calzado consistía en un par de zuecos del mismo color que la camisa y mi pelo estaba suelto.

Jazz traía una bermuda negra y una camiseta de tirantes celeste, su pelo obscuro estaba trenzado y llevaba zapatitos negros. Rose tenia puesto un vestido ajustado en el torso y suelo desde las caderas de color rosado con flores blancas. Su pelo ondulado caía sin mas oposición que una traba de flor blanca y rosada. Ella al igual que yo había optado por unos zuecos.

-Nosotras nos vamos- Declaro Jazz indicándome que me levantara.

-Voy con ustedes- intento zafar Rose pero yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-Collin llegara pronto, tu debes ir con él.

-Entonces esperen conmigo, por favor- Rogó ella pero yo negué otra vez y tome mi bolso de estilo hippie beige para irme.

Jazz me imito y nos fuimos rápidamente, ella me dijo que llegaríamos sin ser invitadas realmente por lo que quizá no seriamos aceptadas de primera mano. Suspire, el tema era conmigo, yo era la intrusa no nativa ni novia de un nativo, ella en cambio si estaba ligada a todo eso. Llegamos al lugar bastante rápido y note que había muchísima gente, de repente me sentí incomoda.

-Jazz, veo que has traído a una amiga- Comento un hombre en silla de ruedas que a pesar de ello parecía imponente.

-Si, es largo de explicar.

-Aún no han llegado todos, tenemos tiempo querida.- El señor me miro y entendí que quería que yo hablara.- Hola linda, soy Billy Black

Me puse nerviosa, sus ojos negros tranquilos parecían examinarme con autentica minuciosidad y yo estaba comenzándome a ruborizar por el exceso de atención. De un segundo a otro todos los presentes tenían su visión fija en mi y olvide el ingles por un instante, luego reaccione y me presente:

-Hola, Soy Maritza Julíé- Dije algo incomoda- Bueno, yo he venido a pedido de una amiga y supongo que si usted no quiere que me quede me iré inmediatamente.- El señor rió y me mostró una ancha sonrisa, luego un chico enorme se acerco y me sonrío del mismo modo que el hombre anterior.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sam, realmente nos gustaría saber porque has venido, mas explícitamente.

Baje la cabeza avergonzada, no había entendido porque había hablado muy despacio y porque aun no dominaba bien el tema de los verbos y adjetivos.

-Ella no habla mucho ingles- Me socorrió Jazz.- Bien, solo nos quedaremos diez minutos o algo así, solo hasta que llegue Collin y Rose.

-No, ella se enojara si nos vamos a casa…- La interrumpí ella se mostró pensativa.

-Buen punto- indico- pero ya nos comprometimos.

Sonreí y me reí de forma nerviosa ¡ellas me habían comprometido! Mire al joven de espalda ancha y pelo negro quien me miraba algo confuso. Jazz me escuso con el y le dijo que era cosa de acostumbrarse al acento. El hombre mayor que estaba en sillas de rueda me llamo por mi nombre tratando de llamar mi atención y luego dijo:

-Debes entender que no puedes quedarte, lo siento. _Es un placer conocerte, Maritza, tranquila, dejare que te quedes pero no mucho, deberás excusarte antes de que las historias empiecen. Es una regla aquí, lo lamento. No digas que te he dejado quedar, los demás se enfadarían… ahora pídeme quedarte hasta que te excuses con tu amiga y yo asentiré._

En un principio me resulto completamente extraño que me hablara en mi idioma natal, yo estaba preparada para que me echara en el ingles que hablaban. Asentí con la cabeza e hice lo que me indico, como me había dicho, me concedió el permiso para quedarme hasta poco antes de la fogata.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- Me pregunto Jazz y mentí solo para que el hombre no tuviera problemas.

-Que no podía quedarme por mas que quisiera.

-¿Solo eso?- cuestiono- es que hablo mucho.

-Oh, si, se presento y me dijo algo sobre la fogata en la que no podía estar, las frases en español son mucho mas largas que en ingles, por eso te pareció más.

Jazz me creyó sin decir ni una palabra y cuando levante la vista y examine el área note que todos los hombres presentes era increíblemente altos y fornidos. Las mujeres estaban preparando alimentos mientras algunos hombres hacían la llamada fogata. Halle a Marie sentada en la arena observando a uno de los chicos que armaban la fogata, Jazz se fue a hablar con quien debía ser su tía y yo me acerque a mi amiga.

-Hola- Ella quedo sumamente sorprendida de verme allí.- Oh, no puedo quedarme, solo estaré unos minutos.

- Me habría gustado que te quedaras… estoy algo incomoda con las otras mujeres, siento que no debería estar aquí.

-Solo porque es tu primera vez, ya pasara.

Ella me sonrió y me senté a su lado para empezar a conversar, me señalo cual era su chico y lo mire de repente absorta en él. Era alto, tanto o mas que los demás, su espalda era ancha y en forma ligeramente triangular. Los músculos de los brazos parecían querer romper las mangas casi inexistentes de su camiseta y su pelo negro brillaba ante las llamas del sol.

El chico se separo del grupo y se acerco a nosotras, ambas nos paramos de inmediato. Marie se acerco a su chico y lo saludo primero abrazándolo y estampándole un beso en los labios. El chico de pelo negro se rió con ganas y se volvió hacia mi, me miro y se quedo estático, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Lo salude con la mano, me presente, le sonreí y salí huyendo. Era como si de repente yo fuera el centro de atención y sinceramente no quería serlo.

Me senté incomoda al lado de Jazz, él no dejaba de mirarme y Marie parecía querer matarme. No entendía nada solo que ese chico me resultaba mas atrayente que cualquiera de los otros y eso que estaba tan bueno como cualquiera de los demás.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? No podía gustarme, simplemente no podía parecerme tan hermoso como me parecía. Quizá solo era porque lo había visto frente al fuego y había tenido un efecto raro en mi o algo semejante. Pude ver como Embry se separaba de Marie y se iba con otro chicos quienes empezaron a gritar felices y echar silbidos increíblemente largos, como si no tuvieran la necesidad de retener aire.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunte a Jazz pues entre tantas voces me resultaba imposible saber de que hablaban.

-Algo sobre Marie, ha de ser porque Embry la trajo hoy- Me dijo, yo le reste importancia y seguí hablando con las mujeres cuando de repente llegaron Collin con una muy ruborizada Rose.

Ambos se sentaron pero cuando estaba por explicarle mi situación a Rose una mujer de pelo corto muy menudita me llamo a donde estaba. Me separe de mis amigas dispuesta a explicarle a la mujer que ya me estaba yendo cuando ella me escruto con la mirada y me dijo sin más "puedes quedarte, problema resuelto"

Como si esa frase hubiera sido un hechizo mágico de repente todos parecieron aceptarme, el resto de los muchachos se presentaron y las mujeres se mostraron más amables que nunca, todas menos Marie.

Me acerque a ella y me dijo que no le pasaba nada, cosa que no le creí. No pude evitar notar el modo en que el novio de mi amiga me miraba y me resultaba incomodo aun mas cuando su pareja hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para llamar su atención. A la hora de la fogata todos notaron, incluso yo que suelo ser distraída, como Embry delicadamente se negaba a sentarla en su regazo y vi con mucha claridad la decepción en la cara de Marie .Intuí que se sentía rechazada que nunca en su vida.

En la fogata se contaron historias fantásticas sobre lobos, espíritus guerreros, antiguos nativos, sobre vampiros y muchas otras cosas interesantes. Eran narraciones asombrosas, era una cultura muy distinta a la mía pero increíblemente atrayente y mas para mi que amaba la literatura.

-Hola- Me saludo Embry y yo no supe para donde correr pues me había pillado sola.

-Hola ¿Has visto a Marie?- quise zafar pero me remato.

-Se fue hace un momento, la vino a buscar su hermano.

Mire furtivamente a Jazz quien estaba muy contenta conversando como para ver que le pedía señales de ayuda. Rose había desaparecido con Collin y nadie más podía sacarme de allí. No quería quedarme a solas con un chico que sabía me miraba y menos aún si era el novio de mi amiga y ella no estaba allí. Embry me sonrió de costado infundiéndome confianza y metió las manos en los bolsillos como dándome espacio y seguridad.

-¿de donde eres? Digo, no pareces de aquí ¿Mexicana?

-Argentina- Conteste y debatí si ser mal educada y no preguntarle algo o ser buena amiga y evitarle.

-¿Qué edad tienes… ? Te he visto con chicos de ultimo curso.- Me comento con más confianza al ver que no me quedaba callada

-Son amigos. Cumpliré quince años muy pronto. - Note como su cara ponía una expresión rara.

-Bueno, bienvenida a La Push.

A la mañana siguiente fui a la escuela pero antes de entrar al curso Marie me agarro del brazo desprevenida y me arrastro hasta el patio de atrás donde no había absolutamente nadie. Ella se quedo callada un segundo y empecé a preocuparme. La noche anterior no había hecho nada malo y Jazz podía confirmarlo. Además solo había contestado sus preguntas y había formulado una o dos solo para no ser maleducada.

Marie estaba al borde del llanto, apretó los puños y me grito cosas que no desee entender. Había pasado del silencio a los gritos y parecía endemoniada, ella me miro con odio en los ojos y se mordió el labio para evitar que este siguiera temblando y siguiendo con su tono de voz demasiado elevado para lo que uno considera sano me dijo:

-¡Embry termino conmigo! ¡y todo porque tu tenias que cruzarte en medio! ¿Qué maldita clase de amiga eres?

-Yo no he hecho nada malo- Me defendí- Ni siquiera mostré interés… ¿mala amiga? Yo solo fui educada y respondía a lo que me decía, nada mas.

-Escuche a Quil y a Jake hablar sobre ti anoche, decían que habías hechizado a Embry… ¡No mientas, lo hechizaste, lo seducirte con tu calor latino y esa porquería!

-¡Yo no hice nada!

-¡No mientas, lo sedujiste cuando me fui, por eso me rechazo tan de repente!- me acuso y yo enfadada no medí mis palabras.

-¡El te rechazo de antes, no cuando tu te fuiste, todos lo vimos. No mientas tu y no me eches la culpa- Marie estallo en llanto y yo me quede parada a su lado incapaz de hacer otra cosa y sin palabras para consolarla. Ella me miro con mas odio que nunca y se fue dejándome plantada como nadie me había dejado nunca. De repente sentí un vacío en el vientre que se convirtió en un malestar general.

El timbre sonó y tuve que correr para llegar a tiempo a clase, por medio de papeles le conté mi situación a Rose, con quien tenia la primera clase. La hora del almuerzo se hizo presente y Rose se me adelanto mientras yo buscaba el dinero del almuerzo en mi casillero. Cerré con llave todo y me di vuelta para ir a la cafetería pero me tope con un pecho ancho poniendome nerviosa al instante.

-Hola Embry- Lo salude.

-Hola, ¿Vas a almorzar?- Me pregunto y yo asentí- Genial, vamos, te acompaño.- El ya se había girado cuando lo detuve.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué? Si no quieres, solo dilo.

-No es eso…

Pensé en varias opciones para no mandar al frente a Marie y opte por la que me parecía la mejor: negarme. Yo había planeado sentarme con las chicas pero había lugar en la mesa y no podía simplemente decirle que no de modo que acepte otra invitación hecha anteriormente.

-Es que ya me invitaron antes.

El pareció defraudado y me sentí mal por él. En verdad no sabía por quien sentirme mal si por él o por Marie, quiero decir, ella era la que estaba destrozada y el venia y me invitaba. Me pareció de muy mal gusto lo que hizo cuando lo pensé así y deje de sentirme mal por el automáticamente ¿Para que había ilusionado a Marie si la iba a dejar así como así?

-¿Quién?

-Un chico llamado Christian.

Embry puso mala cara y yo me disculpe una vez más para irme de una buena vez. Trate de no sentirme mal por dejarlo asi pero la imagen de Marie llorando borro ese sentimiento de manera casi automática pero dejando un pedacito de ella en mi. Cuando llegue al comedor me excuse con las chicas y me acerque a Christian.

-¡Hey, porteña! Veo que aceptaste la invitación.- Me dijo Christian bastante feliz de que anduviera allí.

-¿Cómo negarme?- Bromeé.

El día se había pasado muy rápido y con las chicas, Jazz y Rose pues Marie se había desaparecido, nos fuimos al bosque a conversar. Rose había estado todo el día rara por lo que decidí preguntarle que le pasaba, pero Jazz me gano de mano y le pregunto primero mientras nos sentábamos en un tronco en medio del bosque.

-Me siento mal chicas, siento que se me parte el alma en dos…- Comenzó ella con su voz demacrada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto Jazz y Rose le clavo la mirada.

-Es tu culpa, si tu no me hubieras hecho eso…

-¿Qué paso?- Insistí.

-Collin me invito a salir- Dijo Rose- y me dolió en el alma decirle que no estaba lista para eso, me obligaste a romperle el corazón a tu hermano, Jazz.

Yo y Jazz nos quedamos mudas mientras Rose nos contaba como Collin la había llevado lejos de la fogata y le había declarado que la amaba más que a cualquier otra persona y que la necesitaba como el mismo aire, que la quería como pareja mas que como amiga. Rose nos relato con lujo de detalles la declaración más tierna que habíamos oído.

-Dijo literalmente y es en serio por que se me gravo en la mente: "Significas mas para mi de lo que te puedes imaginar, prefiero morirme antes que verte llorar… te necesito mas que a nada, puedes quitarme el oxigeno porque te necesito mas a ti que a el"

-Oh, mierda, no sabia que iba declárasete- Dijo Jazz.

-Fue lo mas tierno que oi nunca y sentía como se me partía el corazón cuando le dije que no podía salir con el, que no estaba lista y me sentí peor cuando vi su rostro… tendrían que haberlo visto.

Los dias pasaban velozmente, y con ellos los cambios se hacían notar, de la nada Embry parecía acosarme, invitándome siempre y sonriéndome como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Marie parecía odiarme mas cada hor y Nashua se las había agarrado con su hermana. Jazz estaba liada porque su novio, Seth, se había desaparecido y su hermano no le decía nada. En fin, de repente todo parecía volverse contra nosotras.

Ignore todo aquello y trate de seguir viviendo como normalmente hacía. El sábado en la mañana aproveche que estaba sola y no tenia que cuidar a mis hermanitos para hacer unas compras en una tienda cercana que atendía Quil.

-Hola- me saludo él y a su lado estaba la causa de mi pelea con Marie.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal las cosas?

Le puse la mejor de las ganas a la conversación intentando restarle importancia al hecho de evitar a Embry. En los últimos días se había mostrado muy amable por mas distante que yo había intentado ser. Y empecé a preguntarme por que le evitaba, después de todo Marie ya me detestaba y él parecía bueno… y estaba bueno. Sonreí y tome mi bolsa de compras.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?- Pregunto Embry y viendo desde mi nueva perspectiva decidí que no era mala idea.

-Claro.

Parecía que ni el se lo había creído pues tardo un segundo en seguirme, me despedí de Quil y la niña que siempre lo acompañaba y empecé a caminar.

-Me sorprendió que aceptaras, pensaba que siempre decías que no.

-No lo hago, solo que Marie era mi amiga y por respeto… bueno, cosa de mujeres.- Dije acomodándome la corta falda de jeans.

-Ah, eso.- el se callo un instante y luego siguió hablando-¿Dónde vives?

- Al final de la calle- Le indique y antes de pensarlo dos veces pregunte- Estoy sola, ¿quieres entrar y ver televisión?

-Suena bien, claro.

Me sorprendí a mi misma invitándolo, en un principio me había propuesto dejarlo avanzar de a poco pero mi plan de paso a paso se había ido al caño por mi propia mano.

Embry POV

Esa chica parecía mas cambiante que los días de la semana, todo el tiempo se había comportado distante y segura de si misma tratando de alejarse lo mas posible de mi y de la nada me invitaba a su casa. Por supuesto que no iba negar semejante oportunidad de hablar con ella y acepte de manera automática. Maritza era endemoniadamente bonita, tenia los ojos miel quemada, dulce y tierna. El cuerpo era esbelto y dios la había bendecido con unas curvas de carretera.

-Lamento haberte tratado mal últimamente- Se disculpo y su voz me pareció la cosa mas bonita del mundo.

-No importa, estaba bien, creo.

La mire mientras me apoyaba en la mesada de su cocina, ella era alta y tenia piernas muy largas, tuve que disimular cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Era inevitable, todo de ella me parecía increíblemente bonito. En conjunto era bellísima, lo único malo era que hablaba con un asentó muy raro y no pronunciaba bien las cosas lo que dificultaba un poco la comunicación.

-Prepare pochoclo antes de ir a comprar- Me indico- alquile la película de "resident evil" ¿Te gusta la idea?

La mire por un instante, era la primera chica a la que le gustaba esa película que había conocido. Acepte la invitación le ayude a cargar las cosas, ella hizo muchísimo pochoclo diciendo que se había equivocado con la cantidad y había hecho para cinco en vez de para uno.

-A que yo lo como todo- La rete y ella me miro desafiante.

-No, es demasiado.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Le dije y ella sonrío desafiante.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué quieres perder?

-Un beso.

Ella me miro un instante y se quedo pensativa un momento y luego pregunto.

-¿Y si yo gano?

-pagare tu cuenta del video club un mes entero.- Ella ensancho su sonrisa y miro la enorme cantidad de pochoclo.

-Trato hecho.

Ella puso la película y empezamos a verla, Maritza parecía entretenida y no tenia miedo, quizá algo de repulsión, pero no miedo. Me parecía tan perfecta que por un instante me llame estupido por considerar la imprimación una condena. Maritza o Martz como la llamaban era realmente preciosa, lista por lo que sabia, ágil y coqueta. Su piel tenia un tostado que ninguna otra poseía y su voz tenia un asentó latino tan sonoro que parecía que en vez de hablar cantaba.

Termino la película poco después de la media mañana y ella observo sorprendida como yo me había comido todo lo que ella me había puesto en frente y era mas que obvio que había ganado. Marts quedó boquiabierta y algo avergonzada se acerco a mi.

-Trato hecho- Repitió con un ligero rubor y observando hacía otro sitio.

-Trato hecho- dije y de forma delicada alce su mentón y la bese procurando ser lo mas cuidadoso posible.

Sus labios sabían a chocolate y eran embriagantes, adictivos. Ella coloco sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras yo deslice mis manos desde su espalda hasta su cintura. Su piel era calida y suave, tal y como había imaginado, moví mis manos hasta su cadera y ella entreabrió los labios dejándome acariciarlos y morder con ligereza su labio inferior… para ser tan pequeña besaba realmente bien.

Ella se separo avergonzada y se apresuro a recoger las cosas que habíamos dejado de lado ocultando su sonrojo agachando la cabeza. Unos minutos después ella se paro delante de mi con un juego de cartas en las manos.

-Revancha.

-cuando quieras- Le dije sin esperarme que me ganara. Ahora tenía una cuenta de video club a pagar.

Maritza POV

Embry en los últimos días se había acercado cada vez más a mi y aún sentía el calor de sus labios sobre los míos y como parecía derretirme ante el tacto de su piel contra la mía. Me moría de ganas de que lo hiciera de nuevo pero algo dentro de mi me decía que estaba mal, que Marie seguía siendo en parte mi amiga y que la estaba traicionando. Además sin quererlo había hecho cornudo a mi novio que estaba en Argentina, me sentí la peor persona en el planeta por ello… Marcos no se merecía eso y había decidido contárselo por más que eso significara un rompimiento.

Jazz estaba mas que extasiada respecto al tema y mas aun considerando que Seth había regresado sin ninguna clase de lesión o algo raro. Por otro lado aun tratábamos de saber que era lo que le había sucedido a Rose pues estaba rasponeada y tenia un par de moretones y no quería decirnos como se había caído.

Entre nosotras todo estaba bien y nos habíamos llegado a hacer mas cercanas, claro, era obvio teniendo las miradas de todos encima de nosotras. Quizá estar con chicos temidos en la escuela no era nada bueno y mas si eso te ponía en contra de dos chicas muy influyentes: Nashua y Marie.

-Esto es un quilombo, estamos mas liadas que nunca- Dije unos días después- Liadas y metidas en un lío aun peor, de repente parece que todas las chicas de la escuela nos detestan.

-Si, supongo.- Contesto Jazz mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la escuela.

* * *

**Próximo capitulo: "Beso y consecuencia"**

_"-¿Cómo que Embry te beso?- pregunto Jazz._

_-Si, lo hizo- le conteste- y sonara raro, pero a pesar de todo, de hacer cornudo a mi novio, de hacer sentir mal a Marie y de tener a todos en contra, estoy feliz"_

_"Collin me atrapo contra la pared y me miro con esos ojos negros suyos tan atrayentes. El me miro un instante y sin darme tiempo a nada me beso."_

_"Matarme, eso queria. ¿Justo cuando menos quiero me pasa lo que cualquier otra deseaba?" _

_"-¿Pudiste hablar con el y explicarle?- pregunto Rose._

_-No, se hizo un problema mayor._

_-¿Qué te dijo?_

_-Marcos viene a Estados unidos."_


	6. beso y consecuencia

Spanglish Girl:

Capitulo: "Beso y consecuencia"

Mire a mis amigas y tome aire, sabía que lo que iba a decir no les parecería bien y quizá tendría que aguantarme una buena reprimenda por parte de ellas, quiero decir, las amigas siempre te aconsejan aunque no siempre de una forma amable. Rose se paso la mano entre el cabello, parecía su costumbre.. Por otro lado Jazz estaba mas que cómoda en el sillón negro de mi cuarto.

-¿Y bien, que tenías que contarnos?- Pregunto Rose, dude un instante y luego con un valor casi inexistente conteste:

-Embry me beso.

Un silencio general se instauro durante unos segundos hasta que Jazz lo terminara con una exclamación de incredulidad. Yo me quede muda esperando la reacción en cadena que supuse estallaría pero en vez de ello solo vino más silencio.

-¿Cómo que Embry te beso?- pregunto Jazz.

-Si, lo hizo- le conteste- y sonara raro, pero a pesar de todo, de hacer cornudo a mi novio, de hacer sentir mal a Marie y de tener a todos en contra, estoy feliz

-Bueno, primero: si Marie se entera te matara. Segundo: Eso de tu novio, necesita explicación y tercero: … solo por curiosidad ¿Qué tal besa?- Pregunto Jazz.

-¡Nada de curiosidad!- Interrumpió Rose- ¿Cómo es eso de que hiciste cornudo a tu novio, que novio?

-Se llama Marcos, esta en Argentina.

-¿Y no terminaste con el antes de venir?- Cuestiono Rose.

-Pues… no, realmente lo quería pero… en verdad, ahora que estoy lejos, sonara raro pero no pienso mucho en el. Hace unos días que ni siquiera lo tengo en mente…

Un pinchazo me dio fuerte en el vientre, si, era la asquerosa culpa. Tomé aire y llene mis pulmones de oxigeno solo para tranquilizarme. Era increíble que en verdad lo hubiese traicionado, yo debería haberme negado pero era la tentación, una atracción magnética que había bloqueado mis pensamientos. Y era porque cuando lo tuve frente a mi la razón se cayo y me deje llevar por la candidez de su cuerpo.

-Bueno, yo pensaba llamarle y decirle que en verdad lo lamento mucho.

-Seria lo correcto pero en la Push no hay llamadas internacionales, tendrías que ir a averiguar a Forks.

Lo analice un segundo, de momento me resultaba más que imposible ir a Forks, tenía que cuidar a mi madre y esperara que vinieran mi papá con mis hermanos de Port Angels. Mire a mis amigas y negué con la cabeza, Recién podría ir en la noche y mi padre estaría demasiado cansado como para llevarme, además las telefónicas estarían cerradas y no tenía suficiente dinero para llamar desde mi celular.

-No tengo quien me lleve y solo dispondría de dos horas en todo caso, mi madre se despertara luego de eso. No tengo tiempo de conseguir taxi y volver además no se que decirle.

-Pues… no creo que te guste la idea.- Murmuro Rose.

-¿Cuál?

-Bueno, alguno de tus amigos de último tiene moto, uno de ellos podría llevarte.

Lo considere un instante y negué con la cabeza.

-No los conozco lo suficiente, me da pena. Además solo hablo con Beth, Joanna y Christian

-Bien, Christian es mi vecino, me debe un par de favores.- Argumento Jazz- Prepara que vas a decirle porque ya tienes quien te lleve. Yo y Rose nos quedamos por si tu mamá despierta.

-¿Qué? No, ni loca.

-Nada de ni loca, ¿si Embry quiere besarte podrás decirle que no? ¿Le meterás los cuernos más profundamente a Marcos? No te creo capaz, Marts.- Se metió Rose y le di la razón, la culpa no me dejaba en paz.

-Llámalo, ya le compensare luego.- Acepte resignada y Jazz marco el numero en su teléfono móvil.

Diez minutos luego Chistian estaba frente a mi con su moto azul y con un casco en mano para mi. Le mire y luego me volví hacía mis amigas. Me ajuste la correa de mi bolso hippie que llevaba a todos lados, me subí a la moto y le agradecí que me llevara a Forks. Christian era muy amable y siempre se mostraba atento conmigo, me pregunto porque iba a Forks y le dije que tenía que llamar a argentina.

-Aquí es, ¿te espero?- Me pregunto Christian

-Si, por favor, tratare de ser breve,

-No hay problema.- Me contesto con una sonrisa en los labios.

Me baje del vehiculo apenada y por poco corrí hasta dentro de la telefónica a la que Christian me había llevado. Dentro una mujer regordeta y rubia me indico mirándome de reojo a cual cabina ingresar. Me senté dentro y marqué el numero, primero el código del país, luego de la provincia y al final, el numero de casa. Rogué que nadie me atendiera y retrasar un poco más mi conversión con el pero me fue imposible cuando su voz sonó del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hola?- Dijo el con su voz varonil y suave.

-Hola Marcos, ¿Cómo estas?- Le dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-¿Maritza? O dios mío, ¡te extraño tanto!- Exclamo y OH, la culpa me hizo sentir peor- Todo bien por aquí, hace un frío helado- Comento- ¿Cómo te va como yanqui latina?

-Uh, no tan mal como podría irme, algo de ingles se- respondí.

-Te tengo que decir algo importantísimo, planeaba llamarte pero te me adelantaste, bonita.- Me dijo y la mujer me indico desde afuera que me quedaban segundos.-¡ Me voy a Estados Unidos en una semana!

No creo que haga falta decir que me quede helada y solo pude decir "que gusto, pero debo cortar, nos vemos". Cuando deje el teléfono en la base y salí estaba mas bien como un zombie. Me había salido el tiro por la culata, pero el ya había comprado un boleto de avión. Me subí a la moto de nuevo con mi amigo y me cruce con una chica rubia que había visto en la fogata.

La chica me miro un segundo sorprendida y con la mano me saludo de lejos, correspondí el gesto y me aferre a Christian por miedo a caerme.

-Oye ¿te apetece un helado?

-creo que seria mejor volver- le contesto tratando de no sonar grosera.

-¿Una gaseosa entonces, o prefieres un café?- Insistió y me vi obligada a aceptar.

Si el quería que le hiciera compañía un segundo no podía decirle que no después de que se había tomado la molestia de llevarme a Forks, así que no iba a llevarle la contraria. Nos sentamos en un bar bastante bonito que había cerca y el pidió para ambos, saque de mi bolso unos quince dólares, no sabia muy bien cuanto costaba un café aquí.-

-No, yo pago.- Se ofreció Christian.

-No, yo pago mi parte y tu la tuya. No tienes que pagarme todo.

El acepto de mala gana al darse cuenta de que no planeaba ceder. Pasamos unos agradables minutos conversando de cosas sin un sentido real, solo tonteras que salían tan espontáneamente que nuestra conversación era tan libre como podía llegar a serlo. El café llego pronto y me di cuenta de cuan amable eran conmigo en verdad, porque yo no era muy sociable, los amigos que tenia eran porque ellos se habían acercado a mi y era especialmente tímida para estrechar amistades. Pero aquí no se me hacía atan difícil quizá porque era mas madura o solo porque dependía de las demás personas.

-así que, ya sabes, ¿haces algo este sábado?- Pregunto y capte un pequeño hilo de nerviosismo.

-Si, debo cuidar a mi madre.- Le indique- Ella esta enferma y debo cuidar que no haga tonterías…

-¿de que esta enferma?- Yo lo mire por un segundo y me vi obligada a mentir porque mi madre me había prohibido decirlo

-Vive enferma, tiene un problema con las defensas.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Insistió y como en verdad yo no quería decirle opte por lo mas sensato.

-No se explicarlo, lo siento.

El dejo el tema al pensar que en verdad no sabia como expresarme, lo preferí así por lo que cambie de tema instantáneamente. EL pareció bastante confianzudo y agradable. Mire m reloj y me di cuenta de que habíamos perdido muchísimo tiempo conversando. Por ello tome lo que quedaba de mi café en unos tragos, deje el dinero y jale a Chistian fuera del local.

-Es tarde, debo irme a casa- Le indique.

-¿Por qué vives encerrada en tu casa?

-Ya te hhe dicho que cuido a mi madre- Recalqué.

-¿Acaso vives para tu madre?- Me di vuelta a mirarlo y con una voz que no dejaba ninguna duda respondí con la mayor seguridad del mundo.

-Si, lo hago.

El se quedo callado al verme tan decidida. No era que yo fuera muy vueltera, pero en verdad vivía par mi madre mas que nunca, puesto que en verdad los médicos dudaban de su esperanza de vida, después de todo, ella tenia sida y había sido descubierto por un error, mi madre había contagiado a mi hermanita menor. Fue muy doloroso para todos cuando ella murió pasado medio año por una neumonía que vino en el peor de los momentos.

MI madre, y todos, nos deprimimos mucho cuando ella murió, mi madre le había transmitido la enfermedad cuando una vez Clarisa le había tocado un lastimado aun sangrante. Por ello y para alejarla de todos los que la miraban mal nos mudamos. La escusa oficial era porque mi padre quería ver su tierra natal, pero mi madre solo quería liberarse de las miradas acusadoras y de todo aquellos que ya no la miraban por miedo.

La gente había comenzado a hablar sobre como contrajo la enfermedad y se inventaron rumores sobre infidelidad. Pero todo eso era mentira, en verdad mi madre se había contagiado en el trabajo, era enfermera. Una vez había llegado un paciente inconciente de un accidente y ella -sin guantes pues aun no había estrado al hospital- toco su sangre y de algún modo se contagio. O eso creemos nosotros, pues mi madre no había sido infiel y nos lo había segurador tanto que incluso lloro.

"si hubiera sido infiel hubiese usado condón, no soy idiota, tampoco soy infiel" había dicho ella.

El problema no era si ella había o no había tenido una aventura, el tema era que mi hermanita se había muerto porque había contraído una neumonía y ka había matado por sus defensas bajas. Mi madre aun estaba deprimida y mi padre no le perdonaba del todo. Mis hermanos y yo eliminamos el contacto físico con m madre, lo que la deprimió mas, y nosotros accedimos a mudarnos para hacerle todo mas fácil.

Cuando llegue a casa me despedi de Christian y agradecí al cielo que mi madre aun estuviera dormida. El me dijo algo pero yo solo atine a decirle "no entendí, pero igual gracias, nos vemos"

Mis amigas estaban en el sofá viendo televisión y allí estaba Seth que me miro con mala cara cuando entre y yo solo me puse en pose defenciva.

-¿Por qué me miras de ese modo si eres tu quien entro sin mi permiso?- EL automáticamente cambio el gesto y se disculpo.

-No ha sido por ti- Marco Jazz quien estaba sentada sobre su regazo- A Seth no le cae nada bien Christian, ya sabes, macho sobre protector.

Seth se río ante la broma de su novia y yo solo deje mis cosas, no pasaron ni cuatro minutos cuando sentí que abrían la puerta de mi casa. Mis hermanitos llegaron gritando a casa sobre buenas noticias, mi padre llego con mala cara y eso empeoro al ver tanta gente dentro de casa, el no era precisamente sociable y no le gustaba que llevara gente desconocida a casa y aun menos is el no estaba.

-_Maritza- _me llamo el con su voz de "estas en problemas"- _¿Quiénes son ellos? Ya te había dicho que no traigas gente a la casa, tu madre no quiere extraños._

Los chicos no necesitaban entender lo que decía para saber que estaba enojado y aun menos para saber que el problema era con ellos. Mi padre podía ser muy gesticuloso cuando se enfadaba.

-_Lo se, pero tengo que hacer un trabajo y me han acompañado a buscar mis carpetas, nos estamos yendo.-_ me excuse rápidamente.

-Tu- señalo a Rose quien parecía haber comprendido parte de nuestra conversación- ¿A que han venido?

-Bueno… nosotros… vera… las carpetas de Maritza…

-_Lo vez papa, la estas asustando- _le indique mientras tomaba mi mochila que estaba tirada en un sofá- _Ya me voy, volveré a cuidar a mama cuando sea tu turno de ir a tomar tu turno en el hospital ¿Esta bien eso, puedo ir?_

Intente mostrarme lo mas sumisa posible, mi padre detestaba que desafiara su autoridad y desde que mi madre había enfermado mi papa había perdido mucha de su dulzura. Nosotros tememos que si madre muere mi padre perderá la poca dulzura que le quedaba. EL bufo y asintió y miro mal a Seth antes de irse. A mi papa no le agradaban mucho los chicos con aspecto algo… como decirlo sin ofender a nadie, "atemorizante" creo. El era muy alto, ancho y forzudo. Era amigable pero cuando se enfadaba, según Jazz, era mejor estar lejos.

Tome mis cosas y nos fuimos, pero Rose se separo de nosotros con la excusa de que tenia algo que hacer. Ninguno de nosotros le creímos nada, ella era muy mala mintiendo y se notaba a kilómetros que la verdad no nos estaba diciendo. Ignoramos aquello mientras la veíamos desaparecer camino a su casa.

Rose POV

No sabia porque había terminado por aceptar la invitación. Le estaba dando señales confusas a Collin, un día le decía que no y al otro le aceptaba una invitación a la playa. Uh, la playa ¿justo allí? En ese sitio me había puesto a llorar cuando le dije que no podía salir con el, claro que eso se lo omití a las chicas. No sabia porque me había puesto a llorar de esa forma tan descontrolada, era en verdad por muchas cosas que se había juntado y habían explotado justo cuando le dije que no.

En verdad Collin me gustaba mucho, le quería demasiado, y desde hace tiempo en verdad. Pero cuando Nashua me dijo abiertamente a mi y al mundo que le gustaba el me quede callada. Después de todo yo era muy tímida y el nunca se fijaría en una chica tan de bajo perfil como lo soy yo. O eso pensaba a los once años.

-Hola- Lo salude.

Collin era muy guapo, alto y ancho, no tanto como otros, con el pelo castaño corto y despeinado los ojos marrones oscuros y la piel morena. Me senté a su lado guardando algo de distancia y me solté el pelo, de nada me servia tenerlo atado si el viento me despeinaba.

-No pensé que fueras a venir- Me indico- Nunca vienes.

-Lo siento, en verdad no planeaba venir… pero mis pies me trajeron aquí- Me acomode mi pelo detrás de la oreja y deje que el sol quemara mi piel dorada.

-Te vez bonita, cada día mas- Me dijo y yo me ruborice- Eres realmente encantadora ¿sabias?

Yo me di vuelta y me pare, el tamben lo hizo, lo mire con mis ojos castaños y vi sinceridad en sus ojos profundos. Tome mi bolso y empecé a caminar hacia el bosque, si, camine todo eso en silencio, dejando que el me siguiera a cierta distancia. Pasaron veinte minutos a pie casi media hora hasta que llegue al punto que deseaba. Me apoye en el mismo lugar donde me reunía con mis amigas, en un árbol grueso y enorme.

-¿Por qué yo y no Nashua?- Le pregunte.

-No quiero a Nashua, te quiero a ti- Me remarco por milésima vez- Entiendo que desde niña tus padres te hicieron vivir bajo la sombre de Nashua, pero para mi, Rose, tu eres mas brillante que el sol.

-Dices idioteces, Collin- Le dije y el frunció el cejo.

-No, mírate Rose…- EL me tomo del brazo y me hizo girar sobre mi misma- Se que siempre has sido segundota y no vas a negármelo porque todo el mundo sabe que vivías para Nash.

-Eso no es verdad, no soy segundona- Me queje automáticamente.

-NO eres, fuiste. Y es porque te faltaba carácter, pero ahora lo tienes.- Me dijo acercándose mas a mi- Eres mas bien sumisa, alegre, callada y tímida… pero me gustas así.

Me aleje de Collin y otra vez comencé a caminar, esta vez con rumbo a mi casa. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, Collin me esperaba en la playa el mismo día a la misma hora y yo casi nunca iba, bueno, de cada tres meses iba un día. Pero el siempre me esperaba. Camine mas rápido, Collin siempre se iba una cuadra antes pero esta vez ya casi llegábamos y el aun no se daba media vuelta de modo que decidí entrar por detrás.

Collin me siguió hasta dentro de mi casa y también lo hizo cuando fui hasta mi cuarto por mas que le decía que no lo hiciera, entonces cuando estaba en mi cuarto camino hacia mi directamente haciéndome retroceder hasta que di contra la pared, el estaba tan cerca mío que podía respirar su aroma a tierra húmeda

-Dime, y quiero que lo hagas por que tu lo quieres, pídeme que me vaya. Pídeme que te deje en paz por que realmente lo deseas, dime que te desagrado y te juro que te dejo en paz. Pero pídemelo por que tu lo quieres, no por que Nashua lo quiera. Pídeme que me vaya si es lo que deseas.

LO mire, estaba estática no podía moverme ni responderle.

-Dime que quieres que me vaya…

-Quiero… yo quiero…- Dude un instante antes de responder- que te quedes.

Fue entonces cuando paso Collin me atrapo contra la pared y me miro con esos ojos negros suyos tan atrayentes. El me miro un instante y sin darme tiempo a nada me beso.

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y lo empuje un poco lejos de mi, pude ver como lo hería, y luego en un impulso que ni yo entendí yo misma le bese ¿Piedad? No, no era eso, no se sentía como pena o piedad. Era como si mi pensamiento lógico, lo que me caracterizaba, se esfumara tan rápido como mis labios se amoldaron a los de el ¿Quién me entiende? Espero que alguien para que me explique como funciono porque ni yo misma me entiendo.

Jazz POV

Estábamos en casa de Seth, mi sexy y tierno novio, me rei de mis propias descripciones y me concentre en mi amiga. Marts estaba sentada en le sofá lo mas milimétricamente lejos posible de Embry, esa chica era rara, ella misma me había dicho que le gustaba, entonces no entendía que demonios le pasaba. Me senté en la mesada de la cocina y Seth pronto me siguió hasta allí. El se acerco y puso sus manos en mi cintura presionándome ligeramente. YO apoye mi cabeza en sus hombros e inhale su perfume semejante al del ambiente luego de la lluvia. Me reí de uno de sus comentarios y me separe de el.

-¿Vas o no a decirme donde has estado todos esos días? Estaba preocupada.

-Ya te he dicho que me fui a Port Angels a jugar futbol- Mintió.

-Claro y yo soy italiana, mido dos metros y bailo como Christina Aguilera, ¡vamos Seth! Se que no tenias un partido ese día y que te saliste del equipo como hace dos meses.

Seth se puso nervioso, empezó a mirar hacia todos lados y yo suspire y me baje de la mesada. Lo sabia, el no me decía nunca la verdad, siempre con mentiras, vueltas y ocultándome cosas. Tome los platos y me puse a lavarlos por mas que ya estuviesen limpios. Seth exhalo fuertemente y se acerco abrazándome por detrás. Con las manos con espuma le obligue a soltarme.

-No me toques- Le dije y me voltee para verle.-Mira Seth, te amo, pero no soy estupida y no quiero andar toda la vida detrás de ti, justificando tus faltas, copiando tus deberes, haciendo tus exámenes, o en otras palabras, cubriéndote y menos aun sin siquiera saber porque faltas.

-Yo, Jazz…- Intento decir pero le interrumpí.

-aun no termine- EL se quedo callado- ¿Sabes cuanto llore anoche cuando no sabia donde o como estabas? Tu madre no me responde tu hermana me evita… Yo vivo mas para ti que para mi y estoy harta Seth, harta de ser la novia perfecta cambio de nada… lo siento Seth, pero si no confías en mi ¿Por qué debería confiar yo en ti?¿O en mi hermano? SI no me dan confianza para hacerlo.

EL me miro y aun con el agua corriendo, la espuma en las manos, enfadada y todo me abrazo tan fuerte que al no poder zafarme empecé a quejarme tanto que sin darme cuenta ya estaba gritando. Seth no me soltó por mas que yo se lo ordenaba, pataleaba, le gritaba e incluso le golpeaba. Martz y Embry llegaron y al vernos así Embry se llevo a mi amiga cuando le dije que me ayudara a soltarme. EL otro chico se la llevo casi arrastrándola y cuando simplemente se me agotaron las fuerzas me deje caer al suelo y mi novio no rompió el abrazo, cayo conmigo.

-¿Por qué Seth, por que demonios no me cuentas nada?

-No puedo, no aun Jazz.

-¿Por qué, quien no te deja, que haces para que no puedas contármelo? ¿estas con otras? ¿robas, te drogas, tomas alcohol? ¿Qué haces Seth?- Le preguntaba mientras rompía a llorar y el me abrazaba mas fuerte que antes.

-No hago nada de eso… solo confía en mi- Me pidió.

-Llevo cuatro meses confiando ciegamente en ti, llevo tres meses llorando por ti casi a diario, mucho tiempo preocupada por ti, tus estudios, tu seguridad- Enumere y lo que dije me costo soltarlo- Ya no se si quiero seguir confiando en ti.

Martz POV

-¡suéltame Embry!- Le dije ya harta.

Todas las chicas quieren que un chico súper lindo las secuestre, las lleve lejos y todo eso. Pero yo no, no en ese momento. Matarme, eso quería. ¿Justo cuando menos quiero me pasa lo que cualquier otra deseaba? Me sentía muy incomoda desde el beso, mas aun considerando que no podía sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que Marcos iba a venir.

Mire a Embry y el me sonrío, morirme, si, eso sentía cada vez que el ponía sus ojos negros sobre mi. Aparte la vista con una sonrisa en el rostro y dejo de jalarme. Ya estábamos a unos metros de la heladería lo que significaba que estábamos muy lejos de la casa de Seth.

-Oye, si pelean lo mejor es no meterse- Me dijo- Lamento haberte traído a la fuerza.

-Esta bien, tienes razón creo.

Me apoye contra la pared y el hizo lo mismo mientras mirábamos los autos que pasaban lentamente para lo que yo estaba acostumbrada. Me aburría mucho últimamente. Es la capital donde vivía antes estaba acostumbrada al ruido constante, los automóviles conduciendo rápido, a estar alerta constantemente por si me querían robar, a ir al cine una vez por semana, salir a bailar todos los fines de semana… en fin, vivir haciendo cosas todo el tiempo, pero aquí eso no pasaba.

-¿Quieres tomar un helado?- Me pregunto.

-No gracias, ya tome uno hoy con Chritian- Le dije y el frunció en ceño enfadado de repente.

-Ese chico no me agrada.-Pude sentir un tono bastante conocido en su voz, pero luego me llame narcisa ¿Por qué iba el a sentir celos de mi? O quizá se preocupaba en serio.

-A mi me parece un buen chico, es amable.

-Contigo y con toda la que se le acerque.- Contesto automáticamente y yo me enoje.

Christian se había portado muy bien conmigo, era amable y no parecía querer ligar conmigo. Lo mire y fruncí el cejo como nunca antes había hecho, me puse en forme defensiva y me estire un poco para quedar mas o menos de su altura.

-¿Y eso a ti debería importarte? El es amable y si es con toda bien, no es como si no tuviera novio.

Y OH, como nunca (nótese el sarcasmo) abrí la boca de mas.

-¿Qué tu… que?

-Que tengo novio, y sinceramente preferiría que lo del beso, quedara entre nosotros. Era una deuda, no es que lo hubiera planeado.

-YO no te obligue- Me dijo- Perfectamente podrías haberte negado.

-NO soy de retractarme, Embry. ¿Podrías prometerme no contárselo a nadie? - Pedí y el aparto la mirada de la mia pero yo espere sin decir nada mas.-Por favor, prométeme que no le dirás nadie de eso.

-Bien, no se lo diré a nadie, pero solo si tu prometes no volver a salir con Christian.

-NO puedes prohibirme salir con el- Respondí sintiendo que quería imponerme limites.

-NO puedes prohibirme contar algo sobre el beso.

-Lo negare.- Me apresure a decir.

-¿Y a quien crees que le creerán?

-¿Por qué demonios te importa tanto que no salga con el?- Le dije comprendiendo que no podía salir airosa de la situación.

-Porque no quiero que seas otra que cae en su red y termina llorando.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero salir con Christian si es lo que crees, tengo novio, lo repito. TU y el son mis amigos ¿guardarías lo del beso?- Le pedí de nuevo con la voz mas tierna del mundo.

-si…

Le agradecí con una sonrisa y empecé a caminar hacia la casa de Rose, pero unos cuantos metros luego el me tomo el brazo y me hizo darme vuelta.

-No diré lo del beso, pero quiero que desde hoy, me seas honesta… como tu amigo.- Me dijo así, de la nada.

-Gracias, pero no puedo darte confianza así como así.

-Bien, déjame ganármela.

-Pues entonces empieza por no contar nada. No quiero problemas, te lo pido como amiga- Le dije sonriendo al ver que ya habíamos solucionado el problemas.

-Como amigos- Repitió.

Y sin que el lo supiera yo ya había roto ese acuerdo, porque a ningún amigo mío lo había encontrado tan guapo como a el ni a otro le había dedicado tanto tiempo en mis pensamientos. Y por supuesto, a ningún otro amigo lo había besado. Me despedi con un beso en su mejilla y me apresure a casa de mi amiga. Me gire unos pasos luego para ver como el me miraba de lejos y le sonreí, bien, el problema con Embry estaba solucionado.

Unas horas mas tarde estábamos las tres en la casa de Rose, ella estaba feliz y ligeramente sonrojada y miraba a un punto especifico de su cuarto. Jazz estaba algo deprimida y yo estaba, bueno, rara. En fin, ninguna estaba en condiciones normales pero de igual forma las incite a hablar porque no quería ser la primera en largar sus problemas.

-¿Paso algo hoy, Rose? ¿algo con tu "tengo cosas que hacer"?- Intente y ella asintió.

-yo, bueno…- Murmuro- creo que estoy en un periodo "no saliendo" con Collin. Hoy estábamos en la playa y el me dijo cosas como que soy bonita y bueno, imagínenselo porque soy mala contando.- Tanto yo como Jazz giramos los ojos- Y luego en el bosque me dijo que me quería a mi y no a Nashua y después me fui cuando no se, me sentía abrumada, y el me siguió hasta mi casa, hasta allí en verdad- Ella señalo el lugar entre la cama y su escritorio- y el me dijo que si en verdad quería que se fuera que se lo dijera y se alejaría…

-Y tu como terca le dijiste que se fuera- Intento concluir Jazz aun cabizbaja.

-No, le dije que se quedara… conmigo

-Eso si que es nuevo, primera vez que haces lo que quieres Rose.- Agrego Jazz siempre tan directa.

-Pero no creo que por eso estas tan roja- Le dije a Rose y ella asintió.

-EL me beso, pero luego yo lo bese.

-¡¿Qué tu que?- Chillamos yo y Jazz inclinándonos hacia adelante.

Eso si que era nuevo.

-Bueno, eso es todo… ¿y tu Jazz, por que andas tan depre?

-Pelee con Seth- Declaro- Peleamos muy mal, pero muy mal… creo, bueno, no lo se, creo que terminamos.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunte recordando la escena.

-Le dije- Me coligió.- le dije que estaba mas pendiente de el que de mi misma, que me descuidaba por cuidarlo a el, que hacia tarea doble, en fin, que hacia muchas cosas por el y el nunca me decia que le pasaba ni me era honesto y que llevaba demasiado confiando ciegamente en el…

-¿y que mas?- Dijo Rose cuando Jazz corto la frase.

-le dije literalmente: "Ya no se si quiero seguir confiando en ti." y sin drale tiempo a nada tome mis cosas y me fui.

-Pero no terminaron definitivamente.- Intento consolarla Rose.

-El no ha terminado en verdad, Seth no te ha cortado.

-¡ese no es el problema! ¡el problema es que yo no se si quiero seguir con el!- Dijo de repente elevando el tono de voz- Dejémoslo ahí, no quiero hablar de momento… tengo que pensarlo en serio y sin que nadie intervenga… ¿Qué tal tu día Martz?

-Mas o menos.

_-_¿Pudiste hablar con el y explicarle?- pregunto Rose.

-No, se hizo un problema mayor.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Marcos viene a Estados unidos.

-Oh, eso no es bueno.- Dijo Jazz.

-Quizá lo sea, pero hoy también hable con Embry del beso.

-¿Y, que te dijo?

-Fue raro, le pedí que no dijera nada y me puso como condición que no saliera con Christian…

-¡te lo dije!- Chillo Jazz apuntando con su dedo a Rose.

-¿dijiste que?

-Oh, le dije a Rose que Embry se pondría celoso si se enteraba que eres amiga de Christian, es obvio que el quiere tirarte los perros.

-No lo creo, Christian en amable solo eso. Además ¿aquí nadie tiene en cuenta que tengo novio y que viene aquí? Ese es el problema central.

-Bonita- Me llamo Rose- tu no dijiste nada, ni a nosotras, entonces ¿Cómo iban ellos a saberlo?

-Ella tiene razón.- Acoto Jazz.

-Lo se, pero que iba a hacer, ¿iba a presentarme diciendo "hola soy Maritza y tengo novio"?

-Volviendo al tema…¿Qué paso con Embry, como quedaron?

-EL no dirá nada a cambio de que le sea honesta y todo, como amigos- Les conté.

-¿Y el se creerá eso de que le contaras todo?- Se burlo Jazz.

-Como amigos eh…, bueno, por lo menos lo del beso quedo entre ustedes.

-Si.

Pasamos la noche hablando de tonteras y comiendo comida chatarra. La verdad amaba esas tardes tan tranquilas y sonreí al pensar que mi novio vendría a visitarme. Pero luego el hecho de contarle que había besado a otro no me gustaba. Por un lado podía no decirle nada, pero me sentiría mal y no tendría otra oportunidad tan buena para hacerlo en persona.

Me voltee en la cama mientras las chicas conversaban entre ellas y de forma casi involuntaria lleve mis manos a mis labios. La aparte casi automáticamente, ¿a quien engañaba? El beso de Embry aun parecía quemarme le piel y aun sentía sus labios mordisqueando los míos. Su boca había marcado mi piel y me había encantado, y sin mentir a nadie me gustaba eso de que me besara. Pero no podía ser tan traidora de no terminar con mi novio, después de lo bueno que había sido y del amor que el me profesaba y yole había tenido el se lo merecía, tenia que decírselo.

Jazz me llamo, era hora de irnos. Camino a casa le hice la confesión que hace rato me guardaba:

-Jazz, ¿puedo serte sincera del todo?- Le pregunte y ella asintió.

-Claro, yo soy honesta contigo.

-Tengo varias cosas claras: ya no amo a mi novio y cortare con el cuando tenga oportunidad. Debo hablar con Marie si o si y en verdad no se lo digas nadie, me gusta Embry.-Ella se paro en seco.

-A ver, ¿a caso no le dijiste hoy a Embry que solo serian amigos?- Me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No, le dije que lo del beso no era planeado y el dijo lo de ser amigos cuando le dije que tenia novio y ella me fulmino con la mirada.

-¿le mencionaste, a caso, que no querías a tu novio?

-No… eso no.

-¿Y a ti, quien te entiende?

Próximo capitulo: "palabras que cavan hondo"

"_-Marcos, por favor, cálmate._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿en que momento te hiciste una puta Maritza?- Y yo sabia que el estaba dolido, pero me dolió mas a mi ese termino: "puta""_

"_Y el mi vio allí, sentada en la arena llorando y se acerco, se sentó a mi lado y sin decir una palabra me abrazo… "lo siento" me dijo y yo solo atine a llorar contra su pecho"_

"_-Solo dame esta oportunidad- Me dijo Seth- Prometo, no, te juro Jazz que te contare todo, pero quédate aquí- Me indico el, pero no es como si yo fuese a hacerle caso"_

"_Y ese tipo helado nos miraba con hambre en sus ojos, como si fuéramos su presa. Jazz grito, tomándome de la muñeca echo a correr y cuando el hombre pálido estaba por saltar sobre nosotras un lobo gigante lo derribo."_


	7. Palabras que cavan hondo

_**Spanglish Girl.**_

_**Palabras que cavan ondo.**_

Estaba nerviosa, muy pero muy nerviosa. Debía ser la quinta vez en el día que subía y bajaba las escaleras frenéticamente solo para tener algo en que concentrarse. El padre como era usual no estaba, nunca estaba en realidad. La verdad era que desde que la madre contrajo el sida y murió su hermanita su padre nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo e incluso creía que el pensaba que mama le había sido infiel.

Sus hermanitos estaban en la playa con una niñera que papa había contratado por un par de días a la semana, dándome mas tiempo libre. Respiro tranquila, fue a la cocina para preparar algo para darle a la madre de comer y distraerse. Marcos, su novio no su hermano, llegaba hoy en cuestión de una o dos horas. El habia viajado en avion, por ella, solo para verla poniendo la excusa de ir a ver a un familiar en Washinton, pero primero pasaria por allí.

Se concentro en lavar meticulosamente las manzanas, las bananas, las peras, las naranjas y la piña con un cuchillo previamente esterilizado y limpiado con alcohol en gel. Había huyera pensaría que es exagerado, pero cuando cualquier germen puede ser desastroso, no lo era. Maritza suspiro cansada, estaba hace dos minutos acelerada y ahora decaída de pronto, eran los nervios que le corrían por la sangre. La chica de cabello ligeramente pelirrojo sirvió la fruta en una bandeja amplia y junto con un basaos de fresca limonada muy dulce, como le gustaba a su madre, la llevo al cuarto de la susodicha.

_-¿Mamá, estas despierta?- _Su madre odiaba el ingles, a pesar de ser su lengua madre, y ella nunca supo del todo por que.

SI, estaba al tanto de que odiaba a su padre y todo lo que tenía que ver con el ¿pero hasta el idioma?

_-Pasa, Mari, pasa, querida_- Usualmente le habría encantado que la llamara de ese modo tan dulce, pero entonces su voz sonó quebrada y ronca, lo que la preocupo.

Entro procurando no hacer mucho ruido y dejo la bandeja repleta de frutas fresca en el lado de la cama que su madre no ocupaba. La mujer de sonrisa cansada, ojeras purpúreas marcadas y rostro pálido intento verse mas animada frente a su hija pero fracaso en el intento.

-_Sabes, Maritza, te he criado bien_- Maritza sintió como el pecho se le llenaba de orgullo, su madre nunca le habia dicho un halago asi-_ Mirate, eres trabajadora, buena cocinando, de mal carácter si, pero buena con los niños… me recuerdas tanto a tu abuela._

-_¿A la abuela, mama?_

- _Si, ella era tan parecida a ti… no físicamente, sino en espíritu, en fortaleza._

-_¿Yo tener fortaleza? Pero si es lo que mas me falta_- Le contradije- _Además soy así porque la madre de papa era irlandesa._

-_Si, si. Pero eres idéntica a mi madre, en la forma de moverte de hablar e incluso de sonreír o fruncir el cejo. No hay duda, te reconocerá al instante, yo no era parecida a ella._

_-¿Reconocerme, quien?-_ Pregunto al darse cuenta de que no tenia un tema fijo.

-_Al idiota que tengo por progenitor. Escúchame Maritza, yo y tu papa lo hemos hablado…_

_-discutido, querrás decir._

_-Como decía- _dijo evadiendo el tema- _Escúchame; tu padre esta sumamente molesto conmigo por que he decidido que quiero ver a tu abuelo… y disculparme por algo, antes de ya sabes, irme._

_-¡No digas eso, mama, hay gente con sida que vive muchos años!- _Chillo la pelirroja y ella le sonrío, o lo intento.

_-Hoy quise levantarme y no pude, hijita, tuve cinco internaciones y sabes bien que vine aquí para morir- _No la interrumpió, por que simplemente no sabia que decir-_ Estoy muy débil, no puedo mantenerme mucho en pie, me duele todo el cuerpo siempre, mi vista me falla… y los exámenes no mienten. Dulzura, puedo irme en cualquier momento._

-_Mama no seas dramática_, "Drama Queen"- Ella se río un poco y volvió a mirarla seriamente.

-_Escúchame, y quiero que lo hagas claramente, tu padre no cree que llegue a pasar de tu cumpleaños si es que llego. Sabes, tu padre al fin puede ejercer medicina como se debe, linda, lo lamento, pero te necesito más que nunca._

_-Estoy aquí, mama- _Le dijo tomando su mano_- Estoy aquí para ti._

_S_u madre sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

_-Oh, no amor, no quiero que estés aquí para mi, quiero que estés para tus hermanos cuando yo ya este. Necesito que encuentres a tu abuelo y lo traigas aquí para que hable con el._

_-¿Por qué harías eso? Tu lo odias_- La contradijo.

-_Pero los amo más a ustedes._- Murmuro su madre- _Cariño, tu padre no volverá hasta como mínimo una semana, búscalo por favor._

_-¿Estas bromeando, verdad?_- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-_Tu padre se enterara de esto cuando ya haya hablado con el_- Maritza miro a su madre como si fuera una extraña sin entender del todo.- _Entiéndelo, si no lo hago ahora…_

_-¡Pero ni siquiera sabe que existo, quizá ni sabe que estamos!_- Exclamo Maritza repentinamente asustada.

-_El de seguro no lo sabe, me cambie el apellido. Linda, cállate y escúchame, quiero arreglar las cosas o intentarlo al menos._

_-Es absurdo._

_-Lo es, si. Pero no me iré de este mundo sin decirle unas cuantas cosas- _su madre frunció el cejo y luego lo relajo-_ Lo que yo deseo linda, es que lo busques y lo traigas_

_-Lo que quiere decir…_

_-Que si, conocerás al asqueroso abuelo que tienes_

_-Oh por favor dime que no tengo que ir._

_-Lo lamento, no te obligare, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras. Juro que no te pediré nada más._

Maritza miro a su madre, aquel pedido la tomo por sorpresa y por un segundo entendió la urgencia de su madre de ir a Estados Unidos. Si no iba dejaría a su madre agobiada cuando la enfermedad la consumía a pasos agigantados. Y ella no podía negarle nada, si ella se íria lo haria feliz, ella encontraría al hombre que hizo vergonzosa la existencia de su madre antes de migrar.

_-¿Cómo se llama?-_ Pregunto ya rendida.

_-Joseph Black-_ Sentencio su madre-_ Tiene un hijo, o lo tenia cuando me fui. Se llamaba Billy, por favor, búscalo._

_-¿A Billy o a Joseph?_

_-A Joseph_.

El lado bueno era que ya no pensaba en Marcos, ni en su madre, sino en como demonios iba a encontrar a un anciano que seria su abuelo y no conocía. No se imagino contándole a sus amigas que su madre se iba a morir, tampoco paso por su mente la opción de ir preguntando por el barrio si alguien conocía al tipo. Suspiro, y salio a caminar, quizá si encontraba una casa con el apellido escrito…

Maritza iba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, tanto así que no se dio cuenta que Embry estaba frente a ella sino hasta que choco con su pecho.

-Embry ¿Cómo estas?- Lo saludo.

-Yo bien y tu ida, ¿te pasa algo?- Pregunto sentándose en el suelo bajo un árbol al lado del camino de tierra.

Maritza lo pensó un segundo, Embry no habia dicho nada del beso durante la ultima semana, a nadie, y pensó en cumplir su promesa. Ademas necesitaba apoyo y no queria complicar mas las situaciones de sus amigas quienes ya estaban liadas por su cuenta. Se sentó a su lado y se recargo contra en tronco, soltó un suspiro y ya sin poder contenerse se echo a llorar. Embry salto de su sitio, se acuclillo frente a ella y el abrazo estrechándola contra su cuerpo hasta que sus sollozos ya no eran tan abruptos.

Maritza se aferro al abrazo del muchacho, al demonio con parecer fuerte, ya no daba mas, estaba agotada. Estuvo un rato de ese modo y se soltó diciendo un leve "gracias" que dudo el pudiera escuchar, pero lo hizo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Insistió el y ella negó con la cabeza- No llorarías por nada, anda, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

¿Podía? Ella dudo un instante pero habia algo en esa atmosfera tranquila que el creaba y que la incitaba a confiar, o quizá era solo su imaginación. Se abrió, llevaba meses reprimiéndose, necesitaba llorar de una buena vez ¡era humana demonios!

-¿Te hago un resumen?- Pregunto en broma y el asintió serio- Me sacaron a la fuerza de mi casa, de mi país, me arrancaron de mis amigos. Me trajeron a un lugar donde no encajo, donde no me aceptan y donde no entiendo nada. Mi padre me ignora, hago cornudo a mi novio, mi madre tiene sida, mis hermanitos sufren. Tengo catorce años y no se si mi madre me vera cumplir quince, soy un asco de hermana y de hija. Soy esclava de mi casa, me hago cargo de lo que mi madre hacia y ya no recuerdo la ultima vez que alguien me dijo que me quería.

Ella tomo aire y siguió, necesitaba a descargarse e iba a hacerlo de una sola vez.

-Estoy confundida, no me entiendo a mi misma, desapruebo todas las materias porque no entiendo las ingles, extraño mi vida y por dios, tengo que encontrar a un tipo que mi madre odia y necesita ahora.

Embry la miro repentinamente confuso, la chica estaba frente a el, llorosa y enfadada con el mundo. Maritza pateo la tierra y se abrazo a si misma. Embry volvió a apretarla contra si y ella volvió a llorar hasta que se sintio satisfecha de haberlo hecho.

-Lo siento, necesitaba soltarlo- Se excuso.

-Esta bien, para eso estan los le sonrio y se paro con ayuda de el para seguir caminando por el sendero fingiendo que no habia sucedido nada minutos atrás, cosa que la pelirroja agradecio. La caminata se prolongo en un silencio incomodo, ella estaba avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar por un arrebato de tristeza y el desconcertado sin saber que hacer para ayudarla.

-¿A quien buscas?- Le pregunto- El pueblo en chico, todos nos conocemos.

-A Joseph Black, ¿lo conoces?- Pregunto Maritza y el muchacho de pelo negro se paro en seco.

-¿El abuelo de Jake?

Jazz estaba sentada en medio del bosque escuchando música a todo volumen mientras comía papas fritas y bebía un refresco de naranja. Se concentro en el sonido de la música que retumbaba en sus orejas y despejo su mente. Abrió los ojos y miro el cielo, contemplo las nubes pasar y soltó un suspiro cansado. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenia tanto tiempo para si misma y vaya si lo necesitaba. Apago su mp3 ya mas relajada y se hundió contra el tronco que la mantenía sentada.

Contuvo el aire un instante y lo soltó, expulsando los nervios y el malestar junto con el aire.

Paso una mano por su cabello castaño y pensó en que debería hacer con Seth, no lo veía hace tres dias y eso queria decir que el le estaba dando su tiempo para pensar. Maldijo que su novio, o ex novio, no lo sabia, fuera tan considerado, es decir, estaba enfadada pero no podía insultarlo.

Se levanto y camino por el bosque cargando con su bolso de la escuela. Amaba a Seth, más que a nada, pero odiaba que le ocultaran cosas. Sabia que el no la engañaría, pero no era una certeza. El no consumía droga, pero no quitaba la posibilidad que la vendiera. Por dios, de estaba haciendo la cabeza.

Todo le daba vueltas en la mente y la golpeaba sin cesar, ella se sentó en el suelo otra vez ya más internada en la naturaleza y lloro. Hoy parecía un día de lágrimas. Ella solo se permitía llorar en medio del bosque, resguardada por la naturaleza y oculta por sus sonidos.

Se seco los ojos y siguió caminando, le daría un día para que se lo explicara y si no lo hacia terminaría con el. Lo mínimo que podía hacer por el amor que le tenia era darle una ultima chance de volver todo a la normalidad, de estabilizar su mente.

"Hola, lo he pensado, y creo que nos merecemos otra oportunidad ¿no crees? Pero no me gustan las mentiras, ultima oportunidad Seth, dime antes de la medianoche que pasa y olvido todo. Pero la verdad Seth" Rezaba el mensaje, lo leyó por ultima vez y presiono enviar.

No sabia si era lo correcto, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y por lo menos sabría que ella habia dado lo mejor de si. Ahora todo quedaba en el y ella solo suspiro y había camino de vuelta a casa.

-¿Abuelo de Jacob?- Repitió ella sorprendida-Dijiste abuelo de Jacob, ¿El Jacob de dos metros, enorme, que siempre anda contigo, el de la fogata?

Embry asintió lentamente y se apresuro a decir algo más, para confirmar que se equivocaba.

-Y Billy es el padre de Jake.

Y entonces un golpe de memoria atravesó la mente de Maritza "soy Billy Black". La pelirroja abrió los labios para decir algo pero no pronuncio palabra. Estaba sorprendida, no, estaba estupefacta. Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Embry se quedo callado, no es como si hubieran muchos Black, no, solo estaba la familia de Jake y otra sin parentesco en Forks.

-Llévame a la casa del viejo.

-¿Billy?

Maritza bajo la cabeza para tomar fuerzas, lo miro a los ojos y con determinación negó.

-A la de Joseph Black, mi abuelo.

-¡¿Tu qué?- Exclamo Embry.

-Mi abuelo, Emb, que por cierto no sabe que yo existo- Ella hablo, con una confianza desconocida.

Todo sea por su madre, pensó. La única persona que la cuido mas que a si misma.

-Escucha, no me importa si es un santo o un diablo, mucho menos si tiene familia. Me importa una mierda, mi mama quiere hablar con el y si tengo que arrastrarlo lo hare ¿Me llevaras hasta el o debo ir sola?

-Hugh, quizá deberías hablar con Jacob, no se, puede que sea un error- Contesto Embry repentinamente vacilante.

Maritza lo miro un instante y comprendió que si bien ella estaba decidida a cumplir el deseo de su madre el no tenia por que sentir igual que ella. La pelirroja se acerco al quileute y puso su mano contra su mejilla ardiente ¿a caso siempre tenia fiebre o ella tenia las manos heladas? No le importo, puso su otra mano en la mejida opuesta y lo miro a los ojos.

-Solo quiero que me digas donde vive, solo eso. No necesito que me acompañes, Embry. Solo dispongo de una media hora antes de volver y me gustaría contentar a mi madre.

-Martz…

-Si dices no, estara bien, no me enfadare. No es un asunto mio ni tuyo, es de ellos ¿Bien?

Maritza había heredado algo de su madre, su poder de persuasión, sus ojos claros hechizaban y causaban una candidez que ella ignoraba y la suavidad de su tacto convencería al mismo cielo de tornarse dorado si lo deseaba. Lo que ella no sabía era que Embry no se lo negaría por más que ella no fuera persuasiva, porque le resultaría imposible decirle que no al menos que se le fuera ordenado. Y Jacob no estaba allí para hacerlo.

El muchacho no supo si llamarlo traición, no lo era, pero quizá debió pedir su consentimiento. Demonios, Maritza era medio prima de Jacob y rogó porque no fuera media prima suya. Es decir, el no sabia quien era su padre y no había muchas opciones, por lo que era posible. Pero luego se tranquilizo, la imprimación no era incesta por lo que desecho esa idea y se tranquilizo.

Pero eso no quitaba que fuera media prima de Jake.

-Esta es la casa- Le indico y ella se quedo estática mirando la pequeña casa de madera, demasiado grande para que viviera solo.-Alquilaba los cuartos pero los inquilinos se fueron- Explico el Call al darse cuenta de la duda en los ojos de la muchacha.

-Es hora, no tienes que venir si no lo deseas. Creo que seria apropiado hacer esto sola… quiero decir, es un asunto familiar, creo.

Embry rió ante la duda sobre la palabra familiar en la oración de su imprimada. Aquella chica cambiaba de humor muy rápido. Rato atrás estaba llorando, después golpeando la tierra, mas tarde mostrándose culpable, luego con confianza absoluta y ahora con duda otra vez. Bueno, por lo menos no se aburriría.

-Claro. Si me necesitas llámame, el viejo puede estar de mal humor.

Ella se río ante los gestos bromistas del chico, lo que le dio nuevamente una sonrisa y un aire confiado. Por alguna razón si el estaba detrás de la puerta para defenderla, no le molestaría meterse en la boca del lobo. Tomo aire, le apretó la mano y luego lo soltó, le indico que se alejara y toco la puerta. Contuvo el aire durante los quince segundos que el hombre tardo en abrirle la puerta.

-¿Y tu, chica, necesitas algo?

-¿Es usted Joseph Black?- Pregunto con nervios azotándole el vientre, el hombre asintio- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Maritza Julié sintió nieta de Janice McPercy, su nieta ilegitima.

El viejo la miro repentinamente horrorizado. La invito a pasar con rapidez y nerviosismo, ella le hizo una seña de despedida a Embry con la mano sin que el hombre la mirara pero el no se íria, no sin saber que ella estaba bien. No físicamente, sino que necesitaba tener la certeza de que no lloraría o en el caso de que lo hiciera el estuviera allí para cuidarla y golpear al viejo.

Cuando la puerta se cerro destrás de ella solto el aire que tenia contenido. El hombre no parecía malo, en realidad la miraba con ternura. Pero el hecho de que abandonara a su madre la volvió a la realidad. Joseph tenía el pelo cano, con mechones negros que debían de ser de su color natural. La piel curtida, arrugada y rojiza delataba su avanzada edad, unos setenta años, por lo menos. El hombre le invito a sentarse y ella se negó, no tocaría ninguna de su pertenencia, nada que fuera suyo. Solo se apoyo contra la pared, se cruzo de brazos y lo miro desafiante.

-Te pareces tanto a tu abuela, Maritza- Ella frunció el cejo.- Apuesto a que ella estaba encantada contigo.

-No la conocí, y no quería conocerlo a usted. Estaba bien sin tener abuelos.- El hombre precio ofendido, golpeado en el orgullo mas por el frío tono de su voz que por sus palabras.

Los ojos de Maritza eran de un intenso tono miel, que parecían cafés bajo la escasa luz de la lámpara que estaba a su lado. Joseph río, tenia mal carácter, igual a su abuela. Maritza se tomo la risa como un desafío y cuadro los hombros, no lloraria, no se tiraria para atrás.

-¿Entonces a que haz venido si no deseabas conocerme? ¿Dónde vives ahora, haz tenido que viajar mucho?

-Viaje mucho, pero no para conocerlo a usted- Declaro sin tutearlo, hablaría lo mas fríamente posible. - Vivo a lo sumo a cinco cuadras, señor. Y he venido a pedido de mi madre.

-Oh, tu madre- El hombre sintió una puntada de culpa.- ¿Cómo esta ella, que edad tiene?

-Treinta y tres, y se esta muriendo, señor.

-¿Cómo, que dices chica?

-Lo que oye, mi madre quiere hablar con usted, no se porque, si fuera ella ni siquiera lo miraría. ¿Me acompañara o la abandonara de nuevo?

Hizo la pregunta como si se tratara de algo que preguntaba a menudo, fríamente sin ninguna emoción en su voz. Quería gritarle cuanto habia hecho sufrir a su madre, queria decirle que lo llevaria quisiera o no, pero no lo hizo, se quedo callada esperando que el hombre reaccionara.

-Es imposible… ella… quiero decir, esto no debería suceder.

-Lamento que lo acose su pasado, ira a verla.

No lo había preguntado esta vez, lo habia afirmado. Se paro y camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y se paro a un lado en una indicación tan obvia como que no se iria de alli sin el.

¿De donde habia sacado el coraje? No lo supo solo lo hizo, todo por mama, se repetía en su mente. Fulmino con la mirada a aquel anciano, no tuvo piedad al verlo levantarse con pesadez, si hubiera aceptado a su madre ella lo ayudaría. Cuando el anciano estaba a medio metro de ella, se giro y salio por la puerta, esta vez, esperándolo afuera.

Embry se oculto y sonrío, debía de haber jodido mucho al viejo Black, mucho para que accediera a salir. El hombre vivía solo desde hace mucho y no salía nada más que para hacer las compras y de vez en cuando para visitar a sus nietos. EL chico se tentó de risa al ver a la chica haciendo un gesto de incomodidad tan cómico como resultaba aquel mientras ayudaba al viejo a caminar. El Black no necesitaba ayuda, de seguro solo quería acercarse a ella. El chico se fue mas tranquilo, ella enfadada podría contra el infierno.

Lo ayudo a caminar cuando su buena educaron le gano al enfado, lo que no evito que le saliera una mueca de disgusto.

-Y dime chica ¿de que parte del país eres? Hablas muy raro.

-Primero, tengo nombre, pero no se moleste en aprenderlo, no creo que lo use mucho. Y no soy del país, soy argentina de nacimiento.

-Y quileute de sangre, niña.

Ella frunció el cejo y llevo al viejo hasta la casa, esperando tener tiempo para prepararse psicológicamente para cuando Marcos llegara y enfrentarlo. Tomo aire e ingreso en la casa.

-¿Espero aquí?- Pregunto y ella lo miro con enfado,

-Sera viejo, pero mi mama no se puede levantar de la cama, ande, camine.

El señor se carcajeo por el acento que le daba ella a las palabras, estaba enojada; lo que acentuaba mas la musicalidad de su hablar latino. Joseph estaba nervioso, mucho, pero era hora de afrontar lo que nunca habia hecho. Su esposa estaba muerta, su hijo crecio y sus ñetos eran bastantes crecidos, todos, menos ella. Joseph la miro, las ligeras ondas del pelo eran suyas, un pedacito de el estaba en ella y eso le saco una sonrisa.

Cuando era joven se había casado, no tenia ni 23 años cuando lo hizo, pero cayo luego en la tentación de una morena que ni siquiera era mayor de edad. La abuela de Maritza, ya ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Y cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada el entro en crisis y la saco fuera, para ese entonces ya tenia un hijo de seis años, el pequeño Billy. Joseph suspiro al recordar como habia rechazado a su hija ilegitima cuando su esposa le amenazo con irse y llevarse a su niño su tenia otro contacto con esa mujer Aun recuerda cuando ella lo descubrió.

-Es aquí- Le indico su nieta y el asintió mirando el enojo en los ojos de la muchacha.-_ Mama… esta aquí-_ Dijo Maritza cambiando de repente su expresión y su tono por otros mas dulces para dirigirse a su madre.

Ella le abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar para encontrarse con una mujer claramente cansada que estaba perdida entre las sabanas de una cama distante. Entro con los hombros bajos por primera vez en mucho, muchísimo, tiempo.

-Siéntate, tenemos que hablar. Mi vida, déjanos solos, por favor.- dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al final a su hija quien asintió y se alejo de la habitación.

-Hola, Joseph.

Dio vuelta a la casa unan vez mas, ya iba siendo hora y las chicas no daban señal de vida. Rose estaba enferma en cama con temperatura alta y Jazz… Ella solo no aparecía. Y tendría que afrontarlo sola, de nuevo, sola. El viejo no salía del cuarto de su madre, y decidió ignorar eso. Su madre era mil veces más fuerte que ella. Tomo aire, dejo escapar el mismo y repitió la acción, hasta que escucho el timbre de la casa. De un salto corrió y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a quien esperaba y al mismo tiempo no lo hacia. Marcos estaba frente a ella con una mochila al hombro y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-no sabes lo que me costo encontrar la casa.- Le dijo sonriendo- Pero valió la pena caminar tanto, hola, Mari, ¿no me saludaras?Ella estaba a punto de llorar, a punto de quebrarse. Pero se aguanto las ganas y lo abrazo con fuerza para fingir que estaba más feliz que nerviosa. No lo hizo pasar, su madre y el viejo necesitaban privacidad, y ellos también. Lo tomo de la mano, tomo su bolso hippie de siempre y salio con el a caminar. Era lindo, tan lindo como siempre habia sido. Pero por primera vez lo vio como como demaciado aguado, por asi decirlo. Bien, su pelo rubio brillante le parecia lindo, si, pero no tan brillante como el pelo negruzco. Sus ojos claros eran bellos y profundos, pero los castaños eran mas enigmaticos y calidos. Era alto, más que ella, pero le llagaba justo a la coronilla. Aunque quizá era la impresión despues de haber pasado tanto tempo rodeado de gente gigante.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Oh, muy bien, es lindo aquí. Extraño el bullicio de la ciudad.

-¿Te pasa algo? Pareces rara.

Ella paro el paseo al inicio del bosque, si el se enfadaba y se iba, podria perderse. Tomo aire y se volvio, evito un beso que se aproximaba peligrosamente antes de plantarse frente a el conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo. Ya era grande, no podia seguir huyendo.

-Lo siento, realmente lo lamento Marcos.- Inicio avergonzada, el, confuso, la dejo continuar- No fue planeado, ni nada serio, jamaz pense que perderia…sabes que nunca haria algo asi premeditadamente, que por mas..

-Al grano- La corto Marcos.

-Tienes cuernos- al ver que el no reaccionaba reformulo la idea- Marcos, te engañe, te meti los cuernos, te la hice, somos tres, y como quieras decirlo pero… lo siento, besé a otro.

-¿Solo un beso?-Pregunto el, indiferente y ella asintió.

El de repensé te puso colérico, gritándole cosas, entre ellas que si creia que era un idiota. Un beso, solo habia sido un beso, lo suficiente para enfadarse pero no para calumniarla ese modo. Nunca habia hecho las cosas que el decia, no lo habia vuelto a besar, ni habia dejado que la tocara, no lo sedujo ni se dejo seducir, y de pronto su fortaleza parecia cada vez mas devil.

-Marcos, por favor, cálmate.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿En que momento te hiciste una puta Maritza?- Y sabia que el estaba dolido, pero le dolió ese término: puta

Tomo aire e hizo lo que nunca antes, abofetearlo con tal fuerza que se sorprendió a si misma. Miro la marca rojiza que le habia probocado y supo que debia correr rapido antes de que su fortaleza se desvaneciera y cayera al suelo.

-Puta, no soy ni serré, trola sera tu hermana, perra barata la que te la chupa y me da lo mismo que hayas viajado miles de kilómetros, por mi, puedes irte a la mierda.- No le gustaban las malas palabras, pero eran necesarias.

-Bien, no es como si quisiera estar con una gata alzada.

-¡Gata alzada tu madre!

-¡La tuya, la bastarda!

Y eso, si que fue lo que colmo el vaso. Nadie osaba llamar así a su madre, nadie, ni siquiera ella misma. Tomo aire se volvio hacia el y lo golpeo con mas fuerza que antes, esta volvió empujándolo hacia atrás y fue la primera vez en su vida que golpeo con la rodilla a un hombre en la entrepierna.

-Te repito, vete a la mierda, que aquí ya nadie te quiere cerca.

Era conciente de que estaba enojada y quizá poro eso decía aquello, pero en ese momento no le importo, solo pudo correr hasta la playa. Recordó que ese día tenían una fogata los nativos y sintió, de repente, la urgencia de que le dieran el apoyo que necesitaba. Las chicas no aparecian y solo tenia a Embry, pues no podia agobiar a nadie mas con sus problemas. Probablemente hubiera llamado a Joanna pero ella estaba en Port Engels, visitando a una amiga.

Cuando llego estaban todos de fiesta, a excepción de un par que estaban discutiendo fuertemente, pero no opacaba al resto de la reunión. Y ella se paro a unos cuantos metros y a pesar de que no hizo sonido Embry se volvio a verla.

El habia sintido su aroma contra su nariz cuando una brisa tuvo la gentileza de llevarla hasta el. Giro su cara y la vio, a medio llorar, con la cara deformada por la furia y agitada por la corrida que habia dado.

Ella se acobardo a ultimo momento, lo miro y salio corriendo, lo que no supo que eso era como una invitación a que la siguiera. Corría rapido, mucho, y logro esconderse en un recondito lugar semi oculto en la palya a pleno anocheser. Se volvio a un costado cuando lo vio venir, y se escondió mas, se encogió tratando de hacerse mas pequeña. Ya habia llorado mucho frente a el, odiaba llorar en publico. Ella sollozo y entoncesel la vio allí, sentada en la arena llorando y se acerco, se sentó a su lado y sin decir una palabra la abrazo… "lo siento" le dijo y solo atino a llorar contra su pecho. ¿Lo sentía, que sentía? Se preguntaba pero el le respondió antes de formular la pregunta.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto en encontrarte, eres rápida.

Cerró los ojos tratando de contener la humedad, y lo logro. "Fortaleza" se repitió mentalmente mientras le sonreía forzadamente, como diciéndole que todo estaba bien. No le contó de Marcos, no lo haría, o por lo menos no entonces, porque significaría echarse a llorar y ese día, ya la habia agotado mucho

Jazz deseaba acurrucarse contra Seth, decirle cuanto lo amaba y dejarlo ser. Pero no, los secretos de el y el orgullo de ella le impedia hacerlo. Tomo aire profundamente para calmarse y abrio el movil para leer el mensaje de Seth; "Ok, fogata, hoy a las 11 de la noche, prometo que te diré todo" Sonrio, bien, ultima oportunidad. Jazz fue a casa, se baño, ceno con pijama y subio a cambiarse otra vez. Saco una bermuda de jeans negros ajustados, una camiseta naranja con detalles muy bonitos en el escote bastante jugoso. Se calzo unas zapatillas blancas y se dejo el pelo suelto. Acomodo su flequillo para dejar su frente más visible y no se molesto en maquillarse o vestirse mejor. Si Seth la quería, la querría aun si fuera con ropa de ejercicio.

Natacha tomo un bolso casual donde guardo su teléfono movil, algo de dinero, sus llaves, su reproductor mp3 (el eterno compañero), y una campera por si refrescaba. Añadió al bolso, a último momento, unos cuatro paquetes de galletas que tenia en casa. Quedaba mal ir sin nada en las manos, pensó.

Salio de casa a las once menos cuarto cuando empezaron a llegarle mensajes de llamadas perdidas, tres en total, de Maritza. Pensó en llamarla, pero no podía, debía arreglar ese asunto antes.

Jazz llego en un par de minutos, saludo a todos y pregunto por su novio, o ex, "aun no llega" le dijeron. "¿Y Embry?" pregunto Emily un minuto luego.

-Se fue- Contesto Rachel mientras daba vuelta un pedazo de pan para untarlo con mostaza.

Usualmente Emb era quien asaba la carne pues siempre le salía deliciosa, extrañaría su parrillada. Tomo asiento al lado de Rachel y le pregunto si necesitaba algo, ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo que se quedara sentada. Leah la miro enojada ¿Qué le habia hecho ella para que la mirara de ese modo? Siempre se lo habia preguntado y hoy estaba con ganas de discutir, por lo que sin una cancion de jazz para calmarla se levanto para ir a encararla.

-¿Qué quieres?- Espeto Leah mirandola fijamente.

La mujer loba esperaba que la chica bajara la mirada o la desviara, pero hoy la sostuvo, tomo aire y le contesto con abismo tono impertinente que habia usado con ella.

-¿Qué quiero yo? ¿Qué quieres tu, Leah? No recuerdo haberte insultado para que me mires mal.

-Te miro como quiero, mocosa. Cuida ese tonito.

-Bien, entonces, yo te hablo como se me venga en gana, aguada.

-¡Ambas, a callar!- Exclamo Sue en una orden clara.

Leah fulmino con la mirada a la mocosa aunque le reconoció que tenía agallas, eran pocos quienes la confrontaban directamente. Jazz por su lado solo pudo gruñirle a Leah, mirar a su suegra y maldecir internamente a su cuñada. Con fastidio volvio a sentarse y se calzo su mp3 para tranquilizarse, cosa que logro despues de tres canciones. Guardo a su compañero en el bolso y ayudo con la fruta.

Diez minutos luego, llegaron todos, incluido Seth. No sonrío ni frunció el cejo, tampoco. Solo estaba alli, de pie esperando que el se acercara, ella ya habia hecho suficiente por acercarse a el los últimos meses. En segundos Seth ya estaba tironeándola para ir a dar una vuelta solos. Contuvo el aire cuando de repente y sin previo aviso le planto un beso en la boca, fue un roce, pero le fastidio de sobremanera.

-No me beses, estoy furiosa contigo.

-Lo se, pero quizá no tenga otra oportunidad- Le dijo mientras volvía a avanzar, internándose mas, pero en un punto Jazz paro y obligo al muchacho a parar con ella.

-No conozco más allá de aquí, Seth- Le dijo.

-Para mostrarte lo que necesitas ver para entender todo, tenemos que ir más lejoz.

-No- Negó ella, cruzándose de brazos en pose desafiante.

Seth sabia que cuando ella estaba enojada dulzura era lo ultimo en su voz y era directa, ruda. Sonrío, nunca pensó que terminaría con una chica con tan mal carácter, tan… un poco parecida a su hermana y su madre.

-Confía en mí- Le pidió.

-No lo hago y aun no tengo razones para hacerlo- Eso le había dolido al chico y ella lo sabia- Aquí y ahora Seth.

Brady acababa de terminar su rutinaria vuelta y estaba por salir de fase cuando un olor que le quemaba la nariz le hizo ahogarse y gruñir. Olía a chupasangre. Su aullido resonó como alarma y empezó a perseguir el olor del vampiro que no se hallaba lejos pero no lograría cazarlo estando solo.

Cuando el aullido sonó en el bosque se lo escucho hasta la playa, incluso hasta donde estaban Maritza y Embry, mas aun donde se hallaban Jazz y Seth. Un segundo exacto paso hasta que estos últimos reaccionaran.

Embry no pregunto, ni siquiera tomo su consentimiento, la cargo y salio corriendo con ella en brazos hasta la fogata, allí estaría a salvo cuidada por alguien fiel. Maritza jadeo de sorpresa cuando la levanto tan de repente y se agarro por miedo a caerse cuando el corría rápidamente, demaciado rapido. Embry la dejo con el viejo Billy a quien Maritza ya no miraba del mismo modo. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Tan rapido como pudo, se despidio y corrio a internarse en el bosque, para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Dos segundos luego llego Seth con Jazz peleando por soltarse de su agarre, pues la traia en el hombro, como un coltal de papas. Maritza no pudo evitar reir cuando la vio asi, pero la risa se corto cuando Seth la dejo en la arena y miro a Sue en un pedido silencioso.

-Solo dame esta oportunidad- Le dijo Seth- Prometo, no, te juro Jazz que te contare todo, pero quédate aquí- Indico el, pero no es como si ella fuese a hacerle caso.

Seth beso su frente consiente que no era bueno molestarla y apurado como nunca corrió al bosque.

Maritza se acerco corriendo a Jazz y puso sus manos frente a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Todo el mundo parecía nervioso. Sue insistió en llevarlas a sus casas y ellas se dejaron, pero Jazz mintió que iba a dormir en casa de Maritza, quien le siguió el juego sin saber que se proponía, pero conocía esa sonrisa.

-Cuídense y no salgan, es tarde- Les dijo Sue.

-Vamos a tu cuarto- Indico Jazz.

Antes de subir Maritza se encontró con la niñera quien le dijo que sus hermanos estaban dormidos y su madre también, que los tres ya habían cenado y que ella se retiraba. Maritza agradeció la buena predisposición de la mujer y subió saltándose escalones hasta su alcoba, donde encontró a Jazz poniendo la televisión bastante alta, poniendo más específicamente un canal de música hispana. Ella la miro confundida mientras contemplaba como conectaba su movil a la computadora y ponía una serie de archivos a reproducir, eran conversaciones suyas que grababan por molestar.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto.

-Finjo que estamos aquí, nos vamos Maritza.

-¿A dónde nos iríamos en madrugada?- Cuestiono ella al ver que era mas de medianoche.

-Al bosque a ver de una vez por todas que tiene tan nerviosos a todos y a ver en que esta metido Seth y Collin. Si quieres puedes quedarte, pero yo me voy.

-Jazz… no puedo permitir que lo hagas sola, es una locura.

Jazz termino de convencerla con un argumento infalible, la curiosidad. Le dijo que lo que fuera que hicieran, Embry también lo hacia, y que eso llevaba mucho rato. Que siempre pasaban cosas extrañas alrededor de ellos, y que iba a averiguarlo todo. Maritza cedió aunque fue por curiosidad y preocupación, mandar sola a la imprudente Jazz al bosque en la noche, era una idotez.

Aunque ir con ella era una locura.

Salieron por la ventana, bajando por el costado con ayuda de un árbol enorme que había en el jardin. Jazz con su bolso negro y ella con el suyo hippie. Fueron a pie, no querían hacer ruido y de todos modos la casa de Maritza era mucho más cercana al bosque que la suya propia. Jazz era intrépida, no le temía a la oscuridad, o al bosque o a los animales que hubiera dentro. Ella tomo la mano a su amiga y se internaron en el bosque en busca de los muchachos caminaron mas de media hora y se sentaron a descasar luego de varios tropiezos.

-¿Sabes donde estamos?- Pregunto Maritza.

-No Martz, no lo se, pero los chicos si. Hay que encontrarlos, guarda silencio a ver si los escuchamos.

Ambas se pusieron de pie, Maritza asustada, odiaba la oscuridad y le temía al bosque. Pero confío en Jazz y la siguió por la intensa oscuridad solo iluminada por la luz tenue de la luna.

Unos minutos luego llegaron a un claro, donde la luz de la luna las iluminaba con mayor intensidad. No escuchaban ni una voz humana, se quedaron quietas cuando, desde atrás oyeron pisadas. Jazz sonrío triunfal aun de espaldas, los habia agarrado. Al voltearse se encontraron con un tipo quien se veia palido como la misma luna, el pelo dorado resplandecia y los ojos rojizos las miraban de forma poco amable.

Ese tipo helado las miraba con hambre en sus ojos, como si fueran su presa. Jazz grito, tomándole de la muñeca para echarse a correr y cuando el hombre pálido estaba por saltar sobre ellas un lobo gigante lo derribo.

No pudo evitar gritar de pánico cuando vio al descomunal animal derribar al hombre. El lobo gruño y peleo contra el hombre y este último logro salir corriendo a una velocidad todo menos humana. Maritza sintio sus piernas aflojarse y junto con Jazz volvieron a salir corriendo temerosas de que el lobo las atacara a ellas. Jazz cayó al suelo cuando una rama se atravesó en el camino y su amiga se detuvo para ayudarla a pararse cuando en menos de tres segundos ya estaban rodeadas por la manada. Ambas se pegaron al tronco de un árbol e internamente se despidieron del mundo cuando de entre los lobos uno color arena se acerco a ellas.

Este lobo del tamaño de un caballo se acerco tanto a Jazz que esta podía sentir su respiración contra su rostro. Sin poder evitarlo, por instinto, lo abofeteo, obligando al animal a retroceder. Al contrario de lo que supuso Maritza el resto de la manada no las ataco. Hasta parecían reírse con esos ladridos.

-Oh, por dios santo…- murmuro Jazz-…Esa es la tobillera que le di a Seth hace un mes.

Maritza fijo su vista en la tobillera que resplandecía por la luz de la luna y miraron incrédulas la joya esperando una explicación. Jazz sacudió la cabeza y miro al lobo.

-¿Seth entrena lobos o que?- Los lobos que las rodeaban parecieron relajarse y entonces aparecía que en serio reían.-Es eso o el lobo es Seth porque nunca se quita la tobillera.

Jazz se deslizo aterrada hacia abajo con la espalda aun contra el tronco y acuclillada acaricio el hocico del lobo color arena. Este le lamió el rostro y las lágrimas que empezaban a salir, cuando de repente ella se paro, seco sus lágrimas y lo miro furiosa…

-¡Podrías habérmelo dicho, idiota! ¡Casi me matas del susto, demonios!- Y entonces fue el turno de Maritza de caer al suelo, las piernas al fin le habían cedido y ahora reía frenéticamente.

-A la mierda todo, lobos gigantes, no, espera, chicos de dos metros que son lobos gigantes que te matan del susto en la noche. Genial, eso si es nuevo- Declaro entre risitas histéricas que le salían para no llorar de pánico.

**Proximo capitulo: "¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?"**

_"Jazz ahora estaba más prendida que nunca de su novio, Rose y Collin si bien no salian todo el mundo sabia que terminarian juntos, y Maritza estaba alli, sintiendose mas sola que nunca."_

_"-Todo saldra bien- Le dijo su madre mientras suspiraba, ella contuvo las lagrimas.-Se fuerte- Le pidio la mujer y ella sintio que le mentia al asentir."_

_"-Me importa una mierda quien era ese hombre- Dijo Maritza refiriendose al hombre del bosque- Mi madre esta en el hospital, y si tengo que derribar a hombres lobo para ir con ella, lo hare._

_-¿Y a un vampiro, lo derribaras tambien?"_

_"La segunda vez que lo vio, el le sonrio, aspiro el aire, paso la lengua por sus labios y le envio un beso volador._

_-No importa que te escondas, te encontrare, ma petite."_

_Muchas gracias a wi XD y a lani'sworld por sus reviews, por cierto, no habia un juego de cartas que se llamaba asi?_


	8. ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?

Spanglish Girl

¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?

Estaba aterrorisada y a pesar de ello no dejaba de reir y reir. Jazz la miro confusa y de la nada empezo a reir con ella, hasta que Maritza se volvio y miro a la manada, ocho lobos en total ¿Alguno de ellos era Collin o Embry? No podia parar, le era imposible, le costaba espirar de tanto reir, le salian lagrimas y le dolia el estomago.

La pelirroja cayo al suelo de tanto reir, y pronto dejo las lagrimas de risa por lagrimas de terror, o cualquier otra cosa pues sinceramente no sabia que demonios le pasaba. Tomo aire y luego de cinco minutos tomo la compostura, se paro y miro mas tranquila a los descomunales lobos. Clavo su vista en Jazz que parecia embelezada con aquella vercion de su novio, ahora confirmado. Ella no sabia como reaccionar, asi que solo se quedo allí hasta que uno de los lobos salio corriendo y pronto volvio un chico que reconocio.

-Soy Jacob- Se presento- Jake, si quieres.

-ho…hola- Tartamudeo, penso por un segundo que el sonido no saldria.

Jacob rió.

-No te haremos daño, aunque viendo como reias no creo que lo pensaras- Ella solto una risita nerviosa y Jake se volvio a Seth-¿Y tu tenias miedo de que no se te acercara?

-Hey, ahora no solo es lindo/sexy, es lindo/sexy/tierno/esponjoso.- Se "defendio" Jazz y tanto Jacob como su amiga pelirroja se rieron.

-Ya que, ¿estan bien?- Pregunto repentinamente serio y aparecieron tres lobos mas que gruñeron e hicieron muecas.

-Si, creo que si- Respondio Jazz aun inlinada acariciando la cabezota de su novio.

-Bien…- Dijo aparentemente feliz y tranquilo- Collin, llevatelas a casa, y encierralas si es necesario. Piensa en lo que te hara Seth y…- Miro a Maritza- el resto si les pasa algo.

-¿O sea que hay más?- Pregunto fasinada Jazz parandose sin perder contacto con su novio, Seth gruño.

-Seth, agudiza tu oido, hermano. Collin, llevatelas lo más rápido, ahora.- Indico Jacob, un lobo grisaceo asintio y se acerco a ellas, cuando toco a Maritza esta dio un paso atrás.

-Lo siento, eres tan… enorme- Se disculpo y luego se acerco, le temia un poco, pero no a que la atacara sino a que la aplastara.

Jazz se separo de Seth con un "te amo" y un beso entre las orejas, podia hacerlo ya que Seth habia inclinado su cabeza. Ella se despidio de Jacob y le sonrio, pensando que quiza, su medio primo podria ser agradable. Miro a la manada y reconocio al lobo que las habia salvado, murmuro un gracias, hizo un gesto de despedida y camino junto con Jazz frente al lobo gris. Collin tomo carrera y desde atrás, paso entre las piernas de Maritza dejandola sobre su lomo. Miro a Jazz y esta entendio la indicacion muda, Collin se echo al suelo y su hermana lo monto. Maritza, entre sorprendida y asustada, se aferro al pelaje del lomo del lobo y cerro los ojos con fuerza. Jazz, tambien asustada aunque no lo demostro, tomo la cintura de Maritza y le dijo que hiciera equilibrio.

Collin ando a paso rapido y ligero, para evitar que las chicas se cayeran o tuviesen miedo. Pero no funciono, ambas estaban aterradas y aunque eran concientes de que era Collin quien las cargaba no podian evitarlo. La morena era la mas asustad,a y la pelirroja la que mas sorpresa tenia. La primera rogo llegar viva a su casa y juro no volver al bosque sin su novio o hermano de ese dia en adelante. La segunda solo deseaba bajarse del lomo, se estaba mareando.

Cuando llegaron al borde del bosque Collin las bajo corrio a adentrarse y volvio unos minutos despues con solo una bermudas gastadas. El chico llego nervioso y procupado, ninguna dijo nada al verlo llegar y se preguntaron como podia transformarse en un lobo gigante. Jazz se le colgo del cuello tan pronto como pudo reaccionar y le beso las mejillas.

-Dios, podrias habermhe dicho esto antes. Lo lamento tanto, en serio ¿estas bien?

-Estoy bien, y estare mejor cuando entren a casa y se queden alli, en el cuarto de Maritza y no salgan- Les indico.

-¿Por qué no salir?- Pregunto la pelirroja y Collin la miro mal sin quererlo.

-Porque no, solo quedense alli- El miro a su hermana- Y haganlo de verdad.

Jazz sabia que eso iba dirigido a ella y por eso se quedo callada, cabizbaja. Maritza asintio, se despidio con un abrazo y un "cuidense" para luego tomar a Jazz y llevarsela dentro de la casa.

Pronto pasaron los dias y siempre habia alguien pegados a Jazz, Rose quien ya se habia recuperado, y Maritza. Siempre eran los mismos, Collin, Seth, Embry, Quil o muy rara vez Jacob. Cuando las chicas comenzaron a sentirse acosadas la primera en decirlo fue Rose con un "¿Pasa algo malo con nosotras?" y a pesar de que lo dijo con una sonrisa todas notaron que se sentia incomoda con un permanente escolta.

Y quien estuviera de turno asentia y se alejaba unos metros, pero las seguia a la distancia. Jazz estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Maritza estaba a punto de pedirles que las dejaran un minuto en paz, dulcemente, claro. Pero Jazz deseaba madarlos de paseo, por decirlo bonito. Tres dias de ese modo la habian hartado, no podía hablar con sus amigas en paz.

No se hablo mucho, en realidad nada, sobre el tema del bosque. Embry no veia a Maritza desde un dia y ya se estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien. EL jodido chupasangres no aparecia y no podian rastrearlo con suficiente rapidez para destrozarlo. La simple idea de cuan cerca estuvo de atacar a su chica y el tener la certeza que de no ser por los pies ligeros de Sam ellas estarian muertas le dio panico. Miedo a perderla, por un descuido, un error o simplemente por no poder darle caza efectivamente.

***Hermano, ya calmate, no les paso nada***

***Callate Brady, no entiendes lo cerca que estuvo, tres metros contados*¨**

***Todos lo sabemos, y por eso no permitiremos que vuelva a pasar. Concentrence de una puta vez*** Ordneo la voz de Jacob.

Ambos se concentraron en la mision de encontrar al sucio vampiro que penso en poner las manos en su mujer, bueno, no en realidad. A su "aun" no mujer, seria mas apropiado. Quil no pudo evitar carcajearse, ahora quien tenia problemas con la edad era su amigo, pues el ya se habia acostumbrado y de todos modos Claire en realidad si era una nena. Maritza por el contrario si bien era como cinco años menor que el la naturaleza habia insistido en darle un aspecto mayor.

***¿Mayor?*-**se burlo Collin**-*Mayor mi trasero, ¿haz visto las gomas de esa chica? ¡joder hermano, la mayoria a los catorce son chatas!***

***La verdad*- le concedio Quil-*pero tiene un carácter bien raro***

Pasaba el tiempo y aun no podia pillar al desgraciado, Embry se juro torturarlo hasta que rogara morir si osaba tan solo mirar una vez mas Maritza ¿Por qué el vampiro seguia dando vueltas si sabia que estaban ellos ahí?¡ ¿NO se suponia que deberia huir de ellos?

Jazz ahora estaba más prendida que nunca de su novio, Rose y Collin si bien no salian todo el mundo sabia que terminarian juntos, y Maritza estaba alli, sintiendose mas sola que nunca. Estaban en la hora del almuerzo, y aunque estaba sentada con una pareja oficial y otra no declarada se sentia tremendamente sola. No menospreciaba la compañía de ellos, para nada, pero ellos parecian no darse cuenta que Maritza estaba afuera de su burbuja de amor, intentado dar conversación.

Observo a lo lejoz la mesa de los de ultimo año, Christian, Joanna y Beth la saludaron, el resto la ignoro. Ellos siempre la aceptaban, pero luego penso que quienes la apreciaban estaban con ella. Sintio de pronto la urdente necesidad de irse a casa, saltearse las otras clases e irse a dormir de una buena vez, ese dia no se sentia del todo bien.

La pelirroja termino su almuerzo y se quedo un momento mas, pero termino por irse cuando empezaron los contactos tiernos bajo la mesa y alli no se sintio sola, sino fuera de lugar.

Jazz noto su ausencia en clases cuando no la encontro en el salon y junto con Rose se saltearon el resto del dia para ir a verla. Cuando fueron a su casa se percataron que no estaba por lo que salieron a buscarlas, aun mas preocupadas que auntes. Rose la hallo al lado del camino, donde antes estuvo con Embry.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Jazz y se inclino a su lado, cuando ella levanto la vista vio que estaba luchando por no llorar.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Insistio Rose sin entender nada.

Maritza cerro los ojos y se quedo en silencio un minuto hasta que tomo de nuevo la compostura y lo primero que paso por su mente era como iba a decirles que us madre se estaba muriendo si ellas no sabian de su enfermedad. Embry lo acepto y noo dijo nada, pero ellas como amigas leales y entrometidas que eran le harian un cuestionario, por eso le gustaban los amigos varones. Ella las miro y nego con la cabeza sin hablar, no queria hacerlo pue ssu voz de seguro sonaria tan rota como se sentia.

Apreto los parpados para evitar soltar las lagrimas y solto un suspiro, se paro y las miro a los ojos.

-Lo siento, no puedo… explicarselos ahora- Dicho esto se echo a correr rumbo a otro sitio donde sentarse a llorar tranquila.

Jazz la miro irse, su voz habia sonado quebrada y supo por sus ojos que estaba por llorar, o lo habia hecho ya. Miro a Rose en busca de una respuesta y ella se encogio de hombros, mas confusa que ella ¿Seria por el episodio del bosque? Es decir, no habia hablado de ello porque no habian tenido oportunidad, ni tampoco lo entenian del todo.

Rose, por su lado jugo con el teléfono en la mano. Ella no les contaria por que de seguro tenia sus razones, pero, quiza se lo contaria a Embry. Collin le habia dicho que el muchacho tenia gran confianza con ella y cuando ellas estuvieron varios dias ausentes el hablo mucho con ella.

-Llamare a Embry- Dijo y Jazz la miro confundida.

-¿Para que?-Solo le avisare, quiza sepa algo- Le dijo encogiendose de hombros, aun preocupada,

Jazz no dijo nada, ni afirmo ni nego por lo que hizo la llamada, la primera vez el no contesto. Intento otra vez, pero tampoco dio resultado, necia a dejarlo pasar llamo una tercera vez. Esta vez si fue atendida, pero por un Embry de pesimo humor que la saludo malas.

-Oye, se que debes estar ocupado… pero bueno, yo, veras…- Empezo a duda la mas menuda del grupo, se puso nerviosa al sentir la molestia en el tono de voz de Embry.

-Al grano, chica.

Ni siquiera sabia su nombre, genial, penso Rose.

-Maritza esta en algun sitio del bosque, llorando creo, y no sabemos porque y no la seguimos…

-¿Por qué demonios no la siguieron?- Bramo Embry del otro lado de la linea, Rose temblo y el se disculpo un segundo luego.

-¿Dónde?

-Por el camino a "sweet shop", la tienda de ropa- Le indico la chica nerviosa.

Embry no se despidio, solo colgo. El chico la busco por todos lados y la busqueda de la pelirroja se disparo, todos las estaban buscando, era peligroso. Brady se encargaria de cuidar a las otras dos, junto con Collin, mientras el resto buscaba a la muchacha.

Embry la encontro y solto un aullido para avisar al resto. Salio de fase y corrio hasta ella, quien estaba sentada en el suelo sollozando.

-¿Por qué estas aquí, sola?- Le pregunto intentando sonar dulce.

-Yo… ya no se que hacer- Declaro- Ya no se, Embry.

-¿De que hablas?

Ella levanto el rostro y el muchacho lo tomo entre sus manos ardientes, le acaricio el pomulo con el dedo pulgar y le sonrio. Ella no pudo devolverle en gesto, bajo la cabeza e intento dejar de llorar.

-Lloras muy a menudo.- Comento Embry sin animos de ofenderla.

-Lo se, lo lamento… no soy asi, no se que pasa.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Maritza se quedo callada, tal y como lo habia hecho con las demas y penso en salir corriendo, pero sus pienas se aflojaron cuando Embry respiro contra su frente. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico y se hundio contra su pecho, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro y el cuello de Embry.

-¿Me puedes llevar al hospital, Embry?- Pregunto repentinamente entristecida.

-¿te sientes mal?- Intento averiguar el.

-Mi mama se esta muriendo- Declaro tal rapido que a Embry le costo procesar la información- Se esta muriendo, Embry, esta vez de verdad se esta muriendo.

Embry no supo como reaccionar, pero ella si, se aferro a el como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Se envolvio contra el, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza contra su pecho, sus lagrimas comenzaron a fluir otra vez.

-Ya no se que hacer, solo quiero poner pausa a todo- Murmuro al sentir como la abrazan- Ya no se que hacer para que todo se detenga, ya no se…

Y dicho esto empezo a llorar con mas ganas murmurando cosas que Embry no entendia, solo la alzo en brazos como la ultima vez y la llevo hasta su casa atrravezando el bosque. Ella no dejo de llorar en todo el transcurso. Supuso que ella necesitaba llorar y no dijo nada cuando entraron a la casa de el y la deposio en el sofa.

La madre de Embry salio de la cocina secandose las manos con un repasador cuando Embry fue por agua y una campera.

-¡¿Qué les haz hecho a esta chica, Embry?- Le acuso su madre mientras el ponia el abrigo sobre los hombros de Maritza.

-Nada- Declaro mirando a su progenitora- Volvere mas tarde de lo habitual.

Embry no espero a que le respondiera, le dio de beber a la chica, ofreciendole el vaso. Ella lo vacio con rapidez y la ayudo a pararse. Los mienbros de Maritza no reaccionaban.

-¿Te sientes bien, niña?- Interrogo la mujer Call.

Ella asintio con la cabeza y dijo un casi inaudible "si, señora" cuando la mujer se acerco mas. Embry la llevo hasta el garaje y saco su moto y un casco. La encendio pero en vez de sentarla atrás la sento en su regazo, por miedo a que se cayera, y le puso el casco. La chica no parecia reaccionar al estimulo ajeno.

-¿A Forks?- Pregunto el y ella sintio.

Encendio la moto y dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca se fue. Llegaron pronto a Forks y Embry disminuyo la velocidad a medida que se acercaban al hospital. Cuando estaban entrando al lugar se cruzaron con una pelirroja de rizos indomables, Reneesme Cullen los miro pasar sorprendida. Aquella chica no se veia nada bien y el ceño de Embry la preocupo, su preocupacion se incremento cuando los vio entrar al hospital. La muchacha tomo su movil y llamo a su abuelo, dispuesta a averiguar que pasaba.

Embry la bajo de la moto con cuidado y la estaciono lo mas cerca posible de donde la dejo. Se bajo a prisa y se sorprendio de cuan opacos se veian los usualmente vividos ojos de su imprimada. De pronto sintio la necesidad de hacerla sonreir, pero se dio cuenta de que resultaria imposible, de momento solo podia acompañarla. Paso su brazo por sobre sus hombros, la estrujo contra el y la guio hasta la puerta del hospital. Ella pareca tan perdida… la contemplo, era la primera vez que la veia cabizbaja, con los ojos detrás de una capa de su brillante cabello, con los hombros bajos, en fin, era la primera vez que la veia tan debil.

"Fortaleza" se repetia mentalmente ella mientras trataba de armarse. Dejo que Embry la llevara, alzo la cabeza, los hombros y respiro con fuerza. Embry sonrio, de alguna manera ella siempre lograba alzarse. Supo que por dentro ella seguia igual de triste, y lo pudo apreciar en sus ojos aun sin vida propia.

-Gracias.- Le dijo mientras se dejaba llevar- Perdon por el mal rato.

-No hay problema, todos tenemos malos ratos.

Ella sonrio como pudo, le mostro que ya estaba algo mejor, pero el no la solto. En verdad el no se habia dado cuenta de que la seguia abrazando, y no seria ella quien lo soltara. Pero cuando el lo hizo un instante luego al caer en cuenta de que la abrazaba ella sintio que el calor reconfortante la dejaba helada sin su presencia.

Se acercaron hasta la recepcionista para preguntar donde estaba su madre, la mujer le pidio que repitiera lo oracion pues no la habia entendido. Fue grosera, mucho al decirlo de un modo tan agresivo. Embry gruño y fruncio el cejo, la enfermera se alejo un poco al verlo y fue el quien repitio la oracion. No era necesario que le dijeran cada dos minutos que ella no hablaba bien el ingles, mucho tenia con sus problemas propios.

-Esta en el cuarto 33- Indico ella- Estaba en terapia pero ya no creen poder salvarla por lo que la trasladaron para… que este tranquila.

Maritza sabia que ese no era el final, su madre se lo habia dicho miles de veces; "vine aquí para morir tranquila" Embry entendio que la enfermera se habia molestado en intentar suavisar las cosas, pero maritza era extranjera, no estupida.

-Gracias- Murmuro Maritza y se paro en seco al notar que no sabia por donde era.

Embry le tomo la mano y nuevamense te dejo guiar. Aun con los hombros derechos y la cabeza alta era facil notar que solo queria dejarse caer. Pero Embry no la dejaria, el la abrazaria y la guiaria para salir bien parada.

Maritza se reprendio por depender tanto de una persona cuando lo uncio que queria era valerce por si misma, por su fuerza. SU madre queria que ella fuera asi, fuerte, que tuviera la misma fortaleza que ella tenia. ¿Y de donde la sacaria si de repente el mundo se le caia? No era solo el hecho de que ella muriera, sino que ella esperaba de Maritza mas de lo que sentia que podia darle.

-_¡Mar, Mari!- _La llamo Marcos, su hermanito-_Rapido, mamá te llama, rapido._

Y como si esa frase fuera un interruptor, se solto de Embry y corrio hasta donde su hermano lo guiaba. Siempre guiada por alguien, se reprendio. Se volvio a Embry antes de perderse en el corredor, lo miro y susurro un "muchas gracias" antes de seguir corriendo. Embry sonrio, para el esa sola frase valia darle la vuelta al planeta cuatro veces.

Maritza encontro la sala de espera y la habitacion marcada. Se sorprendio de ver a su abuelo y a su padre en la misma banca y a su otro hermanito dormido sobre el regazo de su progenitor. El viejo Black le sonrio, su padre ni siquiera la miro.

-_Adentro, Mari- _Le dijo su hermano, ella le acaricio el pelo y entro sola.

EN el pequeño cuarto pintado de blanco estaba su madre en una cama que en contraste con su delgadez parecia inmenzo. Maritza se sento a un laod y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas con delicadeza, su madre abrio los ojos y la miro con ternura. Se veia frágil y devil, nada a lo que ella era.

-_HOla linda…- la saludo- debo hablar de algo importante contigo._

_-no hables mama._

_-Si, debo hablar. Pero no solo contigo ¿Harias pasar al viejo Black?_

Maritza la miro sorprendía y con desconfianza pero acccedio al pedido de su madre, abrio la puerta miro al viejo Black y le hizo una seña para que entrara se sento de nuevo al lado de su madre y asumio la misma posicion que antes pero ahora en ademán sobreprotector.

-Hablale tu, viejo, que no tengo las fuerzas.

-bien- accedio Joseph- Mira pequeña, se que no me quieres, pero yo a ti si- Maritza tenia ganas de reirse con cinismo- Es verdad, niña.

-Pues no lo creo.

-¡_no seas grosera, Maritza! Esto es importante…_

_-_Veras Maritza, eres argentina, si, pero antes que argentina tienes mi sangre corriendo por tus venas. Es decir, eres quileute niña.- Maritza giro los ojos- Lo eres, y eso conlleva cierta responsabilidad, en tus genes niña, tienes algo que muy pocos.

-¿Pelo rojo?- EL viejo Black la miro enfadado.

-Tomate esto en serio, veras, los quileute tenemos muchas leyendas y secretos. Entre ellas…

-La de los espiritus guerreros, los frios, la tercera esposa…- Enumero Maritza- Ya las he escuchado ¿eso querias decirme?

Joseph Black la miro aterrado, preguntandose de donde las hab ia escuchado. Recordo que era amiga de una de las hijas de su primo, por ende quiza se las habian contado como para instruila en su nuevo pais.

-¿Quién te las ha contado?

-Las oi en la fogata.

-¡¿Y quien te ha dado permiso para asistir a una fogata?- Bramo el levantandose del asinto.

-_No le grites, sera tu nieta, pero antes es mi hija.- _Interrumpio la enferma.

-Billy Black, mi medio tio.

-Joder, nadie que no sea de la tribu debe ir a una.

-¡Pero si van muchas mujeres que no son nativas de la primera linea!- Se quejo ella-.

-Son casos especiales.

-Bueno, yo tambien lo soy entonces- EL Black la miro sorprendido.

-¿Tu, imprimada de quien?

Ahora era turno de Maritza de mirarlo confusa, bien, no hablaba mucho ingles, pero esa palabra no la habia escuchado nunca jamaz en toda su vida. LO ignoro y le dijo que volviera la tema.

-Bien, si ya conocers las leyendas nos slatamos el paso. Veras, las leyendas son ciertas, todas. Incluso las de los hombres lobos.

-Lo se… yo, uh, bueno, eso dicen ellos asi que bueno…

Ella no pensaba decirle a el de su encuentro con los lobos, ni loca.

-Bien, tu, pequeña mujer, tienes en ti los genes de la licantropia, lo que quiere decir que tus hijos seran hombres lobo.

-¿Me estas jodiendo?- Preguntoo Maritza y el viejo nego.

-Y lo mejor es que tu y toda tu desendencia se quede aquí, donde sus identidades son ocultas y estan seguros con una manada. YO nunca debi acceder a que tu madre se fuera, pero en esa epoca no sabiamos que las leyendas era ciertas.

-¡Pero yo no quiero…!

-_Maritza, lo que yo mas deseo es que te quedes aquí. Yo no debi irme, lo hice por despecho, pero ahora que las cosas estan arregladas no hay motivo para que te vayas. Es seguro entiende, eres quileute y los quileutes de linea pura no pueden dejar esta tierra._

_-yo no soy de linea puura._

_-Lo eres, si que lo eres._

_-Por favor…_

_-Aquí viene el problema, tu padre ya ha decidido irse. Y lo hara._

_-¡Entonces me ire con el!_

_-¡no Maritza, no!- Rogo su madre- No puedes, no solo por eso, sino porque expondrias a tus hijos a una transformación repentina sin los cuidados e instrucción que aquí les pueden ser dados… Piensa, querida, que es lo mejor._

_-_Pero yo no quiero quedarme, mama, comprometes mi felicidad…

-_¡Pero si aquí te he visto mas feliz que nunca en toda la vida, Maritza"_

Maritza no lo nego pues si bien aquí no estaba tan entretenida con el cine, los boliches, las salidas, los clubes, la pisina e infinidades de otras cosas, aquí siempre estaba riendo. Ella bajo la cabeza, podia decirle que si para contentarla y cuando llegara la hora regresaria de todos modos. Se dijo que mentirle a un moribundo, y mas si es su madre, seria lo mas bajo del mundo.

-_¿Y con quien me quedaria, entones? ¿Quién podria cuidarme mas y mejor que mi padre? Estas siendo egoista, mama._

_-No, sii fuera egoista te lo pediria como un favor a una madre que se mueree, como ultimo deseo. Pero no es asi, te estoy dando opciones ¿Y sabes porque lo hago?- _Su hija nego con la cabeza- _Por que tu padre vive para su trabajo, no te sabra cuidar, y lo sabes tan bien como yo… sabes que el te dejara a cargo de otro, como siempre lo ha hecho ¿Acaso no te hah obligado a tomar mi lugar en vez de hacerlo el mismo?_

_-Las cosas no son asi, mama, lo hice porque quise._

_-No, lo hiciste porque sin decirlo te encacillaron en el puesto de madre sustituta. Por eso. _

_-No es asi._

_-Si, asi es. Y lo se porque vivi la humillación de relegar mis tareas a mi esposo y ver como este las dejaba de lado, y las tomabas tu ¿Y yo? Solo podia quedarme en la cama. Maritza, date cuenta, las cosas no son como tu las pintas._

_-Papa solo esta demostrando su afliccion por ti, es su forma de…_

_-NO- _La interrumpio su madre- _Esa es la excusa que tu te inventaste para no tener que darte cuenta de que tu padre te usa._

Maritza defendia a su padre a capa y espada, aunque no sabia bien porque, despues de todo no le tenia gran afecto, pero era su padre despues de todo. SU madre, por el contrario, trataba desesperadamente de que su hija se diera cuenta de las cosas.

-_¡Maritza, dios santo! Escucha, niña, tu padre relego sus tareas y para desentenderse de los cuidados que yo necesitaba trabajaba cada vez mas y pasaba cada dia mas tiempo fuera._

_-Yo… papa solo esta desorientado._

_-Desorientadas mis pelotas.-_Respondio bruscamente su madre- _Yo siempre he sido quien ha mantenido unida esta familia, si se le puede llamar asi. YO las cuidaba a ustedes y asu padre por separado. ¿Dime, que ha hecho tu padre por ti estos meses? ¿Te ha preguntado de la escuela, tus amigos, tus sentimientos? No lo ha hecho._

Y asi seguian discutiendo, hasta que su madre por primera vez en años le grito. La mando a callar y le explico de nuevo todo. SU padre se iria a la argentina y ella y sus hermanos debian quedarse porque eran ellos quienes tenian el gen. Y era posible que sus hermanos sufrieran el cambio a cierta edad, lo que suponia algo de gran gravedad. Su padre no los aceptaria y ellos sufririan el gran rechazo. Maritza comprendio en ese mismo intante que aquí alguien debia sacrificarse.

-Ellos son niños, tienen casi siete años, no recordaran mucho de su infancia en Argentina. Aprenden el ingles con rapidez, pues aun son agiles en eso. Tienen mayor facilidad para relacionarse y no extrañan tanto su pais pues no entienden que no volveran.- Intervino el Black, molesto por no entender, pero supuso que debia explicar.

-Lo que tratas de decir es que si acepto irme, ellos me seguiran, y que es mas seguro que se queden. Ellos seran lobos…

-Si, es muy probable. - Respondio el.

-¿Y ustedes pretenden que yo y ellos nos quedemos aquí sin papa? ¿Y como creen que haremos eso? ¡Nos obligaran a irnos!

Su ultimo recurso para intentar hacerlos entrar en razon era la ley, en Argentina o Estados Unidos ella seguia siendo menor de edad.

-_Maritza… tu padre no los sabe cuidar, el viejo Black en cambio puede hacerce cargo de ustedes poniendo como su tutor legal a su hijo._

-¡¿_Me estas dando en adopción?- _chiyo sorprendida Maritza, su madre asintio.

_-Todo saldra bien_- Le dijo su madre mientras suspiraba, ella contuvo las lagrimas.-_Se fuerte_- Le pidio la mujer y ella sintio que le mentia al asentir

-_¿No se supone que papa debe estar de acuerdo?_

_-¿Haz visto la cara de asco de tu padre al entrar?- _Maritza asintio- _Bien, es porque ya he hecho los papeles. Los mande hacer hace mucho, son validos aquí. Y el ya ha firmado._

-_¿Pero… porque?_

_-Porque, linda, tu padre prefiere darte en adopción que lo dencie por maltrato psicologico._

_-¡Eso es un invento, mama!_

_-No lo es, ¿Cómo te llama cada vez que se digna a hablarte, como te trata, como trata a tus hermanos, tus amigos, como te tiene?_

Maritza guardo silencio.

-_Te llama perra, cuando estas sola, lo he escuchado. Te da ordenes, te trata como una sirviente mas que como hija, a tus hermanos los golpea… Y esta tu como testigo que si no hubiera estado yo presente tambien te hubiera golpeado a ti._

_-¡Pero habiamos roto algo!- _Intento defenderlo.

-_¿GOlpearias tu a alguien solo por romper un jarron jugando? YO no, y el tampoco deberia. NO los reprendio y dio un chirlo, golpeo a tu hermano contra la pared, jalandolo del pie…_

_-Y a mi me golpeo contra el suelo._

Dios sabia que no queria pasar de mano en mano como un objeto pero cuando le dijeron las razones en conjunto, todas juntas, diciendo el resultado de todas en un futuro cercano y lejano ella lo acepto, de muy mala gana, pero lo hizo. Salio sin decir nada mas que un "te amo" a su madre, y no se atrevio a mirar a su padre ¿´Como los habia cedido tan facil? ¿No se suponia que los padre luchaban por tener a sus hijos al lado?

Maritza tomo a sus hermanitos, unos en brazos pues estaba dormido y al otro de la mano. Uno en el mundo de los sueños y el otro somnoliento ¿Por qué no lo habian llevado ya a casa? Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde, lo que queria decir que sus hermanos no habiha ido a clase, no habia almorzado y posiblemente el sueño venciera la necesidad de comida. Marcos se le subio y tuvo que cargarlo tambien, apoyando a ambos en sus caderas y sus cabezas en sus hombros. NO tenia fuerza para cargar a dos niños.

-¿Te ayudo con ellos?- Pregunto Embry parandose de su sitio

-¿nO te haz ido a casa, Embry? No era necesario que me esperaras.- El se encogio de hombros.

EL chico tomo a ambos niños tomandolos de igual forma que ella, ambos pequeños se removieron sobre su pecho. Maritza le agradecio pues su sbrazos estaban cansados por tener que cargarlos. Embry en cambio no parecia sufrir nada, es decir, eran niños grandes para su edad, no gordos, pero si bien rellenos y sanos. Ella apenas habia podido caminar hasta la salida del hospital.

-¿Reneesme?- Pregunto Embry y Maritza se giro a ver a quien llamaba.

La chica que habiha visto en la fogata se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa radiante, un pelo rojizo divino rizado y brillante. Maritza penso que el suyo en comparación debia ser de un naranja horrible. Reneesme los saludo y por respeto saco su sonris ay puso una cara seria que en nada iba con su personalidad alegre.

-Hola, Soy Reneesme, pero llamame Nessie, por favor- Se presento la muchacha.

-Maritza Julié. Me apodan Mar, Mari, Martz… pero llamame como gustes.

Reneesme sonrio.

-¿Puedo ponerte yo un apodo?

-¡Nessie, otra vez con eso de poner apodos a todo!- Se quejo Embry.

-EL tuyo es lindo, Brits.- Protesto la chica.

-¿Brits?- NO pudo evitar burlarse la pelirroja de mayor estatura.

-¿A que va con su lado tierno?

Ambas chicas se pusieron a reir, mas por las muecas de desagrado del hombre lobo que por el comentario de Nessie. La semi vampira contemplo a ambos niños que reposaban en las caderas de Embry.

-Ya, bien, no te llamare asi- Embry suspiro- ¿Puedo?

-Cualquiera menos Brits.

-Hecho.. Uh, ¿Ritssie? Suena mas yanqui.-Maritza se encogio de hombros.- Ritssie sera.

-¿A que haz venido?- Interrumpio bruscamente Embry, ya algo molesto por que lo dejasen de lado.

-OH, cierto, mi… hermano, Edward quiere hablar con Jacob, pero no lo encuentra. ¿Puedes pasarle un mensaje?- Embry asintio y vio como Nessi emiraba de reojo a Maritza.

-¿Maritza, podrias traerme mi bolso? Creo que lo he dejado en el baño de mujeres.

Maritza asintio y salio en su busqueda sabiendo que era una excusa y que no habia nindun bolso, pero era una forma sutil de dejarlos solos. ¿Seria una novia de Embry? Maritza lo penso un instante y aunque no lo creyo del todo tampoco lo descarto, porque ella era muy bonita y el muy sexy despues de todo.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Embry una vez estuvieron solos.

-Malas noticias, ya sabemos porque el vampiro no se aleja, y es mas, ya sabemos quien es.- Le dijo la pelirroja, y tomo aire antes de decir el resto.- Es un vampiro llamado Fred, y esta detrás de ella porque es algo asi como la "tua cantante" de Fred, es decir, la sangre de ella es sangre dulce. Hay muy pocas… y demonios, lo acabo de comprobar… huele delicioso para mi que soy hibrida no quiero saber lo que es para un entero.

-¿Estas diciendo que…?

-No se detendra, no lo hara. Entendemos que es de pensamiento pasifico, pero esta dominado por la sed.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Nessie?

-O lo matamos a el, o el la matara a ella, no se puede razonar con un vampiro sediento de su tua cantante. MI papa era un caso especial, era vegetarianio y tenia años recistiendo. Con Fred es mas complicado, el tiene un don.

-SI,si- La apresuro-¿Por qué mas complicado, en que consiste?

-Repele, no puede ser detectado si no lo desea, como si tuviera una pantalla protectora. Repugna estar cerca de el.

Embry estaba por decir algo mas cuando llego la pelirroja diciendo que no habia nada, Nessie fingio preocupacion con gran facilidad y entablo conversación con Maritza. Embry no estaba cansado en lo mas minimo, no le dolian los brazos ni le parecian niños pesados. Pero maritza se preocupo por el, pues ya llevaba como diez minutos en esa posicion- Nessie se rió cuando le pregunto si se encontraba cansado.

-Oh, los hombres… como el, no se cansan con facilidad. Son, uh, como "super hombres"- Bromeo ella- Pero no los hagas enojar.

-OH, si, aun no le hemos explicado eso.- Reneesme le fruncio el cejo a el.- EY, estamos liados, por si no recuerdas.

La semi vampira lo miro desconfiada y le dijo que esa no era excusa. Miro a la chica y le pregunto si dispondria de tiempo por la mañana. Maritza asintio, pero le dijo que preferiria quearse alli. Embry le recordo que debia cuidar a sus hermanos. Y Reneesse se molesto en recordarle que el tambien tenia cosas que hacer.

-Me quedare contigo, alguien tiene que informarte de las cosas- Le dijo y Embry puso una cara que inmediatamente le hizo entender a Nessie que habia hablado de mas.

-¿Hasta que punto sabe ella?- Susurro tan suave Nessie que solo Embry la escucho.

-No sabe de la impronta- Le respondio en igual tono, Maritza no los oia e iba distraida mirando el celular.

Nessie asintio y dio por seguro que ella sbaia el resto menos aquello, es decir, a ella s elo habian ocultado hasta que se hizo inevitable decirselo. Embry las acompaño hasta la casa de Maritza, quien fue callada todo el viaje. Nessie y el chico respetaron el silencio. Cuando llegaron Maritza noto que la puerta estaba abierta y solo la empujo.

La casa estaba desordenada, ella no habia limpiado ese dia, y estaba toda hecha un desastre. Suspiro, tendria que limpiar aunque fuera para distraerse. SE volvio a Embry para tomar a sus hermanos pero este nego con la cabeza y le dijo que el los llevaria a la cama. Maritza se lo agradecio pues dudaba de poder aguantar, de repense su cue´rpo se sentia cansado.

-Gracias, por todo- Le dijo cuando estan solos en el cuarto de sus hermanos- Muchas gracias, despues de todo me ayudas cuando no te lo pido.

-Tu no pedirias ayuda si se te estuviera por caer un avion encima, quieres hacer todo por ti misma.

-Puedo hacerlo.- Embry nego con la cabeza.

-Yo soy un hombre lobo y no puedo hacer todo solo, necesito de mi manada, y tu tambien necesitas ayuda, Maritza. Todos la necesitamos.

Maritza se apoyo contra la pared a un lado de la puerta, sus hermanos dormian profundamente en su casa, era muy temprano, estaba atardeciendo. Embry se acerco a ella, y la pelirroja sintio el calor que desprendia su cuerpo. El se acerco encerrandola entre su cuerpo y la pared, poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, doblandolos para que su rostro quedara a unos centimetros del de ella. Embry podia escuchar el corazon de la chica, su respiracion agitada y su perfume a jazmin. Ella sintia su calor cerca, lo miro a los ojos y se perdio en la oscuridad de los mismos, pero se sentia bien. Embry quiza debia haber pedido permiso, pero no lo hizo, soloo puso sus labios contra los de ella en un beso suave.

Tal vez lo correcto hubiera sido apartarlo, penso Maritza, pero no pudo, sus brazos se pusieron contra su pecho, pero no hizo fuerza. Quiso culpar a su debilidad, pero era el deseo de acercarlo quien no le permitio empujarlo. Deslizo sus brazos hasta su cuello y se puso de puntillas, para estar un poco mas cerca de su estatura. Embry bajo los brazos hasta su cintura, apretandola contra el, psando de un beso suave a uno dulce, y ligeramente apasionado cuando su lengua entro en la boca de ella.

La apriciono aun mas contra la pared, no le importo que Nessie pudiera escucharlos, el la habia escuchado muchas veces a ella y a Jake. EL la libero y volvio a besarla dos veces mas antes de soltarla. Ella no dijo nada, se quedo cabizbaja, avergonzada.

-Volvere mas tarde a ver como estas- Le dijo y ella sintio.

Por alguna razon se sentia bien, aunque habia jurado no tocarla hasta por lo menos sus quince años, no podia cumplir semejante promesa. Maritza levanto la vista cuando Embry salio de la casa pero cuando salio al pasillo Nessie estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa insinuante en la cara.

-Picarona…- Dijo en broma..- Ya que, Jake sigue siendo mas lindo.

-¿Jake?- Pregunto-¿Sales con Jacob Black?

Nessie asintio orgullosa. Maritza por alguna razon se sintio aliviada, no supo bien porque, pero estaba feliz. ¿Cómo habia terminado esa chica en su casa? UN flash de memoria vino a la mente de la pelirroja y esta se apresuro a ir a la cocina para ofrecerle algo, que maleducada, se reprocho a si misma. La llevo a su cuarto, el sitio mas ordenado de la casa. Nessie se sento en un puff y acepto gustosa ensalada de fruta que el ofrecia la dueña de casa.

-Para empezar… ¿Qué debo saber?

-Mucho, mira, los hombres lobo son distintos a los hombres comunes. Para empezar, entran en fase a gusto, pero tambien lo hacen cuando se enojan. Cuando empiezan a temblar, alejate, pero alejate rapido que son inestables. NO pueden controlarse bien cuando estan enojados y pueden lastimar a quien este cerca.

-Oh, que horrible.

-Si- Acordo la semi vampira.- Bueno, en forma humana hay varias diferencias.

-¿Cómo la super fuerza?- Nessie asintio.

-Mucha, pero mucha fuerza. Mas de la que te imagines. Dos niños son como una plum apara ellos, pueden levantar un auto sin mucho esfuerzo- Le dijo, Maritza abrio la boca sorprendida.

-¿Un… automovil?- Nessi Asintio.

-UH, son super altos, con musculatura de adonis, son de carácter sobreprotector, muy posesivos, son de carcter fuerte, territoriales, en especial con la pareja. Ademas tiene una temperatura corporal muy alta.

-SI, ya me di cuenta, al principio pensaba que era fiebre.

-Te acostumbras.- Indico Nessie.

-Se curanmuy rápido y no es facil herirlos, mi mama golpeo a Jacob una vez, a el ni le dolio pero ella se quebro la muñeca- Dijo riendo.

-Comprare un bate de béisbol.

-Si, son utiles.

Ambas rieron por la idea de golpear a un hombre lobo con aquel objeto. Nessie le contaba las caracteristicas de los hombres lobo con anecdotas, y penso lo divertido que debia ser pertenecer a todo aquello. Diez minutos luego Reneesme toco el hilo al que queria llegar.

-¿Yque se suponen que hacen?

-Cuidan a la tribu de cualquier cosa que pueda perjudicarla.

-OH, ya veo. Policias lobo.

-Exacto.

Los dias pasaban y casa vez pasaba mas tiempo con Nessie, a quien habia logrado incluir en su grupo. Jaaz y Nessie se habia llevado de maravilla, ambas con un carácter explocivo e imprudente. Rose tambien habia logrado encariñarse con la semi vampira. Y fueron ella tres quien le contaron a Rose de los hombres lobo, ella al contrario que las tres anteriores, se aterro de ello. Le tomo algun tiempo entender que eso era genial, no aterrador. Jazz aun estaba algo peleada con Collin por haberle contado a Rose de los lobos. LO habia hecho sin consentimiento porque sabia que no la dejarian si preguntaba.

Lo que resulto bastante bien, porque Rose se aceco a Collin mas que nunca, con preocupacion execiba pero de igual modo ahora era ella quien lo seguia a el. Principalmente para cerciorarse que siguiera entero, vivo y sin ninguna herida.

-Rose, no voy a morirme- Le recordaba Collin a Rose cuadno esta revisaba con la mirada su estado.

-No puedo saberlo, no me cuentas nada ¡Ser lobo no es algo que puedas obviar!- Reprochaba ella, mandandolo a callar sin hacerlo.

Jazz ahora andaba pegada a Seth, y sorprendentemente cariñosa en publico. Natacha era conocida por ser completamente distinta con su novio a solas que en publico, donde usualmente evitaba mayor contacto que tomarlo de la mano y abrazarlo. Ahora, lo besaba de modo poco apto para menores en frente de su hermano, aunque quiza era para hacerlo enfadar.

La noche anterior al cumpleaños de Maritza, ya de vacaciones, su abuelo la llamo al hospital de urgencia. Pero Nessie, quien se quedaba en su casa todo el tiempo con ella, le impidio salir. La miro enfadada, se ajusto la correa de su bolso hippie y le pidio, de nuevo, que se moviera de la puerta.

-N puedes salir- Le indico- EL hombre del bosque esta rondando… el es, peligroso. Se llamam Fred y…

-Me importa una mierda quien era ese hombre- Dijo Maritza refiriendose al hombre del bosque- Mi madre esta en el hospital, y si tengo que derribar a hombres lobo para ir con ella, lo hare.

-¿Y a un vampiro, lo derribaras tambien?

-¿De que hablas?

-Fred no es un hombre lobo, es lo contrario, es un vampiro. Y esta detrás de ti, no puedes salir de aquí.

Maritza la miro sorprendida, pero lo penso una segunda vez. El hospital no estaba lejoz y Embry les habia dejado la moto por si la necesitaban. Miro a Nessie y asintio. Dejo el bolso a un lado pero metio las llaves en el bolsillo, le dijo a Nessie que iria de todo modos.

-No lo haras, es peligroso, puedes morir.

-Memorire algun dia, que por lo menos tenga una razon- Respondio ella y Nessie le grito con toda su alma:

-¡No seas egoista, si te mueres tu, se muere Embry tambien!

UN silencio incomodo se creo entre ambas, Reneesme tapo su boca al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho, Embry la mataria a ella.

-Quiero decir, Embry se muere si sabe que te deje salir. Tienen que proteger a todo el pueblo y tu eres parte de el.

Maritza creyo aquello, solo porquelel parecia una tontera lo que habia dicho antes y porque no le encontraba un sentido literal, sino mas bien lírico. Ella tomo las llaves en su mano y miro a Nessie.

-¿TU no irias a ver a tu madre si se muriera?

Reneesme lo penso, ella sabia que su madre no moriria y por ende no entendia aquel sentimiento. Por lo que puso como ejemplo a otra persona, a su abuelito Charlie, y entones entendio lo que su amiga le explicaba.

-Dame las llaves, toma tu bolso y vamonos- Le indico la hibrida, los ojos de Maritza se iluminaron.

Diez minutos luego estaban en el hospital, estaba por entrar cuando salio del cuarto su abuelo con la tristeza en el rostro y nego con la cabeza, Maritza se aterroriso. Entro sin decir nada y vio como las enfermeras retiraban las maquinas del cuerpo de su madre. Muerta, la palabra de la enfermera retumbo en su mente y sintio las lagrimas agolparse de pronto en su rostro. Muerta, se repito.

Inredula se sento en la cama del frente a llorar cuando las enfermeras la dejaron sola. Desde afuera oia a su abuelo y su padre discutir, poco le importo. Tomo su mobil y lo apago, ahora solo queria llorar sin que nadie la molestara, sin preocuparse de ser vista.

Tomo la mano fria de su madre y lloro como nunca antes lo habia hecho, hasta elpunto que ya no sabia si sollozar o respirar.

Cuando pudo salio, nadie se dio cuenta pues estaban enfrascados en la discusión, se escabullo hasta el jardin del hospital, donde niños jugaban con sus madres. Ella se apoyo contra la pared, le ardian los ojos y se sentia terriblemente sola. Tomo aire y lo solto, entonces levanto la vista y lo vio a unos metros, apoyado contra un arbol.

La primera vez que lo vio fue en el bosque, y la veia con hambre, como a una presa y no entendia. Esta vez el se acerco hasta estar frente a ella

La segunda vez que lo vio, el le sonrio, aspiro el aire, paso la lengua por sus labios y le envio un beso volador.

-No importa que te escondas, te encontrare, ma petite.

Y lo vio con claridad, su piel palida, sus brazos enormes y ahora si tenia ganas de pedir ayuda. El aspiro el aire de nuevo y ella se fundio contra la pared aterrorizada e incapaz de gritar.

"Vampiro", la voz de Reneesme resono en su cabeza. Pero no hubo necesidad de llamarla.

-Alejate de ella- Siseo Nessie formando un triangulo.

Fred la miro y Nessie de repente sintio muchas ganas de vomitar, se mareo y cayo al cuelo. Maritza tambien se sentia mal.

Pero habia demaciada gente, penso Fred. Aunque nadie los veia. NO fue sino un aullido lo que lo ahuyendo. Maldijo a los hombre lobo y supo que si la mordia alli no la soltaria y lo encontrarian para darle caza. Por lo que resolvió beber su sangre en la proxima oportunidad. Pero, en ese momento que la vio de cerca, la encontro encantadora, mas de lo que habia sido Bree.

Fres huyo y cuando Reneesme pudo, se levanto y tomo a Maritza en brazos quien, aunque no sbaia en que momento, se habia desmayado.

* * *

Como ya se deben haber dado cuenta use el personaje de "La segunda corta vida de Bree Tanner" Bueno, especifico eso no mas, para que no digan que lo afano xD Bueno, est alargo el capitulo y no creo poder actualizar en mucho rato. Aunque no lo se, porque tengo los asquerosos cuatrimestrales, uno mañana en realidad, quimica, asco.

Por cierto, en mi perfil les he dejado imágenes de los personajes. Ojala les agrade. Bien, nos vemos. Suerte!

* * *

Gracias por los reviews a : **wi XD, lani'sworld** y **Aquiita**

* * *

Proximo capitulo: "Cumpleaños ¿Feliz?"

_"-Se que no quieres festejar tu cumpleaños- Le dijo Jazz acuclillandose frente a ella- Pero quiero que sepas, que nosotras estamos aquí, no importa cuantos años cumplas.- Maritza no pudo evitar sonreir y abrazarlas."_

_"-Besame, como un regalo de cumpleaños- Pidio Maritza._

_-¿Por qué quieres repentinamente que te bese?- Pregunto Embry tomandola de la cintura._

_-Porque cuando me besas, por dos segundos, el resto del mundo no existe"_

_"Cuando Embry le pregunto por que miraba tanto el armario ella no dijo nada, fue hasta el y lo abrio, saco de alli un hermoso vestido rosa y morado._

_-Porque hace tres meses, cuando compre el vestido, pensaba usarlo hoy, en Argentina para mi fiesta de quince años."_

_"Cuando vio la lapida en la tierra con el nombre de su madre, no lloro, cuando la enterraban tampoco lo hizo. Pero lloro como nunca cuando su padre le dijo que no sabia que era su cumpleaños."_


	9. Cumpleaños ¿Feliz?

Spanglis Girl

Capitulo: Cumpleaños ¿Feliz?

Aunque se prometió no mostrarse triste para no afectar a sus hermanitos, no pudo evitar que la marca del sentimiento apareciera en su palido rostro. Morirse, eso deseaba. ¿Para que seguir viviendo si la unica persona que le habia profesado un amor puro estaba tres metros bajo tierra? Se acuclillo y abrazo a los gemelos que lloraban a mares. Ambos se aferraron a su vestidito negro y lo mojaron con sus lagrimas de pena. Maritza estaba parada frente a la tumba de su madre. Leyo su lapida "recordaremos con amor" decía, más bien con tristeza, pensó la argentina.

Alli estaban Jazz, Rose, Nessie, Joanna y Marie, quien para sorpresa de todos aparecio, a su izquierda. A la derecha estaba Billy Black, sus hijos, el viejo Black, el padre de Maritza, Seth, Collin y Brady. Detrás de ella estaban Embry, Christian, Beth y la muchacha de la limpieza. No había nadie más. Sonrio con tristeza y elevo una oración para su madre. Acuclillada abrazo a sus hermanos y les susurro palabras de aliento que lograron hacer que dejaran de llorar. Se mostraba fuerte, erguida, como si nada pudiera derribarla. Solo Jazz, Embry, Rose y Nessie sabian que estaba a punto de sentirse desfallecer.

-Lo lamento mucho, pequeña- Le dijo el señor Black desde su silla de ruedas.

-Gracias.

Las palabras que más uso durante la media hora que duro el entierro fueron "gracias" y "bien". Aunque habia tenido meses de preparación pscicologica para aquello de repente no supo que hacer. De vez en cuando cerraba los ojos, tomaba aire y pensaba en otra cosa. De a grupos se fueron, a Maritza le sorprendio que Marie se acercara y en vez de darse sus condolecias le dijera: "Suerte, ahora es cuando más fuerza necesitaras" y se fue. Ella no supo como interpretarlo, por lo que lo dejo pasar. Al final, sus hermanitos se fueron con la chica que se encargaba de ellos y la limpieza, su padre desaparecio y el resto se fueron. El resto, menos sus tres amigas.

-Le pedimos al resto que se fuera, necesitabamos decirte algo importante- Le dijo Rose con su usual buen tacto.

Maritza estaba sentada a un lado de la tumba de su recien fallecida madre. Las tres chicas, la castaña de tono oscuro, la de tono un tanto mas claro y la pelirroja estaban de pie frente a ella.

-Se que no quieres festejar tu cumpleaños- Le dijo Jazz acuclillandose frente a ella- Pero quiero que sepas, que nosotras estamos aquí, no importa cuantos años cumplas.- Maritza no pudo evitar sonreir y abrazarlas.

No lloro, no podia permitirselo, pues si comenzaba no terminaria nunca. Se sentia rota, no tenia las fuerzas para rearmarse, y ya era una mujer, no podia depender de otros. Cuando solto el abrazo el calor desaparecio, y aunque las tenia al frente se sentia de nuevo sola. Ese vacio en el vientre no la dejaba ser, no la dejaba estar. Suspiro y contemplo la pequeña cajita que las tres chicas dejaron frente a ella.

-La escogimos las tres- Explico Nessie.- Puede que no sea tu mejor día, pero no por ello dejas de cumplir quince años.

Maritza intento sonreir, pero solo le salio una mueca rara. Bajo la cabeza, tomo la cajita entre sus manos y la coloco sobre su regazo.

-¿Quieres un momento a solas?- Pregunto Rose, siendo quizá la mas intuitiva de todas.

Maritza asintio y pronto ellas tambien se alejaron. Se quedo en esa posicion algun tiempo, lo dejo correr, pues solo deseaba que el dia acabara para irse a dormir y comenzar el dia siguiente que esperaba fuera mejor. Comenzo a llover, primero muy despacio, tanto que apenas lo sintio. Pero luego las gotas de agua se tornaron gruesas y cada vez de continuidad mas proxima. Antes de lo pensado llovia a cantaros, pero ella no se movio, su cuerpo no le respondia ¿Qué mas daba si cogia una pulmonia? ¡no podia sentirse peor!

De pronto la idea de que el vampiro apareciera se paso por su mente, pero le dio igual. De todos modos ya se sentia muerta. Recordo como habia despertado en brazos de Embry, quien suspiro de alivio al verla despertar. Estaban en la sala de la casa del muchacho, solo con el y Nessie, pues la señora Call se encontraba trabajando. Le habia tomado unos diez minutos recobrar la capacidad del hablar y recordar lo que habia pasado. Embry la habia dejado en su casa, mas específicamente su cuarto y junto con su amiga pelirroja la obligaron a dormir. Cuando desperto esa mañana le dijeron que el entierro de su madre comenzaba en unas horas. Y ahora estaba allí, tendida bajo la lluvia sabiendo que podia aparecerse una criatura sobrenatural y matarla pero a ella simplemente le daba lo mismo.

Maritza sintio como ponian una campera sobre sus hombros desnudos y contemplo como Embry estaba parado detrás de ella sonriendole. Ella no le devolvio la sonrisa, no pudo, pero su cuerpo reacciono y se puso de pie. Embry la abrazo con algo de fuerza, como si pudiera darle la suya mediante un abrazo. Camino guiandola, ella no le devolvía la mirada pues caminaba con la cabeza baja.

-Te vas a resfriar- Le indico.

Maritza no le respondio pero se abrazo a el pasando su mano por debajo detrás de su espalda. Undio su cabeza en su hombo y respiro aquel aroma masculino de tierra mojada y pinos, tal como olia el ambiente en ese intante. Embry beso su cabello y respiro el perfume a jazmines que la caracterizaba. La guio hasta su casa, donde la dejo en la puerta, preguntandole si estaria bien.

-No lo estare, no por un tiempo- Le dijo con toda sinceridad. -No sonreirse hasta que no pueda hacerlo bien.

-Si me necesitas llamame- Le recordo- Solo prometeme que si llamaras

Maritza asintio, consiente de que le mentia. Pero su cara inexpresiva no le dio señales de falsedad al muchacho quien se fue. Maritza entro y hallo a sus hermanitos llorando en la escalera. Se sintio mal, ella haciendose la victima cuando la mas dolida no era ella ¿Cómo explicarle a aquellos niños que no volverian con su padre? Es mas ¿Sabrian ellos que su padre se iria?

Se sento entre ambos pequeños y paso sus brazos por sobre los pequeños hombros de ellos y los estrujo contra su torso. Ellos se dejaron abrazar. El silencio reinaba en aquella casa vacia, que nunca mas estaria llena de los murmullos arruladores, los tarareos constantes, o la dulce voz de su madre. Solo estaria repleta de recuerdos mudos y dolorosos. Maritza bajo la vista, pensando en cuanto habia cambiado su vida en un año. Pues cuando cumplio catorce era dichosa, no sabia cocinar, ni limpiar, y su unica preocupacion era la escuela y caerle bien a sus compañeros. Ahora, sabia hacer de todo, era autosuficiente, le importaba una mierda la escuela o sus compañeros y por primera vez en años no sabia que hacer.

-Tienen que comer, les hara bien- Dijo la mayor, tomandolos de la mano, y los llevo a la concina, donde los sento a la mesa en completo silencio.

Cocino y lo hizo acorde a todo, callada. Lo unico que sonaba eran las gotas de agua contra el suelo. Preparo algo rapido y simple, de facil digestión, pues temio que sus hermanos tuvieran las mismas ganas de vomitar que ella.

-_¿Si mamá se murió, tu eres nuestra nueva mamá, Mari?-_Pregunto inocentemente José.

-_No seas tonto, nadie puede reemplazara a mamá- _Respondio Marcos a su gemelo- _Maritza es nuestra hermana, pero supongo que sera como nuestra "mamá Maritza"_

_-¿Podemos llamarte así, mamá Maritza? No creo que mami se enoje por eso- _Comento el menor de los hermanos.

Ambos miraron expectantes a su hermana, quien asintio y lleno de nuevo sus platos. Comer les daba fuerzas fisicas, pero no los animos de seguir el dia. Maritza les beso el pelo y les dijo que vieran televisión, que no podian hacer nada. Sus hermanitos lo hicieron. Pasaron tres horas, ya era casi media tarde y su padre no regresaba. Lo llamo al celular varias veces pero el no contestaba y eso la preocupaba.

-_Mari…- _La llamo Marcos desde la sala, donde ambos niños la miraban con una cierta tristeza.-_Bueno, yo y José fuimos con papá el otro día a la ciudad, y te trajimos algo por tu cumpleaños._

_-No es necesario, chicos, esta bien- _Les respondio en un susurro despeinando sus cabellos. Recordo que el obsequio de sus amigas estaba aun embuelto y en su cuarto.

-_Queremos dartelo- _Enfatizo José sacando algo detrás de su espalda- _Para ti, feliz cumple._

Era un paquete muy pequeño, mal forrado, con el moño chueco y mal hecho, pero para Maritza fue como si le dieran un anillo de diamantes. Sonrió y abrazo a sus hermanitos. Lo abrio por darles el gusto, y dentro de el encontro un llaverito con una jirafa colgada que decia "_We love you, shorty". _Les dijo que era hermoso, y ellos sonrieron un segundo pero pronto la sonrisa se borro y volvio la tristeza.

La niñera se aparecio unos minutos luego, y se llevo a los pequeños a bañarse. Estos, por primera vez en años, se dejaron. No fue necesario que Maritza los llevara al baño y amenazara con quitarle la play station si no obedecian. Maritza agradecio el gesto. Y por otro lado lo maldijo, ahora estaba sentada sola en el sofa. Ahora, en serio, totalmente sola.

Y los pensamientos empezaban a correr, los recuerdos a volver, la voz de su madre a resonar en su cabeza y de repente el sentimiento de dejarse morir volvio. Se acurruco contra el sofa, pero se dijo que debia ser fuerte, lo que no elimino el malestar. Tomo su bolso cuando decidio que debia irse. Pero cuando los ojos escarlata del vampiro volvieron a pasar por su mente paro en seco sin tomar siquiera la perilla de la puerta. Tomo su celular y llamo a Embry pues no tenia el numero de Nessie y no queria meter a Jazz en el lio de los vampiros, mucho menos a Rose…

_**¿Hola?**_

-Hola, Emb, soy yo.

_**¿Estas bien, te sientes mal, paso algo?**_

-No, estoy… no, no estoy bien- Se auto confeso- Pero quiero salir de casa, me siento mal aquí ¿Es seguro que ande por ahí?

_**No, no lo es. Ire por ti ¿O lo que necesitas es estar sola?**_

Embry recordo como Rose, si, la pequeña, dulce, tierna y timida Rose, le habia dicho que lo que Maritza necesitaba era estar sola, tomarse un tiempo para ella. ¿Pero como podia darle tiempo para ella cuando la veia caerse a pedazos? "Las mujeres nos caemos, y nos levantamos sin ayuda. Vivimos haciendolo, estamos hechas para eso" Sentencio la mas pequeña del grupo con voz pasiva. Y aunque todo lo habia dicho con tranquilidad, con suavidad y amabilidad, Embry sintio la amenaza en la oracion.

"Necesita, Embry, mostrarse fuerte. Y no puede, por lo que de seguro evitara que la vean quebrada" Le habia dicho ella, traduccion: ¡alejate de ella, imbecil!

-No quiero que me vean tan debil- Punto para Rose, pensó Embry.- Pero sinceramente, me haz visto peor.

_**¿Voy a por ti, entonces?**_

-Si, te lo agradeceria.

Embry llego en menos de cinco minutos, ella lo esperaba en el recibidor, pero salio a su encuentro cuando lo vio llegar desde la ventana. Para Embry estaba irreconocible, con la piel opaca, sus ojos tristes, sin su tierna sonrisa, estando poco arreglada, con el pelo hecho sencillo. Estaba bien, pero bien no significaba feliz, y para Embry estar bien no era suficiente.

No hablo, no lo hizo por respeto al dolor de ella que el casi sentia como propio. Pues aunque nunca conocio a la madre de Maritza, le daba las gracias solo por traerla al mundo y dudo que una mala persona creara a alguien de madera tan dura como Maritza. Porque ella era fuerte, aunque Maritza no lo creyera, pues no estaba bien para si misma, sino para los demas. Porque soportaba todo de pie ante el mundo, y solo se quebraba por dentro, parandose de nuevo para poner una sonrisa y seguir.

-No te ves bien- Dijo Maritza.- Estas sucio, sin ofender.

-Oh, corri por el bosque, es solo tierra.- Comento, recordando que su aspecto no era el mejor.- Y creo que debo cortarme el pelo, ya me esta dificultando correr bien.

-¿Dificultando, por que?

-Porque digamos que entre mas largo tengo el pelo en forma humana mas pelo tengo en forma lupina.

Maritza se sintio agradecida porque el tema de conversación no fuera ella, su vida o sus sentimientos. Porque a Embry no le mentia, si le preguntaba como estaba le diria que mal, si le preguntaba si queria morirse contestaria que si, y si queria besarla lo dejaria. Maritza se sentia tremendamente mal, solo queria tirarse al suelo como antes y dejar el rato pasar.

Embry no supo cuando la muchacha le tomo la mano, solo se dio cuenta por lo frias que estaban sus manos para ser pleno junio. Acaricio la mano de ella con el pulgar y le susurro que todo iria bien. El podia jurarselo, por que el vivia para hacerla feliz.

Maritza se apoyo contra el, para que sus brazos rozaran, se sentia bien con el. Se sentia mejor cuando lo tocaba, cuando lo abrazaba, y se sentia en las nubes cuando lo besaba. Supo que en realidad ella no lo amaba, solo lo estaba usando, y lo usaba para sentirse mejor. Eso la hizo sentirse como la peor persona del planeta, aprovecharse de que Embry le profesaba algo mas que solo amistad.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños- Comento como si fuera cosa de todos los dias, mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa de ella.- Hoy cumplo quince años.

-Felicidades- Le contesto Embry, incapaz de pensar algo mas para decir.

No dijeron mucho mas, solo caminaban, pero el rose de un brazo contra otro bastaba a Maritza para sentirse llena. Lo hizo pasar, solo para no quedarse sola, y de nuevo sintio que lo usaba. Suspiro, sus hermanos aun estaban en el baño y su padre no regresaba. Tomo la mano del chico y lo guio hasta su cuarto. Se sentia mal, por la muerte de su madre, por ser dada en adopción sin su concentimiento, por sentirse sola, por que su padre la dejaba de lado… por tantas cosas. Supuso que sentirse mal por usarlo era una buena apuesta con tal de sentirse llena unos intantes. Ella se acerco a el, y Embry también se acerco a ella. Otra vez contra la pared, otra vez al lado de la puerta. Embry estaba tan cercano a ella que paso su nariz por la mejilla blanca de ella, deslizo su mano por el cuello y repaso sus pomulos con el dorso de su mano. Maritza tenia pena, pero de igual forma dejo que la tocara, mas cuando la pezadez se iba con cada roze.

Embry penso que era el quien se aprovechaba de ella, e iba a alejarse sino hubiera sido porque Maritza le acaricio el rostro con sus diminutos dedos.

La pelirroja olvido como habian llegado,solo tenia en mente dejar de sentirse tan mal. Necesitaba de el, como una droga, como un calmante, alguien que la llevaba otra realidad. Por ello le permitio acercarse aun mas, tanto que sus narices rozaban. Delineo los hombros del chico con su diminutas manos, paso los dedos por sus claviculas, subio por el cuello y desordeno su cabello.

Embry la pego contra la pared, de la nada decidio amar esa pared. Paso sus manos por la espalda de ella, rozo sus muslos desnudos, apenas cubiertos hasta la mitad por su vestidito negro de luto. Paso sus labios por la piel del cuello de ella, erizandole la piel, y paso de la barbilla hasta la comisura de sus labios.

-Besame, como un regalo de cumpleaños- Pidio Maritza.

-¿Por qué quieres repentinamente que te bese?- Pregunto Embry tomandola de la cintura.

-Porque cuando me besas, por dos segundos, el resto del mundo no existe.

-Entonces no quieres que te bese, quieres que el resto del mundo desaparesca, Maritza- Le dijo al oido, desepcionado.

-Pero tu si quieres besarme ¿A caso no ganamos los dos?- Pregunto ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de el.

-No, yo no gano, por que quiero que me beses porque tengas ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Soy egoista?- Pregunto Maritza apoyada contra su hombro, amoldandose a su cuerpo- Claro que lo soy. Te estoy tentando para que cumplas lo que te pido sin pensar si eso te lastimaria. Perdoname.

Embry no respondio, le beso el pelo y la tomo en brazos. No la besaria a menos que ella realmente lo deseara, no como una escapatoria. Se sento en la cama de ella apoyando la espalda en la cabezera de la cama, abrio las piernas y la deposito alli, apoyandola contra su pecho y dejandola acomodarse contra el. La abrazo y ella se dejo abrazar, porque no queria sentirse sola.

Embry le susurraba al oido, le hablaba con esa voz masculina y apasible, parecia un arruyo. Pero ella no se durmio, se hundio contra el, ahora se sentia tranquila.

-Gracias- Le dijo y se le escapo una pequeña risita- Siempre tengo que estarte agradeciendo. Siento que no hago nada bueno por ti.

Embry vio como ella miraba continuamente el espejo, como se fijaba en el de una forma tan melancolica que le dio curiosidad. Porque aunque pasaba con ella mucho tiempo, casi no la conocia, y ella no le conocia a el. Cuando Embry le pregunto por que miraba tanto el armario ella no dijo nada, fue hasta el y lo abrio, saco de alli un hermoso vestido morado y rosa.

-Porque hace tres meses, cuando compre el vestido, pensaba usarlo hoy, en Argentina para mi fiesta de quince años

-¿Y porque no te lo pones ahora?- Pregunto y ella nego con la cabeza.

-No tendria sentido, planeaba usarlo en mi fiesta. No sabiamos que mama espeoraria tan rapido.

-Si que tiene sentido, pruebatelo- Le pidio y Maritza miro el vestido con melancolia. Aun recordaba cuan emocionada estaba cuando lo compro.

Miro a el chico que estaba sentado en su cama, el habia hecho mucho por ella, tanto que penso que nunca podria devolverle aquellos favores. Suspiro y volvio su vista al vestido. Era hermoso, con un bordado blando en los pechos, largos y pequeño. Ella suspiro.

-Embry, no me quedara- Sentencio.

-¿Te compraste un vestido que no te entra?- Pregunto en broma.

-No, me quedaba, en pasado. Estaba a dieta, pero cuando supe que no habria fiesta empeze a comer como loca y…

-Aunque sea pruebatelo, seria un desperdicio que no lo usaras nunca- Maritza asintio y se quedo mirandolo, alzo las cejas un par de veces e hizo girar un dedo- Oh, si, darme la vuelta.

Embry no pudo evitar sonrojarse debajo de la piel obscura. Tampoco pudo evitar imaginarse el cuerpo de la chica detrás de el y cuan facil le seria hechar una ojeada sin que se diera cuenta al escuchar el sonido de la ropa caer al suelo. Trago en seco cuando sintio como se colocaba el vestido y de seguro peleaba contra las caderas. Analizando la anatomia de la chica encontro el misterio de cómo una cintura tan pequeña aguantaba el peso de sus pechos.

-Uh, demonios- Maldijo ella y Embry se vio tentado a ofrecer su "nada cuestionable" ayuda.

Paso un rato antes de que el muchacho se preocupara ¿Cuan difícil podia ser ponerse un vestido? Lo penso un momento, pero luego escucho como Maritza peleaba con un par de cordones. Otra vez se tento con voltearse, pero no lo hizo, Maritza lo asesinaria antes de poder terminar de girarse.

Maritza acomodo su vestido con inpaciencia, no podia creer que le entrara. Estaba descalza, no podia ponerse las sandalias. Se miro al espejo, se acomodo el cabello largo ahora hasta rozarle la cintura, armo sus ondas, tomo aire y se giro a ver a Embry. Contemplo su espalda, era ancha, bastante. Su pelo desacomodado por obra de ella, su remera pegada a su cuerpo le permitia apreciar su musculatura y su piel rojiza se le apetecia encantadora ¿A quien engañaba? ¡Que trajeran un balde, que iba a inuncar el cuarto con su baba! Ella sacudio la cabeza para sacarse aquellos pensamientos y se echo una ojeada antes de llamarlo:

-Embry, ya esta.

Embry se giro a verla. Estaba hermosa. Con el pelo rojizo enmarcando su piel, con el vestido que se ajustaba a su silueta y sus piernas que se perdian entre la tela. Se veia tan perfecta, descalza y sin maquillaje, asi y todo la encontraba divina.

-Te ves… wow- Ella rio al ver la falta de un adjetivo aceptable.

-¿Wow es bueno o malo?

-Wow es un wow bueno ¡te vez hermosa!- Solto y ella le sonrio con tristesa.-He escuchado que bailan un vals, o algo asi.

Maritza asintio y supuso lo que queria hacer. Nego con la cabeza, no tenia animos de música. Pero Embry insistio y busco entre sus Cds hasta que encontro el que Maritza habia dejado perdido en algun sitio pensando que no llegaria a usarlo.

"_cancion de entrada" "cancion de vals" "cancion de las velas" "cancion de las rosas"…_ Decia el cd. Embry lo puso y tomo de la mano a Maritza, el tambien estaba descalzo. Hizo ademán de invitarla a bailar cuando la música de entrada sono tan baja que fuera del cuarto no debia oirse.

Déjame probar de tu ternura

déjame entregarte el corazón

somos diferentes

no me importa si lo entienden

déjame quitarte tantas dudas

déjame llevarte hasta el sur

mi alma no te miente pero amor

cuando se siente

es de verdad

y nunca se va

Alzo su mano sosteniendola con la suya propia y la hizo pasearse tontamente por la habitacion que resultaba bastante grade, la hizo girar sobre si misma, dar vueltas alrededor de el. La elevo sosteniendola de la cintura, la hizo reir.

muy pocas veces se equivoca

cuando te llega te enamora

es de verdad

la pura verdad

pueden decirme que estoy ciega

pueden decirme que estoy loca

pero es de verdad

Maritza se sentia tonta al principio, pero luego se hizo un juego. Se dejo guiar, desfilo como si fuera una princesa y el su caballero. Giro sobre su eje, pavoneandose, moviendo sus caderas como si bailara, sintiendo como si de verdad estuviera en un salon repleto de decoración, alegria y gente en vez de su vacia, decierta y triste habitación.

mírame sin miedo sin censura

háblame que quiero oír tu voz

eres el pasaje mas bonito

que me ha regalado Dios

Rió, por primera vez en dias se rió de verdad. Dejando que sus carcajadas salieran de su garganta sin contencion. Sintio como las manos de Embry se ceñian en su cintura y la hacia girar sobre el, levantandola como si no pesara nada. La siguiente cancion era el vals. Cuando la eligio, habiha pensado terminar bailandola con su novio, Marcos, pensaba ceñirse a el como se ceñia a Embry, amarlo a el como necesitaba a Embry. En esos momentos juraba que conocia mas de Marcos que de ella misma. Y se dio cuenta que no necesitaba conocer tanto a alguien como conocia a Marcos para amar.

Tiempo de vals

es el tiempo hacia atrás

y hacer lo de simpre

es volver a empezar

el mundo se para y te observa girar

es tiempo para amar

Tampoco penso que en verdad necesitara poder hablar y ser escuchada, por que ahora empezaba a valorar mas los silencios comodos. Porque con Marcos ella era la que llenaba los silencios para no quedarse sumidos en la nada. Habia sido ella quien mantenia la relacion unida, porque ella hablaba por los dos, ella daba tema y simpre arreglaba todo. Con Embry no era asi, mas bien ella era la que rompia todo.

tiempo de vals

Tiempo para sentir

que decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oir

el silencio que rompe

en el aire un violin es tiempo de vivir

Cuando se imagino meses atrás oir esa cancion con ese vestido se imagino en medio de una pista de baile, con Marcos, quien sabia bailar vals. No con un quileute que no sabia donde iban las manos. Maritza se las acomodo en su cintura y tomo la otra, lo miro y empezaron a bailar.

Besame en tiempo de vals

1,2,3, sin parar de bailar

has que este tiempo de vals

1,2,3,no termine jamas

Ademas, cuando creo esa imagen en su cabeza, al final de la cancion besaba a su novio, no a Embry. Y en sus sueños se sentia como la princesa de cuento, pero cuando poso sus labios sobre los de Embry se sintio reina de su realidad. 1, 2, 3, contaba, y mientras dejaba que la lengua del chico se apoderara de su cavidad.

Pronto dejaron de bailar y la música se perdio, ella se puso se puntillas para poder besarlo mejor. Y un demonio con eso de que besarlo la hacia olvidar todo, no, la hacia sentirse mas comoda con la realidad.

Embry jugo con su legua, mordisqueo sus labios, paso su lengua por su boca, en fin, hizo lo que quizo con ella. Hasta que Maritza se unio al juego, dando batalla por dominar. Maritza se sintio llena y olvido por un momento que no tenia madre, que pronto tendria otra realidad, y poco le importo. Porque allí, en un cuarto, con ese chico, ella podia crearse su propio mundo solo por un segundo. Y Maritza soportaria una realidad de mierda, solo por unos minutos con el, sintiendose asi.

NO era amor, se dijo ella, porque no lo sentia asi. ¿Entonces por que lo besaba? NO era egoismo, no era capricho, tampoco necesidad. Era porque lo deseaba, porque queria besarlo, porque lo queria a el. ¿Y que diferencia habia entre amarlo y quererlo? Maritza dejo de lado esa pregunta que retumbo en su mente y se separo de el para ver sus ojos obscuros.

-Felices quince años, Maritza.

Y ella volvio a reir, esta vez, de la tonta situación en la que estaban. Otra vez le hizo voltearse, y otra vez volvio a su ropa habitual, pero sintiendose mejor y con otro humor.

-Oye, en serio quisiera quedarme, pero debo patrullar- Le dijo a ella una vez que le permitio girarse- El vampiro sigue aquí y ya va a atardecer. No te preocupes, siempre habra alguien monitoreando la zona y Nessie vendra a quedarse contigo esta noche.

-Embry… ¿Por qué el vampiro me sigue específicamente a mi?- Embry se volvio a ella.

-Porque tu sangre le resulta tan dulce, como a mi tu boca- Maritza se sonrojo a rojo vivo cuando las palabras del chico llegaron a sus oidos. Embry se rió.

-¿Cuándo se ira?- Pregunto-¿Cuándo se dara por vencido?

-No lo hara- Declaro el quileute- No lo hara. Por eso debemos matarlo, Maritza.

La pelirroja se quedo helada en su lugar mientras Embry se paraba de su cama. El chico se veia muy tranquilo, en realidad lo estaba, para el matar vampiros no era nada nuevo. Se habia cargado a varios en la pelea contra Victoria. Y no dejaria que ningun vampiro osara tocar a su chica.

-Debo irme- Le dijo y se acerco a ella.

-¿Te haran daño, les haran daño?- Se corrigio, en la misma pregunta.

-No lo creo, somos muchos contra un solo vampiro. Ademas, tenemos una arma secreta- Bromeo recordando a Bella- Y la conoceras mañana.

-¿Es una ella, entonces?- Pregunto Maritza y Embry asintio- Se cuidadoso.

-No te preocupes, en serio. Es uno contra dos manadas y un aquelarre.

-Aquelarre, no se que es- Dijo ella- Pero confio en ti, no hagas idioteces.

Y de la nada, sintio preocupacion por el. Fue raro, o asi lo sintio ella, que solo se preocupaba por su familia y amigas. Y ahora, por el.

-Lo hare- Dicho eso la beso suavemente en los labios, fue un rose, un beso casto en comparación con los anteriores pero disparo el pulso de la chica.

Embry salio de la habitacion por la ventana, y dejo a la chica con los labios ligeramente hinchados por los mordiscos y los besos. Maritza se sento en la cama, extrañando en calor que el le daba, y penso que quiza no era amor, porque no lo sentia asi, pero era algo mas que lo que sentia por los demas.

Estaba a medio camino, decidio ella. A medio camino, como Rose, penso ella y se rio. Rose no se decidia por si salir o con Collin, al final ni ella entendia por que, pero siempre estaba preocupada por el, vivia pensando en su bienebestar ¿Eso no era amor? Entonces lo entendia, no, no era amor, era medio camino.

Maritza estaba en el sofa con sus hermanitos viendo el unico canal en español cuando su padre entro por la puerta de la entrada como si nada. Eran las ocho de la noche, la cena ya la habia servido, la niñera se habiha ido y a el recien se le daba por llegar cuando tenia tres hijos en casa. Maritza se levanto y conteniendo el enfado le saludo.

-_¿NO vas a saludarla, papá?- _Pregunto Marcos, el mas comunicativo de los gemelos.

-_¿A quien?- _Maritza sintio como algo se rompia dentro de ella.

-_¡A Mari, papa, cumple años hoy!- _Exclamo el moreno sorprendido.

-_Ah, feliz dia- _Y dicho eso se perdio en la cocina.

Sus hermanos estaban trsites, pero se habian acordado, sus amigas no sabian como hablar con ella pero se habian acordado, sus amigos de Argentina que no veia hace meses se habian acordado ¡Hasta el viejo Black le habia enviado un obsequio minutos antes! Y su padre no lo recordaba. Cuando vio la lapida en la tierra con el nombre de su madre, no lloro, cuando la enterraban tampoco lo hizo. Pero lloro como nunca cuando su padre le dijo que no sabia que era su cumpleaños. Lo hizo en su cuarto, claro, pero lo hizo igual. Y cuando la tristeza se fue, llego el enfado. Su madre habia tenido razon, porque ella habia hablado de es toda la semana, no habia parado de decircelo. Y entendia el dolor de el por la muerte de su esposa, pero ella era su hija y tenia deberes con ella, deberes que Maritza se encargaria fueran cumplidos.

Camino hasta donde estaba su padre se paro frente a el y le clavo la mirada. EL hombre estaba mirandola sin interes, pero frunció el cejo cuando su hija le estorbo la vista al televisor.

-Muevete- Le ordeno en ingles.

-¿Por qué firmaste?- Le pregunto, olvidando la razon original por la que iba a enfrentarlo.

-Porque si no tu madre iba a denunciarme y los Estados Unidos son molestos con casos de violencia.

-¿Y no pensaste en nosotros, en luchar por quedarte a nuestro lado?- SU padre lo miro con sus mismos ojos, que reflejaban molestia.

-Mira, Maritza, te quiero. Pero no lo suficiente para que se me vaya la mitad del sueldo en un abogado, para quedarme aquí y mucho menos para tener un pasado judicial.

-Pero si nos golpeabas- Dijo ella- ¿Si tanto le temes a un pasado judicial por que nos golpeabas?-Porque son maleducados, y de niño, cuando yo era asi mi padre hacia lo mismo y ahora soy un hombre hecho y derecho.

-¡Una mierda con lo de hombre hecho y derecho, papa! ¡Eres un golpeador, no un hombre bien hecho!- SU padre se levanto y reconocio esa furia, estaba por pegarle.

Maritza se movio agil, girando la mesa, alejandose de el. Su padre no pudo pillarla, estaba enfadado, no se detendria hasta agarrarla. Tomo el celular, y sus hermanos se escondieron, no necesitaban una invitacion para salirse del medio. Llamo al viejo Black, no pudo llegar a escoger el contacto y el era el primero de la lista.

-¡Ah! ¡Sueltame!- Grito cuando su padre la pillo del pelo.

-¡Vas a aprender a respetar a quien te alimenta, perra sucia!- Le grito su padre tan fuerte que de saber que no tenian vecinos, los habrian escuchado.-¿O cress que no vi como un chico salía de tu cuarto? ¡Te esperaste a los quince para andarte revolcando, igual a la abuela de calentona!

Y la golpeo contra la pared, ella solto un grito y lo araño, luchando por soltarse. Lo pateaba desesperada, le daba con lo que agarraba. Pero apenas se soltaba, caia al piso, se arrastraba y el vovia a agarrarla. La segunda vez la tomo de la pierna, la hizo arrastrarse por el suelo llevandose la mesa de por medio, haciendo que todo se cayera sobre ella, incluyendo varios floreros.

-¡Sueltame!- Gritaba histerica.

-¡Llama al tipo, a ver, muestrame el dinero que te dio para meterte entre sus pantalones!

-¡auxilio!- Gritaba, rogando que alguien del otro lado escuchara sus suplicas.

EL viejo Black acababa de explicarles a su hijo y su nieto sobre la condicion de Maritza. Debia quedarse porque, como Black, tenia 75 % de tener un hijo licantropo y sus hermanos mas posibilidades aun, de tener desendencia y ser hombres lobo. De repente el viejo tomo el celular, regalo de su nieta Rebecca, y vio quien llamaba "Maritza, Julié", decia la pantalla. Abrio la tapa y la puso sobre el oido pero en vez de escuchar su voz escucho cosas caerse.

_**-¡Ah! ¡Sueltame!- se escuchaba la voz de la chica.**_

_**-¡Vas a aprender a respetar a quien te alimenta, perra sucia!- La voz de su nuero se oia gritando y mas y mas cosas callendose-¿O cress que no vi como un chico salía de tu cuarto? ¡Te esperaste a los quince para andarte revolcando, igual a la abuela de calentona!**_

Joseph Black se paro de su silla y le tendio el teléfono a su hijo quien lo puso sobre su oido mientras el anciano salía por la puerta y encendia su camioneta.

-Le esta pegando- Dijo Billy y su hijo lo miro.

-¿Quién a quien?

-El tipo esta golpeando a Maritza- Jake no siguio escuchando, eso fue bastante para enfurecerlo, sin pensarlo fue y se subio en la camioneta junto a su abuelo.

-¡Para ya!- Lloraba Maritza mientras su padre la tiraba al suelo y la pateaba.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para insultarme, prostituta barata! ¡gata igualada!

Maritza ya no podia defenderse, sus brazos no tenian fuerza y lo unico que podia hacer era cubrir su rostro con los brazos. Habia aruñado y golpeado a su padre, pero la fuerza de el seguia siendo mayor. Cuando pensaba que nunca acabaria, pues su padre jamaz la habia golpeado de ese modo, el peso de su padre salio de encima suyo.

Jacob tomo al hombre y lo lanzo fuera de su prima. Lo miro con odio y contubo los temblores, lo golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza para desmayarlo, pues era conciente que si se dejaba llevar lo mataria. ¿Qué hombre golpeaba a una mujer, a su hija?

-¿Estas bien, linda? Ya estas a salvo- Sentencio el viejo tomando a la chica y poniendola sobre el sofa

.Jacob la miro y concidero de nuevo matarlo, pues cuando Embry se enterara, y lo haria por sus recuerdos, lo mataria de forma lenta y tortuosa. El haria lo mismo si le hicieran eso a Nessie. Se puso al lado de su prima y le limpio la herida de la mejilla que sangraba a borbotones. El viejo Black miro a su nieta, quien estaba llorando y no podia hablar bien. Estaba sumamente alterada. Jacob la escaneo para darle, por medio de recuerdos, un informe completo a Embry. Sabia que el querria saber todo si fuera su imprimada. La cara; tenia un corte profundo en la mejilla de algun vidrio. Los hombros y brazos magullados y arañados. Cortadas profundas y no tanto invadian sus largas piernas. Moretones coloreaban su piel por todos lados y la sangre de las multiples heridas las hacian parecer mas grabes.

-Jacob, encierralo en algun lado y que Billy llame a Charlie- EL joven siguio las intrucciones de su abuelo y cargo al hombre encerrandolo en un cuarto de la casa. Llamo luego a su padre.

-Lo siento chiquilla, no pude llegar antes.- Le conto mientras limpiaba las heridas con agua oxigenada que su nieto habia encontrado en el baño.

-Esta bien, no ha sido tan malo.

-Joder si ha sido malo- La contradijo Jacob- NO puedo creer que te haya golpeado, castrame antes de que golpee a una mujer.

-Castrame y torturame antes de hacer semejante cosa, muchacho. Porque a una mujer no se le pega, los puños son para defender, no para maltratar.- Dijo el mayor de los Black.

-¿Jacob, podrias entretener a los gemelos? Estan en mi cuarto de seguro- Jacob asintio- Tercer cuarto a la derecha.

Ella ayudo con sus propias heridas, pero seguian igual de mal y sangrantes, además no podia extraer todos los vidrios. Su abuelo y su primo la llevaron hasta el hospital donde antes de curarla la fotografiaron. Debia admitir que le daba pena aquello, odiaba la atencion que le daban. Luego la curaron y debieron hacerle puntos en el muslo, donde la cortada era seria. Dos enfermeras se encargaron de quitarle las trizas de vidrio que estaban en su carne. Ella sintio la necesidad de gritar cuando el alcohol toco su piel ardiendo, pero solo ahogo un jadeo.

-¿Edad?- Pregunto una asistente social.

-14 años- Dijo y luego se corrigio- 15 en realidad.

-Bien ¿Quién te ha golpeado?- Pregunto con amabilidad mirandola con ternura

-Mi padre. Estoy en proceso de adopción, creo.

-¿Cómo que crees, es tu padrastro?- Maritza nego con la cabeza.

-No, es mi padre biologico. MI madre nos cuidaba y todo, pero antes de fallecer hizo los papeles de adopción para que mi patria potestad pasara a manos de mi abuelo, uh, mi abuelo no reconocido.

-¿Y esos papeles?

-Estan en la carpeta del abogado, la espera afuera.- Indico su abuelo, quien estaba a su lado.

-¿Es la primera vez que te golpea?- Maritza nego-¿Tu madre sabia de los golpes al decidir darte en adopción?- Pregunto y ella asintio- ¿Tus hermanos han sido maltratados?- De nuevo asintio- ¿Hicieron la denuncia?- Ella nego.

-La haremos para incluirla en el caso- Interumpio el Black- Pero el hombre se va mañana a Argentina.

-¿Abandono de familia?- Pregunto la trabajadora social.

-No lo se, el caso de adopción ya esta hecho, el padre ha firmado. En todo caso solo falta el concentimiento de los niños que sera dado por la mañana y la aprobacion de la jueza de menores.

-¿Haran la denuncia?- Pregunto a la niña.

-no, solo quiero dejar de ser su hija lo mas pronto posible y eso lo haria mas lento- Declaro y la trabajadora asintio.

-Ve a la policia, haz la denuncia, eso lo retendra aquí. Solo debes declarar.

Dicho esto la trabajadora social se fue, y ella quedo a solas con su abuelo. Lo miro, aun no le tenia cariño pero el haberla salvado le habia dado muchos puntos. Suspiro, por lo menos era mejor que su padre y viviria en paz como hasta ahora, cuidando a sus hermanos, a si misma y a la casa.

-Mañana hay que ir con la jueza de menores, esta todo listo- Le dijo- Solo falta mi firma o la de Billy y su consentimiento ¿Tus hermanos aceptaran?- Pregunto el viejo.

-Mis hermano van donde yo vaya, y yo soy como su segunda madre. Puede conciderarme una Black, si lo desea.

El viejo sonrio y sacudio la cabeza, ella no lo aceptaba del todo y el era conciente de ello. Le costaria recobrar aquellos años de abandono, pero el no rendiria tan facil. Querian enmendar los errores del pasado y lo haria, tal como lo pidio su hija.

"no fuiste un padre para mi, pero puedes serlo para tu nieta" le habia dicho y el sonrió, su nieta era bastante peculiar. Pero el se encargaria de que ningun hombre le pusiera un dedo encima, no como lo habia hecho el salvaje de su nuero.

Proximo Capitulo:

"La jueza me miro de reojo y me sonrio, era latina, lo veia en sus razgos. La mujer me sonrio cuando le hable en español.

-_¿Y, me diras porque tus padres te cedieron? Si quieres quedarte con tu padre, di que no y lo obligaremos a llevarte._

_-¿Ve mi cara?- _La mujer asintio, algo incomoda- _No quiero irme con quien me hara esto de por vida."_

"-Si vuelve a tocarte lo matare- Dijo Embry tomando con cuidado la cintura de ella.

Y se juro a si mismo, que le importaba una mierda que lo metieran preso, mataria a su suegro si volvia a tocarla. Ya mucho tenia con un vampiro"

"-Seth- Le llamo Jazz mientras su novio le mordisqueaba el cuello- Seth.- Insistio ella pero el seguia concentrado en bajar por su piel.

-Clearwater, ¿Podrias dejar de comerte a mi hija para que yo hable con ella?- Pregunto el padre de Jazz conteniendo el enojo, dejando helado al hombre lobo"

"-Hola linda- La saludo la vampira y Maritza se echo para atrás- Soy Bella Cullen, y no te hare daño, soy inofenciva.

-Ningun vampiro es inofencivo- Dijo Maritza y Bella rió.

-Cierto, pero yo estoy de tu lado.- Respondió y volvio a presentarse- Bella Cullen, vampira vegetariana, escudo anti dones vampiricos y espero, tu amiga"


	10. anexo 1

Spanglish Girl

Anexo 1

Jazz se miro al espejo, nuevo corte de pelo, estaba más morena, con los ojos con una leve capa de rimel… ¡pero ni un centimetro más alta! Fruncio el cejo, solto un bufido poco femenino y miro con desconfianza al espejo. Le tenía tanta envidia, de la sana, claro, a Maritza. Ella era alta, blanca- aunque no tanto a decir verdad- tenía el pelo claro y ojos bonitos. Pero en realidad solo quería que le donara unos centimetros, a ella le sobraban. Solto un suspiro, siempre con esa maldita inseguridad que todos desconocian.

Giro un poco contemplandose frente al espejo desde distintos angulos. Era bonita, no una modelo de resvista, pero bonita al fin y al cabo. Es decir, algo rellenita, pero mejor carne para morder que hueso para roer, como siempre decía su novio. Si, era rellena, pero también rellena de pecho, de trasero y de pierna. Una vez le había dicho a Seth si la encontraba gorda, en un principio era para ver como reacionaba ante la tipica pregunta pero se sorprendio de la respuesta.

-¿Gorda? Estas perfecta- Claro, luego supo de la poca objetividad de un imprimado y su seguridad se fue al piso.

¿Cómo disimular semejante inseguridad? Facil, siendo segura de pensamiento y acciones.

Jazz se miro al espejo, de nuevo, con más detenimiento. Y un demonio ¿para que preocuparse tanto si a Seth le gustaba? No es como si quisiera imprecionar a otro que no fuera a el, y Seth no la veía solo como un culo al cual tocar, no, él no era asi. Se rió de si misma, de su inseguridad, le sonrio al espejo y tomo su bolso. Iba a ver a Seth, y procuraba ser lo mejor para el, solo para el.

¿Ir o no ir? Se preguntaba Rose mientras sacaba el labio inferior, en un acto de ensimismamiento. ¿Por qué se había arreglado tanto si no iba a ir al final? Rose suspiro, maldijo el momento en que se comprometio a ir a esa fogata con Collin. Fruncio el cejo al recordar como su mejor amiga la habia engañado con una discusión. Se miro al espejo, sonrio timidamente y dirigio su mirada a la foto que estaba colgada a un lado. Nashua y ella, sonriendo a su padre quien tomaba la fotografia. La muchacha borro la sonrisa, Nashua no tenia la culpa de nada, pero ella tampoco. ¡Nashua ni siquiera sabia que sus amigas la habian empujado en las escaleras causandole esas magulladoras!* Ella suspiro, iria, Nashua se enojaria, no con ella sino con el mundo, quizá, pero no estaria contenta. Recordo las palabras de Jazz "vive para ti y para quien te quiere como se debe, no para otro que no vivira para ti"

Rose se miro de reojo al espejo, estaba vestida, se habia comprometido y si, le gustaba Collin. ¿Por qué no ir? Se paro, miro la foto de frente, sonrio y murmuro un "Lo siento" antes de girarse y salir por la puerta. Dios la disculpe, pero ya la hizo esperarar por su "vivieron felices por siempre" demaciado tiempo, OK, no saldria con Collin, no hasta que se cumpla su acuerdo con Nashua, que definitivamente cumpliria*. Pero eso no significaba alejarse totalmente de el.

Rose se sonrio a si misma mientras bajaba las escaleras. No podia hablar abiertamente con sus amigas sobre el acuerdo entre ella y Nashua, era algo solo entre ellas y ninguna otra persona debia saber de el. Sonrio de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, ya estaba cerca el momento en que el acuerdo se cumpliria y cuando ambas estuvieran juntas otra vez, cuando ya nada mas se atravesara, la miraria a los ojos y le diria "como te lo prometi" La muchacha era algo timida, retraida, pero siempre cumplia sus juramentos, y mas con su hermana mellisa.

Marie giraba las hojas de su cuaderno sentada en su cama cuando entre ellas encontro una nota. "¡Te presento al señor libro, Marie! F: Embry" y no pudo evitar sonreir con melancolia. ¿A quien queria engañar? Si estaba resentida con ambos, con Embry por jugar con ella y con Maritza por ignorar sus sentimientos hacia el.

Una lagrima fugitiva paseo por sus pomulos dorados y ella no la quito, la dejo concluir su recorrido hasta su cuello. Bajo la cabeza, odiaba ser rencorosa, pero no podia evitarlo. Una punzada la recorrio de pies a cabeza al recordar como Embry miraba a Maritza embobado, estando ella a su lado gritando por atencion. Y le dolio, mas que nada su comportamiento infantil con Maritza y mas aun con Embry. Pero le dolia, demaciado para ser madura, y no podia negarlo.

La odiaba, habia llegado a odiarla cuando el rumor sobre un beso llego a sus oídos. "los oi hablando de un beso, en plena calle" le habian dicho. Y ella se rio, alzo una ceja y se fue. Por que ante todos ella era Marie, la chica popular, bonita y que tiene a quien quiere a sus pies. Quiza por eso le dolio tanto a su ego perder a su novio con una chica que ni siquiera hablaba el ingles.

-Maldita chica spanglish.- Maldijo mientras se tendia en su cama

Y penso, por un segundo, que si pudiera la mataria. Porque por su culpa los demas ya no la consideraban "la matadora" y hasta la miraban con pena ¡a ella, Marie, la diosa que parte el suelo por donde camina! Y la odia mas aun solo porque Embry piense que la pelirroja es mas bonita que ella. Le hierve la sangre, por que ella ha sido reina desde los seis años, y no iba a perder contra una inmigrante.

Reneesme suspiro harta, no lograba hacerle entender a su novio que no podia solamente llevarse a Marie para que Embry pudiese hablar con su reciente imprimada. Miro a la muchacha, la llamada "diosa nativa". Habia escuchado de ella en la escuela, era aquella muchacha que modelaba desde niña para comerciales y revistas. Se llamaba Marie y salía con Embry. Salia, verbo pasado, y ella aun no lo sabia. Pero Marie no era tonta, notaba que su novio no le daba ni la hora, estaba dejada de lado, y se sintio mal por ella.

Maritza, ajena a la situación de momento, se removia incomoda en la arena, quiza no tan ajena. Reneesme no se acerco a la pelirroja, se acerco en cambio a la morena, por que penso que ella estaba realmente sola y no la otra chica.

Marie le clavo sus ojos oscuros e intimidantes, pues no queria dar lastima. La muchacha intentaba por todos los medios existentes que su novio la mirara. Y Reneesme lo intento, toda la noche, hacerla sentir acompañada. Pero ella no lo hacia, estaba encaprichada con que su novio la besara, y Nessie sabia que el quileute no volveria a besarla jamaz.

Pero pronto dejo de lado la mision, Jake lograba que dejara todo de lado. Y se olvido de la pelirroja nueva, la morena que se iria, y se concentro en los labios de su novio. Reneesme tenia sus prioridades, y una de ellas era Jacob Black. Su estufa personal.

Maritza se sentia incomoda, mas que nunca en su corta vida. Usualmense te sentia asi cuando una muchacha la miraba con odio, fulminandola con la mirada como lo hacia Marie en ese instante. Por otro lado Embry la miraba con cara de idiota, de pies a cabeza, varias veces, poniendola mas nerviosa.

Tenia a sus amigas en algun sitio, pero no parecian acordarse de ella cuando mas las necesitaba. Se removio incomoda, sabia que todos la miraban, ella era la intrusa que se habia metido a romper el orden establecido. Suspiro, queria irse a casa, pero no podia irse tan pronto pues seria una falta de respeto enorme despues de que la habian dejado quedarse.

Se acomodo su largo pelo rojizo y se sonrojo al notar como el quileute seguia su recorrido con la mirada, concentrandose en cada hebra del fuerte cabello. Sus mejillas estaban de la misma tonalidad que su pelo, pero se lo atribuyo al calor del fuego, no estaba muy dispuesta a aceptar que se sentia nerviosa. Pues cuando lo hacia se ponia peor. En cambio se dedico a otra cosas, como contar los granos de arena, solo para ignorar que era el centro de atencion. Quiso desaparecer, irse y dormir, pero sin tantas miradas sobre ella ¡como odiaba que la miraran fijamente!

Hola!

Bien, antes de continuar la historia les traigo este anexo como para que conozcan mas a los personajes. Este anexo lo escribi dentro del capitulo de la fogata, pero lo saque por conciderarlos demaciado colados. Pero bueno, se los pongo para que tengan algo que leer mientras escribo el otro capitulo. Tengo varios, además se explican otras cosas extra, que solo las mencionare y que seran explicadas en los anexos.

*1: Bien, si se fijan, al final de un capitulo puse que Rose salía algo lastimada pero nunca se explica el porque. Bueno, eso va en el otro anexo que ya tengo escrito.

*2: Nashua y Rose hacen un acuerdo, cuando sus padres se separan. Nashua promete que hasta que no vuelvan a estar juntas no se cortara el pelo- Nashua lo prefiere corto, en el fic lo tiene hasta la cintura, cuando sus padres se separaron lo traia a los hombros- y Rose no ponerse de novia, en ese momento ninguna de las dos conocia a Collin. Cabe decir que Nashua no mira mal a su hermana por Collin sino porque teme que no cumpla su promesa, o sea, que no quiera que vuelvan a estar juntas. Oh, por cierto, eso de las promesas no es invento, una amiga mia hizo algo similar y bueh, lo puse aquí (gracias por la idea Cris!)


	11. tramites legales

**Spanglish Girl**

**Capitulo: "Tramites legales"**

No quería ir, no, realmente no le gustaba para nada la idea ¡Deberia haber una ley para que los niños no tuvieran que pasar por eso! Maritza se miro en el espejo de su cuarto que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo, un regalo de su madre que mando a hacer a medida y que habia sido adaptado para aquel cuarto. La pelirroja llevaba un vestido, como casi siempre, de color marron claro, una faja de cuero marron, unas sandalias blancas y su pelo amarrado en una coleta alta aunque algunas hebras de su pelo se escapaban.

Era un dia martes, de vacaciones, y habia logrado no llevarse materias gracias a sus amigas y a los machetes. Bueno, ella no solia hacer trampa pero necesitaba una ayuda por si no podia armar una oracion coherente. Se puso perfume, colgo su tipico bolso hippie y salio de su cuarto rumbo a la sala.

Su padre se había retirado a un hotel pues Jacob le había amenazado con matarlo a golpes si se acercaba a mi casa. Y bueno, Embry aún no sabia nada. Miro sus piernas mientras esperaba en la sala, estaban marcadas y las costras ya se habian hecho. La visita a la jueza se había retrasado tres días, pero allí estaba esperando para la audiencia con la mujer. Subio un poco el vestido, conciente de que nadie la veia, y miro los puntos que tenia sobre su muslo derecho. Hizo una mueca de dolor aunque prácticamente no le dolia nada.

Habia sido muy precabida al cubrir sus piernas con uno de los tres jeans que tenia y que casi nunca usaba cuando vio a Embry un día atrás. Jacob le había dicho que tenía que contarselo cuidadosamente si quería que su padre sobreviviera para firmar ante la jueza de menores y la escribanía que verían ese día.

"Es la primera vez que te veo con jeans largos" Le había dicho, ella se había reido y mintio que había olvidado lavar la ropa y solo le quedaba unos jeans limpios. Pero la realidad era que no queria que la viera tan magullada. Incluso, a pesar del calor, se habia puesto una polera para que solo se vieran la cara y los brazos.

"Embry lo matara" Había dicho Jake cuando le advirtió que seria el quien le contara sobre eso. Ella había pedido que no se lo contara, y luego Jake le conto sobre el mundo sin privacidad.

La argentina lanzo un suspiro y se acomodo el cinturon grueso hasta que oyo a sus hermanos bajar las escaleras corriendo. Se levanto y acomodo la ropa de sus hermanos ¡Señor, eran bastante grandes para saber acomodar las trenzas de sus zapatillas! Maritza sonrio y los despeino. Aun se sentia vacia, y más ahora que le tocaba acatar las consecuencias. Los gemelos la miraron como si fuera la cosa mas rara del mundo, hasta que Jose le hablo:

_-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?_

_-Se supone, lindo, que iremos a ver a una jueza de menores. Mamá quiere… queria que nos quedaramos a vivir con el abuelo Black._

_-¿Tenemos abuelo Black?- _Cuestiono Marcos, suspicaz, y yo solte una mueca.

-_Si, el viejo Black. Es el o papá_-Les dijo y luego penso como convencerlos, es decir, ellos eran niños y preferirian a su padre a un extraño, aunque eso fuera malo para ellos- _Yo me quedare aquí, no ire con papá. ¿Se quedaran conmigo, aquí? ¡Estados Unidos es tan bonito!_

Los niños se miraron entre ellos, y no dijeron nada mas. Ella paso sus manos, ligeramente lastimadas, por los rostros de sus hermanos. Antes muerta que abandonarlos, penso. Marcos tomo su mano cuando sus delgados dedos pasaron por los pomulos del niño, Jose le imito y pronto sus ojos miel estaban contra los castaños de ellos.

-_Yo ire a donde tu vayas, mamá mary._

_-¡Aunque sea con un viejo cara de bulldog!_- Exclamo Jose cuando su hermano termino la oración- _Además mamá mary cocina mejor que papa._

Maritza sonrio, la maña de llamarla " Mama Mary" no se les habiha ido. Supuso que seria una forma infantil de llenar el vacio. Y ella, por un momento, penso que era una buena forma. Claro que ellos la extrañaban, y los habiha visto y oido llorar por horas. ´Pero ellos no asimilaban del todo la idea de la muerte, ellos parecian esperar que su madre regresara en la mañana. Y algunas veces, ella tambien lo esperaba. Pero eran niños, si bien sufririan la muerte mas que nadie, lo harian un par de semanas y quiza uno o dos años. Ella, por otro lado, la sentiria por años y años, como una herida mal cicatrizada.

Marcos empezo a bromear con Jose sobre algun programa infantil que habian visto la noche anterior en el cuarto de Maritza. La pelirroja sonrio al recordar que los niños durmieron con ella los ultimos dias, pesadillas, le decian. No es como si necesitaran una excusa para ir a su cuarto.

-_Todo ira bien_- Prometio ella cuando sintio que tocaban la puerta.

Afuera estaba el viejo Black, como lo apodaba ella, con su vieja camioneta roja. Los gemelos miraron con recelo al enorme hombre, se acercaron cautelosos, pero el viejo era bueno con los niños. Unos minutos luego los niños no querian despegarse de el. Maritza suspiro, los niños eran siempre confianzudos. Ella se acomodo su largo pelo rojizo y se subio a la camioneta procurando que su vestido cubriera los puntos de su muslo. Los vestidos le quedaban todos pequeños, cortos, en realidad. Habia crecido demaciado y no habia tenido tiempo suficiente para ir de compras en todo el tiempo que llevaban en ese pais.

Los infantes pretendian viajar en la caja de la camioneta, como ellos la denominaron mas tarde, su nuevo juguete. El viejo Black intento, por medios pacificos y persuacivos, que los niños bajaran de la parte trasera del vehiculo. Martitza no pudo evitar reir un poco de los vanos intentos del hombre. La muchacha se bajo del auto y las risas de los niños se cortaron cuando la seriedad y el semblante autoritario de su hermana entro en escena.

-Adentro, los dos, ahora- Ordeno y el viejo Black se sorprendio de que los niños acataran la orden.-Asi, Black, es como se ordena algo.

EL viejo rio al ver el semblante burlon de la muchacha. La chica se giro sobre si misma y volvio a meterse dentro del coche, esta vez, con los niños en la parte trasera. No era una dictadora, pero quien la conocia enfadada no la probocaba. EN ese caso, sus inteligentes hermanos con un envidiable sentido de supervivencia.

EL hombre encendio el motor ruidoso y emprendio el camino hasta la ciudad, aparentemente su madre habia pactado con una jueza que de momento atendia en Port Angels, lo que significaba un viajecito algo largo. La chica se acomodo e intento fundirse con el asiento mullido hasta que el hombre mayor la llamo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, niña?- Pregunto, auun recio a llamarla por su nombre.

-Bien, Black. Mejor que antes, si te sirve de algo- Le dijo, usando su apellido como un insulto

-Comportandote asi, demuestras ser una quileute. Con carácter, recia y terca.

-¡No soy terca!

-¡si lo eres!- Dijeron sus hermanitos al unisono desde el asiento trasero, ella les envio una mirada de reproche.

Ella puso música y pronto estaba discutiendo con el viejo sobre la radioestacion elegida. Rock contra jazz, o no, ella ganaria. Maritza se ciño a la estacion de rock, ni su abuelo le cambiaria su cancion favorita. EL viejo Black, por su lado, solo queria fastidiarla un poco, le parecia sumamente divertido las muecas de disgusto de su nieta.

EL viaje se hizo muy corto en realidad, engtre discusiones tontas, preguntas y conversaciones amenas. EL Black descubrio que tenia varias cosas en comun con su nieta ilegitima, el gusto por la comida, loos deportes, los climas templados, el bosuqe e infinidades de otras cosas.

Sonrio, la niña no era una carga como se habia imaginado. EN realidad la primera imagen de ella, cuando aun desconocia su parentezco, fue el de una niña desidida, con un odio fiero refuldiendo en sus ojos. Pasion, para todo, incluso para discutir. Firme y terca, como su madre, penso. Como todas las mujeres que valian la pena, se corrigio a si mismo mientras la miraba cantar en un ingles mediocre.

-Necesitas clases de pronunciación, no puedes andar asi- Le dijo, de modo directo.

-Y tu viejo, modales, no puedes andar asi- Se burlo, con pocas ganas de hablar sobre su ingles.-¿Quién es la jueza?

-Maria Smith, chilena, creo.- Dijo- Los latinos nos invaden, señor.

-¡Amén, viejo!

Maritza estaba feliz, chilena, genial. Eso era sumamente genial, increible y un golpe de suerte indiscutible. SU madre habia hecho bien en buscar una persona que hablara su idioma debido a la poca fluidez con la que ella hablaba. Cuando llegaron a la oficina, los nervios la atacaron de repente. Una hora despues, cuya espera le parecio eterna, la secretaria de pelo rubicundo los hizo pasar. Dentro estaba su padre, Maritza no pudo evitar mirarlo con odio cuando lo vio sentado alli.

La jueza de menores le parecio bastante joven, de unos treita y pocos, de pelo castañu oscuro, ojos almendrados, pomulos altos y piel dorada, bonita. La jueza la miro con ternura, como si quisiera que el mundo fuera de miel y chocolate, como los ojos de Maritza. La mujer pidio que los niños se quedaran fuera, e intento que Maritza tambien lo hiciera, pero ella se nego.

-_Soy lo bastante madura para escuchar lo que usted, señora, tenga para decirme. Creame que he pasado por mucho para que desee sacarme del cuarto._

_-¿Uruguaya?_-Pregunto la mujer sonriente.

-_Argentina, señora, y orgullosa de serlo-_ A Maritza se le inflo el pecho de orgullo, pero luego recordo porque estaba alli y volvio al plan de adulta.

-_Asi que… ¿adopción?_- Pregunto mirando al padre y al viejo Black.

-_Adopcion, exacto, ¿los papeles ya estan hechos, no?-_ Custiono el padre sin ganas de estar alli.

-Si, señor, ¿recuerda que sigo siendo jueza? ¿Tiene algo de respeto?- Pregutno, avergonzandolo para que el otro hombre la entendiera, la mujer se giro al viejo-¿Pretende usted ser el tutor legal de la muchacha, a su edad?

-Si, señora, la niña no necesita muchos cuidados y soy fuerte como un roble. No padezco enfermedades que me deviliten de aquí a mucho tiempo.

La mujer sonrio, amablemente y acomodo sus gafas sobre su nariz como hacia la gente mayor. La mujer l aexamino y le hizo varias preguntas, entre ellas, su edad, nombre, si se habia cambiado de escuela, problemas escolare sy demas. Pero una pregunta le causo especial interes, si habia violencia familiar.

Maritza dudo un intante y se molesto en examinar a la mujer otra vez antes de asentir. La jueza la miro de reojo y le sonrio, era latina, lo veia en sus razgos. La mujer le sonrio cuando le hablo en español.

-_¿Y, me diras porque tus padres te cedieron? Si quieres quedarte con tu padre, di que no y lo obligaremos a llevarte._

_-¿Ve mi cara?-_ La mujer asintio, algo incomoda-_ No quiero irme con quien me hara esto de por vida._

La mujer fruncio el ceño y fulmino con la mirada al padre que estaba frente a ella y quien sostuvo la mirada como quien tiene las de ganar. La jueza anoto algo y miro al viejo Black para luego preguntar por los gemelos. Los hizo entrar y repitio las preguntas, los niños parecian no tener problemas con la adopción y adoraban al viejo Black. Maritza agradecio que no preguntara desde cuando lo conocian. "Hace unas horas" no era una buena respuesta.

-_¿Y ustedes, dulzuras, por que quieren irse con el señor Black?_

-¡El abuelo Black es increible! ¡Es amable y nos trata muy bien!- Dijo Jose, insitado por la jueza

-_Y tiene una camioneta bonita, nos dijo que cuando seamos mas grandes nos enseñara a manejar… ah, y nos llevara a comer mas tarde_- Agrego contento Marcos y Maritza sonrio.

-_Oh, y tambien no nos golpea nunca ¿A que no, chicos?_-Ambos niños asintieron y siguieron hablandole a la mujer de las bondades del hombre.

Golpe bajo, consedio el padre.

En fin, la mujer hizo llamar a una escribanía quien termino el proceso, les sonrio a las personas, hizo el papeleo restante, y declaro un par de ordenes parsa una psicopedagoga para los hijos del golpeador. Cuatro horas mas tarde, aun en la casa en medio del bosque, Maritza empazaba sus cosas.

Libre, al fin, pensaba.

Ella estaba ahora con unos shorts de jean negros gastados, y una remera por encima del ombligo color azul, le hacia muchisimo calor. O por lo menos eso le parecia a ella a quien el clima no se le apetecia agradable. Descalza, con el pelo en un rodete desprolijo, con los shorts doblados y un escote poco decente desidio mandar a abrir la puerta a sus hermanos.

-¡Esta arriba, primer cuarto a la derecha!- Grito Jose desde abajo. A Maritza le tomo cuatro segundos darse cuenta de que esa era su piesa y a Embry le tomo tres llegar hasta ella.

Cuando el quileute abrio la puerta ella aun estaba de espaldas, cuando se volteo le tomo un instante darse cuenta de cuan poco cubierta estaba. Decidio pasarlo por alto, es decir, habiha visto a mujeres con menos ropa, incluyendo a la bien proporcionada Leah. Maritza, quien estaba acostumbrada a vivir rodeaba de hombres como amigos, vecinos y demas, seguia siendo muy pudorosa. Por ello se puso colorada apenas el entro por la puerta pero no iba a dejarse ver como una niñita vergonzosa.

Embry la examino, sin que ella lo notara, deteniendose en cada curva de su cuerpo. Parecia mayor de lo que era, con la cintura tan marcada, los pechos crecidos, las caderas anchas, el trasero firme y sus largas, largas piernas.

La piel lastimada le hizo soltar un gruñido, en especial unos puntos en el muslo dorado de ella. ¿Quién se creia ese hombre para marcar la piel de ella? Apreto las manos para contener los temblores y solto, de nuevo, otro gruñido esta vez mas fuerte. Maritza se volteo y siguio la mirada del chico que se habia sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared.

Ella se paro y por inercia se acerco a el. Se acuclillo frente al muchacho y le acaricio la cara, los temblores se acabaron al instante. Ella tenia ese efecto tranquilizador en el que la hacia tan especial. Quiza eran sus ojos miel quemada, su piel dorada tan suave, esos labios carnosos y tentadores, o el conjunto en si. Embry la jalo y la estrecho contra sus brazos, sintiendo la suavidad de su calida piel.

-Si vuelve a tocarte lo matare- Dijo Embry tomando con cuidado la cintura de ella.

Y se juro a si mismo, que le importaba una mierda que lo metieran preso, mataria a su suegro si volvia a tocarla. Ya mucho tenia con un vampiro. Suspiro, el jodido vampiro que no se iba y era endemoniadamente difícil de cazar. Cada vez que se acercaba, se mareaban, se perdian, o algo pasaba. Necesitaban, aunque lo molestara admitirlo, a Bella. Corrian con suerte, pues ella habia llegado el adia anterior y vendria esa misma noche, con Jacob, Edward y Nessie. Se olvido por un segundo del vampiro, abrio las pienas y la dejo recostarse contra su pecho. La sintio respirar tranquila, sonriente, y penso que le gustaria tenerla asi toda la vida.

Su piel rojiza se le hacia hermosa, cautivante, y tibia. Siempre tibia, la fiebre parecia ya no percistir en el. Sonrio alegre, le gustaba estar asi aunque fuera unos intantes. Con Embry todo se volvia paz. Apago el teléfono movil, recordando que tenia que verse con sus amigas, olvido la maleta, lo problemas y se hundio contra el pecho del chico, ligeramente feliz.

Se acomodo el pantalon que tanto le habia costado ponerse, las caderas se habian vuelto una tortura los ultimos dias. Nada le entraba. Esos pantalones los usaba antes con un cinturon pues sus caderas no se habian ensanchado mucho y sus piernas no eran tan fuertes. Maldijo haber crecido y tener que rearmar el guarda ropa.

-Odio crecer tan rapido ¡no me queda nada!- Comento, iniciando la conversación.

-Es normal, no tienes idea de lo que es crecer de golpe- Se burlo, recordando el periodo previo a su transformación.

-¡He crecido como loca, hablo en serio!- Protesto, acomodandose la ropa mientras hablaba.-¡como loca! ¿Sabes lo que es crecer doce centimetros en dos semanas? Es una locura.

Embry se burlo, la chica era una exagerada. Las mujeres tendian a exagerar las cosas. Embry se mofo de sus exageraciones pero ella insistia. Aunque a decir verdad, era muy alta, pero dentro de lo normal. Claro, la mayoria de las mujeres con suerte rozaban el metro setenta y cinco, ella lo rebasaba. Embry se lo penso un minuto, pero luego descarto la idea. No, era imposible, lo de Leah se habia dado por su imposibilidad de tener hijos… y si el se habia imprimado era por que ella podia tener hijos… por que podia.

-Uh, en realidad quiero hacerte una pregunta, por tema de hombres lobo…- Empezo, odiaba los temas de mujeres.

Embry no estaba muy familiarizado con los temas femeninos, su madre siempre habia mantenido eso a parte y sus novia tambien, como no tenia hermanas o primas eso nunca habia sido un tema para el. Embry la miro de reojo, ella se habia sentado a su lado para verlo a la cara, que se habia ruborizado bajo la piel oscura. Demonios, queria saber pero no queria preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa con los lobos?

-No es de lo slobos en verdad, es, bueno, sobre ti- Dijo, avergonzado- Mira… no te asustes, no creo que sea el caso, pero… sabes, antes de transformarte creces mucho y rapido… sube tu temperatura corporal y todo eso… uh, y en las mujeres, como en Leah…

Maritza lo vio vacilar y fue directa.

-¿Qué quieres saber, Embry?

-¿Puedes tener… hijos? Quiero decir… ¿tienes… "tus dias"?- De seguro Seth y Jake se burlarian de el.

Claro, ellos crecieron con mujeres, que hablaban de eso en la mesa. Sin asco. EL por otro lado, se horrorisaba de una ecsena asi. Maritza formo una sonrisa sobre su rostro, y asintio. Genial, podia tener hijos, eso era buena señal. Se despreocupo y se hundio contrala pared.

-¿Necesitas información de mi ciclo?- Pregunto, dispuesta a avergonzarlo.

-No, no, para nada- Respondio, sin saber que ella estaba jugando con el.

¡Embry Call no era bueno con temas femeninos! Algo con que avergonzarlo, se dijo Maritza. Bien, el ya la habia avergonzdo paseandose sin camiseta frnete a ella y sinq eu pudiera dejar de verlo pensando en que podia lavar ropa sobre esos abdominales. Bien, su turno de avergonzarlo ¡Y ella no tenia pena de hablar de eso!

-¿En serio? Quiero decir, ¿a ustedes les afecta que nos pongamos en celo o algo asi?- Maritza contuvo una risa y fingio interes..

-Uh, no, en forma humana no y no sabemos en forma lupina… supongo que no.

-Genial- Diijo- Porque sino seria un jaleo, con Leah, me imagino- Comento, recordando a la Clearwater que conocia de lejos pero sabia pertenecia a la manada.

-No, Leah no puede, por lo que es loba.

-Aja… ¿y no les da pena tener a una chica ahí?- Pregunto, tratando de girar las cosas al mismo tema- Ya sabes, las mujeres tenemos… nuestras cosas… y dime, Embry ¿A que se debe tu curiosidad sobre mi periodo?

Embry se puso colorado, demonios, ella lo decia con una naturalidad imprecionante. Maritza se acomodo frente a el, cruzando sus piernas, dejandole ver cuan hermosas eran. Sonriendo, como si hablaran del clima y no de lo procesos de su cuerpo. Como si no hablaran de hombres y mujeres lobo.

La muchacha logro avergonzarlu otro poco antes de dejarlo cambiar el tema.

No era la primera vez que su novio entraba en su cuarto. En realidad, ella vivia instalada en el cuarto de el. Por razones de costumbre, Jazz era quien iba a casa de Seth, tan seguido, que Sue la dejaba pasearse por su casa como si viviese alli, y prácticamente elo hacia. En realidad, Natacha preparaba la cena en casa de los Clearwater de vez en cuando, en especial cuando a Sue sus dolores de cabeza no la dejaban estar. Sue adoraba a la chica, nunca lo aceptaria, pero de las novias de Seth, ella era la mejor.

Pero estaban esas raras ocaciones en las que Seth subia por su ventana y se aparecia en su cuarto medio desnudo. Jazz sonrio y se acerco a el, con el el pelo mojado por la ducha y vestida con su pijama de ositos polares. Seth siempre se burlaba de su pijama de ositos polares, pero ella lo adoraba. Se colgo de su novio y le estampo un beso en los labios para soltar luego una de sus risitas contagiosas.

Seth la apreto con suavidad, no la veia hace dos dias y ya sentia que su mundo se caia. Jazz se veia hermosa con lal piel limpia y radiante, fresca y con el pelo humedo pegandose a su rostro anguloso. Hermosa, la describiria. Seth siempre habiha pensado que la hermanita de Collin era linda, linda de ternura, pero ahora que la veia mas crecida le resultaba muy apetecible. Jazz era tentadora, cada pedazo de su piel tostada, cada hebra de su rebelde cabello, cada pincelada de sus indescriptibles ojos. La beso con ternura, con amor, y luego con una pizca de pasion. La tomo de la cintura y la puso contra el escritorio, sentandola y poniendose en el hueco que formaban sus piernas. Introdujo su lengua y comenzo a jugar con la de ella.

Jazz se estremecio, amaba cuando Seth la besaba de ese modo tan posesivo. Lo dejo llevar sus manos hasta sus caderas y subirle la remera hasta rozar el comienzo de su corpiño rosado. Seth gruño contra su boca y Jazz ahogo una risita. Su novio se apreto contra ella y bajo por su cuello, jugo con el cuello de su camisa y lo aparto para moder los hombros y admirar la poca vision de los pechos de su novia. Volvio a sus labios y los ataco con ansiedad, encaprichandose con el labio inferior de ella.

Estaban tan embotellados en su juego de adultos que no se acordaron de cerrar la puerta, y no les importo. Seth gruñia conteniendo el impulso de arrancarle la remera y se conformo con marcar el cuello de la chica y pasar sus manos por su cintura debajo de la blusa disfrutando la piel prohibida.

-Seth- Le llamo Jazz mientras su novio le mordisqueaba el cuello- Seth.- Insistio ella pero el seguia concentrado en bajar por su piel.

-Clearwater, ¿Podrias dejar de comerte a mi hija para que yo hable con ella?- Pregunto el padre de Jazz conteniendo el enojo, dejando helado al hombre lobo.

Seth se paro en seco sonrojado por ser atrapado en un acto poco divertido a ojos de un padre y se aparto de ella. Puso su mejor sonrisa de "yo no fui" y asintio, enviandole una mirada a la entretenida Jazz quien reia de la situación.

-¡Nos vemos, lobito!- Bromeo mientras su padre cerraba la puerta de la habitacion dejando a Seth afuera, con la temperatura un poco mas arriba de lo normal.

Un par de horas luego, en la casa de los Julié que habia sido dejada como herencia para la muchacha se encontraba la misma y su amiga, Nessie, pues los gemelos habian ido a cenar con su abuelo. Maritza aparto un par de mechones de su pelo mas ondulado de lo normal y miro a su amiga quien le sonreia nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo, Nessie?- Preguto, ligeramente preocupada.

-No, nada, solo que lo que veras sera raro.

-Nessie, me ataco un vampiro y mis amigos son hombres lobo. ¿Algo mas raro?- Pregunto, Nessie se arrepintió de querer contarle.

-Tienes razon, no hay nada mas raro que eso.

Reneesme decidio a ultimo momento omitir su estado hibrido, y se lo dijo a su padre por medio de pensamientos. Su familia habia llegado hace poco, y la manada aun no podia cazar a Fred, por lo que necesitarian ayuda extra.

Maritza sirvio un poco de comida que previamente habia preparado, con plan de ver un pelicula con Embry, quien le cancelo por el tema de la caceria. La pelirroja decidio que dejaria la comid apara luego y se sento a entablar conversación con sus tres mejores amigas.

-¿No es esa mucha comida?- Pregunto Rose, sorprendida.

-Si, supongo- Nessie entendio que el plan original no eran ellas, y suspiro, a ella tambien la habian dejado plantada.

-¿Algo nuevo para contar?- Pregunto Jazz- Yo si, pero no quiero ser la primera- Agrego.

-Bien… hoy hice ponerse a Embry super rojo- Dijo Maritza- Me pregunto algo de mi ciclo y se puso colorado, entonces lo presiona y dios, envidiaria ese tono de rubor- Bromeaba.

-¡A que yo te gano!- Converso Jazz- Hoy mi papa entro a mi cuarto mientras Seth se pasaba de tono.

-¿Pasarse de tono, hasta que punto?- Pregunto Reneesme, curiosa.

-Mas alto que nunca hasta ahora, por poco me saco la remera- Comento ella, divertida- Y mi papa entro pero Seth no se dio cuenta y me comia el cuello cuando el le dijo "deja de comerte a mi hija, Clarwater"

Jazz relataba la historia con voces divertidas cuando, en medio de la graciosa accion con lujo de detalles, desde mordidas hasta lametones, Rose hizo su comentario.

- La madrastra de Nashua acepto cederla- Y la susodicha paro la historia cuando Seth le apartaba en cuello de la camisa.

-¿Se supone que tener a la amargada es bueno?

Rose le riño por le ultimo comentario y se nego a contar lo que habia pasado si no era la ultima en hacerlo, pues Nessie siempre quedaba para el final. Ademas, hasta que encontrara las palabras para relatar pasaria un buen rato. Nessie les conto a sus amigas sobre un insidente cuando iba de compras con su tia cuando el timbre sono de nuevo.

-¡Adelante!- Indico la dueña de casa mientras se servia otro poco de gaseosa.

A la sala entraron dos hombres y una mujer, entre ellos Jacib. La mujer era despampanante, con una belleza enigmatica. Ojos dorados, pello obscuro y espeso, no muy alta, de piel blanca y dura. Razgos divinos. EL hombre tenia el pelo rubicundo, como el bronce, la piel igualmente blanca, cuerpo delgado y musculoso, alto pero menos que el licantropo y de ojos dorados. Maritza se paro de su sitio en un cato reflejo y se oculto detrás del sofa,erguida sin dejar de mirar a los vampiros.

-¿Quiénes son?- Pregunto ella, desconfiada y Nessie le indico que se tranquilizara.

-Hola linda- La saludo la vampira y Maritza se echo para atrás- Soy Bella Cullen, y no te hare daño, soy inofenciva.

-Ningun vampiro es inofencivo- Dijo Maritza y Bella rió.

-Cierto, pero yo estoy de tu lado.- Respondió y volvio a presentarse- Bella Cullen, vampira vegetariana, escudo anti dones vampiricos y espero, tu amiga.

-Oh, el arma secreta- Dijo ella pero no se relajo.

-Si… deberiamos haber traido a Jasper. - Comento Edward y Bella asintio.

-No van a hacerte nada, yo los mato antes de eso- Bromeo el hombre lobo pasando su mano por sobre los hombros de su amiga.

-Bella, ella es Maritza, la "tua cantante" del vampiro. O sea, vercion tuya peleonera, a la defenciva y mas bonita.

-¿Peleonera?- Cuestiono Maritza-¡Yo no estoy a la defenciva!

-Si que lo estas, bien, Eddy, explicale el plan a la chica.

-No me des ordenes, chucho.

-Congelate, hielito.

-¡Chicos!- Exclamo la vampira girando los ojos- Pasaran los siglos y seguiran peleando.

-Quizá- Conconrdaron ambos.

Maritza no relajo los hombros, se puso mas tensa si eso era posible. Claro, eso hasta que Embry entro por la puerta y el ambiente al instanse te alijero. Jazz giro los ojos y Rose se rio ante eso. Nessie se acomodo automáticamente a un lado de su novio y repaso el plan en murmullos silenciosos.

-Bien, antes que nada, Maritza ¿cuan dispuesta esta a arriesgar tu cuello por salvar a las personas de la reserva? El vampiro ya ha causado dos muertes.

Maritza se lo penso, paso sus ojos por los licantropos, sus amigas, el vampiro y se detuvo en Bella, quien la miraba esperanzada.

-Todo- Concluyo.

Despues de todo, ese seria su nuevo hogar Y ella no dejaria que un vampirito enclenque se acercara mas de lo debido a su familia. No si ella podia hacer algo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Proximo capitulo.**

_"-¿Qué Marie que?- Pregunto Maritza tragandose en seco su café._

_-Lo que escuchaste, no la encontramos, y la ultima vez que la vieron, iba al bosque._

_Maritza espero que eso no fuera cierto, pero la seriedad de Jacob al decirlo la hacian pensar que estaba pasando. El vampiro tenia sed, y si no era ella, seria otro"_

_"Rose ya no se sentia tan incomoda con todo eso, ya no mas. Si bien Collin era un hombre lobo a su lado no le parecia agresivo. Le sonrio, acaricio su mejilla y sintio un aullido resonar a lo lejoz. _

_-Debo irme- Le dijo y ella lo vio irse, odiaba la incertidumbre de no saber si el vampiro le haria algo"_

_"-¡No me jodas Embry!- Chiyo Christian._

_-Cresiste mas que nunca centimetros, tu temperatura corporal roza los sesenta grados, estas irritable, tus manos tiemblan cuando te enfadas… vas a transformarte en cualquier momento- Indico y el fruncio el cejo empezando a temblar furiosamente"_

_"El viejo Black la palmeo la espalda y le susurro palabras de aliento. Le habria gustado tomar su lugar, pero el vampiro la queria a ella."_


	12. Desápariciones

Spanglish girl

Capitulo: Desápariciones.

Marcos estaba jugando con su hermano a las cartas, debido a un corte de luz no podian ver tele ni jugar videojuegos, por lo que se entretenian como podian. El viejo estaba leyendo en diario a un lado de ellos en la pequeña sala donde minutos antes habia desayunado. Maritza los habia enviado a dormir alli, a cuidado de Joseph, quien estaba encantado con los gemelos.

-Ire a por ellos en cuanto pueda- Le habia dicho, mientras dejaba las maletas de sus hermanos a un lado de la puerta- Lo que, quizá, no sea muy pronto.

Si habia algo que el viejo Black admiraba de su antigua amante que en paz descanzara, era esa mirada indomable y salvaje, la misma de Maritza. Claro, Maritza no era tan impulsiva como su abuela, y era, en realidad, más testaruda y tozuda. El hombre suspiro y miro a sus nietos por el rabillo del ojo, Jose hacia trampa, y Marcos no lo notaba.

-Hey, muchacho, los Black no hacemos trampa- Bromeo el hombre y Jose le guiño un ojo y bajo su jugada.

-Son alergicos a las fresas, no les des azucar por nada del mundo a menos que quieras dos niños mas hiperactivos de lo normal, tampoco los dejes salir luego de las siete. Ni pienses en…- Enumeraba la pelirroja contra el marco de la puerta a su abuelo la noche anterior.

-¿Abue Jo?- Pregunto Jose, apodandole.

-¿Si?- Pregunto el hombre.

-¿Por qué Maritza no se quedo con nosotros?- Pregunto Jose, vivaz.

-Simplemente porque tiene que limpiar toda la casa y buscar algunas cosas, lo que le tomara unos dias- Respondio, sonriendo.

Jose lo miro con desconfianza, pero no siguio preguntando. Pronto el niño olvido la pregunta y el Black se relajo, hundiendose contra el sofa ¿En que habiha pensado cuando se acosto con aquella impertinente chica de diecisiete años tanto tiempo atrás? No en su alta tasa de fertilidad, claro.

Jazz y Rose fruncieron el ceño, mirandose entre las dos. Al mismo tiempo, negaron con la cabeza, dando a entender su clara negativa hacia el plan que ellas denominaban suicida. No, no dejarian que su mejor amiga aceptara semejantes riezgos a los de una pelicula de accion. Jazz iba a soltar un comentario mordaz cuando Nessie la interrumpio aun sin empezar.

-Ya han muerto dos personas, una chica de catorce y un chico de diescinueve.- Remarco- Y nuestra unica chanse de hacerle parar es con Maritza de señuelo, no la tocara.

-¡Es peligroso, demonios!- Chiyo Natacha cruzandose de brazos.-¿No puede hacerlo otra?

-No, es la sangre de Maritza quien le canta- Explico Rose, molesta- ¿No hay plan b?

-No hay tiempo para plan b, tiene que funcionar. Es infalible considerando la ignorancia de Fred y que la sangre de Ritzzie le resulta deseable.

-Morboso- Murmuro Jazz y Maritza rio.

Bella Cullen estaba en el piso superior escuchando, a hurtadillas, la conversación. Su esposo la abrazo por la cintura diminuta y le beso el cuello, aspirando su aroma perfecto. Edward miro a Maritza desde la planta superior, la chica tenia la misma sonrisa que Jacob, y la risa de su hermana, Rebecca.

La vampira enrosco en sus dedos un mechon de pelo de su amado, mientras se ensimismaba. El plan era bueno, prácticamente infalible, pero siempre estaba ese margen de error implacable. Edward le habia asegurado una ignorancia total de Fred respecto a los dones que ella poseia, pero aun asi ella pretendia anular ese margen de error.

-Es muy joven para ser perseguida por un vampiro- Comento y Edward contuvo una risa.

-Tu eras un par de años mayor, Bella, y tu salías conmigo, sabiendo que me tentaba tu sangre- Indico el- Ella, al menos, tiene toda una manada para protegerla.

Aunque en realidad no tenian porque ayudarlos, como se los habia hecho notar Rosalie, ella queria hacerlo. En realidad le debia mucho a esa manada, a las dos manadas en verdad, y odiaba deber cosas. Aunque mas que una deuda eran sus amigos, personas que ella amaba, y que no podia dejar de lado asi como asi.

-El plan consiste en tres fases, la primera es "el engaño"- Relato Bella mientras bajaba los escalones haciendo que todos la mirasen- es donde nos aseguramos que el vampiro escuche una "discusión" entre Embry y Maritza donde el le retire la proteccion de la manada y la deje sola.

-¿Pero no lo hara, verdad?- Pregunto Rose y Bella nego.

-No, en realidad habran dos lobos a corta distancia- Dijo- Y como el olor de Reneesme es leve, lo cubriremos y ella vigilara la espalda de Maritza.

-¿Y si la ataca?- Pregunto Jazz, a la defenciva.

-Los vampiros juegan con sus presas, el se deleitara primero, sin dañarla en un principio…

-¡En un principio!- Exclamo Rose.

-¡Dejenla terminar, joder!

Ambas chicas guardaron un receloso silencio.

-Entonces aparece Nessie y lo entretiene unos intantes, para cuando Embry llegue al punto de encuentro con el resto de las manadas, avanzamos con mi escudo cubriendolos. Para entonces Quil y Seth ya estaran peleando con el vampiro- Dijo y Jazz se echo para adelante.

-¡No, no!

-Jazz, Seth ya ha matado vampiros antes- Le recordo Maritza, mas asustada que nadie- Y estaran Quil y Nessie con el.

-¡Pero nunca con un vampiro qu elo hiciera caer mareado antes de darle un solo zarpaso!- Exclamo ella sentandose, claramente alarmada.-¿Cómo te sentirías tu si fuera… si fuera… uh…?- Jazz dudo un instante antes de dar un ejemplo.

El cariño que Natacha sentia por su novio era mayor que el de sus dos amigas por sus no parejas. Ella daria su vida, su carne, su piel, todo por la seguridad de su novio. No, ninguna de ellos podia entenderlo, no podian entender que luego de tantos besos lo necesitara mas. Ni Rose, ni Martz sabian de la imprimación, y Seth le habia prohibido contarselos. Jazz abrio y cerro la boca, dubitativa.

-¿SI fuera Jake, Marcos, Embry o Chris todos juntos?- Pregunto, incapaz de encontrar un ejemplo adecuado para reemplazar a su amor.- No Bella, no quiero- Susurro, incapaz de gritar.

-Te entiendo, mejor de lo que crees- Le dijo, apoyandose contra el sofa- Pero Seth no sera afectado, estara mi escudo.

-Si llegas a tiempo, si el vampiro no la ataca de una vez, si Nessie logra distraerlo, si el vampiro no la detecta… ¡Son especulaciones!- Remarco Rose, conciente que Collin estaba liado en eso.

-¿Acaso creen que no lo se?- Murmuro Maritza, cabizbaja- Pero ya han muerto dos personas, por ocultarme. Por cobarde. Y no soy asi, no soy tan corajuda como Jazz o tan intuitiva como Rose, pero se cuando debo hacer algo.

-No, no debes hacer nada- Le indico Bella- Quieres hacerlo, por que este lugar te importa. Tanto como me importa a mi, o a ellas.

La vampira acomodo su pelo obscuro y entorno los ojos, eran especulaciones, todo era algo probable, nada tangible. Suspiro, no tenian opciones, el vampiro tenia un don que dificultaba todo y el escudo que ella poseia no podia extenderse tanto. El perimetro que podia cumplir era limitado, y eso lo sabia.

-¡No les estamos preguntando!- Exclamo de repente Maritza- Les aviso, nadie morira, quiza una que otra lastimadura. Pero es un vampiro contra dos manadas de lobos hechos para matarlos, dos vampiros y una humana. No es un aquelarre completo- Solto furiosa.

-Bueno, si, pero su don…

-Bella lo anulara- Colaboro Nessie.

Rose las miro con desconfianza, algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no podia solo dejar que todos se arriezgaran de ese modo. Bajo la cabeza, pensando el Collin, no podia dejar que el se hiciera daño. Por eso temia tanto que el fuera un hombre lobo, por ese motivo, las peleas, cada vez que lo veia revisaba su estado fisico. Entendia la desesperación de Jazz por detener esa locura, pero al mismo tiempo comprendia su resignacion, no les pedian permiso, les avisaban..

-Esto no ira bien- Pronostico ella alzando la vista y la clavo en Bella- Te hare responsable de todo lo que suceda ¿Lo aceptas?

-Si- Dijo la vampira, sin comprender que acababa de hacer un juramento.

-¿Necesita algo mas?- Consulto Maritza sirviendole un poco de limonada a su tio.

-O no, linda. Lamento haberte molestado.

Billy Black pensaba en cuan amable era aquella chiquilla, demaciado acostumbrada a servir a todo el mundo. Lo sabia por que con diez minutos en su casa ya habia recogido un par de cosas y arreglado, discretamente, la vajilla de la cocina. Su padre le habia dicho qu ela niña era terca y de enfadarse con facilidad, pero que, al mismo tiempo, podia ser la persona mas tierna y dulce del planeta.

Bipolar, la llamo su padre, el la llamaria todo terreno. De rapida reaccion y de sentimientos puros. Reconocia ese carisma, que todos los Black tenian, y esa forma tan posesiva de caminar. La seguridad de su andar, la ternura en sus facciones aniñadas, y la irritabilidad que burbujeaba en sus ojos.

-¿Jacob me hizo venir aquí y se desaparece?- Pregunto ella, algo confusa.

El señor Black le sonrio y le explico que Jacob habia salido de emergencia ay que volveria pronto, quizá. Ella no se lo tomo a mal, aunque le fastidiaba un poco. Se sento en el sofa junto a su tio, medio tio en realidad, y lesonrio mientras le servia mas limonada. EL señor le parecia amable, fuerte a su manera y de presencia solemne.

-Dime niña, ¿Cómo te trata en anciano?- Se burlo.

-Bien en realidad, aunque se desvive llamandome terca- Contesto, frunciendo el cejo momentáneamente.

-El es asi, solo te provoca para ver como reaccionas. Es su forma de conocer a la gente.

-Me pregunto cual sera su forma indirecta de mandar a alguien al infierno.

El Black se rió quedamente mientras encendia el televisor, la electricidad al fin habia regresado. La muchacha contemplo la televisión de forma desinteresada y le pidio al señor parar en un canal especifico de noticias.

"_Anna Lishcov de catorce años, morena de un metro sesenta y ojos negros desaparecio hace tres dias sumandose a la otra desaparición dentro de la misma zona. El primer caso conocido es de Sebastian Wood, de diecinueve años, metro ochenta y dos, pelo castaño y ojos marrones, desaparecido hace una semana. Aun se desconoce el paradero de las dos personas desaparecidas en La push. Los familiares apreciaran cualquier tipo de información que les pueda ser brindada…"_

_-_Mea culpa- Dijo, usando el latin que le enseñaban en la escuela.

_-_No, nena, no es tu culpa- La defendio su tio- No haz sido tu quien les ha matado.

_-_No, pero es mi culpa por no haber hecho esto antes.-Le contradijo- Me deje proteger, y no protegi a nadie. Eso, si me permite opinar, es cobardia.

_-_O miedo, todo temen, linda. No es pecado.

-Lo es dejar morir a alguien.

-No, lo es matar.

-Dejar morir es una forma indirecta de matar, lo que lo convierte en pecado.

-Ahí lo tienes, eres terca.

-Mucho, en realidad- Bromeo y se rió un poco.

Ella preparo un poco de café, se lo sirvio a su tio y un poco a si misma antes de sentarse de nuevo. Pasaron unos instantes antes de que cambiara de canal y pusiera un juego de futbol. Le brillaron los ojos, hace mucho que no veia un buen partido. Era raro que a una mujer le gustara el futbol tanto, pero a ella le alucinaba, amaba los deportes, siempre lo habia hecho.

Media hora despues, cuando el juego ya habia acabado, Jacob aparecio por la puerta con el pelo desordenado, los pantalones mugrosos y la piel sucia. Se limpio la cara con el dorse de la mano embarrandose mas y camino hasta donde estaba su padre y su prima. Maritza estaba sorprendida, quiza por el ruido que hizo al entrar, pero pronto sonrios y solto una risita.

-Se te dan bien las entradas dramaticas- Se burlo, sacando la lengua, de mejor humor- ¿Me haz hecho venir para hacerme un baile striper? Por que sinceramente, prefiero una siesta.

-No, y eso seria raro.

-Insesto, pero ni que estuvieras tan bueno- Siguio en broma, pero es estaba serio- Ademas, Nessie me mataria.

-Marie esta desaparecida.- Le lanzo, borrandole una sonrisa.

-¿Qué Marie que?- Pregunto Maritza tragandose en seco su café.

-Lo que escuchaste, no la encontramos, y la ultima vez que la vieron, iba al bosque.

Maritza espero que eso no fuera cierto, pero la seriedad de Jacob al decirlo la hacian pensar que estaba pasando. El vampiro tenia sed, y si no era ella, seria otro. Sacudio la cabeza repentinamente mareada. Se levanto y casi perdio el equilibrio, pero logro aferrarse al respaldo del sofa.

-Dime que estas en broma- Pidio mientras le escocian los ojos.

-No…- Ella se sento de nuevo, dejo la tasa de café a su lado y apreto los ojos.

Maritza se disculpo, saludo a sus familiares y salio de casa. Cuando atravezo el humbral Jacob la agarro del brazo y ella, de un tiron, se solto de su agarre. Le escocian los ojos de tanto aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

-Es peligroso- Le dijo su primo siguiendola.

-A esta altura, no me importa-Susurro con la voz quebrada, conciente que el la escuchaba.

-¿Quieres que llame a Embry?- Maritza se dio vuelta de golpe, alterada.

-Embry no es mi pañuelo, Jake. Ya mucho tiene consigo mismo para cargar con mis problemas. No, dejalo en paz.

-El querria…

-¡No, nadie quiere escuchar a alguien llorar, Jacob!- Le interrumpio a punto de romper a llorar.

No pudo evitarlo, sintio las lagrimas desvordarse. Pronto las mejillas estaban empapadas, los ojos rojos y su respiracion cortada por sollozos. Jacob no le dijo nada, cuando Maritza le pidio que entrar el lo hizo. Se sento en el sofa y, desde adentro, la escucho llorar. Maritza odiaba, detestaba, aborrecia que la vieran llorar. Se habia mostrado suseptible mucho tiempo, era hora de hacerse valer, de cuidarse sola las espaldas. Y de ayudar a cuidar, dejar de ser mimada como lo habian hecho hasta entonces. Era la tentacion, nadie antes habia procurado cuidarla tanto como sus amigos, y ella, regocijada se dejo cuidar ¿Y que obtenia con ello? Que tres personas fueran arrebatada de sus familias. Lo de antes no la hizo sentir mal, porque eran nombres, pero Marie era netamente una persona. Le habia sonreido, la habia oido reir, llorar, gritar. Tenia la imagen congelada de ella diciendole cosas insultantes, otra sonriendole mientras soltaba una risita haciendo volar su pelo. No podia negar que le tenia cierto aprecio, fue una de las primeras en hablarle.

Se seco las lagrimas y marco el movil de Marie, el teléfono sono y sono, pero nadie contesto del otro lado. Lo intento dos veces mas, y una cuarta. Nada pasaba del otro lado. Cerro su teléfono celular y llamo a su primo.

-¿Me acompañaras a casa o puedo ir sola?- Le pregunto sin mirarlo, cabizbaja.

-No es seguro, asi que te acompañare- Respondio.

Tampoco era seguro para Marie, penso, pero nadie la escoltaba.

Solto una risita que a el le parecio la cosa mas encantadora del mundo. Rose, con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, su naricita, las pestañas aleteando, su pelo enmarcando su rostro. Pero sobre todo, los labios entreabiertos, con un brillo labial que olia a ceresa. Queria besarla, en realidad solo tenia que cerrar la distancia y ya. Pero ella se enfadaria, le apartaria y se iria. Y el no queria que ella se fuera.

Collin y Rose estaban sentados en un parque, paseando por alli. Lo hacian a menudo, en realidad en la playa, pero el no queria alejarse mucho del bosque. Agradecio a Sam por dejarlo libre un par de horas para ver a su imprimada, sonriente, le acaricio el dorso de la mano.

-¡Y la dejara volver con nosotras si mama le deja una parte de la finca de papa! ¿No es grandioso Collin?

-Claro que si- Respondio, saliendo de su ensimismamiento sin saber de que hablaba realmente ella.

-Sera perfecto de nuevo, yo, mama y Nashua juntas otra vez- Ella solto una risita de felicidad.

-Nada seria perfecto si no estuvieras tu en medio, Rose- La leve tonalidad rosada se convirtió en rojiza, agolpandose en las mejillas de la chica.

-Chamuyos- Concluyo, restandole importancia.

-Honestidad- La contradijo, frunciendo el cejo- La gente puede decir cosas lindas de ti a veces, Rose.

-A veces, no siempre- Remarco- Y si es siempre, Collin, ya es chamuyo.

Collin suspiro, era imposible. Rose podia ser terca como una mula. Si, bien, su antigua fama de chamuyero no le ayudaba y menos habiendo chamuyado a la hermana de la chica que amaba anteriormente. Rose, quien se sonrojaba o se intimidizaba cada vez que alguien le daba un halago, era mas bien insegura.

El muchacho le acaricio el hombro desnudo con ternura y ella dio un respingo ante el contacto de la piel ardida de su novio. Rose volvio a sonrojarse de golpe, una caricia, eso bastaba para que la sangre se le concentrara en la cara. La chica se rio nerviosa, pero no aparto la mano del chico. Collin subio del hombro hasta el cuello y con el pulgar acaricio los pomulos, rozandolos con suavidad. Se acerco mas aun a ella, y Rose se quedo quieta, su cuerpo no le respondia. Nerviosa, no hizo nada. Collin undio sus dedos en el espeso y largo cabello ondulado y acerco su cabeza a la suya con suavidad.

Despacio, se recordo, o ella se alejara.

Asi lo hizo, con suma lentitud. Primero chocaron sus frentes, con suavidad. Le acaricio el rostro con la mano libre y con la que tenia en su cabeza la acerco mas, lentamente. Acaricio su nariz con la propia y sintio como ella dejaba de respirar y oyo su corazon latir con fuerza. Sonrio, amaba ponerla nerviosa, y de a poco, con la misma ternura, poso sus labios contra los de ella con suavidad.

¡Tanto lio para sacarle un beso!, se dijo Collin. Pero valia la pena, aunque a veces solo obtenia un suave roze. Ella no lo empujo o aparto como otras veces, incluso estando en un lugar publico. El movio sus labios sobre los de ella, y le entreabrio mas la boca. Mordio con suavidad, procurando no lastimarla, y se movio sobre su boca con sabor a cereza. Rose reacciono un poco tarde, y movio con timidez su boca contra la de Collin. El muchacho se alegro de que la chica respondiera, pues no solia hacerlo. De modo que aprovecho el momento.

"Al paso que van, te acostaras con ella cuando tenga setenta años", se burlaba Brady cuando veia los leves rozes que le sacaba a la señorita.

Rose suspiro y tomo aire, buscando fuerzas para vencer la timidez. Jazz ya le habia dicho que no podia ser siempre tan retraida. No con Collin, al menos. Ella con suavidad puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, demaciado avergonzada para saber donde ponerlas en realidad.

Collin lamio el labio superior de Rose y mordio con sutileza el inferior antes de querer entrar en la cabidad de ella. Entonces Rose se aparto.

-No.- Sentencio, apenada.

-Esta bien, tranquila- Le respondio Collin, algo frustrado.

¡Habia faltado tan poco para probar su boca como correspondia! Pero sonrio, era la primera vez que habia logrado besarla por un tiempo tan prolongado y mas aun, lo habia dejado morderle la boca. Lo que era, conciderando la timidez de ella para esos temas, un gran avance. Era como llegar a Marte, para un astronauta.

Le sonrio, y ella, algo cabizbaja, le correspondio. No habia nadie en el parque salvo algun perro callejero. Rose sonrio, habria sido muy vergonzoso si alguien la hubira llegado a ver.

-¿Cuándo… sera el dia de la caza?- Pregunto en voz baja.

-No lo sabemos, cuando el vampiro se acerque de nuevo. Podria ser hoy, mañana o en una semana.

-Entiendo- Le dijo ella, mirandolo apenada.

Odiaba ser asi, tan vergonzosa. Pero no podia evitarlo, se ponia nerviosa, se sonrojaba y actuaba como niña. Penso en que Maritza besaba a Embry de la forma que Collin queria besarla a ella. Meter su lengua, ugh, no. Rose aceptaba que nunca lo habia hecho, y no la avergonzaba, es que, en realidad, no sabia besar. Y Collin sabia eso, en realidad, la primera vez que la beso ella se sorprendio tanto, que no se movio ni un milímetro, incluso cuando se separo.

-Uhm- Dudo ella-¿Collin?

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Embry y Maritza… son, que en realidad?- Pregunto, cuando en realidad solo queria saber que pensaba el de ellos mismos.

Aunque Collin no lo entendio.-Bueno, no salen- Dijo rascandose la nuca, confuso- Pero tampoco son amigos de verdad, son… uh, ¿amigos con derecho?

-¿Amigos con derecho? ¿Qué clase de cosa es esa?- Pregunto, claro que sabia que era eso, pero queria saber que entendia el.

-Bueno, son amigos que tienen "derechos especiales", algunos hasta tienen sexo- Dijo y se arrepinto al momento, Rose se sonrojo, otra vez.

-Oh, pero ellos no- Comento la chica.

-No- Dijo y ato cabos- ¿Y que crees que somos nosotros?

-Amigos con derechos limitados- Dijo y Collin empezo a reir a carcajadas, mas por la cara enrojecida de la chica que por la frase.

-Muy limitados, si me dejas aportar- Ella fruncio el cejo.

Collin sabia que podia volver a acercarse a ella por un rato, pues ella le rechazaria si lo intentaba. De a poco, se repitio, un poco ansioso. Siempre se ponia asi con ella, era la ansiedad de tocarla, de tenerla en sus brazos, de saberla a salvo. El viento hizo que el pelo de Rose se batiera en el aire, esparciendo el aroma a su perfume y logrando que las hebras bailotearan en la brisa.

En un principio, recordo la muchacha, ella se apartaba cuando el le rozaba la mano contra la suya propia. O incluso cuando le sonreia de costado, ladinamente, se sonrosaba poniendose nerviosa. Rose ya no se sentia tan incomoda con todo eso, ya no mas. Si bien Collin era un hombre lobo a su lado no le parecia agresivo. Le sonrio, acaricio su mejilla y sintio un aullido resonar a lo lejoz.

-Debo irme- Le dijo y ella lo vio irse, odiaba la incertidumbre de no saber si el vampiro le haria algo

En el bosque, cuando Collin llego, habia un gran alboroto. En el centro del mismo se encontraba Embry y Sam, en estado humano, junto con otro chico que alcanzo a reconocer. Era Christian, con quien Embry habia tenido algunos problemas hace poco. El chico se coloco al lado de Seth y en frente de Brady.

"**¿Qué pasa?"**

"**Tenemos un quilombo, hermano. Chris va a transformarse" **le informo Seth

"**¿Chris? Pero Sam dijo que no era probable que aparecieran nuevos lobos desde que los Vulturis… OH, mierda"**

"**Si, mierda."**

-¡No me jodas Embry!- Chiyo Christian.

-Cresiste mas que nunca, como 10 centimetros, tu temperatura corporal roza los sesenta grados, estas irritable, tus manos tiemblan cuando te enfadas… vas a transformarte en cualquier momento- Indico y el fruncio el cejo empezando a temblar furiosamente.

-¡¿Me estas jodiendo? ¿Acaso no te basto cagarme el año robandome la chica?- Pregunto Christian, mientras se convulsionaba violentamente.

-No te jodo, ¿no vez los lobos alrededor? Y no te robe la novia, tu novia se me encimo.

Sam no intervino, ni lo haria. Necesitaban hacerlo enfadar, mucho, y no habia nadie que cabreara mas a Christian que el mismo Embry. Todos sabian que ellos se odiaba, como nadie, en realidad. Embry y Christian no eran violentos y no tenian enemigos. No hasta que llego Marie moviendo sus tentadoras caderas.

-Como sera que no eres macho que no concervas a tu hembra, que tiene que rebuscarselas con otro- Continuo, a sabiendas que debia saltar rapido cuando se transformara- Aunque llevaban buen rato saliendo ¿Te la llevaste a la cama y la defraudaste? Entonces debes disculparla, he oido que se puede morir de deprecion sexual.

-¡Callate Call, bastardo!- Embry fruncio el cejo- ¡Ni siquiera la querias!

-Claro que la queria, a ella, a sus piernas, a sus pechos… dios, que delantera- Le provoco, preparandose para saltar- Una lastima que se haya muerto.

Embry se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo, Christian, ahora en forma de un lobo de pelaje marron claro, saltabab hacia el. Hicieron falta tres lobos para aplacarlo. Sam se transformo luego de decirle que se fuera, pues Christian era inestable aun. De mala gana Embry accedio, sabia por experiencia propia la confucion cuando se entra en fase por primera vez.

Lo primero que le paso por la mente fue ir a por Maritza, pero luego se miro. No tenia buena pinta, estaba sucio de tierra, con la ropa embarrada y el pelo enmarañado. Mejor seria ir a su casa, ducharse, comer algo y pasar a ver a su chica. Cuando llego a su casa su madre le dio el sermon diario, estaba de mal humor, por lo que lo alargo mas de lo usual. Embry la ignoro, fue a su cuarto, tomo una muda de ropa limpia y entro al baño.

-¡Embry!- Rugio su madre desde fuera.

-¿Qué quieres, mujer?

-Nada de mujer, niño, soy tu madre- Gruño ella- ¡Ire a ver a tu tia Josephine hoy, dormire alli, no hagas ninguna idiotes! ¿Comprendes?

-Si, nada de idioteces- Repitio, molesto.

-Hay comida en el horno, mucha- Le recordó su madre.

-Aja, comida, bien- Contesto.

Su madre gruño una maldición sobre un hijo malagradecido y se fue de casa. Embry tardo unos cinco minutos en ducharse. Salio del baño y se puso unos jeans negros gastados y la primera remera que encontro. Unas zapatillas y listo, ya estaba en condiciones aceptables. Se despeino el pelo un poco para sacar el exedente de agua, tomo las llaves y se subio a su moto. Fue a la casa del bosque, pues la del viejo Black no olia a ella. Acelero y entro a su casa, pues vivia sola en esos momentos y se encontro con Nessie.

-Hola, Emb- Le saludo, el le sonrio en respuesta.

-¿Qué tal, Ness?

-Bien, Maritza se esta duchando- Le dijo y Embry rió-¿Qué es gracioso?

-La coordinacion- AL ver que Nessie no entendia le resto importancia.-¿Qué tal lleva el plan?

-Por tu voz no estas contento- Asumio la pelirroja, bajando la vista- Pero nadie lo esta, es necesario y ya.

Embry se sento y empezo a hablar con la hibrida. Le comento su preocupacion por las personas desaparecidas. EL vampiro habia ocultado muy bien sus cadáveres, era precabido. Sabia que ellos los encontrarian por medio de su olfato y debia haberlos llevado muy lejoz. Se sintio mal por no poder darles un cuerpo a su familia, pero lo jodia no poder haber hecho nada por salvarlos.

La chica intento hacerle entender que ellos no sabian que eso pasaria, asumieron que el vampiro se intimidaría por su presencia y se daria por vencido. Pero no lo hizo, Fred atormentaba a la poblacion que se preocupaba cada vez mas y no tenia un patron especifico que seguir. Embry se volteo al escuchar abrirse la puerta.

-¿Quieres que ordenemos pizza Nessie?- Pregunto ella mientras se asomaba a las escaleras.

La chica se veia mas hermosa al natural, concedio Embry. Con la piel humeda, brillante, suave. El pelo se veia levemente rizado al estar mojado y pegado a su piel dorada. Un pijama de huellas de patas de perro le dio cierta gracia. La piernas desnudas, cubiertas apenas por el pequeño short que ella traia, se veian mas largas que nunca. Envueltas en una leve capa de humedad, y algunas gotas que resvalaban traviesas por ellas.

La remera de tirantes se pegaba a su cuerpo humedo, ciñiendose a su cuerpo asentuando las formas femeninas. En especial los pechos, que gracias al escote, tenian una leve libertad retenidos por un sujetador algo pequeño para la talla de los mismos. Su pelo le enmarcaba cintura, opacada por la tela abundante y deseo arrancarsela.

"Dios, echenme un valde de agua helada", penso Embry.

-¡Hola, Embry!- Le saludo, sonriendole.

-Hey…- Contesto y Reneesse se rió, divertida.

-¿Necesitas volver a ducharte, Embry?- Le susurro tan suave que solo el lo escucho.

La chica bajo las escaleras con suma rapidez y se deslizo hasta un lado de Embry, le saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se volvio hacia su amiga. Reneesme decio que no era momento de fastidiar a nadie, y se excuso para irse. Odiaba que se metieran cuando ella necesitaba su tiempo de Jake, y por lo tanto entendia cuando no era necesaria.

-¡Mamá me dijo que llegara a cenar, sera otra vez, nos vemos!- Exclamo mientras salía por la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Me das un minuto para que me seque el cabello?-Pregunto ella al muchacho.

-Claro.

Maritza estuvo de vuelta como viente minutos luego, excusandose con tener mucho pelo para secar. Pero Embry penso, aunque no se lo dijo, que el pelo mojado le quedaba bastante bien. La chica se sento a su lado en el sofa y encendio el televisor aunque no tenia muchas intenciones de ver algo en particular.

-¿Qué tal las cosas en la manada?

-Christian se transformo- Comento y automáticamente Maritza perdio el poco interes que tenia en la pelicula que daban.

-¿Christian, el de la escuela?- Embry asintio- Supongo que debe ser raro tenerlo en una manada, despues de todo, tienen sus…

-¿Problemas?- Pregunto pero Maritza le hizo callar, pensativa.

-Demonios- Dijo y corrio a sacar un libro grueso de un estante.

Embry la contemplo embelezado mientras se concentraba en buscar en ese libro algo en particular. Unos segundos luego, unas arrugas se encontraron en su frente, demostrando su autentico interes en el contenido del libro. Se intereso por que le causaba tanta curiosidad a la chica pero cuando iba a preguntar ella cerro el libro sonriente.

-Diferencias, tienen sus diferencias- Dijo, mostrandole una sonrisa- No puedo creer que olvidara esa palabra.

-Ah, un diccionario- Entendio.

La chica asintio y le tomo de la muñeca, jalandolo hasta la cocina. Lo solto y busco algunos ingredientes que puso sobre la mesada de la cocina. Embry se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, tenia hambre. Habia olvidado comer en su casa por el apuro de ir a ver a Maritza. Ella saco muchas cosas y se puso a cortar vegetales.

-¿Te gusta el spaghetti con salsa? - Pregunto y el chico sonrio mientras asentia- Genial, es mi especialidad- Bromeo.

-¿Cocinas?- Pregunto.

-A diario, lo hago desde hace… uh, siete meses quizas- Contesto- Desde que el doctor ordeno reposo absoluto a mi madre.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?- Pregunto y ella le amenazo con el cuchillo de carne.

-Mi cosina, Call- Dijo agitando el cuchillo.

Ella siguio cortando vegetales que luego serian la ensalada. Luego entendio que ella, siempre, ponia una ensalada junto con la comida principal. Por costumbre y por que ella amaba las ensaladas. Vegetariana, recordo Emrby. Se veia como toda una ama de casa, con movimientos tan certeros y seguros. Preparo mucho, pero considerando el apetito que traia supuso que lo acabaria sin problemas.

Diestra en la cocina, buena en los deportes, sabia de futbol según el señor Black, inteligente, perseverante y encima con un cuerpo de infarto. Oh, si, amaba la imprimación. Y la amaba a ella. Se puso detrás de ella, guardando un poco de destancia puesto que no queria que pensara que tenia malas intenciones. Recordo como una vez se habia acercado demaciado y una chica lo habia malentendido.

-¿Es normal que te baje la temperatura?- Pregunto ella mientras vertia la pasta en el recipiente con agua hirviente.

-Es variable, pero usualmente permanece entre setenta y setenta y seis grados.

-Estufas andantes- Bromeo.

-¿Puedes alejarte un poco de la cocina?- Pregunto Embry.

Maritza se alejo un poco, girandose y apoyandose contra la mesada a medio ocupar de la cocina. Estaba por preguntar por que cuando Embry apreto su boca contra la de ella, rapido y certero, como ella a la hora de rebanar la comida. Maritza emitió un sonido de sorpresa al entrar en contacto con el. Las manos de el se pusieron en sus caderas, y la apreto contra su anatomia.

La pelirroja se dejo besar, soltando entre respiraciones alguna risita, y se sorprendio a si misma correspondiendo el beso.

-Embry… la… comida- Logro decir ella soltando una nrisita divertida, Embry le hacia cosquillas debajo del pijama.

-Estoy comiendo ahora mismo- Contesto y volvio a besarla, esta vez solo interrumpiendo para respirar otro poco de aire.

Jugo con los labios de Maritza, lamiendolos, mordiendo, empujando, apretandolos. Ella enredo sus dedos en su pelo y solto un jadeo de sorpresa cuando la puso sobre la mesada, tirando algunas cosas. Luego podian recogerlos, pensaron. Embry puso sus manos sobre la mesada, a cada lado de las piernas de ella. Acaricio la boca de la muchacha con sutileza, tranquilidad, tenian todo el tiempo que quisieran.

Y en parte era cierto, tenian toda la noche. Le acaricio el rostro, apartandole unos mechones de pelo durante una de las pausas. Complaciendo su vista con la de su rostro sonrojado y los labios inchados de tanto besuqueo. Sonrio ladinamente, y logro sacarle una risilla con cosquillas.

-Me vuelves loco- Le confeso chocando sus frentes.

-¿Y la moral, Embry?- Bromeo- ¿Qué edad tienes, diecinueve? ¿Qué haces con una chiquilla de quince?

-Esto- Declaro, besandola de nuevo, estrando en su boca como antes, acariciando la piel de su vientre, acercandose lo mas que podia a ella.

Embry decidio, en ese momento, que le robaria besos mas a menudo, en especial cuando estuviera de buen humor. Sonrio, aun aplastando sus labios contra los de ella, jugando con su boca.

EL beso termino, pero no se separaron. Las manos de ella estaban sobre su cuello y las de el apoyadas en la mesada, asegurandola. Maritza le acaricio la cara con la punta de los dedos, supiro y se bajo, quedando mas pegada a el.

-Embry, voy a quemar la salsa- Le recordo apartandolo con suavidad.

Ella se apresuro a salvar la comida, condimento la salsa, poniendole esto y aquello. Cosas que Embry no reconocio hasta que las olfateo. Pero volvio a concentrarse mas en ella, en sus gracile movimientos, sus delicadas manos. Y penso que seria perfecta si no fuera por su absolta tozudez. Con carácter, muy variable, acepto.

-Bueno, hice lo que pude- Sonrio- La salsa sobrevivio sin mayores contratiempos.

-¿Y los fideos, doctora?- Ella nego con la cabeza, entendiendo el juego.

-Nunca mas seran los mismos.

El se rió y la beso de nuevo, mas levemente, solo un roze. Ella sirvio la cena y estaban en plena broma cuando alguien toco la puerta. Maritza se levanto y abrio la puerta, sonriendo aiertamente aun riendo de las tonterias de las que hablaban. Del otro lado de la puerta estaba el viejo Black, que le sonrio al verla tan alegre.

-Hola muchacha- Le saludo- Jose y Marcos me han mandado a pedir unos videojuegos que han olvidado.

-Ya te los traigo, viejo- Dijo y solto una risita mientras subia la escaleras.

El hombre ingreso en la casa con su clasica mirada de intimidación. AL ver a Embry no le causo gracias, nada, en realidad. Dos adolecentes solos en una casa sin padres cerca. No le gustaba en absoluto. Miro la comida sobre la mesa, y se le pego un atisvo de sonrisa, que no se completo.

-Yo que tu no la tocaria- Le dijo a Embry, y aunque fue una recomendación habia sonado mas bien como una amenaza.

-Nunca haria algo contra su voluntad, viejo.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Maritza corto la conversación bajando del segundo piso con una bosa con un monton de videojuegos. La muchacha le sonrio al hombre, estaba de muy buen humor como para que su abuelo se lo arruinara. Ella lo acompaño hasta la puerta, seguida por la mirada de Embry. Una vez fuera el viejo la miro con algo en su mirar, tristeza, quiza. El viejo Black le palmeo la espalda y le susurro palabras de aliento. Le habria gustado tomar su lugar, pero el vampiro la queria a ella.

La chica no comprendio el mensaje con todas esas palabras bonitas ¿Le estaba deseando suerte con Embry? Ella no entendio, pero lo dejo ahí, no le parecio necesario rebuscarle un significado. Se despidio y volvio adentro a comer.

-Cocinas fabuloso- Admiro Embry- Yo osy un asco en la cocina.

Maritza rió, imaginandolo cocinando.

-Cuando quieras- Le ofrecio- solo ven antes de las ocho.

-¿Eso es una invitacion?

-Que durara poco, no creo que el viejo te quiera mucho en su casa- Menciono- Mañana el menu es lasaña.

-¿Con ensalada?

-Y por par de besos, si tienes suerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Proximo Capitulo:

"Abrio los ojos, el dolor habia cesado. Se sento, sintiendose increíblemente ligera y entonces lo vio. Hermoso, definitivamente guapo. Con su pelo rubio, largo y ondulado.

-¿Tienes sed?- Pregunto y de repente sintio como la garganta le quemaba"

"-Asi que…- Murmuro Nashua, ahora con el pelo a los hombros- Hermanas dentro de casa…

-… y desconocidas fuera de ella. El juramento esta cumplido, Nash- Declaro- asi que doy por hecho de que no seras infantil.

Nashua rió.

-Soy algo infantil- Acepto- pero los dejare en paz, hay mucho de donde escoger"

"-_Llovera, mucho, y es al atardecer, en el claro mas grande del bosque. ¿Necesitan refuerzos?_.- Pregunto Alice del otro lado de la linea.

-No, gracias Alice, te adoro- Dijo Bella, corto y se giro a Maritza."

"Tenia panico, miedo de morir. Entonces los vio, y la vio a ella, con su pelo castaño perfecto y la piel palida"


	13. anexo 2

**Anexo 2**

Rose retrocedio un poco, ya viendo venir lo que pasaría. Ann se acerco a ella, moviendo sus caderas marcando un compaz amenazador, entornando los ojos y sonriendo con malicia. La muchacha timida penso en salir corriendo y eso iba a hacer cuando Ann se adelanto junto con otras dos chicas y la tomo de los cabellos, haciendole soltar un jadeo.

-Te lo hare facil, perra- Empezo ella mientras Rose luchaba por soltarse- Collin es de Nashua, espero lo entiendas. Alejate de el, va en serio- Amenazo, ejerciendo mas fuerza al tiron, inflingiendo dolor a la joven.

Rose la miro, no era la primera vez que las amigas de su hermana acudian a ella con malas intenciones. En realidad eso ya llevaba varios años. Ann la golpeo contra la pared, de modo que su hombro se torcio un poco y la cara dio fuertemente contra el muro. Solto un gemido de dolor y Ann sonrio.

-Mira, esto puede ser bonito o muy pero muy feo.- Agrego una de las escoltas.

-Concidera esto una pequeña muestra de lo que podemos hacerte- Comento Ann jalandole el pelo de nuevo y golpeandola, con mas fuerza, contra la pared.

La chica le pateo las rodillas obligandola a caer y una vez en el suelo le dio un puntapié mandandola escaleras abajo rodando por los escalones de material. Rose no pudo defenderse, pues nunca habia peleado en su existencia, y porque Ann no la dejaba pararse. La chica la pateo de nuevo cuando se detuvo en el descanso de la escalera, mandadola esta vez hasta el suelo. Una vez alli, Rose pudo sentarse, recupero el aire que habia perdido durante la caida y sintio los tacos de Ann sobre su espalda, clavandose entre sus costillas.

-Apuesto a que Nashua no sabe de esto- Dijo Rose, y sintio que el tacon se hundia en su carne.

-Ni lo hara- Ordeno- Nashua es tu hermana, deberias comportarte mejor con ella- Bromeo, riendose de su propia broma y pateando de nuevo a la chica.

-Oh, si que lo hare- Dijo Nashua apareciendose arriba de la escalera, bajando a toda velocidad y empujando a Ann a un lado.-¡Te habia dicho que no te metieras!

-¡Lo se, pero esta perra insiste en quedarse con el!

Nashua entrecerro los ojos, mando a sus amigas a otro lado, quienes acataron la orden al notar el enfado en su voz y se marcharon. La chica de largo cabello ayudo a su hermana a pararse, le acaricio la cara, pidio perdon y se fue. Nashua era asi, buena en secreto, y mala y popular en publico. Eran pocos quienes la conocian asi, sencible al resto, y la muchacha era recia a mostrarse devil. Rose se sento al pie de la escalera, inventado excusas para las heridas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maritza sonrio, siendo conciente de que iba ganando el juego. Embry fruncio el cejo al ver las puntuaciones en la pantalla de la televisión, indignado por haber perdido contra una muchacha. El quileute pidio revancha, pero la chica con una sonrisa se nego. "Se buen perdedor" le decia. Embry gruño por lo bajo algo sobre trampas y la vio sonreir de costado, insinuante.

-Ya no seas niño- Dijo tirandose en el sofa.

-Lo dice una mocosa de catorce- Remarco, haciendo sonreir a Maritza con picardia.

-Una mocosa de catorce que te gana en los videojuegos.

Embry gruño, incapaz de defenderse. La pelirroja se rió con dulzura, y sus ojos ambarinos se humedecieron a causa de las carcajadas imparables. Pronto el se unio, no sabia de que se reia en realidad, pero poco importaba cuando lo hacia con ella. Y el creia firmemente que no necesitaba un motivo para reir con Maritza, ella bastaba para hacerle sonreir.

Incluso asi, con unos jeans gastados, una remera enorme de dormir, el pelo suelto, rizado y alborotado, le parecia hermosa. Mas aun cuando la escuchaba reir, esos hoyuelos se formaban en su rostro y la hacia feliz, en medio de la trajedia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No, ni loca, ni en un millon de años, no lo haria ni ebria, bueno, quiza si ebria.- Decia Jazz cruzandose de piernas.

-¡Ni que te pidiera algo de otro mundo, Jazz!- Exclamo Seth, divertido.

Natacha le miro con timidez, si, era ridiculo, pero no lo haria. No vestida asi, no con Seth en ese estado, no en su cuarto y no sin preparacion previa. Si, lo sabia, todos los chicos de la manada, menos Embry y Brady quienes no estaban imprimados, ya lo habian hecho con sus parejas. No era nada de otra galaxia, era algo que todos hacian, de forma periodica, incluso algunos obsesionados que lo hacian diariamente. Miro a su novio, avergonzada por ser necia con tal petición.

-Seth… no, no me veo bien y podemos hacerlo luego…- Intento persuadirlo.

-Sera lo mismo hacerlo aquí y ahora que hacelo mañana- Le contesto, sonriente.

-¡No voy a hacerlo, Seth Clearwater!- Exclamo ella, en voz muy alta-¡No quiero, no lo hare y no puedes obligarme!

Seth giro los ojos, a veces su novia podia ser tan dramatica como una actriz de pelicula. Tomo aire y sintio como su madre entraba al cuarto, entre nerviosa y enfadada. Repaso mentalmente las palabras de su novia, analizo el sonrojo de Jazz, se giro a su madre quien le fruncia el cejo y sus mejillas se colorearon. Eso habia sonado como si le hubiera pedido que tuvieran sexo.

-¡No pienses mal, solo quiero una foto de los dos!- Se excuso, sonrojado.

-Y no voy a sacarme una foto en el desastre de tu cuarto, vestida asi, con manchas de pintura por estar pintando un boceto y mucho menos contigo bañado en pintura acrilica- Dijo, explicando el grito- ¡Me importa poco que Emily quiera una foto nuestra para el album, no quiero una foto asi de desastrosa!

Sue giro los ojos, por un segundo, al oir los gritos penso que su hijo estaba obligando a su novia a llevar a cabo un acto en contra de su voluntad. Se censuro por pensar tan mal de su propio hijo, no, Seth respetaba a las mujeres y nunca forzaria a Natacha a tener sexo con el. Ademas, la muchacha sabia defenderse, sonrio y salio del cuarto, dejandolos pelear.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola!

Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo anexo, me resulto divertido escribir le ultimo relato. Habia otros dos pero los separe por que iban en otro tiempo. Y estos, en realidad, son antes del cumpleaños de Maritza pero despues de que se enteran de los hombres lobo. En fin, si quieren algo de una pareja o personaje en especial me dicen. En lo personal adoro el personaje de Marie, aunque la conoceran en serio de aquí a dos o tres capitulos ;)


	14. Despertar y recuerdos

Spanglish Girl

Capitulo: Desprtar y recuerdos

Se retorció, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Soltó otro grito desgarrador sintiendo como la sangre le quemaba las venas, calcinándola desde adentro. Cada parte de ella, cada célula y terminación nerviosa se quemaba y dolía. El grito fue sofocado por una exhalación, el dolor punzadse te aligeraba cada vez más, disminuyendo paulatinamente. Ahogo un jadeo dentro de la garganta cuando pensaba que la muerte estaba cercana, pero en vez de eso, cuando el dolor se detuvo, seguia escuchando los sonidos. Estaba viva, a pesar del dolor, la sensación acida, y lo demas, seguia con vida.

Abrio los ojos, el dolor habia cesado. Se sento, sintiendose increíblemente ligera y entonces lo vio. Hermoso, definitivamente guapo. Con su pelo rubio, largo y ondulado.

-¿Tienes sed?- Pregunto y de repente sintio como la garganta le quemaba

Se llevo la mano automáticamente al cuello, presionandolo con suavidad y contuvo la respiracion. EL dolor anterior habia cesado solo para darle paso a otro peor, que le quemaba la garganta sin piedad. Marie cayo en cuenta de que llevaba mas de dos minutos sin respirar cosa que era imposible e inhumana.

-Anna se va de caza, acompañale- Le dijo el hombre y ella le miro confusa.

El dolor la aturdia. La cabeza ya no le daba vueltas, es mas, hasta se sentia mejor que antes. Mas ligera, mas agil, mas fuerte incluso. Pero la quemazon le impedia pensar, por lo que, sin compremder del todo, se levanto y camino hasta la unica chica alli. Aquella solo parecia una niña, de unos trece años con suerte.

Anna la miro, Fred lo habia hecho otra vez. Tomo aire y suspiro dramáticamente, solo para dar a entender su negativa. La niña examino a la nueva, era alta, de pelo castaño un poco mas claro que cuando llego, de ojos característicamente rojizos, y fuerte aparentemente.

-¿Utilizo mi don, Fred?- Pregunto Anna, levemente molesta por hacer de niñera.

-Si, no alcanzara a ir a otra ciudad, la sed es implacable en una neofita.

"neofita", repitio en voz alta Marie logrando que el otro chico, de elo obscuro y complexion ancha la mirara. Lo reconocio un momento luego, era el chico que habia desaparecido, el chico Wood. O Woody, como lo llamaban en la escuela.

-Una vampira, chica- Le explico, entornando sus ojos carmesí.- Una vampira reciente e inestable.

-AL igual que nosotros.- Agrego Anna, de mal humor.

Fred mando una ola de repulsion logrando marear de modo instantaneo a las otras tres personas que estaban alli con el. La primera en caer fue Marie, mas devil y vulnerable por la falta de sangre nueva en sus sistema. Una vampira, se dijo Marie, atontada ¡Era imposible que ella fuera una vampira!

Pero luego penso en la perdida de la necesidad de respirar, del leve recuerdo de unos colmillos sobre su cuello, sus sentidos agudizados… Aunque no tenia explicación, llego a creerlo, mas aun cuando persivio un aroma escandalizante en el aire.

-Desconectate, dale caza y ser certera, no lo mates- Le indico Anna- No queremos aparecer en los diarios.

A Fred le fue muy util haber creado a Anna, aquella muchacha poseia un don inigualable, que les proporcionaba una gran libertad para alimentarse. Anna podia borrar recuerdos a libertad e implantar unos nuevos para rellenar el vacio. La niña tenia catorce años por lo que se sintio un poco culpable al transformarla, pero la necesitaba. Entonces el podia solo agarrar a la niña, probar su sangre miles de veces y ella no lo recordaria. Pero estaban esos malditos hombres lobo.

Fue cuando su plan se reformo, no iba a dejar ir a esa niña. Le sono a un reto, donde el premio era la sangre de la pelirroja. Esa sangre que desde sus venas le llamaba, a la que decidio mataria dejandola seca, sin una sola gota de liquido vital.

Marie solto sus sentidos, se concentro en el aire y su conciencia se escondio en lo mas recondito de su mente. Abrio paso a la bestia, agudizo su oido y olfato y pronto escucho al viejo guardabosques del pueblo, escucho el latido de su ritmico corazon, el olor de la sangre que recorria su cuerpo y ¡bum! Ya estaba detrás de el, tomandolo de la cabeza, jalándolo a un lado y clavando sus nuevos dientes en su piel curtida. Lo podria haber matado, de no haber sido por Anna, quien la obligo a soltarse e inmovilizo. Le gruño, un sonido tan antinatural que tardo en darse cuenta que lo habia hecho ella.

-No los mates, no queremos problemas- Indico, tirandola a un lado y agarrando al hombre asustado. Lo miro a los ojos, hipnotizandolo- Te haz tropezado y caido, cubriras tu cuello los proximos cuatro dias, no dejaras que nadie lo vea y no recordaras como te hiciste la herida. Ahora, olvidaras que nos viste, e iras a donde ibas y no cuentes a nadie de la demora ¿Lo haz comprendido?

EL hombre repitio con voz vacia lo que Anna le habia indicado y se fue. Marie la contemplo, la muchacha no tenia pinta de ser mala, pero tuvo poco tiempo para pensar en ello, pues la quemazon, que luego identificaria como sed, la mataba por dentro. Ya no era tan intensa, pero seguia alli.

-Ahora, volvamos- Indico Anna.

Asi lo hicieron, y encontraron a Fred echado contra el muro de la casa abandonada a las afueras del pueblo donde se asentaban. EL hombre la miro por primera vez, y se quedo absorto en ella como nunca habia reparado en alguien, ni siquiera en Bree. Fred entendio entonces porque la habia transformado, porque lo habia atraido cuando a simple vista era igual que las demas. Era su otra parte, ese pedazito que le faltaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas, chica?- Pregunto y Anna no pudo sino girar los ojos, sentandose a un lado del moreno.

-Marie.

-Marie, bienvenida a mi aquelarre.

Rose abrazo a su hermana cuando esta entro por la puerta. Nashua solto las maletas y correspondio al abrazo, hundiendo la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana menor. Las mellizas se abrazaron otro poco y se soltaron, un segundo luego. La madre de ambas entro a la casa y las encontro a un lado de la puerta. Sonrio, eran tan parecidas y distintas.

-¿Ya has visto tu cuarto, Nashua, querida?- Pregunto amablemente la mujer, sonriendoles.

-No, en realidad no conozco esta casa mucho.- Declaro, mirando las escaleras.

-Ven, te mostrare tu cuarto mientras mama cocina- Dijo Rose, sonriendo.

Tomaron su equipaje y subieron hasta el segundo cuarto a la izquierda del pasillo. Entraron y se hallaron envueltas en un cuarto pintado de un azul oscuro, el favorito de la que habitaria ese cuarto, una cama de madera sin tener, un escritorio y una repisa colgada en la pared. Hacia falta decorar, se dijo la nueva en el hogar, mucho en verdad. Pero le bastaba. El estar con su autentica familia, y no con esa mujer que no hacia mas que fastidiarla ya era lo mejor que podri apasarle. Miro a su hermana, y penso en lo bueno que seria si pudieran mostrarse cuan unidas eran ante todos. Pero por alguna razOn ya habian asumido los papeles, los amigos de Nashua no querian a Rose y los amigos de la ultima no querian a Nashua. Era inebitable, no podian solo juntarse y que no hubieran conflictos. Con el tiempo habia separado su hermanadad de la vida publica, mostrandose unidas dentro de su casa, siendo hermanas solo ante su familia.

-Asi que…- Murmuro Nashua, ahora con el pelo a los hombros- Hermanas dentro de casa…

-… y desconocidas fuera de ella. El juramento esta cumplido, Nash- Declaro- asi que doy por hecho de que no seras infantil.

Nashua rió.

-Soy algo infantil- Acepto- pero los dejare en paz, hay mucho de donde escoger.

Rose se rió con ganas, su hermana nunca cambiaria. A ella le resultaba tan sencillo cambiar las amistades como un juego de vio ese recelo en sus ojos, ese brillo opaco que le decia que le costaba ajustarse a sus palabras. Nashua amaba a Collin, muchisimo. Mas de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse. Cuando murio su padre, recordo, el unico que la abrazo con tanta fuerza, que la mantuvo en pie fue Collin y ese calor que la invadio en ese momento la atonto de por vida. Tonta por el, se dijo la muchacha mientras Rose desparacia por la puerta, dejandola sola un segundo.

Nashua acaricio su pelo corto, se devatio entre su hermana y Collin, sin importar cuanto deseara inclinarse por el segundo sabia que se hacia daño y les hacia daño a los demas. Y le encantaria ser egoista, ser masoquista y lastimarse amando a Collin y siendo rechazada.

-Idiota- Se acuso a si misma y miro su equipaje, tirandose en la cama.

No habia sentido ese cariño por nadie, esa necesidad tonta, ese amor desenfrenado. Pero miro a Rose de nuevo, quien se paseaba por los pasillos, y penso en ella. Desearia ser tan insensible como se mostraba y quedarse con el chico. Pero Collin ya no la queria, no desde que puso sus ojos en Rose y eso la molestaba. Rose no era ni la mitad de sociable que ella, ni tan bonita, ni mucho menos alegre. Ella era en muchos aspectos la mejor.

¿Entonces, si era la mejor, por que Collin habia elegido a su hermana cuando esta lo rechazaba y apartado a quien le amaba en el momento? Se estiro sobre la cama incapaz de entenderlo.

Maritza, o Ritzzie, como la denominadan los Cullen, estaba ansiosa sentada en su sofa. Bella se deslizaba por el cuarto con el teléfono movil moviendose entre los dedos. Ella tambien estaba nerviosa. La pelirroja miro hacia la ventana, la lluvia amenzaba con caer, y recordo que habian previsto tormentas en los proximos dias.

La muchacha suspiro y se undio en el mullido mueble, covijandose de las miradas de Edward, quien la habia denominado peculiar. El chico le caia bien, era amable y con humor ligeramente satirico. Hermoso, como un angel, se permitio pensar. Y tenia el mismo pelo rojizo de Nessie, solo que no tan rizado.

-¿Eres hermano de Reneesme?- Pregunto al fin y Edward asintio, sin decir nada.

-¿Te sientes asustada?- Consulto el, tratando de ser delicado.

-Sorprendentemente no lo estoy, el miedo me viene con efecto tardio- Comento, medio bromista.

-Aunque Bella, amor, tu pareces ligeramente alterada- Pronuncio, acercandose a paso humano hasta su esposa.

Maritza desconocia su naturaleza vampirica, y la de su hija, por lo que decidio mantener la fachada. La vampira de ojos ambarinos lo miro, con la preocupacion embargando sus orbes amplios. Edward la abrazo y el teléfono empezo a sonar, al primer pitido, Bella ya lo habia abierto.

-Alice, te escucho- Indico la eterna joven.

-_Bells, esto no es muy preciso, sera entre esta semana y la otra, cuando han pronosticado tormentas enormes. Llovera, mucho, y es al atardecer, en el claro mas grande del bosque. ¿Necesitan refuerzos?_.- Pregunto Alice del otro lado de la linea.

-No, gracias Alice, te adoro- Dijo Bella, corto y se giro a Maritza..

-Tenemos una semana o un poco mas- Anuncio, algo alterada- Sera cuando llueva mucho, muchisimo, incluso para este lugar. Al atardecer.

-¿Unas semanas?- Pregunto Edward, absorto.

-O dias, quizá.

Jazz echo su flequillo hacia atrás, medio molesta y medio aburrida. Seth la habia citado en su casa, como hace tres horas. Sue la habia dejado pasar sin decirle nada, y ella subio por su cuenta al cuarto de su novio. Llevaba tres horas metida alli, llendo y viniedo ¡Hasta se habia puesto a limpiar de aburrimiento! Miro su trabajo, el cuarto del chico estaba impecable, sin una mota de polvo en su extencion.

-Solo esperare cinco minutos mas, y me enfadare- Dijo en voz alta, ya rozando el enfado.

Natacha era poco paciente, pero solia excusar a su novio en su mente y rara vez se molestaba por sus atrasos. Pero tres horas era una bestialidad. Usualmente ella se iba si se tardaba como una hora y media de tardanza, pero habia doblegado el tiempo de espera. Tomo aire y estaba por agarrar su bolso cuando su novio entro por el cuarto, lleno de barro y con multiples cortadas.

-¡Seth!- Chiyo, repentinamente preocupada.

-Lamento llegar tarde, pense que ya te habrias ido.

-¿Cómo te haz hecho esto?- Pregunto Jazz, tocando con delicadeza el brazo de Seth, admirando los cortes.

-Chris se ha descontrolado un poco, menos mal que Embry se habiha ido- Dijo, restandole importancia.

-Lavate las heridas, podrian infectarse- Recomendo Natacha y su novio solto una carcajada.

-No se infectan nunca, no las cortadas tan leves.

-¿Esto te parece leve?- Pregunto mirando las cortadas por las que ella se escandalizaria.

Seth se burlo de su preocupacion en silencio, bueno, por lo menos no estaba enfadada. Le sonrio, pero ella solo lo miro preocupada. Estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto, despues de todo la habia echo esperar tres horas. Seth sonrio, decidio molestarla un poco antes de ducharse, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla sonrojar ligeramente.

-Me bañare- Dijo y ella sonrio- Pero si tu lo haces conmigo.

Seth la acorralo entre su cuerpo y la pared, logro hacerla sonrojar un segundo, pero pronto paso y escucho su respuesta.

-Segui participando, Clearwater.

-Algun dia lograre convencerte.

-Y ese mismo dia Rose tendra sexo salvaje, o un trio.

Seth se rió con ganas ante la comparación, eso era un "nunca jamaz en lo que queda de existencia" indirecto. Quien sabe, quiza, algun dia.

Descansaba contra su hombro, estaba realmente cansada pues no habia logrado dormir bien la noche anterior. Se habia imaginado mil formas distintas en la que un vampiro podia matar a una chica, a Marie, y ninguna le gusto. En todas la sangre corria por los labios del sensual vampiro que la acosaba. Y lloro gran parte de la noche, por un duelo que la mantenia como culpable.

-Te vez fatal- Le dijo Embry, pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros y acunandola contra su pecho.

-Lo se, no he dormido nada- Confeso, abrazandolo por la cintura.

Embry le sonrio con ternura y la arrullo, diciendole que podia dormirse si gustaba. Ella se nego, incapaz de cerrar los ojos y no ver las imágenes que su mente habia creado para su tortura personal. EL chico tenia un efecto tranquilizador en ella que era casi indescriptible, muy profundo, inagotable. Ella se undio contra su regazo como solia hacerlo con el sofa. El contacto de la piel rojiza de su pecho contra la dorada de su rostro era un roze delirante, sutil pero encantador.

-Sera esta semana, o la otra, quizá.

-¿Alice no puede verlo?- Pregunto.

-No, el vampiro es instintivo, atacara cuando le plazca, ya sabe como, lo que no tiene planeado es cuando.

Embry la apreto con un poco de fuerza, hacia eso cada vez que creia que ella necesitaba que le dieran fuerzas. Maritza se dejo abrazar, incapaz de negarse a algo que la reconfortaba de un modo inigualable. Se quedaron asi, en la sala de la casa de Embry, y ya anochesia. No tenian luces encendidas, por lo que la luz era tenue, pero de cierto modo le agradaba a Maritza, es decir, ella se sentia comoda en la oscuridad tanto como en la luz.

Podrian haber pasado horas, pues Maritza llego a dormirse durante un rato, corto o largo, no lo sabia. Pero no habia tenido ni una sola pesadilla, cosa que era raro y alucinante, por fin habia dormido un poco. Embry, por su lado se habia deleitado mirandola dormir, aun ajustada a su cintura. Con la respiracion ritmica, pausada y tranquila, las pestañas crispadas en contacto con su piel, ese atisvo de sonrisa que siempre estaba presente en ella, como un esboso terno sobre la piel dorada. Se habia quedado dormida en cuestion de minutos, y pasada casi una hora que a el le parecieron minutos, ella comenzaba a despertarse.

-Lo lamento… me dormi- Se disculpo, ligeramente avergonzada.

-Esta bien, tenias sueño. Ademas, te ves bonita durmiendo- Anadio, logrando que se formara una sonrisa en su rostro cansado.

Amaba esa sonrisa, incluso si se formaba en su rostro manchado con esas bolsitas purpúreas que caian bajo los ojos de Maritza. Le beso la frente, y ella volvio a acurrucarse contra el, luchando por o volver a dormirse.

Cuando ella se durmio de nuevo, recordo que debia ir a echarle un ojo a la zona, ver si podia rastrear al vampiro. La tomo en brazos y miro el reloj, su madre llegaba en quince minutos. En la casa del viejo Black no podia dejarla, pues ella queria poner a salco a sus hermanos quitandoles su aroma de encima. La casa de los cullen quedaba atravezando el bosque, era muy peligroso llevarla por alli. Y la casa de Maritza, no, Nessie estaba de caza con Jacob y no volverian en dos horas. No podia dejarla sola en su casa, era como envolverla en papel de regalo y entregarsela al chupasangre.

Suspiro, su madre le haria un millon de preguntas, pero eso seria luego. Ademas, en casa de Emily no habia lugar, el señor Black habia viajado a Forks a avisar a Charlie del peligro… ¿Dónde podia dejarla segura?

Su madre podia ser la mejor guardiana en ocaciones, aunque cuando Maritza se despertara se sentiria incomoda y reñiria con el. Era eso, bancarse a su madre y a Maritza lanzandole preguntas acusadoras, o permitirle al vampiro un acceso a su imprimaba. No, ni en broma, se habia bancado a su madre antes y disfrutaba haciendo enojar a Ritzzie.

Era ligera, lo habia supuesto antes de levantarla siquiera, y la llevo a su cuarto procurando no moverla, encontrando encantador el modo en el que su pelo bailoteaba en el aire, moviendose tan ondulado como era.

¿Cómo hacia para tener rizos y ondulado? Luego le preguntaria, pero de momento se limito a abrir las sabanas de su cama que de milagro estaba arreglada y la deposito con cuidado. La tapo con suavidad, intentando no despertarla con su torpeza. Le beso la boca con cuidado, muy levemente, se levanto y apago la luz. Bajo las escaleras y miro a su madre entrar a la sala, mirandolo con el reproche que siempre tenia en su mirar. EL sonrio, y su madre lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Pasa algo, cariño?- Pregunto, recelosa.

-Si, necesito que la cuides hasta que vuelva, no la dejes irse sola… puede perderse, aunque diga que no. Volvere pronto- Le dijo, le beso la frente y salio de casa en una rapida rafaga.

-¿Cuidar a quien?- Pregunto la mujer mas bien para si misma.

La mujer penso en cuan extraño estaba su hijo, dejo las compras en la cocina y su inigualablel olfato detecto un perfume floral al momento en el que se sento en el sofa. Perfume de mujer, se dijo, y muy bonito. LO habia sentido antes, su memoria olfativa se puso a rememorar y la imagen de una niña llorosa pelirroja, sentada en el mismo sitio le vino a la mente.

-¡La niña pelirroja!- Exclamo, incapaz de recordar su nombre.

"necesito que _la _cuides"

Debio haberlo adivinado, cuando su hijo le sonrio de ese modo comprador. Esa maldita sonrisa que habia heredado de su padre. Maldijo por lo bajo y recorrio la casa, cuarto a cuarto, hasta que entro al de su hijo, no necesito prender la luz para saber que estaba alli, su respiracion y perfume la identificaban. Suspiro ¿Qué hacia esa muchacha en la cama de un chico?

Encendio el velador de la mesita de luz, mirandola con ternura. Le abria gustado tanto tener una niña, en realidad amaba muchjo a su hijo, aunque fuera problemático, pero aunque no se lo dijo nunca a nadie, habia rezado mucho para que Embry fuera una nena, de modo que no sintiera tanto la ausencia paternal. Intento recordar a la niña, la ultima chica medianamente formal que trajo su hijo era Marie, muy petulante para su gusto.

La chica respiraba tranquila, dormida, inconciente de la presencia de la mujer a su lado.

Nancy Call miro a la niña con cierta desconfianza. La primera imprecion que tuvo de ella fue la de una niña devil, llorosa y desprotegida. Ahora, metida en su casa, no sabia que pensar de ella. Que era descuidada, quiza, o que tenia trastornos de sueño para dormir a esa hora. La escucho murmurar y se concentro en sus palabras.

-_Uhg… Marie, no, regresa… no…-_ Nancy se quedo mirando a la niña que balbuceaba.

Español, o frances quiza, no sabia nada de otro idioma que no fuera el suyo. La señora Call se levanto y decidio que la despertaria para cenar con ella. Y le diria, de buena manera por supuesto, que una chica respetable no dormiria en la cama de un chico cuya familia no la conoce. Bueno, ella no era quien para decir que era o no respetable, pero podia corregir a la chica.

La mujer de corto cabello negro volvio a la cocina a preparar la cena. Se concentro tanto en eso que no oyo a la muchacha que se despertaba, moviendose entre las sabanas, buscando a la persona con la que habia cerrado los ojos. Al no tocar nada mas que una pared, abrio los ojos, y se sento de golpe. Parpadeo un poco para acostumbrarse a la falta de luz y recorrio el cuarto con un vistazo. Oh, mierda, se habia dormido de nuevo. ¡Y Embry la habia dejado dormida en medio de algun sitio!

Pero no se enfado, porque el error habia sido suyo no de el. Se estiro y con el pelo hecho un desastre, la ropa desacomodada, descalza y somnolienta salio al pasillo.

-¿Embry…?- Le llamo y entonces aparecio una mujer frente a ella con un repasador en las manos.

Maritza se quedo estatica, reconocio a la mujer al instante. Era la madre de Embry, Nancy Call si no mal recordaba. La mujer era alta, de figura femenina pero ligeramente mas ancha que la mayoria. Linda, añadio. Con el pelo negro hasta los hombros, los ojos marrones hipnotizantes y una sonrisa insinuante que no veia en Embry.

-Hola, linda, Embry se ha marchado como hace una hora- Dijo- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Oh, si, me he dormido y Embry ha tenido la cortecia de no despertarme- Se explico y la mujer alzo una ceja, bromista.

-¿Es prudente que pregunte que hacias en la cama de mi hijo?- Consulto, apoyandose contra el marco de la puerta.

-Oh, no, yo me dormi en el sofa…- Murmuro, incomoda.

La madre de Marcos la trataba como a una extraña, por lo que nunca habia tenido una charla con la madre de un… uh, pretendiente. Nancy sonrio, ingenua, incapaz de hacer algo que fuera dudoso. La mujer sonrio, dandole confianza y se acerco a Maritza. La pelirroja se sobresalto un poco cuando la mujer paso sus finos dedos por su pelo enmarañado y con suavidad aplaco el lio que era su pelo. Nancy le enseñaba una sonrisa amplia, y entonces, penso Maritza, se veia añares mas joven.

-¿Cómo te llamabas, bonita?- Pregunto mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

-Maritza Julié- Respondio, de modo casi automatico.

-Es un nombre bastante raro- Acoto ella- ¿De donde vienes?

-Argentina, no llevo mucho aquí- Dijo.

-Julié… yo tenia un amigo con ese apellido.

-John Julié- Contesto Maritza y se explico- Se fue con su novia a otro pais, yo soy su hija.

-¿Eres hija de John Julie y Mary Ann Smith?- Pregunto, ella se removio ligeramente incomoda.

-Se cambio el nombre, una o dos veces, mi madre. Por lo que no se como la conocia usted.

La mujer de pelo obscuro la miro, y ella vio como los ojos de la mujer de pronto se cristalizaron. A Nancy le escocian los ojos por contener el llanto, pero poco importo. Tenia ante ella a la hija de una de las pocas personas que la apoyo en su embarazo, a quien le dio el ultimo empujon para borrar la opcion del aborto. A una de sus mejores amigas, la dulce Mary Ann.

-Oh, por todos los cielos- Dijo acercandose a ella- ¿Tu madre… la que Embry dijo que…?

Maritza levanto la vista confusa, mientras veia a la mujer que minutos antes le sonreia reducirse contra la pared verdosa de la cocina. Nancy la miro, y vio en esos poderosos ojos a la madre de john, y en esa contextura fisica tan fin a Mary Ann, la frecura heredada de su progenitora. A Nancy la asaltaron los recuerdos, las risas, los secretos, los gritos y las lagrimas. Todas las noches que lloro a lagrima suelta cuando se entero que estaba embarazada.

-Mi madre murio hace poco mas de una semana- Dijo Maritza repentinamente entristecida.

-¿Mary… mi Mary Ann?- Murmuro, respirando con dificultad.

-¿Su Mary Ann?

-¡Oh, dios santo!- Exclamo Nancy y un par de lagrimas rozaron sus mejillas doradas.

Maritza se quedo quieta un segundo sin entender nada, pero luego reacciono, se acerco a la mujer y le seco las lagrimas con sus dedos de forma suave, como siempre hacia su madre. Nancy se recrimino por no haberse dado cuenta antes, es decir, la jovencita era la viva imagen de su madre, la forma de los ojos, la boca e incluso la nariz. Los pomulos altos, las pestañas largas y crispadas. Era Mary Ann, con toda su ternura y amabilidad.

-¿Necesita estar a solas? Puedo irme a casa si lo quiere- Ofrecio Maritza pero la mujer nego con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-No, claro que no. ¿Qué clase de amiga seria si no acogiera a la hija de mi casi hermana?- pregunto, mas para si misma que para Maritza.

-Disculpe, creo entendi mal- Dijo- ¿Conocia usted a mis padres?

-¿Conocerlos?- Se burlo- Si, Dios, vaya si los conocia. Tu madre fue mi amiga desde los ocho años, linda.

Maritza se apoyo en la mesada, atenta y dispuesta a escuchar cualquier relato sobre su madre.

-Yo era un año menor que ella, pero de niñas nos conociamos por medio de las clases de natacion.. Tu madre amaba nadar. Nos veiamos los fines de semana, yo iba a su cas a ella a la mia y nuestros cuartos se hacian castillos, palacios, bosques…- Ella parecio ensimismada, melancolica, como recordando hermosas imágenes- Bueno, en fin, nos veiamos mucho, eramos muy unidas. Yo era de Makah y ella de aquí, de La Push, pero saliamos a pasear a menudo. EN fin, ella era la hermana que no tuve.

-Creo que mi madre me hablo de usted- Dijo- Pero siempre la nombraba como "Sirena".

La madre de Embry solto una agradable carcajada, algo melancolica. Maritza penso que esa mujer tenia el mismo aire que su madre, amable y melancolica, dura y sarcastica, en fin, muy temperamental.

-Oh, si, ella me llamaba asi. Porque era la campeona de carrera la pisina. Nadie era mas rapida que yo, me apodaban sirena.

-Mi madre siempre hablaba de usted con cariño- Murmuro- Y decia que usted vivia en Washinton.

-Iba a mudarme cuando nacio Embry, pero no lo hice al fin y al cabo- Dijo- Bueno, en fin. Linda, tu madre es la responsable de que Embry naciera, en gran parte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, bonita, yo dudaba en ese momento. Tenia diecisiete, en esa epoca era escandalizante que una niña quedara preñada. - Explico- Y yo pensaba en darlo en adopción, o quiza abortarlo- Marirtza abrio grande los ojos, como si esa opcion fuera sorpresiba- Aquí es legal, y gratuito tambien, yo estaba asustada.

-Estar asustada no es escusa para matar- Dijo, olvidandose del respeto- Eso es de cobardes, el valiente afronta el miedo, no huye de el.

-Tu mama dijo lo mismo… un poco mas agresivo, en realidad.

Maritza se rio, imaginandose a su madre, sana, riñiendo con esa mujer de aspecto amable pero con un matiz ligeramente amenazante. Maternal y territorial, como una hembra defendiendo a sus crias. La pelirroja siguio escuchando historias de su madre y la mujer, incluso vio por primera vez una fotografia de su madre de niña. Todas las fotos de su mama, empezaban con ella en Argentina.

Las fotos le mostraban una vercion suya de melena oscura y ojos brillantes, animados. Vestida con una malla enterisa de natacion, con la madre de Embry abrazandola. Otra con Nancy Call y su madre tomando un helado con John, Maritza reprimio una mueca de disgusto. Siguio viendo las fotos. Su madre en la escuela, junto a un arbol, al lado de la pisina, comiendo, bailando, frente al espejo, con vestidos, faldas, pantalones… pero siempre sonriendole a la camara.

-¿Por qué se fue mi mama?- Pregunto, queriendo oir la verdad de la boca de la confidente de su fallecida madre- Aquí era muy feliz.

-Si… pero sabes, las mujeres hacemos cosas idiotas por amor- Murmuro y se sonrio a si misma- Muy idiotas, si me permites opinar.

-¿Mi madre se fue por amor?

-Y por despecho. Su padre… bueno, Embry no me cuenta nada, de modo que no si si sabes quien…

-Joseph Black, mi nuevo tutor, larga historia, y yo quiero saber la suya.

La mujer la miro, paso la interrupcion y continuo.

-Tu abuelo la hirio, mucho, le dijo que ya tenia una familia y no la dejaria por ella. Ademas, era mujer, y el ya tenia un varon. Billy nunca supo lo de Mary Ann, nunca, y yo no se conte porque tu madre me habria matado. En fin, ella queria mudarse lejoz, donde nadie la mirara mal, donde no tuviera que verle el rostro al viejo. Por eso Joseph me cae sumamente mal.

-No es mal hombre, aunque fue cobarde rechazar a su hija.

-SI, joder, muy poco hombre.- Maritza asintio- Bueno, luego, llego John. A mi no me caia muy bien, pero ya que, a tu madre le encantaba. John iba a irse, no se bien porque, pero iba a migrar. Con o sin tu madre, entonces ella le pidio esperar dos meses. Yo acababa de dar a luz a Embry, y estaba acomodada en un apartamento pequeño, trabajaba e intentaba mas o menos arreglarmelas.

-Dios, debio ser difícil- La mujer asintio.

-En fin, la madre de Mary Ann me acogio en su casa y cuando su hija se fue con John, me todo como digamos, hija adoptiva. EN fin, me dejo su bar a mi cargo, y me dio esta casa. Alli- Indico su propio cuarto- Dormia tu madre.

Maritza se giro, miro la puerta donde la mujer apuntaba y se contuvo a ir a ver. Aun estaba esa parte de ella que anhelaba que su madre saliera un dia de la cocina y la llamara con algun apodo gracioso que ella usaba. Apreto los ojos y se entontro con la mirada curiosa que brillaba en los ojos castaños de Nancy.

-Ahora, linda, hora de decirme como haz llegado a mi casa, desde un principio. Con lo de tu madre y el viejo incluido. Y por que no, como te haz relacionado con el desastroso hijo que tengo.

Marie corrio mas aprisa a una velocidad demaciado rapida que pronto la aturdio, pero no tropezo, el intinto la mantuvo corriendo por mas que no era conciente de ello. El lobo descomunal la seguia de lejoz, lo suficiente para no verla, pero lo escuchaba detrás, gruñendo. Tenia panico, miedo de morir. Entonces los vio, y la vio a ella, con su pelo castaño perfecto y la piel palida, Anna estaba en frente de ella, en posicion de ataque. De un salto, corrio hasta el lobo, lo pillo y empezo a luchar con el.

Seth gruño con fuerza, estaba solo y maldijo no haber pedido ayuda antes. No habia nadie en face de su manada, por lo que solto un aullido para atraerlos. Eran dos vampiros, una hembra y un macho, ambos castaños. A lo lejoz vio a otra, pero nola definio con claridad pues no tenia tiempo con dos chupasangres encima. Mordio a uno y lanzo un zarpaso contra la diminuta hembra.

Gruño y volvio a aullar, pero cuando la hembra le tomo la cabeza y la miro a los ojos no pudo moverse, como si de repente sus terminaciones nerviosas se sepraran y perdieran contacto. Anna lo miro, con fuerza en sus ojos rojos. Seth la reconocio como la niña perdida.

-Ahora, lobo, escucha: nunca peleaste con nosotros ni perseguiste a un vampiro hasta aquí. Haz capatado un aroma vampirico al sur, lejoz de aquí, y olvidaras que nos viste. ¿Entendido?

Seth repitio la orden olvidando todo, su conciencia, sus recuerdos y formulo los que la vampira le dijo. Pero la vampira olvido ordenar que borrara su olor de la memoria olfativa que caracterizaba a los hombres lobo. Lo despacho y miro con malos ojos a la mas reciente.

-¡Eres estupida! ¡Te habia dicho que te alejes del pueblo!- Bramo Anna pero el muchacho de pelu oscuro le tomo el hombro.

-Tranquila Anna, ella no ha saciado su sed como nosotros. Ha sido un error.

-De no haber sido rapida, estaria muerta. Y si te mueres, Fred nos mata.- Declaro.

Marie fruncio el cejo, Anna no le caia mal, pero cuando se enojaba resultaba fastidiosa. Woody, el vampiro, hacia de mediador entre ambas. La nueva neofita corrio hasta Fred y se arrojo a sus brazos, aun algo asustada por la corrida. El vampiro la acuno contra su pecho, acariciandole el pelo. Ella alzo la cabeza y volvio sus ojos rojos a los de su pareja.

-¿Todo bien?- Ella asintio.

Fred la beso con cariño, luego ocn ternura y luego con pasion. Penso en irse de una vez con ella y dejar el plan de lado, pero no podia, ese olor le traia loco y la sed le quemaba a niveles inigualables por esa sangre. Una sed atormentante que no lo dejaria vivir hasta que no la saciara

-¿Cuándo nos iremos, amor?- Pregunto Marie.

-En cuanto haya saciado la sed, Marie- Le contesto, con suavidad, estrujandola contra el.

-¡Pero si hay mucho de donde alimentarse en todos lados!- Protesto, abrazandose a el.

-Pero quiero a una presa en especial, por que su aroma es muy dulce, quiero esa sangre y nos iremos- Le prometió- ¿Me ayudaras a obtenerla?

Marie asintio y Woody se levanto de su sitio.

-Y luego nos diras como revertir esto ¿Verdad?- Pregunto el chico.

-Si, les dire como revertirlo, pero solo si consigo a la chica.- Explico- Sino, como yo los convertí, no lo revertire.

Anna ahogo un jadeo de panico, la chica queria volver a ser humana lo mas rapido posiible. Woody tampoco apresiaba su vida eterna, no si tenia que matar para sobrevivir. Ambos vampiros miraban a Marie sin comprender, ella habia tomado la eterna juventud matando personas como algo bueno, todo lo opuesto a lo que ellos pensaban.

Anna miro a la pareja de vampiros mientras se miraban con adoración, y sintio ganas de llorar, su novio la buscaba desesperado por todos lados y ella no podia acercarse sin tener ganas de matarlo.

Woody, por otro lado, solo queria volver a ser humano para deshacerse de esa sed que lo obligaba a alimentarse. A matar. El era un pacifista y cuanto antes se sacara la vampirizad de encima mas pronto podria regresar a su hogar, con su familia y amigos.

Marie beso con adoración a su nueva pareja, con la cual sentia una atraccion interminable, demaciado fuerte. Lo amaba, mas de lo que habia amado a Embry y de lo que habia deseado a Christian. Era mas fuerte que ella y no le importaba matar para quedarse a su lado.

-¿Quién es la chica a la que daremos caza?- Pregunto Anna, ansiosa.

-Una alta, pelirroja, que anda con uno de los perros.

Marie sintio un nudo en el estomago ¿Pelirroja, con lobos? Era Reneesme, la novia de Jacob, quiza, quien la habia atacado era el mismo Jacob Black. Asi que las leyendas eran ciertas. Y ella le daria caza a Nessie, la molesta pelirroja que la perseguia en la fogata, para complacer a Fred e irse ambos a disfrutar de su inmortalidad sin mas molestias.

-Se quien es- Dijo - Se llama Reneesme.

-Reneesme- Repitio Anna- Un nombre raro.

-Si- Acepto el pacifista Woody.

-Danos un dia, Fred, no quiero ser esto mas tiempo- Exigio Anna.

-Mañana, la tormenta disipara nuestro olor- Dijo Marie y el resto asintio.

Nadie iba a oponerse a la chica del jefe, de quien estaba en sus manos devolverles su humanidad. No, Anna y Woody ansiaban volver a tener un calor humano, y no desperdiciarían su oportunidad contradiciendo a la muchacha.

.

.

.

.

Hola!

Muy bien, es un capitulo realmente largo, mucho en verdad, son doce hojas, me merezco un aplauso. Bueno espero que les guste.

Proximo Capitulo:

"-_Sera mañana, acaban de decidirlo- _Anuncio Alice del otro lado de la linea, en Australia- _Aun puedo tomar un avion, Bella-_ Le informo.

-No, es solo un vampiro contra dos manada y nosotros. No es un lio.

-_Bella, mi imagen no es nitida. Esta Reneesme junto a Maritza contra un arbol, y Seth le salta encima a Fred, si, pero hay gruñidos detrás y otra figura femenina."_

"Embry le beso la boca con suavidad, como pidiendo disculpas por algo de lo cual no era culpable.

-Aun puedes echarte para atrás- Le informo y la pelirroja nego.

-No quiero que nadie mas muera y…, en todo caso Embry… yo, uh, bueno, te quiero- Dijo, sintiendo las mejillas arder."

"Maritza se asusto aunque ya sabia que pasaria, el vampiro aparecio y ella y su amiga se echaron contra el trocó del arbol. La humana miro a su amiga, quien estaba enfadada. No se suponia que ella saliera tan prematuramente, alguien la habia empujado y cuando Seth salto sobre Fred, ella la vio alli, parada"

"Anna quedo acorralada entre dos lobos enormes, solto un jadeo y se quebro, cayo al suelo como la niña asustada que era y Woody lucho por llegar a su lado.

-Solo queremos ser humanos otra vez…- Susurro ella- No quiero matar a nadie mas."


	15. Entre gruñidos y mordizcos

Spanglish Girl.

Capitulo: "Entre gruñidos y mordizcos"

-Bueno, luego de todo eso, el vampiro, los hombres lobo, la muerte de mi madre, que mi padre se comportara como un idiota, me adoptara el viejo Black, sepultaramos a mi mama, el vampiro me acosara, las desapariciones, y el resto que ya le conte, los muchachos decidieron que no era seguro que andara sola. Entonces, hasta que llevemos a cabo el plan "exterminemos al chupasangres con trastorno obsecivo", que sera entre esta semana y la otra estoy bajo vigilancia absoluta. Por eso creo que Embry no me llevo a otro lado, quiza no habia quien hiciera guardia….- Termino de relatar la pelirroja que miraba fijamente a Nancy.

Maritza contemplo a la mujer que estaba absorta mirando su taza de café, sentada frente a ella en la mesa. Ritzzie penso que quiza la mujer estaba preocupada por su hijo e intento reconfortarla diciendo que el plan habia sido hecho a base de las predicciones de Alice, una vampira que veia el futuro. Lo que la muchachita ignoraba era que la señora Call en realidad no sabia nada de los hombres lobo, Ritzzie habia asumido inmediatamente que por ser madre de uno de ellos estaba informada y que le preguntaba mas bien por su union en todo aquello.

La pelirroja espero unos instantes pero la mujer no reaccionaba ni levantaba la mirada de la taza de café. Entonces comenzo a preocuparse, se paro de su sitio, giro la mesa y sacudio a la mujer con suavidad llamandola primero como "señora Call" luego como "Señora" y al final, ya en la desesperación recurrio a su nombre.

-¡Nancy, por dios, responda!

-Embry… Dios mio, perdón…- Balbuceaba ella, mientras procesaba la información.

-Señora yo tambien estoy algo asustada por el plan, pero Embry ya me ha dicho de su capacidad de recuperacion y lo demas, me ha asegurado que ya han hecho esto antes y… ¿Señora Call?- Pregunto, interrumpiendo su explicación, al ver que la señora la miraba con los ojos cristalizados, de nuevo.

-¿Lo haz visto, dulzura?- Pregunto y Maritza no comprendio de primera- ¿Haz visto a Embry… con tus ojos, como "eso"?

-¿Cómo un lobo?- Consulto y al verla asintir continuo- Si, es enorme, de un color café oscuro, como sus ojos.

-¿No es una broma de mal gusto?- Pregunto de nuevo, y esta vez Ritzzie sacudio la cabeza, desconcertada.

Mierda, se habia mandado una cagada. Ritzzie tomo aire y estaba por exclamar que era una broma cuando lo penso mas a fondo ¿Estaba bien mentirle a la unica persona mayor que le habia sido totalmente honesta? SI habia algo que us madre le habia enseñado es dar lo que se recibe, si te dan honestidad, entrega tu sinceridad, solia decirle. Maritza apreto los ojos, aun con sus manos sobre la piel fria de Nancy y los ojos de esta pegados en su rostro.

-No, es la absoluta verdad. Aunque no sabía que usted la ignoraba, creo que fue un error contarselo- Dijo soltando un suspiro- Lo siento muchisimo.

Nancy la miro con sus ojos hermosos abiertos de par en par, y quiza, de haberselo contado su propio hijo habria dudado. Pero era esa chica, la que con ojos claros y honestos, le dijo algo que consideraba ella sabia. La mujer de cabello corto la miro con ternura, la misma que hace mucho no usaba, y le acaricio el rostro. Ritzzie, quien habia estado cabizbaja, subio la mirada de golpe, encontrandose con los de la mujer.

-Haz hecho bien, mi niña- Le dijo, acariciando sus mejillas- Gracias por contarmelo- Lloriqueo.

¿Cómo demonios se suponia que debia responder a eso? Apartarse seria grosero, no moverse insitaria a que la mujer hiciera mas preguntas y ya se habia equivocado a lo grande contandole, responderle seria algo raro para ella, quien no habia mirado de ese modo a ningotra persona que no fueran sus hermanos. No se movio, le sonrio a la mujer de un modo que no sabria describir y se acuclillo a su lado.

-¿Esta usted bien?- Pregunto y Nancy lanzo una risa muy queda.

-Claro, linda, algo… sorprendida. Oh, dios, vaya si fue sorpresivo- Bromeo- Pero pequeña, ¿Estaras tu bien?- Pregunto Nancy, poniendose en ademán maternal.

Nancy habia decidido hace solo unos instantes que abrigaria a esa pequeña como siempre debio haberlo hecho, como lo habria hecho si esa niña hubiera crecido alli como correspondia. La mujer quileute tomo aire y espero un segundo a que sus ojos se recuperaran un poco, aparto la sorpresa de sus razgos sacudiendo la cabeza, y mostró su mejor sonrisa.

Jesus, cuando volviera su hijo lo abrazaria y lo zarandearia hasta que se mareara por no contarle antes. Tantas veces le habia reñido por cumplir con su deber, tantas veces se habia enfadado por sus faltas cuando protegia vidas… tantas, OH, tantas cosas que de saberlo no habria hecho. Miro la cena y sonrio, no, haria su comida favorita.

-¿Te apetese carne asada?- Pregunto Nancy levantandose, despavilando un poco su corazon.

-Lo que usted prepare, vendra bien- Contesto, algo incomoda por haber abierto demaciado la boca.

Nancy le sonrio, ella era de tomar confianza de modo instantaneo, y se dio cuenta que la muchacha no era como ella. La jovencita se quedo a su lado, conversando sobre los condimentos y sabores que se le podia dar a la carne. Ritzzie amaba la cocina, su sueño era ser una gran chef, o quiza una pastelera. Si, eso ultimo le sentaba mejor, pues su preferencia eran los postres, en especial los pasteles…umh, pasteles.

Maritza miro a la mujer y anhelo esta habilidad para cocinar, esa rapidez, ella se tardaba un monton en hacer cosas que ella realizaba en minutos. Nancy se concentro en cocinar para no comenzar a llorar como una adolecente. La vida le habia dado muchos golpes, demaciadas caidas y sorpresas. Pero nunca como aquella, no, nunca en toda su vida habia esperado algo como aquello.

La señora paro de repente y apoyo el cuchillo sobre la mesada cabizbaja, pero sin soltarlo. Maritza estaba por preguntar que andaba mal cuando ella volvio al trabajo. Quiza se sentia mal, algo mareada, o estaba confusa. Claro que ella lo habia estado mas cuando un lobo le salto a metros, pero no era lo mismo. En ese momento era la vida propia la que corria peligro, en el caso de Nancy era su hijo, y en muchos casos la preocupacion era peor que los riezgos. Ritzzie miro a la mujer y supo a que se debia esos hombros, a la natacion, a ir contra la corriente, a moverte cuando el resto no lo hace.

-¿Sabes hacer esto?- Prgeunto Nancy, apuntando a la carne.

-Si.

-¿Estaras bien sola unos momentos? Necesito un poco… de aire, creo.

La señora de ojos grandes le entrego el cuchillo y salio por la puerta a paso rapido, incapaz de dejarse ver devil ante una niña. Maritza miro en cuchillo y termino de quitar la grasa execiba a la carne. Preocupada, pues ya habia pasado como media hora y ya habia puesto la carne en el horno junto con las papas y la mujer no regresaba, penso en salir afuera y ver si estaba en el porche. Pero cuando estaba por atravesar la sala se paro en seco, no, no podia salir sola. Se recordo. Pero luego, una vocesita interna insesante le dijo que tampoco era seguro para la mujer, y camino hasta la puerta para salir. Pero gracias al cielo la mujer estaba sentada en los escalones de la casa. Tranquila, solo sentada.

No dijo nada, cerro la puerta dejando esta vez un pequeño espacio para oir mejor si pasaba algo.

.

.

.

Al otro lado del pueblo, en la casa de Jacob, se hallaba Bella, Edward, su hija y el hombre lobo. Todos esperaban a que el celular sonara, llevaban mas de diez minutos en silencio y se estaba volviendo incomodo. Bella estaba sentada en el sofá y Edward apoyado contra la pared a un lado. Nessie estaba apoyada sobre Jacob, quien estaba en la misma posicion que Edward pero en vez de cruzar los brazos, abrazaba a su novia.

Bella abrio el teléfono apenas sintio que el objeto empezaba a vibrar.

-¿Alice?

-_Sera mañana, acaban de decidirlo- _Anuncio Alice del otro lado de la linea, en Australia- _Aun puedo tomar un avion, Bella-_ Le informo.

-No, es solo un vampiro contra dos manada y nosotros. No es un lio.

-_Bella, mi imagen no es nitida. Esta Reneesme junto a Maritza contra un arbol, y Seth le salta encima a Fred, si, pero hay gruñidos detrás y otra figura femenina._

-¿Otra figura? ¿Leah, yo acaso?- Pregunto Bella.

-_No lo se, posiblemente, no es claro.- _Explico ella, quien en Australia se acomodaba el vestido nerviosamente- _Estoy demaciado lejoz y la presencia de Nessie no me lo hace facil, además Seth distorciona mucho la vision ¡No tienes idea de la jaqueca que me da por esforzarme tanto!_

-Lo entiendo… ¿Estas segura de la fecha?

-_Si lo estoy, los he escuchado claramente. No puedo darte mas información, Bella, lo he intentado todo. Ya es sorprendente que haya podido captar una vaga imagen con Seth en ella- _Anuncio.

-Te lo agradecemos mucho, te llamare mañana, entonces, cuando todo acabe.

-_Suerte, te llamare si logro ver algo._

Alice corto la llamada.

-¿Y?- Pregunto Jacob impacinte.

-Mañana es el dia- Dijo Bella, mirando el cielo ligeramente nublado.- Al atardecer.

.

.

.

Sue estaba caminando por el pasillo de su casa, repartiendo la ropa limpia en los cuartos de sus dos hijos. Se le habia hecho costumbre escuchar a ver si habia alguien dentro del cuarto antes de entrar, para respetar la privacidad de sus hijos. Iba a tocar la puerta pero escucho a su hijo hablar y se quedo quieta, detrás de la puerta.

-No puedo creer que hagamos esto en visperas de un ataque vampirico- Dijo Seth, algo bromista.

-Oh, por Dios Seth, si no lo hago ahora no me animare despues- Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Jazz contuvo la respiracion esperando que su novio lo hiciera de una vez, pero al no sentir nada abrio los ojos para ver el semblante burlon de Seth. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada y este se encogio de hombros. Natacha volvio a cerrar los ojos y se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, le tenia confianza a Seth y solo dejaria que lo hiciera el. Si, le tenia panico al dolor que eso le provocaria y su novio era cuidadoso, procuraria que eso le doliera lo menos posible.

-¿Lista?- Pregunto el y su novia asintio.

Se puso en posicion e hizo presion sobre la chica que inmediatamente lanzo un quejido.

-¡Seth, con cuidado, duele!- Se quejo y Seth giro los ojos.

-Eso ha sido solo la punta, exagerada- Jazz abrio los ojos.

La punta, solo la punta, contemplo lo que suponia ingresaria dentro de ella y le dio panico, si eso era la punta lo que padeceria cuando la hubiera traspasado. Y estaba, por supuesto, esa capa de piel que siempre dolia, y dolia muchisimo mas que cualquier otra. Seth giro los ojos de nuevo, ni que doliera tanto, aunque bueno, el en realidad nunca sabria cuan doloroso era. En especial conciderando que las mujeres eran mas sensibles y todo eso.

-¿Lista o no?- Pregunto.

-¿No hay sedantes para esto?

-No que yo sepa- Dijo.

Sue estaba con la boca abierta ¿La punta? ¿Duele?

-Seth, por dios, hazlo de una maldita vez que va a doler de todos modos.

-Bien, tranquila, ya falta poco para que termine.

¿Terminar?, repitio mentalmente Sue, boquiabierta, entonces abrio la puerta.

-¡Auch!- Chiyo la chica cuando el arete por fin traspaso la ultima capa de piel.

Sue Clearwater miro la ecsena, la chica, tendida en la cama de su hijo, y este ultimo poniendo una tuerca detrás de la oreja en el nuevo orificio en la oreja de la chica.

-¿Pasa algo, mama?- Pregunto Seth sonriendole, y ella dejo la ropa limpia sin decir nada.

Sue, penso ella, eres una malpensada.

.

.

.

Cuando Embry llego a su casa se encontro con que ni su madre ni Maritza estaban enfadadas, cosa que le extraño. Pero luego entendio porque Ritzzie le miraba arrepentida, y luego, cuando su madre lo zarandeo reprochandole cosas que luego entendio. SU madre se habia enterado al fin y al cabo.

Embry ceno acompañado por la pelirroja, pues la madre de Embry habia tomado un calmante e ido a dormir. Estaba nerviosa y no era bueno para su corazon. En fin, Embry se vio en el dilema de cómo comunicarle a su imprimada que mañana lucharian y el final no estaba previsto en realidad. Solo eran aproximaciones, penso, y estaba arriesgando todo. La estaba arriezgando a ella.

-Ritzzie- La llamo y ella alzo la vista con esa sonrisa tan hermosa.

-¿Tu tambien me llamas asi?- Pregunto riendo.

Embry la miro y sintio un golpe certero en el estomago. No, le estaban pidiendo demaciado, no podia arriezgarla a ella, no a ella. No podia permitirse perder aquellas sonrisas tan perturbadoras, esa risa cantarina que llenaba cada situación y la pintaba de miles de colores. Era mucho pedir que se resignara a arriezgarla, es decir, ellla habia perdido muchas cosas en esta vida como para someterla a algo tan traumatico.

-¿Pasa algo?- Consulto ella.

-Es mañana- Le dijo.- Mañana el vampiro ira a por ti.

Maritza se quedo helada donde estaba. Señor, se venia preparando para que le dijeran algo asi, pero no que se lo lanzaran tan de repente. Ella tomo aire, Jesus, mañana enfrentaria a una vestia que queria verla muert ay el plan era solo una aproximación, una suposición. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que todo fallara y saliera mal. Y a mal, se referia a ella a un lado de la timba de su madre, bajo tierra.

Maritza lo miro un instante y sin decir nada le beso suavemente la mejilla y se fue a sentar en el sofa. Un instante luego Embry estaba allí con ella, Ritzzie se volvio hacia donde estaba el y acaricio su cabello que estaba un poco largo, sin llegarle al menton. Maritza lo miro hipnotizada, deslizo sus dedos desde el pelo hasta sus pomulos, sintio el tacto de su boca y la barbilla donde un poc de barba amenazaba con mostrase aunque ya habia sido controlada. Ella sonrio, amaba la sensaion curiosa de la barba contra sus dedos, le daba cosquillas.

Embry por su lado se deleito del intimo momento que prácticamente de la nada se habia formado. Ella de algun modo termino sentada a horcajadas sobre el, hipnotizada con el tacto de su piel contra la suya. Embry puso sus manos en la cadera de ella, acariciando la pequeña porcion de piel de su vientre a la que tenia acceso.

-Sabes…- Murmuro ella, tan bajito que le costo un poco escucharla.- Creo que… no se, esto es raro.

-No es raro- La contradijo con suavidad, clavando sus ojos es aquellos dulces orbes ambarinos- Es bonito.

Ella solto una risita queda.

-Si, lo se, eso sono cursi.

-Mucho, en realidad. Pero si, es bonito- Repuso ella acomodando su pelo.

Embry le beso la boca con suavidad, como pidiendo disculpas por algo de lo cual no era culpable.

-Aun puedes echarte para atrás- Le informo y la pelirroja nego.

-No quiero que nadie mas muera y…, en todo caso Embry… yo, uh, bueno, te quiero- Dijo, sintiendo las mejillas arder.

A Embry esas dos palabras le llenaron el paladar del sabor dulce de la miel, los oidos de la mas tierna melodia y lo hizo sentirse como el ser mas importante del planeta.

-Yo te amo- Dijo el contemplando como el rojo invadia las mejillas de ella.

Embry no era muy bueno con las palabras, siempre se le habian dado mejor las acciones. Por eso mismo la busco debajo de la vergüenza y poso sus labios sobre su boca, en un acto tan sutil como se posa una mariposa contra una flor. Maritza reacciono inmeditamente, poniendo sus brazos sobre los hombros de el, deslizando sus manos hasta su cabeza y enredando sus finos dedos contra el pelo renegrido de Embry. Se abrio paso hasta la boca de ella, olvidandose de que su madre podia entrar en cualquier momento, y deslizo sus manos amplias hasta la espalda de la muchacha. La sintio estramecerce ante su tacto, y la piel de ella se erizo a medida que la tomaba de la cintura, rozando con sus dedos cada centimetro de piel que tenia permitido.

Maritza solto un jadeo de sorpresa cuando el mordio con suavidad su labio inferior. Y ella acaricio con ternura la piel de su rostro, separandose un segundo para besarle la punta de la nariz. Embry sonrio ampliamente, le dio un beso esquimal, frotando su nariz contra la diminuta de ella, en un movimiento tierno y puro.

EL joven penso en proponerselo, pedirle de una buena vez que formalizaran algo, pero ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios, pidiendole silencio. Y ella cerro los ojos un instante, y luego los abrio. El chico no pregunto porque hizo eso, cada persona tiene sus exenctricidades.

-Gracias- Dijo ella- Por todo.

-¿Por qué agradeces?- Pregunto el, acariciandole el pelo.

-Por si mañana, bueno, algo sale mal.

"Salir mal" era una forma indirecta de decir su muerte, y Embry lo supo al instante.

-Nada saldra mal, no si yo lo evito- Contesto el, tranquilizandola.

Y por un segundo se sumieron en el silencio, mirandose mutuamente, el con embelezado y ella con cariño. Por ese minuto, disfrutaron de la compañía del otro y la muchacha se dijo que le encantaria que los minutos pasaran asi por el resto de su vida.

-Eres hermosa- Le dijo y ella alzo una ceja.

-No se si creermelo, pero gracias- Dijo- Tu eres jodidamente sexy.

Embry solto una risa que tuvo que contener para no despertar a su madre que tenia el sueño ligero, demaciado ligero, si lo pensaba bien. Maritza sonrio y se mordio el labio inferior para darle más realizmo a su comentario, logrando que Embry tuviera que esforzarse en tapar su risotada.

-¿Saldras conmigo, entonces, si tan sexy e irresistible soy?

Ella se rio entonces, más por el tono de voz de le que por el contenido de la orazion y ella tardo un segundo en procesarlo para sentir.

-Claro seria un honor, macho man.- Bromeo, dejando que el posara sus labios sobre los de ella.

Y Embry queria gritarlo, decirle a todo el mundo, pero no podia sin ganarse un puntapie en el trasero por cortecia de su madre. Aunque valdria la pena, penso. Claro, no podia gritar y besar a su chica al mismo tiempo, y la segunda idea se le hacia mucho más tentadora que la primera.

-¿Lista?- Le pregunto Embry mirandola inexpresivo.

-Si, ya he hablado con el viejo, con mis hermanos, con tu mama… solo quedarian las chicas- Dijo camino hasta donde estaba su novio, abrazandolo pasando su brazo detrás de su espalda.

-Aun quiero apalear a tu padre- Comento Embry, frunciendo el cejo.

-Ya dejalo Emb- Respondio negando con la cabeza y pagandose más a el.

No sabia que era eso tan fuerte que lo unia a el, quiza era el calor que desprendia su cuerpo, la seguridad que emanaba, su figura fuerte, su piel rojiza, su aroma masculino e hipnotizante, quiza el conjunto de todo en si. O quiza solo era una babosa que se derretia cada vez que se quitaba la remera.

-¿De que te ries?- Pregunto Embry mientras la miraba, confuso.

-Oh, Dios, soy una…- Penso en decir "pervertida" pero lo dejo ahí- …una idiota, me he dejado el movil.

Embry no le creyo mucho en verdad pero lo dejo ahí, de momento estaba muy ocupado abrazandola y llenando sus fosas nasales con su aroma a jazmin. Le beso el pelo y tomo su mano, juntandola con la suya, mientras caminaban por le pueblo con rumbo a la casa de Collin, donde habian sido alojadas las dos chicas, por no decir medio encarceladas.

Era media mañana, la gente inundaba las calles como todos los sabados en la mañana.

El dia era hermoso, calido y bonito, los pajaros cantaban y sobrevolaban todo vigilando el pueblo. El sonido de la gente pasando, las voces, los autos, todo en si era reconfortante. Ellso iba a paso lento, con las manos unidas, conversando sobre cualquier cosa. Como si fuera un dia más, y esperaban que lo fuera.

La gense te volteaba a verlos, claro que lo hacian, era el chico problemático que todos adjudicaban estaba metido en drogas con la chica nueva, la que desconocia la fama del muchacho. Ella se rio, pensando en cuan ignorante era el conocimiento popular. Embry le acaricio la mano con el pulgar y le sonrio.

-No te muevas de alli, ire por ti a las tres de la tarde, me toca patrullar esas seis horas. Me he salteado mi guardia ayer, Jacob se pondra molesto.

-No lo creo- Dijo ella- De seguro entendera.

Embry le sonrio, parando ambos frente a la casa de Collin y Jazz, alevanto el menton de ella con la mano y la beso con suavidad. Ella respondio al beso y lo corto pronto, sabiando que, como la noche anterior, podian pasar horas antes de querer separarse. Maritza le acaricio el rostro, toco el timbre y le envio un beso volador. La madre de Collin abrio la puerta y ella se despidio con una sonrisa antes de entrar a la casa de los Evans, la mujer me sonrio algo apenada y me indico las escaleras. Solo habia llegado a subir dos escalones cuando mis amigas llegaron chiyando tan fuerte que me aturdi y me jalaron hasta el cuarto de Jazz.

-¡¿Pasearon por todo el pueblo de la mano?-¡Eso es tan tierno!

-¡Y formal!- Agrego Jazz

-¿Te lo ha pedido?

-¿Cómo te lo dijo?

-¿Fue como una petición o una orden?- Pregunto Rose.

-¿Una orden?- Prgeunto Jazz

-SI, que se yo, puede ser.

-¡Pero si venian con un aire super romantico!- Exclamo la más pequeña

Maritza las miro un instante viendo como discutian y tuvo que concentrarse para entenderlas con todos esos chillidos que la molestaban tanto. Cada vez que abria la boca para decir algo las chicas la acallaban con sus discusiones. Maritza tomo la gaseosa que habia comprado de camino y la tomo hasta la mitad antes de que sus amigas la dejaran ahablar.

-¿Y bien? Los hemos visto llegar y besarse y esa sorisita y…

-¡Ya, por dios, dejala hablar!- Pidio Rose.

Maritza las miro, y penso que no la dejarian explicars correctamente sino hasta que no estuvieran tan aceleradas.

-Casa de Embry, sofá, beso, cumplidos, "¿saldrias entonces con un tipo sexy como yo?", "si, claro", beso- Resumio y las chicas estallaron a reirse.

-¿Más explicito?- Consulto Rose.

Ritzzie solto un suspiro y detallo la historia, incluyendo que se habia dormido en su cama, cosa que ellas consideraron sumamente importante aunque ella no. Les conto con detalle como se habia encaminado la conversación hasta el beso.

-Osea que hoy es el dia- Dijo Jazz y Rose intento sonreir.

-No sean dramaticas, todo ira bien- Dijo, sonriendo.

Ambas chicas se miraron y asintieron, pero no podian dejar de lado esa inseguridad que las atormentaba, esa posibilidad que siempre estaria alli, ese molesto "tal vez".

Eran las tres en punto cuando su novio fue a buscarla. Era primera vez que Maritza se subia a la moto de Embry y le encanto la sensación de abrazarse a el mientras el viento azotaba su cabello contra el mismo aire. El chico la llevo a donde ella habia pedido, al cementerio, donde en silencio hablo con su madre.

Embry la miro, contemplandola mientras murmuraba algo sin que un sonido saliera de su boca en realidad. Hermosa, asi era ella, tan perfecta como terca, se dijo. Ella se paro y el viento esparcio su aroma floral y el de su perfume en direccion al muchacho, que aspiro ese olor como si fuera su oxigeno vital.

Luego de eso, cuando pasara algun tiempo, le explicaria lo de la imprimación. Por ahora todo estaba bien, simpre y cuando ella estuviera bien. Se quedaron por alli hasta que se hizo la hora, los truenos comenzaron a resonar cada vez más fuerte, el cielo se nublo y el aire que antes azotaba el pelo largo de Ritzzie ahora era fuerte y maltratador.

-Ya es hora- Le informo Embry mientras iban al bosque, el le envio un mensaje a Edaward.

"Es hora, más vale que todo vaya bien"

Maritza se aferro como nunca a el, a su espalda, y respiro ese perfume suyo, intento pegarse lo más posible a esa candidez, y por un momento penso que se dormiría apoyada contra el. Pero no lo hizo, llegaron al costado del bosque justo cuando la lluvia azotaba e intentaba desvanecer los ultimos colores del atardecer.

EL viento se encargo de esparcir el aroma de Ritzzie por el bosque, hasta que impacto contra el olfato de Fred, del otro lado del mismo, que habia logrado esquivar a los lobos. La manada esperaba oculta, pegada al suelo con las patas listas para salir a la carrera cuando llegara Embry, Bella y Edward estaban con ellos, este ultimo monitoreando los movimientos de Fred quien desconocia su talento. Bella serviria de escudo cuando Fred intentara utilizar su don.

Nessie estaba sola del otro lado del claro, escondida entre los arboles en lo alto de las copas, protegida del viento por las ojos y disimulando su olor con el fuerte aroma de los eucaliptos. Y Seth estaba en forma humana, un poco más lejoz tambien disimulando su olor, pero en vez de eucaliptos, con tierra y la lluvia.

Embry apreto los puños nervioso, la dejaria expuesta por unos minutos y aunque Nessie estaba alli ella no sabia pelear demaciado bien y era hibrida, podia morir y no era tan fuerte como un vampiro.

Llegaron al lugar acordado previamente, sabiendo que el vampiro estaba cerca asechando.

-¡¿Sabes que lo que haces es idiota, verdad?- Grito ella a todo pulmon, fingiendo tan bien que su novio dudo un instante.

-¡¿Idiota? ¡¿Crees que es idiota velar por tu seguridad?

-¡Si, mierda, si! ¡Es idiota cuando desaparece tanta gente por mi, deja de estar obsecionado conmigo y haz bien tu trabajo! ¡Lobo de pacotilla! ¡Ni siquiera pueden cazar a un solo vampiro!- Grito ella con tono furioso, sabiendo que aunque era una farsa a el le dolia.

Y en serio le dolia.

-¡LO hacemos por ti, para no desprotegerte!

-¡Deja de sentir pena por mi y el hecho de que haya perdido a mi madre!- Estallo, dejando que su habilidad innata para discutir brotara- ¡Deja de sentir pena por mi, no quiero tu compasión!

-¡Pues si tanto te molesta, vete al infierno que alla te cuidaran mejor!

El darse vuelta y darle la espalda al enemigo era algo que iba en contra de todos los instintos de Embry, pero por primera vez los oignoro. Y algo dentro de el le gritaba que se quedara, que fuera al lado de la pelirroja y se plantara ante ella. Pero no podia, era una orden ir hasta donde estaba los demas. Entonces el empezo a temblar, simulando enfado, y se transformo haciendo añicos su ropa.

La muchacha hogo un gemido de sorpresa y pego su espalda al trono mientras la lluvia la empapaba, cayo al suelo debido a que el barro la hizo tropezar y contra lo esperado su novio l egruño. Parecio tan real que hasta ella misma se lo creyo, y a Embry le costo horrores gruñirle, tanto que un segundo luego queria lamerla la cara como pidiendo perdon. Pero se contuvo y fue hasta donde lo esperaba la manada, corriendo lo más rapido que podia. Todo dependia de su velocidad.

Maritza se asusto aunque ya sabia que pasaria, el vampiro aparecio y ella y su amiga se echaron contra el trocó del arbol. La humana miro a su amiga, quien estaba enfadada. No se suponia que ella saliera tan prematuramente, alguien la habia empujado y cuando Seth salto sobre Fred, ella la vio alli, parada.

Marie, esa chica de ojos rojos que sonreia mirandola era su amiga. Que ahora vestia su ropa mugrienta, manchada de tierra y la lluvia le daba un aspecto más aterrador. Estaba parada en la rama donde entes habia estado Nessie.

-Oh, dios mio- Exclamo Ritzzie, sorprendida.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para dejarse sorprender. Seth peleaba con todas sus fuerzas a un lado de ellas. Los gruñidos que soltaban ambas criaturas eran aterradores. Esa imagen le quedo grabada a fuego en la mente. Seth revolcandose con el vampiro, lanzando mordidas, zarpasos, gruñendo, empujando, luchando para despedazarlo, para hacerle más daño del que el vampiro le hacia a el. Nessie se paro frente a Maritza, dispuesta a defenderla, cuando un chico la aparto de un manotazo, lanzandola al suelo, ambarrandola en la caida. Entonces Maritza lanso un gemido de panico y trato de ayudar a Nessie, pero el chico la mando a volar de un solo pulso, haciendola impactar contra un arbol de grueso tronco. Ella cayo al suelo notando un dolor agudo en el brazo.

Dios, penso, mataran a Nessie.

Ella se paro contra lo que decia el instinto y lanzo un enorme grito cuando otra vampira la lanzo, esta vez agarrandola del tobillo, contra el suelo, haciendola girar sobre la tierra, siendo detenida por un arbol caido. Solto un grito de dolor mientras caia.

Seth se vio pronto luchando contra tres vampiros, Fred, Marie y Anna. Woody por otro lado , retenia a Reneesme, quien se removia, pataleaba y hasta mordia al vampiro. Este la golpeo contra un arbol con tanta fuerza que la dejo inconciente. Maritza penso que la habian matado.

Lleguen rapido, rogo.

Ella volvio a ponerse de pie y tomando una rama con el brazo bueno lo lanzo hasta los vampiros que ni siquiera se molestaron al recivirlo. Empezo a gritar como una histerica mientras veia como su amiga era zarandeada por el vampiro moreno y Seth luchaba esta vez por su vida mientras los vampiros gruñian a us alrededor.

Maritza entro en estado de shock, empezando a gritar como loca, lanzandose contra Woody, quien volvio a lanzarla al suelo, midiendo su fuerza, el no deseaba lastimar a esa niña que nada tenia que ver. Ellos querian a la pelirroja que el sostenia. Entonces Maritza y todos los demas cayeron al suelo, presos del poder de Fred.

Fred estaba encaminandose hasta Maritza, pero en el camino pateo con fuerza a Seth y se hoyo un crujido, y lazo a un lado a Nessie quien de todos modos estaba inconciente. Se movia hasta donde maritza respiraba con dificultad.

La tomo de la nuca, levantandola cuando ella de la nada se sintio mejor. Bella habia anulado el poder de Fred. Entonces abrio los ojos y viio esos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre, con los colmillos crecidos y filosos brillando. La lluvia constante desmejoraba su vision, pero sabia que esos dientes se clavarian en su garaganta. Pataleo, lloro, intento gritar pero la presion era mucha. Entonces llegaron los demas y Bella no podia mover su escucdo ajustandolo con tal precisión por lo que los vampiros del aquelarre enemigo dieron pelea. Jacob gruñio como nadie al ver a Nessie tendida en el suelo. Pero fue Embry quien intento saltar a Fred a primera. Pero Marie se interpuso, apartandolo de un manotazo.

En un principio no la reconocio, y no lo habria hecho si Chris no hubiera exclamado su nombre al verla. La lluvia no ayudaba con la vision y los aromas, interferia en los sonidos y no era conveniente en una pelea, pero se desato igual.

Woody luchaba como podia contra Edward mientras Bella procuraba concentrarse. Jacob acudio a Nessie y encontro en ella el olor del vampiro, salto contra el, apartando a Edward y estaba a punto de despedazarlo cuando un sollozo se escucho claramente.

Anna quedo acorralada entre dos lobos enormes, solto un jadeo y se quebro, cayo al suelo como la niña asustada que era y Woody lucho por llegar a su lado.

-Solo queremos ser humanos otra vez…- Susurro ella- No quiero matar a nadie más.

Los lobos no los dejaron de lado, encargaron a Brady, Collin y Christian vigilarlos mientras los demas iban por los dos vampiros restantes. Marie entretuvo a Embry y Fred logro tomar a Ritchie y salir corriendo a gran velocidad. Embry aparto a Marie de un zarpazo y salio corriendo hundiendo las zarpas en el suelo para tomaer velocidad.

La vampira corrio detrás de Embry para detenerlo, no entendia nada, Fred habia dejado a su presa con los lobos y se llevaba a Maritza que no tena nada que ver. Aunque de todos modos ella lo dejaria matarla, pues ella le habia hecho demaciado daño para salvarla. Corrio más aprisa, con miedo de no llegar a tiempo para detener a Embry.

Maritza lloro mientras el vampiro la agarraba y la llevaba a algun lugar lejoz de la pelea. Lucho por soltarse, pataleo, lanzaba golpes, y sobre todo gritaba. En español, por que del panico no podia formular una maldita oracion en ingle.s El vampiro la apreto y ella perdio el aire que tenia dentro del cuerpo, ahogandose unos momentos hasta que el vampiro la tiro al suelo.

Fred sabia que no tenia tiempo para llevarla más lejoz, Marie retendria al lobo. Se agacho, la tomo de los cabellos y no se molesto en admirarla por ultima vez con vida, no, el se limito a clavarle los dientes y beber de ella. Su sangre era tan dulce como la imaginaba, era dulzona, sutil y pura. No habia drogas dentro de ella, ni siquiera alcohol.

Maritza se retorcio bajo el vampiro y este la solto cuando aun ella respiraba y sintio una enorme quemazon que le corria el cuello cuando el vampiro alejo sus dientes de ella.

-¡Embry!- Alcanzo a gritar antes de que el vampiro la tomara en brazos de nuevo, para echar a correr.

.

.

.

Si, se que no soy muy buena con las peleas y que la declaracion no fue tan romantica como podria haber sido. Pero seamos honestas ¡Embry no es tan romantico, es más bien directo!

Bien, este capitulo es mi favorito de lejoz, me encanto escribirlo. Y ya hhe escrito más de la mitad del siguien. Che, estoy publicando cada dos días lo que significa que me estoy viciando mucho. Pero que más da, besos y mucha suerte a todos.

Proximo Capitulo:

"El vampiro volvio a lanzarla al suelo y para esos momentos ella ya estaba rogando que la matara. El dolor que emanaba del cuello le quemaba entera"

"-¡Embry!- Exclamo retociendose contra el suelo.

Ella estaba tendida en el barro, mientras la lluvia la golpeaba con fuerza, admirando como un enorme lobo de pelaje marron oscuro despezadaza, literalmente, al vampiro"

"Jazz lo miro y sintio sus ojos humedecerse, no sabia si gritarle o abrazarlo."

"Brady miro a la vampira que sollozaba frente a el y la reconocio un minuto luego, era Anna, la novia de Aaron, la que habia desaparecido."


	16. Al fin de cuentas

**Spanglish Girl**

**Capitulo:** Al fin de cuentas…

Estaba perdiendo contacto con lo que la rodeaba, solo sabía que le dolía todo el cuerpo y que la quemazon que emanaba de su cuello donde los colmillos del vampiro habian estado era incontenible. Grito de dolor mientras era cargada por el vampiro, quien se la habia echado sobre el hombro dejando que su torso cayera sobre su espalda. De todos modos, ella no podía darle resistencia, el dolor punzanse se lo impedia. Ritzzie, con mucho esfuerzo, logro abrir los ojos, lanzar un alarido y recordar donde estaba. Lucho por retorcerse, para hacerle el trabajo más difícil al vampiro, pero el dolor parecía, al mismo tiempo que dolía, un anesteciante pera sus miembros. No podia moverse, sentia una quemazon que la hacia rezar para morir rapido y un profundo odio surgio en su pecho.

Un sentimiento que hasta ese momento se le habia hecho ajeno, que le hacia hervir la sangre y que la furia burbujeara en ella. Lanzo otro alarido, esta vez más largo, fuerte y feroz.

La quemazon era tal que sentia que acido habia sido inyectado en sus venas, que las mismas la quemaban desde adentro fluyendo por su cuerpo gracias al corazon que se incendiaba con cada palpitar. Otro grito más la mando al suelo, cayendo de costado, haciendo que recordara que tenia una herida grave en el brazo izquierdo. Con la caida profirio un grito que le estremeceria el alma a cualquiera. El dolor era indescripitible, de tal modo que hubiera preferido ser cocinada en aceite hirviendo estando viva que seguir padeciendo ese dolor tan agudo.

-¡Embry!- Rogo, otra vez, sin saber que más decir.

No pensaba, el dolor nublaba sus sentidos, incluso su mente. Grito en su idioma natal, maldiciendo, pidiendo ayuda, deseando morir. Abrio los ojos y sintio como de nuevo el vampiro se abria paso hasta su arteria, disfrutando su sangre. Se sentia desvanecer, mientras us odio aumentaba de tal forma que concentrandose en esa necesidad de matarlo podia mantenerse vampiro la alzo, solto su cuello y la miro a los ojoz, esas llamas anaranjadas que refulgian con odio. El vampiro volvio a lanzarla al suelo y para esos momentos ella ya estaba rogando que la matara. El dolor que emanaba del cuello le quemaba entera. Lloro de bronca, pensando que de tantos modos de morir ella tenia que hacerlo en brazos de una criatura asquerosa y helada. La congelaba el contacto con su gelida piel, la asqueaba ese olor que tenia y deseo, por primera vez en su corta vida, matar a alguien. Entonces, cuando el vampiro iba a tomarla para morderla otra vez, un lobo marron salto sobre el vampiro.

-¡Embry!- Exclamo retociendose contra el suelo.

Ella estaba tendida en el barro, mientras la lluvia la golpeaba con fuerza, admirando como un enorme lobo de pelaje marron oscuro despezadaza, literalmente, al vampiro. Y le agradecio, más de lo que nunca habia hecho antes. Pero el dolor la desconcentro y solto una maldición en español, pero pudo ver desde su punto de vision a otro vampiro. A Marie.

Ella retrocedio, mirando como Embry despedazaba a su´pareja y un sonido espeluznante salio de su garganta. Un sonido que Maritza supo no era bueno. Iba a saltar contra Embry con el pensamiento de matarlo cuando sintio al resto de las manadas ir hacia alli, solto una maldición y un juramento mirandola a ella.

-El mato a Fred, y yo, te matare a ti, asquerosa perra. Lo juro por el amor que le tenia a Fred- Dijo y corrio a velocidad vampirica antes de que la alcanzaran.

Embry gruñia al cadáver de lo que en algun momento fue Fred, y se volvio hacia su novia, asustado pues ya no decia nada. Se puso a su lado y le lamio la cara, logrando que ella se retociera y empezara a conbulcionarse. Aullo, y pronto sus colegas estaban alli, alrededor de la chica mirandola sin saber que hacer. Hasta que Jacob llego con una Nessie apenas conciente.

Embry se destranformo, sin pensar quien pudiera verlo en cueros, poco le importaba. Jacob gruño y apuradamente el chico se puso su bermuda de jean gastados, mojados y embarrados. Porque depues de todo, Reneesme seguia siendo pudorosa. Se tiro al lado de Maritza tomandola en sus calidos brazos y acunandola como si eso fuera la cura. Entonces noto que la mordida estaba más abierta de lo normal, es asqueroso bicho la habia mordido de nuevo.

-¡Hagan algo!- Exclamo, sintiendo como le pulso de ella se aceleraba.- ¡Rapido!

Edward se acerco a donde estaban y miro a Embry.

-No me he alimentado en más de una semana, ni yo ni Bella, la matariamos- Dijo y examino con rapidez el cuerpo combulcionante e inconciente de la argentina.- Tiene mucha ponzoña…

Embry se removia sin saber que hacer, desesperado empezo, el mismo, a sober la sangre de ella y escupirla. Cada vez más torpemente, de modo rapido, tratando de detener aquello que la quitaria de su vida.

-Yo lo hare- Dijo Reneesme, decidida- Es más seguro que yo lo haga, estoy llena.

-Pero nunca haz probado sangre humana, directamente…- Dudo Edward.

Reneesme no espero a que su padre se decidiera, tomo a la chica de entre los brazos de Embry, quien gruño al darsela, con los ojos llorosos ardiendo de preocupacion. Reneesme miro la herida, la sangre brotaba de ella a penas, y olfateo una herida abierta. La sangre calida, que se movia en el cuerpo de Maritza por su torrente sanguineo. Dudo de si podria parar, pero debia intentarlo. Saco sus colmillos justo cuando Ritzzie hacia un ultimo esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos ambares y vio, con dificultad, el par de colmillos de su amiga y a la misma mientras los hundia en su carne en la herida abierta.

Reneesme entendio a que se referia su padre, la sangre "del envase" era deliciosa, calida, a la temperatura perfecta. Dulce, nueva… pero la de ella estaba contaminada con ponzoña, sabia un poco acida. Dejo de morderla y se volvio a Embry.

-Si sigo extrayendole sangre morira desangrada Embry- Informo- Y si no lo hago se transformara…

Embry miro a la chica que consideraba tan querida como una hermana y se mostro, por primera vez ante ella, devil y suseptible. Con los ojos llorosos, la mirada implorante y la preocupacion haciendole temblar clavo su mirada en el cuerpo palido de la joven. Reneesme dudo y miro a sus padres antes de volver hacia Embry.

-Es tu decision, Embry- Le dijo.

-Hazlo…- Pidio, sin saber si hacia lo correcto. Pero intentaria todo antes de dejar que muriera.-¿Podemos transferirle sangre?- Pregunto.

-No sabemos que factor es, y de todos modos no llegaremos lo suficientemente lejoz para hacer una.

Embry apreto los puños, todo eso era su culpa, el habia dejado que eso pasara. Oyo retumbar en su mente los gritos de auxilio de su amada, llamandolo a el, mientras la imagen de su sonrisa pasaba detrás de sus parpados. No podia solo resignarse a perderla.

Si hay algun dios por favor no se la lleven, pidio mientras una lagrima suya se mexclaba con la lluvia.

-Tiene muy poca sangre circulando- Dijo Reneesme, llorosa- no tiene más ponzoña, pero necesita la transfucion urgente.

Embry no se hizo esperar, se puso de pie y la cargo haciendo presion sobre la herida para evitar que la misma siguiera permitiendo la perdida del liquido vital. Maritza, ya inconciente, estaba a punto de morir por desangramiento, se dieron cuenta las manadas.

Apenas Edward le dijo que no podian esperar Embry se habia echado a correr, más rapido que nunca, y dijo que iria a casa de Brady. El padre del mismo era medico, y estaba enterado ya sobre el tema de la licantropia. Edward y Bella se adelantaron para preparar la llegada de ella. Embry llego alli solo cinco minutos despues, con la respiracion agitada, nervioso, con las manos temblando de panico y una Maritza inconciente en brazos.

El padre de Brady ya habia abierto el consultorio que tenia en su casa con multiples equipos medicos. Embry deposito a su novia en la mullida cama que tenian para ella. EL señor Glass tomo una muestra de la sangre de la chica y su semblante cambio al ver los resultados de la prueba.

-Su sangre es AB +…- Dijo y miro a las personas agrupadas.- Solo puede recibir sangre de otro AB + y universal.

Seth, que habia llegado cogeando y con ayuda de Quil y Collin alcanzo a escuchar la conversación que tenian y suspiro. Maldita sea, la mayoria de ellos eran sangre O positivo, a axepcion de Quil que era A -. Fue entonces cuando a Collin le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Rose es AB +!- Chiyo, soltando a su compañero.

Embry se volteo a verlo, sintiendo de pronto una gran satisfaccion por esa noticia y luego el chico volvio a soltar un grito.

-Jazz es donante universal igual quelo era mi abuelo- Informo.

El señor Glass solto un suspiro de alivio y pidio las mandaran a llamar. La casa de Collin, donde se quedaban las dos jovencitas, quedaba a media cuadra de distancia. Collin se encontro corriendo a por su hermana y su chica, a toda velocidad, bajo la lluvia y más apurado que nunca en su vida. No tuvo que despertarlas, ellas estaban despiertas, en silencio. Y apenas lo vieron se pararon, Jazz lo miro y sintio sus ojos humedecerse, no sabia si gritarle o abrazarlo. Pronto se vieron siendo jaladas por el muchacho quien las arrastro sin tener en cuenta lo desabrigadas que estaban hasta la casa donde su amiga luchaba por que su corazon siguiera latiendo.

Cuando las chicas aparecieron en escena, confundidas, mojadas y ligeramente molestas, fueron llevadas a la sala donde estaba su mejor amiga. Jazz solto un jadeo de sorpresa y a Rose se le humedecieron los ojos. EL señor Glass les explico que necesitaban donaran sangre inmeditamente mientras sacaba el equipo para hacerlo y les tendia una toalla. Rose se echo para atrás, odiaba los hospitales, detestaba las agujas desde que a los siete años la intenaron. Pero pronto quito la idea de su mante y presto su brazo para que el hombre llevara a cado la transfucion.

Jazz envio una mirada a su novio quien estaba sentado con una mueca de dolor en la cara. El la miro mientras el doctor introducia una aguja en su brazo, y ella solto un quejido, pero no dejo de mirarlo. Primero iria ella y luego, cuando fuera prudente, donaria Rose. Ella iba voluntaria por si acaso rechazaban la sangre de Rose, y de paso para infundirle valor.

Cuando el señor Glass termino de preparar las cosas procedio a atender a Seth, quien en vez de mostrarse temeroso, extendio el brazo como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello. Entonces Jazz se dio cuenta de que quiza si estaba acostumbrado. El padre de Brady le acomodo el hueso antes de que este empezara a curarse y lo inmovilizo con ayuda de una tabla y vendas, sin enyesarlo.

-¡Pero esta quebrado!- Exclamo Natacha.

-No tiene sentido ponerme un yeso que me quitare pasado mañana- Le dijo su novio acercandose.

-Brady- Le llamo Sam, quien estaba en la sala de la casa, con el resto- ¿Puedes ir y verificar que todo esta bien con los otros dos vampiros?

-Claro- Respondio y se fue con Paul, quien queria salir de alli rapido, y Jared.

En la sala de al lado Maritza comenzaba a estabilizarse, pero Embry no se apartaba de su lado. Le sostenia la mano, verificandole el pulso, como le habian enseñado. Sonrio con tristeza, si bien le alegraba que ella estuviera bien, le molestaba lo cerca que estuvo de perderla. Miro a Rose, quien temerosa aceptaba su turno como donante, y a una adormecida Jazz que se sentaba a un lado de su novio y en silencio, les agradecio.

Natacha apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de Seth, quien contuvo un gemido de dolor. Bueno, Jared tenia suficiente experiencia con hombros dislocados para acomodarlos, pero eso no anulaba ese dolorcito que sentía al moverse. La más menuda del grupo, Jazz, se apreto contra su chico lo más que podía sin creer lastimarlo. Suspiro tranquila y dio gracias a Dios a que estuviera entero. Miro a sus amigas, a Rose quien miraba aterrada como le colocaban la aguja para la transfucion y a una inconciente Maritza que estaba palida, tanto que no parecía la misma que horas antes habia estado sonrojada, riendo y bailando en su cuarto.

-No parece ella- Susurro tan bajo como pudo, para que solo su novio la oyera.

Seth se volvio a mirarla mientras contemplaba los ojos de ella cristalizarse de modo rapido y triste. Al chico le dolio no poder consolarla y solo atino a asentir, incapaz de mentirle para hacerla sentir mejor ¿Qué podia decirle sin alterarla? "Jazz, tenia tres vampiros encima, no podía ni moverme" "Lo lamento mucho, pude haberlo hecho mejor" "Perdona, no fui lo suficientemente rapido o habil", ninguna de las tres le parecia buena, Jazz se pondria histerica cuando le explicara. Preferia, de momento, tenerla tranquila y segura a su lado.

Collin se sento al lado de su imprimada y con cautela le acaricio las mejillas humedas. Lloraba, su Rose lloraba y él no podia hacer nada para parar su tristeza. Ella se volvio, aun llorosa, y se apoyo contra su cuerpo, moviendose cuidadosamente. La vio sin su sonrisa y penso en cuan mal debia sentirse Embry, quien habia pasado la angustia de casi perderla.

Jacob estaba fuera, con una Reneesme alejada de la sangre, pues ese ultimo bocadillo le habia derretido el paladar y le estaba costando controlarse. Tenia que eliminar la sangre humana de su sistema antes de acercarse. Jacob la dejo en manos de sus padres y entro a la sala donde estaba la jovencita. Dentro estaba Embry, al lado de ella, acariciando su pelo con dedicacion; Collin calmando a Rose, quien no dejaba de llorar y Jazz, quien lloriqueaba en silencio, junto a su novio, Seth, que enjugaba sus lagrimas inexistentes. Jacob solto un suspiro antes de entrar a aquel cuarto lugubre.

-¿Cómo estas, hermano?- Pregunto, sentandose en el suelo, a su lado.

-Jodido- Confeso- No fui lo bastante rapido…

-No fue tu culpa, Embry.

-Ahora entiendo a Ritzzie, ya se porque odia esa frase: "no fue tu culpa".

Embry siguio sentado a su lado, acariciando su pelo diligentemente, jugando con los rizos recien formados, insitados por la lluvia a volver a su forma original. Mantenia silencio, contando lo latidos de su corazon que aun estaba ligeramente apurado bombeando sangre a toda su capacidad. Las jovencitas donaban cuanto podian, Jazz dudaba de su capacidad para levantarse. Rose, quien tenia panico a las agujas, estaba alli haciendose la valiente, lloriqueando junto a Collin.

Y Embry tambien quizo llorar, pero no lo hizo porque no era una niña y las cosas no se arreglaban llorando.

Maritza le habia dicho más de una vez que odiaba que le dijeran "no fue tu culpa", por que sabes que no es culpa de nadie, pero al mismo tiempo, indirectamente, es tu culpa. Aunque no hayas insitado al vampiro a morderla, tampoco lograste detenerlo. Fue tu culpa no llegar. Del mismo modo no habia sido culpa de Maritza que su madre muriese, pero habia sido su culpa no obligarla a tomar sus medicinas. La culpa se dividia en la toma de las deciciones, y en ese hecho el y ella habian participado.

Se lo diria cuando ella abriera esos hermosos ojos anaranjados, se dijo, y le sonreira.

Maritza, dentro de su cabeza, escuchaba partes de conversaciones, y aunque no las entendia, reconocia las voces. Escucho a Jazz, a Jacob, incluso a Embry. Inteno forzar a sus ojos a abrirse pero no pudo. Sus extremidades tampoco respondian, pero ella estaba alli, atenta.

Brady amarro sus pantalones cortos como pudo, en un nudo muy bien hecho, y se transformo. Salio corriendo hasta alcanzar a los dos mayores que lo condujeros hasta un lado del claro, donde habian dejado a una guardia cuidando a los dos vampiros. Leah, Christian y Kevin, otro nuevo, estaban alli listos para saltar sobre ellos a la más minima señal.

Pero los vampiros no se habian levantado ni intentado huir, ni siquiera habian peleado y por ello no los habian matado. Quiza podian dar información sobre la vampira que se habia escapado. Leah gruño cuando ellos llegaron, en signo de impaciencia, no le gustaba andar de niñera de los nuevos.

***Podias irte cuando lo quisieras***- Le recordo Chris.

***Una neofita te saltaria encima y te haria pedazos. No eres mi alfa, callate.***

***Ya… tranquilos, parecen adolecentes locas***-Intervino Kevin

Brady clavo los ojos en aquella neofita que tenia enfrente. Cuando se habia marchado ella estaba en el suelo lloriqueando en los brazos del muchacho que la protegia con su cuerpo y alma. La muchacha no tenia más de unos trece o catorce años, era muy pequeña para tener más y conciderando que era una vampira no aspiraba a ser muy letal. El chico se acerco solo para verla mejor. Le gruño al macho que la protegia y este le dejo verle la cara, apenas. Brady miro a la vampira que sollozaba frente a el y la reconocio un minuto luego, era Anna, la novia de Aaron, la que habia desaparecido, solto un sonido se sorpresa y retrocedio.

***¿Qué, muy fea?***

***Es la novia de Aaron, la que desaparecio hace poco.***- Declaro el chico mirando a Kevin.

***Yo al chico ni lo hubicaba, es como cuatro años mayor que nosotros***

***Ugh, que molestia ¿No podemos solo matarlos y ya? ¡La mocosa me esta poniendo de los nervios!***- Dijo Leah.

***No, mierda ¿Dónde esta Jared y Paul?***

***Estamos intentando seguir el rastro de la hembra, pero la lluvia lo ha hundido***- Explico Jared.***¿Quieres que lo reconozcamos? Creo que lo ubico, era un año mayor que yo.***

***Genial***

***uh, no recuerdo su nombre, pero se que le decian Wood, o Woodie.***

La vampira estaba desconsolada, su cuerpo se movia con cada sollozo, y llevaba mucho rato asi. No podia tenerles compasión, ellos habian matado a gente. Woody levanto la vista y la clavo en el lobo más grande, Paul, pensando que por ser el más grande posiblemente era el alfa.

-Ella no ha hecho nada- Dijo, firme- Podian haber dejado que la volviera a la normalidad antes de matar a Fred.

Los licantropos se miraron entre ellos, confusos, hasta que Leah empezo a carcajearse cuando entendio.

***¡Ella cree que es revercible!***

***Con razon llora… bueno, no-llora, tan desconsoladamente* **- Comprende Jared, quien llego hace unos segundos, pero seguia la conversación desde el lazo comun.

***¿Quién le dice la verdad? ¿O que hacemos? Sam habia dicho que teniamos que sacarles información y de ahí ver que hacemos.***

Brady es quien sale de fase, la chica lo conoce, no mucho en realidad, pero lo hace. El licantropo era amigo de Aaron desde primaria, y ella habia entablado conversación con el un par de veces. El chico sacudio la cabeza mientras se acercaba vistiendo solo su short., Anna era la chica más dulce y amable que habia conocido, tanto como la misma Rose, solo que con más carácter. Mucho más carácter.

-Hola, Anna- Le saluda, acuclillandose frente a ella.

Anna sale del refudio que constituia el abrazo de Woody que aparentemente la habia adoptado como hermanita. La vampira miro al chico que tenia en frente y tardo un poco en reconocerlo pues no recordaba mucho de su vida humana. Se habia auto forzado a recordar usando su don consigo misma.

-¿Brady?- Pregunta, temerosa, medio cubierta por los brazos del macho.

-Si- Le dice, con voz baja, tranquila.

-Alejate de mi- Le dice de repente, volviendose a ocultar contra el vampiro.

-No me haras daño, olfatea, Anna- Le dice y ella niega con la cabeza rapidamente.

-Si respiro y capto tu olor te saltare encima, te hundire los colmillos y te matare- Indico- Y no podre sacarte la ponzoña porque estoy hambrienta…

Brady sabe que no es la misma Anna de antes con la que habla, pero la siente igual, la siente como la Anna dulce que se sentaba sonrojada al lado de Aaron con su pelo largo ondulado. Suspiro, siempre le habia gustado Anna, era simpatica y tierna. Antes le agradaba, pero ahora no sabia como categorizarla ¿Los neofitos con dieta humana sienten compasión o pena?

-¿Saben donde pudo haber ido la otra hermbra?

Woody fruncio el cejo.

-Marie iba y venia, hacia lo que deseaba, cazaba a quien se le paseaba en frente. No lo sabemos, no teniamos planes para luego de esto. Planeabamos revertir esta condicion.

Anna asintio.

-Anna, no puedes revertirlo.- Dijo y miro al macho cuando este le gruño- Nunca pudieron, una vez que se transforman en chupasangres no hay vuelta atrás, nunca la hubo.

Anna parpadeo, se sento apoyando la espalda contra el tronco y miro fijamente a Brady.

-Entonces matenme, de nada vale que me quede llorando- Murmuro y Woody asintio- A los dos.

-No es necesario matarlos- Leah gruuño, y Brady la ignoro- Hay alternativas, pueden consumir sangre animal…

-¡Brady, mate gente, borre memorias, ayude a cazar a una chica inocente, golpee a un amigo tuyo, y no puedo siquiera acercarme a una ciudad sin ganas de arrazar con ella!- Exclamo, obligandose a tomar aire para hacerlo- Soy un mousntruo, vivo para matar, y no quiero eso…

-Ninguno de los dos lo queremos, solo hicimos esto para que nos devolviera la humanidad- Explico Woody- Yo golpee a la pelirroja, a las dos creo, y me gustaria que nos mataran de una vez.

-Somos inestables- Agrego Anna- Mucho, nos descontrolamos, olvidamos la mente y matamos.

-Aaron se recorrio toda La Push buscandote- Ella aparto la mirada- ¿Quieres morir?

-¡No, no quiero!- Grito- ¡Peor prefiero morir antes que matar!

Woody bajo la cabeza un segundo, compartiendo su opinion en silencio.

-A mi matenme ahora mismo- Indico el.- Yo soy el más inestable de todos.

Anna se acurruco contra el macho, asustada pero decidida.

-¿Quieres que le diga algo a Aaron?- Pregunto Brady, antes de levantarse.

Anna le miro, inclino la cabeza y sonrio con melancolia.

-El dia que me meti al bosque, cuando me convirtieron, fue porque estaba enfadada y habia peleado con el por un comentario suyo. Los hombre suelen decir cosas insencibles a veces- Murmuro- Dile que… no lo se, no le digas que mori aquí. No quiero que se sienta culpable.

-Entiendo- Dijo, apartandose para darle camino a los demas.

-Ah, y dile tambien que le amo, y que se busque una novia menos imprudente.

Leah salto sobre Anna, ella era la maz certera, y fue la primera vez que Brady vio morir a un vampiro con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo ultimo que esos vampiro alcanzaron a decir fue "gracias"

Maritza abrio los ojos al dia siguiente, a la noche. Era muy tarde, alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada. Y Embry no se habia movido de su sitio al lado de su novia. Maritza sonrio débilmente al ver como Embry se habia dormirdo a su lado, apretandole la mano. Intento sentarse y se dio cuenta de que tenia una yeso en el brazo izquierdo. Ella solto un jadeo cuando recordo todo de golpe y se sintio mareada, mucho. Se apoyo en la cabecera de la cama y sintio como la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Se volvio a acostar, pensando que quiza era la falta de comida la razon por la que se sentia de ese modo. O tal vez fueran los recuerdos de aquella noche lluviosa y horrenda. Agradecio recordar cosas confusas y no todo nitidamente.

No habia luz, por lo que encendio una lámpara de noche que se hallaba a un lado de la cama, sobre una mesita de luz que habia descubierto tanteando con el brazo enyesado. Prendio la lámpara y se miro frente al espejo que habia colgado en la pared. Se veia tremendamente mal. Estaba palida, los labios azulados, el pelo hecho un desastre, la piel embarrada… ¿Cómo podian tenerla asi de sucia? Se rio de si misma.

"acabas de sobrevivir a un vampiro, casi te matan dos veces en una noche y tu te preocupas por tu aspecto" penso.

Se paso la mano buena por el cuello, donde una cicatriz con forma de medialuna se reflejaba en el espejo. Estaba levemente más fria que el resto de su piel. Se volvio hasta Embry, quien no se habia despertado despues de encender la luz, y suspiro tranquila despues de hacer una revision con la vista. Entero y sin heridas a la vista, penso. Se acurruco en la cama, mirandolo a su lado. Le acaricio el rostro con la mano buena, le acomodo el pelo ligeramente largo, le beso la coronilla y suspiro.

Por alguna razon se sentia bien con que el estuviera entero, ella tenia un brazo roto y un millon de moretones que no se molestaria en contar. Pero no era la primera vez que alguien la apaleaba, y estaba segura qu ehabia pasado por heridas peores… como aquella vez que la chocaron y le quebraron una pierna y la tuvieron que enyesar hasta el muslo.

-¿Uh?- Pregunto Embry, con los ojos cerrados y más dormido que despierto.

-No, no soy "uh", soy Ritzzie- Maritza se sorprendio a si misma usando ese apodo y se corrigio- Soy Maritza, amor.

Ella le hablaba con dulzura, incluso sintiendose del asco. Le dolia la cabeza, el estomago, el cuerpo y hasta el alma. Pero dios, no podia ser mala con el despues de que la habia vengado. EL habia matado a Fred, frente a ella, y eso aunque la asustaba la reconforto, ese vampiro no le haria daño a nadie más.

Recorodo, de repente, la amenaza de Marie, pero la paso por alto. De momento ella no haria nada, y ella se dedicaria un rato a si misma sin pensar "oye, pueden cazarme ahorita mismo" Aunque le diria a Embry al dia siguiente.

Embry en un principio penso que estaba soñando, solia soñar con ella de vez en cuando, aunque no siempre eran sueños bonitos. Pero en ese momento se juro que estaba despierto. Abrio los ojos cuando las caricias de ella llegaron a sus pomulos.

-¡Ritzzie!- Solto y ella evito censurarlo por el apodo.

Habia dejado que Nessie lo usara, pero eso no significaba que no tenia un nombre bonito para que se refirieran a ella. Pero viniendo de Embry, se resigno a ser llamada asi. Ella asintio y el se sento de golpe firme en la silla.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te mareaste? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Estas asustada? ¿Te duele algo?- Empezo el licantropo, solo logrando que su cabeza diera una puntada.

-No, si, no, no, si- Respondio- La cabeza, y un poco el estomago.

Embry se relajo, por lo menos no lo concideraba un monstruo ya que lo habiha visto matar despiadadamente a ese vampiro. Cuando lo hizo penso que ella estaba inconciente.

Estaba debil, no necesitaba preguntarlo para saberlo, una Maritza en estado normal ya se habria levantado, calzado algo y empezado alguna actividad.

-¿Del 1 al 10, cuan mal me veo?

-Te ves hermosa- Confeso y ella solto una risita queda, tomandolo como ironia.

Pero Embry la encontraba hermosa, con su pelo rizado hecho un lio, cayendo desordenado sobre sus hombros y espalda. Medio enlodada, es si, tenia un aspecto salvaje y jugueton. Pero la palidez, los labios violaceos, la devilidad de sus movimientos y la falta de brillo en sus ojos opacaban esa imagen.

-¿Puedo…?- Pregunto Embry, señalando la cama.

Ella sonrio, abrio las sabanas que supuso le darian calor y le dejo entrar. Embry se acosto a su lado con sumo cuidado, procurando no golpearla con su cuerpo. Apenas entraba Embry solo en una cama, y Maritza no er aprecisamente menuda. Pero se las arreglaron, ella encontro asilo entre sus brazos, juntando los propio contra su pecho y apoyando sus manos en las de el. El chico la abrazo, teniendo especial cuidado con el brazo roto, y apoyo su menton en la cabeza de ella, que se habia acomodado a la perfeccion.

Estando asi, acostados juntos, abrazados y en silencio Embry estiro la mano y apago la luz. Volvio a apoyar su cabeza en la de ella, le beso el pelo y se embriago con la presencia dulce de ella. Supuso que no volveria a tener pesadillas, con la vision de ella gritando por el y Embry corriendo sin poder alcanzarla.

-Sabes…- Comenzo ella, apretando los ojos, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban- Por alguna razon estoy más comoda de lo que pense.

-¿Qué, soy mullido?- Bromeo, sacandole una risita.

-No, lo contrario- Respondio- Pero no me referia a esa comodidad.

No volvio a hablar, se acomodo contra el, aspiro su aroma y se dejo ir. Con el a su lado, siempre se dejaba ir.

* * *

**Proximo capitulo:**

_"-¿Nadie te lo ha contado?- Prgeunto Rose sorprendida- Yo di por seguiro que ya lo sabias. Marie era amiga tuya._

_-¿Saber que?- Pregunto Maritza-¿Qué Marie salía con Embry?_

_Sus amigas se miraron entre si._

_-Bueno, no. Que Marie destrozo la amistad de Chris y Embry… acostandose con el."_

_"Bien, se dijo Rose, ya no puedes poner más trabas. A ella le gustaba, y ella a el tambien. Pero estaba nerviosa, y las palabras se le atoraban._

_-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Collin sin entenderla, viendola sonrojarse._

_-Que te quiero- Murmuro, un poco más alto"_

_"Marie estaba furiosa, muy lejoz de La push, pero eso no amainaba su feroz enojo. La imagen de Fred siendo asesinado, y Maritza alli, sin decir nada. Cuando con una orden limpia pudo detener al lobo. Por eso la mataria, por haberlo dejado morir"_

_"-¡Chris demonios, dime que te pasa!- Exclamo Joanna, furiosa._

_Enronces Christian se volteo a verla. Y no pudo apartar la mirada. Entonces, de modo inmediato sintio como miles de cables de acero lo ataban a ella."_


	17. Hechos que, tarde o temprano, se darian

Spanglish Girl

Capitulo; "Hechos que, tarde o temprano, se darian"

Cuando se desperto al dia siguiente supo que el seguia alli porque en un principio no le dejo moverse. Luego de que se retorciera un poco, le dio espacio para liberar el brazo bueno. Le acaricio el pelo algo largo, demaciado para lo que solian llevar los hombres lobo. Le susurro palabras bonitas, una mezcla de ingles mal pronunciado y español, mientras delizaba su mano por el rostro de el, haciendole cosquillas.

-Emb…- Le llamo- _despierta, dormilon…_

Embry se movio un poco y sus parpados tambien lo hicieron, pero sus ojos siguieron tan cerrados como en un principio. Maritza solto una risita divertida, los ronquidos suaves de el eran, de una forma rara y extraña, como un gruñido bajo. La muchacha sintio como el la ceñia, inconciente, contra su pecho.

-Embry, _lobito, _sueltame… en serio Emb, _despierta.- _Dijo mientras intentaba volver a liberar su brazo.

-Uhm… Maritza… no fastidies- Ella lo miro ¿Fatidiarlo?- Dejame… dormir en paz… carajo.

La pelirroja contuvo la risa, la voz somnolienta del hombre lobo resultaba divertida y tentaba a la risa. La jovencita no pudo más y estallo en carcajadas. Jazz, quien se habia quedado toda la noche despierta, entro al cuarto y encontró a la pareja muy abrazadita en la cama. Arqueo una ceja, apoyandose en el marco de la puerta, y su amiga se rió. Embry gruño algo sobre que lo dejaran dormir y Maritza lucho, de nuevo, por liberarse. Muy inútilmente, por cierto, entre más luchaba para que la liberase, más la apretaba contra el.

-¿Te parece gracioso, Jazz?- Pregunto, en broma, Ritzzie.

-Sinceramente si- Admitio- A mi, por lo menos, me encanta que Seth me tenga asi ¡apuesto mi pellejo a que adoras eso Martz!

-¿Todo el mundo tiene un apodo para mi?- Pregunto, algo confusa.

-Pronunciar Maritza, es algo complicado cuando hacen sonar tanto la separacion del nombre "Marit" "za". Hacen como una pausa y suena raro. Es mejor un apodo.

Maritza no pronuncio, a ella tambien algunos nombres se le hacian jodidamente difíciles. De nuevo intento liberarse, ya le daba algo de pena, y sabia que Jazz la cargaria de por vida por eso. Lo que le daba vergüenza no era que fuera Jazz, no, sino que entrara cualquier otra persona.

-Call sueltame- Ordeno, y el gruño medio dormido.- Embry Call, sueltame ahora mismo.

Embry estaba dormido de nuevo, profundamente dormido, de modo que se le hizo un poco más facil liberarse. Claro que tenia que apoyarse en el brazo derecho, girarse, voltear el cuerpo y de ahí salir de la cama. Necesito de la ayuda de su amiga para ponerse de pie, los mareos no la dejaban ser.

-¿Mareada?- Pregunto Jazz, entgrando en broma, Maritza asintio.-¿Dolor de cabeza, abdominal?

De nuevo, la chica asintio con la cabeza.

-¿Apetito insufrible?- Maritza asintio más fuerte que nunca, sin entender.-¿Nauseas?

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Señorita Julie, me temo que usted esta embarazada- Bromeo y Maritza estallo en carcajadas que terminaron por despertar a Embry.

-¿Del espiritu santo? ¿Creacion espontánea?- Jugo ella.

-No lo se, preguntale a Embry…- Maritza seguia en broma cuando se dio vuelta y vio a su novio acostado en la cama, despierto.

Solto un aleluya, que le salio del alma, y salto a su encuentro. Le beso con suavidad, en un beso casto y corto, a modo de saludo. El la atrajo de nuevo, poniendo su mano atrás de su cabeza y la apreto contra su boca. Maritza sonrio al separarse y empezo a molestarlo sobre sus ronquidos, a el no pareciera importarle mucho.

-Ya estas menos palida, y hasta bromeas- Anuncio el chico, feliz.

-Si, y tengo un hambre que mata.- Agrego, sonriente.

Le beso de nuevo antes de mirarse al espejo, que asco, penso. Se veia horrible. Miro el yeso que tenia y penso en como demonios iba a bañarse con esa cosa. Aunque no pediria ayuda, es decir, no, ni loca. Miro a Jazz y vio que esta le sonreia de costado, de forma picara, como solia hacer cuando un pensamiento "de ese tipo" con un toque de humor pasaba por su mente.

Maritza se paro frente al espejo mientras su novio se desperezaba. Ugh, su pelo necesitaria un baño de crema para deshacer tantos nudos. Maldijo en voz baja, en su idioma natal, pues no queria que la esucharan malabar en una casa ajena.

A pesar de todo eso, incluso luego de que hablara de Marie a Embry, ella sintio una inmensa tranquilidad luego de lo sucedido. Asi, tranquilas, fueron las siguentes dos semanas y pudieron, por fin, disfrutar de lo que serian unas vacaciones medianamente normales. Aunque Maritza miraba con cierta desconfianza a Reneesme, quiza, por la falta de sangre habia mirado mal ¡Su amiga no podia tener colmillos!

Sacudia su cabeza con fuerza cada vez que pensaba en ello, era imposible, se repetia. No exspreso sus dudas a nadie, ni a su novio, con quien pasaba mucho tiempo. Maritza habia tenido que mudarse, al final, a la casa del viejo Black. Embry le ayudo a llevar sus cosas, y se sorprendio de cuanta facilidad tenia para cargar los montones de cosas. Aunque claro, ella era flaquita, pero no por ello devil. Tomo sus cosas, más de las que se creia capaz de cargar, y las llevo ella tambien, sin escuchar los concejos de Embry.

Las mejores dos semanas de su vida, decreto Ritzzie. Dos semanas de maratones de peliculas con sus amigas, dos semanas de paseos con Embry, dos semanas de discusiones con el viejo Black, que siempre ganaba Ritzzie, dos semanas con sus hermanos, dos semanas que decidio no olvidaria.

Nancy Black aun no sabia que aquella niña que prácticamense te habia instalado en su casa era la novia de su hijo aunque como madre y mujer ya lo veia venir. No dijo nada, a sabiendas que quiza no se lo contaran por un rato, pero le envio varias miradas de adbertencia a su hijo. Ahora ella se encargaria de ser la madre sustituta de Maritza, aunque ella se negara, pues era una niña aun y necesitaba un modelo femenino, se dijo ella.

Lo que más le gustaba a Embry era sentarse en medio del bosque con Maritza a su lado, algunas veces el reposaba su cabeza sobre los muslos de ella, y conversaban. La besaba, acariciaba su rostro y jugaba con su pelo. Esos eran los mejores momentos para el, estar con ella asi, tranquilos y sin preocupaciones. Claro que lo inquietaba lo de Marie, pero si no habia atacado hasta entonces era por que quiza no lo haria. Siempre tenian la alerta de Alice.

Embry llevaba a Maritza a todos lados, la mayoria de las veces caminando pues ella insistia en ello. "quiero recorrer este sitio a pie", se excusaba. A Embry le gustaba caminar, por lo que no le importo mucho renunciar a su motocicleta. EL domingo de la segunda semana Embry la dejo en casa de Rose, donde se despidio de ella con un beso y un "volvere por ti mañana al mediodia"

Rose la recibio con su usual sonrisa y un vaso de fresca gaseosa que agradecio mucho. La muchacha traia como siempre su fiel bolso hippie, un vestido color canela, sus sandalias comodas color blanco y el cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta alta, el calor la mataba. La dueña de casa vestia unos jeans y una musculosa, andaba descalsa sobre el piso de impecable madera y traia el pelo suelto.

-¿Jazz no vino?- Pregunto extrañada Maritza, ella nunca faltaba a sus maratones de peliculas y Jazz habia elegido las primeras dos.

-Esta en el baño- Le informo Rose- ¡Como si la cinefila faltara a un estreno!

Me rei de las expreciones de Rose mietras esperabamos a que ella bajara. Maritza le conto algunas experiencias comicas que habia tenido con su novio, desde las conversaciones retorcidamente grasiosas hasta las anecdotas qu ela hicieron partirce de risa.

-Alguien suena enamorada- Bromeo la menudita Jazz mientras entraba al cuarto de Rose, evadiendo concienzudamente el de Nashua.

-¡hasta que te apareces! Ya estabamos organizando un equipo de rescate para ir en tu busqueda- Dijo Ritzzie.

Natacha se encogio de hombros y tomo un largo sorbo de la gaseosa que tenia al frente. Se dejo caer pesadamente contra el suelo, odiiaba el calor, más que el frio. Y preferia el frio diciembre al calido julio. La jovencita miro las peliculas qu ehabia escogido y sonrio, al fin le tocaba ver primero las suyas. En total la maraton tomaria la tarde y noche, siete horas de pelicula, gaseosa y comida. Sin novios, por supuesto.

-Hey, ¿cómo va todo con Collin?- Pregunto Maritza, curiosa por naturaleza

-Oh, muy bien- Contesto automáticamente.

-¿Entonces…?

-No salen- Contesto Jazz por ella, ganandose una mirada recriminatoria a la que resto importancia- Aunque si se lo pidiera ella diria que si… pero con Rose nunca se sabe.

Maritza parpadeo confundida y alzo una ceja. Rose suspiro cansada, aparto un mechon de su rebelde cabello y miro a Martz, quien le preguntaba con la mirada.

-No creo que vuelva a preguntarmelo, Maritza.

-Yo no lo haria- Admitio Jazz, sentandose en el sofa donde se habia echado.

Maritza le clavo la mirada enfadada, no tenia porque ser tan ruda cuando los sentimientos de Rose eran tan tiernos. Pero al contrario de lo que Maritza espero, Rose no bajo la mirada, sino que fulmino con la misma a la hermana menor de su amado. A Rose le dolia un poco aquello, Collin pensaba igual que se hermana casi siempre, de modo que sentia que esa era como una respuesta suya

-Escucha Rose, te lo pidio dos veces en menos de dos meses y lo rechazaste las dos veces sin una asquerosa explicación, muy tonta por cierto, por supuesto que no quiere exponerse a que lo tachen de nuevo.

-No lo tache- Respuso ella.

-Si, lo hiciste- Contradijo Maritza y Rose la miro sorprendida, usualmente Maritza le defendia.- Cuando rechazas a un chico con una buena razon y se la explicas bien lo "rechazas" y cuando le dices "que no porque no" lo tachas.

-Le di una explicación- Respondio Rose, algo irritada.

-Si, por supuesto que lo hiciste; "No Collin no puedo, lo lamento". LInda, esa no es una explicación

-Bueno, bueno.- Acepto ella a regañadientes- ¿Y tu Maritza, que tal las cosas con Embry?

-Fantastico- Contesto ella sonriendo radiantemente.

-Genial, pocas chicas se lo tomarian tan bien- Concedio Jazz y Rose asintio.

-¿Por qué?

-Uh, la ex novia de tu novio juro matarte, el novio muerto de la exnovia de tu novio te hinco el diente, sobreviviste a un ataque de vampiro… y sigues vivita y con novio- Bromeo Jazz.

-Bueno, Marie era una exagerada- Comento Maritza, tomando un bocadillo.

-Yo no la concidero exagerada, en realidad cuando mucho no te conocia no queria pegarme mucho a ti… pero termine queriendote mucho para dejarte tirada.

-Ja, ja, que graciosa- Había aprendido a usar el sarcasmo luego de mucho ensayo.

-No, en verdad, ¿Cómo te sentirias tu si el chico por el que has peleado un año, te has hecho mala fama, has cortado y te has acostado te dejara de la noche a la mañana?

Maritza trago en seco.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, el lio de Embry, Christian y Marie, todo el instituto lo sabe- Agrego Natacha, mirandola sorprendida- ¿Por qué lo sabes, verdad?

-¿Nadie te lo ha contado?- Pregunto Rose sorprendida- Yo di por seguiro que ya lo sabias. Marie era amiga tuya.

-¿Saber que?- Pregunto Maritza-¿Qué Marie salía con Embry?

Sus amigas se miraron entre si.

-Bueno, no. Que Marie destrozo la amistad de Chris y Embry… acostandose con el.

Maritza abrio la boca y la cerro sin saber que decir. Ok, eso nadie se lo había dicho.

Durante el siguiente dia Maritza evito a Embry como nunca lo había hecho, escudandose en que necesitaba un tiempo para asimilar todo. En verdad, solo estaba pensando en Marie. Pensaba que, si Embry se había acostado con ella y una semana luego- según le relato Rose- llego ella y en la fogata se prendio de ella. Quiza esperaba a que una chica más linda se le pasara ¡Pero Embry era demaciado tierno con ella para querer tirarsela y desecharla! Pero luego los comentarios de Marie venian a su cabeza; "Embry es un tierno", "Es adorable cuando no sabe que decir y mira a otro lado", "¡Me llevo a cenar y no me dejo pagar!, es un caballero" y asi miles y miles de retazos.

¿Embry jugaba con ella? Es decir, la habian dejado quedarse en la fogata… pero a Marie tambien. Embry había insistido con ella, pero con Marie no había dudado en echarsela aun siendo la novia de Christian. Aunque según lo que Seth le había dicho a Jazz, Embry ignoraba que amigo aún salía con ella.

Por una parte, queria romperle la cara de un puñetazo por hacerla quedar como una robanovios, pero, por otro lado querria abrazarlo y decirle que era un idiota. Aunque claro, siempre podia hacer ambas cosas. Penso en aquella vampira de piel palida, ojos grandes y rojizos, pero sobre todo esa exprecion de panico, tristeza y dolor. Y pensaba, tambien, en que ella tambien habria jurado matar a quien matara a su amado. Aunque Marie cambiaba de novio como cambiaba el color de sus uñas.

-Embry, si estas jugando conmigo, demonios, juegas bien- Se dijo, mientras giraba en la cama y veia como su celular sonaba. Miro la pequeña pantalla y leyo lo que decia "Lindo Emb, llamando"

El aire era fresco y limpio, olia a sal. La arena dorada teñida de naranja por la luz del atardecer se escurria entre sus pies. El calido dia se iba mientras ellos miraban el sol ocultarse entre el agua del mar. Rose se acurruco contra el pecho de Collin, sintiendo que el cielo no era lo unico rojo. EL chico la abrazo y le beso el pelo, jugando con un mechon, haciendola reir por las cosquillas.

¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que había tenido tanta paz sin Collin a su lado? Penso en ello mientras las ultimas luces del dia acariciaban su piel. Levanto la cabeza, apoyandola en el hombro de el y corrio su flequillo de un movimiento. Admiro su rostro con una sonrisa y la respuesta le vino a su mente, nunca, nunca se había sentido en tanta paz. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en su cuarto con Nashua, cuando su familia no estaba despedazada, y el peor peligro era el mountruo que las asechaba desde el armario.

La primera vez que lo intento las palabras se le trabaron en los labios y ni ella misma entendio lo que quiso , se dijo Rose, ya no puedes poner más trabas. A ella le gustaba, y ella a el tambien. Pero estaba nerviosa, y las palabras se le atoraban.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Collin sin entenderla, viendola sonrojarse.

-Que te quiero- Murmuro, un poco más alto

La sonrisa que se formo en el rostro del chico era indescriptible ¿Cuántas veces había deseado que ella pronunciara esas 3 palabras? De algun modo termino por voltearla, dejandola sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo, le acomodo los rebeldes mechones que caian sobre su rostro y con una suavidad impropia la beso.

Puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, y la empujo más cerca de el. Rose sintio un nudo en el estomago, y un demonio, no había nadie para verlos y la luz del sol ya casi había desaparecido. Entreabrio los labios avergonzada, y puso sus manos en el cuello de el, jalandolo hacia ella.

Collin no dudo ni un instante, jugo con su labio inferior, mordiéndolo con suavidad, y entro en la cavidad de ella. Jugo con la lengua de ella, recorrio cada espacio de su boca, lamio levemente sus labios antes de separarse de ella. Tuvo ganas de pararse y gritar ¡Al fin! Rose rio tontamente, odiaba no poder contener esa risilla nerviosa, pero era un detalle suyo imposible de pasar por alto. Y en ese momento la arena no le parecio incomoda, no le hizo frio por la brisa marina, y le agrado el aroma a sal. Solo basto mirarlo a el, para que de la nada, el mundo le encantara. Y era solo porque estaba el. Y aunque mucho no le creyera, Collin tocaba el cielo como las manos cada vez que lograba tan solo sacarle un beso. Y en ese momento, Collin estaba seguro de que, si la besaba, el tiempo no pasaba.

Marie estaba furiosa, muy lejoz de La push, pero eso no amainaba su feroz enojo. La imagen de Fred siendo asesinado, y Maritza alli, sin decir nada. Cuando con una orden limpia pudo detener al lobo. Por eso la mataria, por haberlo dejado morir

Cuando paso al lado de un cartel verde con letras blancas ni siquiera se paro a leerlo, habíha corrido tanto como pudo, alejandose de aquel lugar. Ahora estaba en medio de la nada y necesitaba alimentarse con urgencia. Entonces vio un coche en la distancia viniendo hacia ella y sonrio. Se acomodo el cabello, se subio un poco la falda, oculto sus pies descalsos en el cesped y sonrio de nuevo, levantando el pulgar, como si pidiera un aventon.

Los chicos se pararon casi inmediatamente como la vieron ¿Cada cuanto una hermosa chica pedía un aventon? Marie supo que estaba en Mexico cuando los tipos le hablaron en español y uso lo unico que la perra pelirroja le había enseñado.

-_Hola, ¿Qué tal?_

_-Sube, preciosa._

Marie rodeo el coche hacia el conductor, eran tres y la carretera estaba vacia. El chico de cabellu oscuro le sonrio, sin saber que esa seria la ultima vez que lo haria ¿Quién creeria que esa chica con pinta de niña buena norteamericana lo desnucaria de una sola vez? Sus dos amigos quisieron correr, pero ella los paro partiendoles los huesos de las piernas de un golpe certero.

Necesitaria aliados, pero los seleccionaria, no necesitaba basura como la que habíha seleccionado Fred. Trago hasta la ultima gota de sangre de los chicos, pero primero los atemoriso. Se subio al automovil, tomo las llaves y abrio el baul. Encontro bolsos, probablemense se fueran de vacaciones. Encontro ropa limpia, se puso unos pantalones que le quedaban algo grandes y una remera unisex. Se miro en el espejo retrovisor y se sonrio, era hermosa, incluso más de lo que había sido siendo humana.

¿Cómo el idiota de Embry la había dejado por esa tonta pelirroja latinoamericana? Miro los cadáveres y giro los ojos, los tomo del cuello de la ropa y los quemo, usando hojas, alcohol, y gasolina. Una vez hecho eso encendio el carro y emprendio rumbo a la primera ciudad que se encontrara. Lo primero seria robar ropa, buscarse aliados y quiza, cuando dominara bien su don, volver y matarlos a ambos.

Pero primero a ella, porque había tirado todos sus esfuerzos por la borda.

Por milecima vez ese dia dio vueltas a lo loco por los bordes del camino ¿Cuántos kilometros llevaba ya corriendo? ¿15, 16? Suspiro de fastidio y siguio corriendo, ya estaba atardeciendo y aun no estaba cansado. Bien, el siempre habíha corrido mucho, por algo era bueno en resistencia, pero jamaz penso correr tanto. Ademas, ya no participaria, pues contaba con una resistencia fuera de lo normal. Ser un hombre lobo le había cagado la vida. ¿La razon? Muy simple, todos sus planes se fueron al carajo.

Por fin iba a las nacionales, había entrenado tanto para tener alguna posibilidad… y cuando había mejorado lo suficiente ¡plaf! Se transformaba en una bestia peluda. Ademas ya ni siquiera podia estar enfadado con Embry, y sus planes de intentar salir con la agradable pelirroja se habian hundido cuando Embry, de nuevo, se la saco de frente. Gruño, entendia ese rollo de la imprimación ¿Pero que mierda había hecho en su vida anterior para que le fuera tan mal? Es decir, se enamora de la chica más bonita y divertida del instituto, no la toca porque su amigo le gano de mano. Luego, Embry la deja de lado y el decide intentarlo de nuevo, y para su sorpresa ella acepta. Dos meses luego, Embry vuelve a hablar con el tan seguido como antes, juegan basquet incluso, bromean y se emborrachan juntos como antes. Pero ahora Marie los acompaña.

En un principio ignoro las miradas de ellos, y alargo eso tanto como pudo. Sabia que Marie se le plantaria un dia y le diria "hasta aquí llegamos". Pero cuando la dejo en el parque ese dia y se fue a trabajar jamás penso que desapareceria.

La busco como loco, aunque habian discutido un poco, no lo suficientemente para que ella se enfadara. No le respondia el teléfono, sus padres estaban preocupados porque no había regresado a dormir, y el ya se moria de la angustia.

Y recordo aquellas miradas, quiza si se había enfadado y se había escondido en la casa de una de sus amigas. No le responderia a el, pero a Embry si. Fue a su casa apenas amanecio, conciente de que Embry estaba solo en casa pues su madre trabajaba soble turno en el hospital. Corrio a su casa y entro como si se tratara de la propia, la madre de Embry lo adoraba, y si fuera por ella lo adoptaria.

Subio las escaleras y sin pensarlo ni un segundo abrio la puerta del cuarto como tantas veces lo hacia listo para saltar sobre el y despertarlo de un brinco. Pero no salto, se quedo estatico con la puerta del cuarto abierta.

Marie se cubrio de modo inmediato. Y se veia linda, debio admitir, con el cabello alborotado y la piel desnuda sudorosa. Le dolio ¿A quien trataba de engañar diciendo que se había recuperado? No, la había querido demaciado para que eso no le doliera, incluso sabiendo que se terminaba, el esperaba algo mejor de ella. Algo mejor de el, despues de todo era como su hermano.

Apreto los puños que le comenzaban a temblar y acelero el paso, correr le ayudaba a controlar sus repentinos arranques de ira que podian terminar de mal en peor. Pero eran incontrolables, su vision se torno rojiza y apresuro el paso para alejarse lo más posible del pueblo. Su respiracion se agito y se decia a si mismo "Marie te uso, y te encantaba que te usara"

-¡Christian, pedazo de imbesil!- En un principio penso que era su cabeza insultandolo, pero un segundo más tarde reconocio la voz.

No, ni loco le haria daño a una de las pocas mujeres que le habian demostrado que aun habian hembras que valian la pena. Acelero, pero maldijo que ella fuera insistente, y estuviera en bisicleta.

-¡Oye, idiota, para que te voy a seguir hasta que me des una puta explicación!- Bueno, que valiera la pena no significaba que no fuera malhablada.-¡Detente que te juro que si no lo haces ahorita mismo, en cuanto te agarre, pateare tu trasero de atleta hasta New York ida y vuelta!

Pero no hizo caso, pues los temblores no amainaban.

-¡Chris demonios, dime que te pasa!- Exclamo Joanna, furiosa.

Enronces Christian se volteo a verla. Y no pudo apartar la mirada. Entonces, de modo inmediato sintio como miles de cables de acero lo ataban a ella.

Joanna se acerco lo suficiente, a quince metros de distancia salto de su bicicleta aterrizando con agilidad en el suelo. La chica cuyo cabello se batia en el aire, asentuando su caminar decidido, cerro la distancia hasta el y cuando lo tuvo enfrente lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Pedazo de estupido!- Le grito, empujando su hombro- ¿Dónde carajo estuviste estos seis dias? ¡Tu madre esta muerta de los nervios, idiota!

-Yo…- Intento decir él.

-¡ Tu, si, mierda tu!- Le interrumpio ella, furiosa-¡Tu maldito imbecil ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que estabas vivo y enterito? ¡¿Tienes la más puta idea de lo que me preocupaste?- Ella hizo una pausa pero no le dejo contestar-¡Claro que no lo sabes! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Has tomado anfetaminas o que? ¿Te has drogado, emborrachado, enloquecido? ¡Responde mierda!

Christian sonrio de costado de modo aguerrido e insinuante. Joanna lo miro con extrañeza, conocia esa mirada, era la exprecion de "no puedes decirme que no si te invito a algo" Pero el no usaba esas expreciones con ella, nunca. Aunque se hubiera pasado dos años dandole las indirectas más directas de su vida, el nunca las usaba con ella. No con Joanna, la liera, la divertida, la atolondrada, la rara, no con su mejor amiga que concideraba casi su hermana.

-Ok… ¿Estas bien?- Dijo confusa, olvidando el enojo- ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

-Depende- Respondio, aun con esa exprecion que de repente la puso nerviosa.

-¿Depende de que?

-¿Trajiste tu traje de enfermera?- Usualmente las chicas reian tontamente cuando el les coqueteaba tan descaradamente.

Pero ella era Joanna.

-Al hospital, tu te golpeaste la cabeza- Le dijo, ahora asustada.

Joanna lo jalo y el se dejo llevar ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de lo linda que era su mejor amiga? SU cabello obscuro que se agitaba azotando sus muslos, la nariz pequeña y ligeramente respingada, muy alta para su edad, de espalda pequeña y ojos grandes y exprecivos… Si no fuera por su conducta censurable y su vocabulario sucio, seria perfecta, se dijo. Pero le gustaba asi.

Oh, mierda, penso.

-¿En serio no te caiste de la moto estando sin casco?- Pregunto Joanna, desconfiada.

-No, linda.

-¿Te caiste de la cama y te golpeaste duro contra el suelo la cabeza?

-No, preciosa.

-¿Te chocaron y te diste fuerte contra el asfalto?

-¿Qué? ¡No, dulzura!

Joanna acelero el paso, entre antes le revisaran la cabeza, más pronto se convenceria de que todo estaba bien. Porque eso era imposible. El infierno se congela, ella es rubia natural y Christian al fin se ha dado cuenta que le gusta. ¡Nah, ni en un millon de años!

Proximo capitulo:

"Rose analizo su situación, manos tomadas, iban juntos, mucho, ambos con sonrisas bobas y miradas enamoradas ¿Quiza deberia mencionarlo?"

"Ella dudo un segundo, aun con la cabeza baja y levanto la vista un momento luego, clavandola en la de el.

-¿Me estas usando?- Pregunto, causando un silencio repentino"

"-Ness…- La llamo Jacob, sonriente.

-¿Si?- Pregunto ella, acercandose a el, respondiendo a su sonrisa.

-Te amo- Le dijo, y ella ensancho su sonrisa- Solo queria que lo supieras"

"-¡¿Te molestaria dejar de joder conmigo?

Joanna le clavo la mirada y luego de gritar, cerro los parpados con fuerza. Sentia los ojos humedos, lloraria pronto si no lo evitaba. La unica forma de evitar el llanto era enfadarse, y odiaba llorar."

[|

[|

Bien… ¡Perdon!

Lamento mucho no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. Pero ¡hey! Estoy de vacaciones.

Y para mi, vacaciones es viajar a un sitio en medio de la nada, sin compu para escribir. Y demonios, no puedo escribir en un ciber.

Por eso aprovecho que estoy en mi casita, por un dia y medio, antes de irme de nuevo a la casa de mis abuelos- Mi mama tenia que hacerse un estudio y volvimos a la ciudad ¡wiii!- asi que no se cuando volvere a actualizar.

Espero que pronto.

Un beso… nos vemos… la proxima vez que tenga señal de wi-fi (Amo mi compuuuu)


End file.
